estrellados
by emmaly76
Summary: la noticia dio la vuelta al mundo, el gran hombre de negocios Edward Cullen había tenido un accidente aéreo, el avión privado de su compañía había caído al mar y no pudieron recuperar los cuerpos... la noticia conmociono a muchos... pero también hubo quienes la celebraron... ¿que paso realmente?...
1. Chapter 1 accidente

"ACCIDENTE"

El hombre frente al escritorio no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos miraban, si bien en algún momento tuvo sus sospechas, confirmarlas de primera mano era otra cosa, en tres años de casado jamás pensó que le sucedería eso, ¿y quién lo imagina? Pero los estados de cuenta de su esposa la sofisticada y fina Tanya Denali lo hicieron sacar ciertas conclusiones, después de una llamada del banco donde su amigo Stefan Alistair, gerente general le cito para decirle de los desorbitantes retiros que su esposa hacia de su cuenta bancaria… realmente no los hacía de una vez sino que era lo que se le llama vulgarmente gotera, un poco hoy, otro mañana pero el total de todo ello tenía varios ceros.

Debía enfrentarla pero no era un buen momento, ese dinero ya no estaba y no creía que existiera posibilidad de recuperarlo, lo bueno que tenía varios millones en una cuenta de reserva, por si acaso, las crisis o cualquier eventualidad, pero al paso que iba su esposa gastaría toda su fortuna en un par de años…

Sonrió con tristeza al recordar aquella gala donde los presento el mejor amigo de su padre Eleazar Denali, como ese vestido negro se ajustaba a cada curva de su cuerpo como si fuera un guante, ese escote, que parecía enseñar mucho y dejaba con ganas de ver más, en la parte de enfrente, mientras que su espalda estaba completamente descubierta…hasta la última curva del espalda, su cabello rubio rojizo, completamente liso caía hasta la mitad de su espalda, sus labios de un rojo pasión que invitaban a pecar, junto a esa mirada y movimientos sugerentes lo cautivaron por completo.

Como todo un caballero la acompaño durante toda la velada, salieron un par de meses y cuando logro acostarse con ella el sexo fue tan espectacular que no dudo e ponerle un anillo en su mano, seis meses después era un hombre felizmente casado, con veinticinco años de edad y siendo considerado el hombre de negocios éxitos más joven de todo Londres, la mujer más hermosa, y el trabajo que amaba, solo le hacia una cosa para completar su sueño… tener un hijo… no quería ser uno de esos padres que están muy viejos para poder disfrutar de sus hijos, pero paso un año, y aunque su esposa no se cuidaba, según él, no lograba quedar embarazada… decidieron, más bien el decidió ir a hacerse los estudios necesarios para saber quién de los dos no podía tener hijos, allí recibió el primer golpe, el estéril era él, y ella no estaba dispuesta a pasar por todas las penurias que someten a las mujeres que se someten a tratamientos para tener hijos de laboratorio, adoptar definitivamente no… no sabía quienes serian sus padres y cuales malas costumbres traería en la sangre.

Que estúpido había sido, creyó que se había sacado la lotería con esa mujer, su boda fue catalogada coma la unión de dos gemas preciosas, por su belleza física y por su fortuna, que hasta hace un par diaños parecía estar al parejo, pero los malos manejos de su cuñado james Denali llevaron la empresa de su suegro casi a la ruina, él le inyecto liquidez y pudieron salir a flote… aun así tenían uno que otro tropiezo…

El sonido del teléfono lo hizo salir de su ensoñación- dime Lauren…

-señor Cullen, su esposa por la línea uno…

Claro, le hablaba a la oficina para poner en su lugar a la rastrera de la secretaria que desde el primer que entro a trabajar prácticamente besa el suelo donde pisa su jefe…

-dime tany…-el sabía cuanto odiaba ese sobrenombre….

-al gano porque estoy ocupada, no iré contigo a los Ángeles, tengo un compromiso que no puedo cancelar…-sospechaba que clase de compromiso pero lo ignoro.

-te dije de esta viaje con más de un mes de antelación, sabes que quieren que vayamos con nuestras parejas, son unas personas muy tradicionalistas

-ya te dije que no puedo…-hablo de forma golpeada

-¡con un demonio Tanya, siempre te doy todo lo que quieres hasta el mas mínimo capricho! ¿No puedes hacer aunque sea esto por mí?- golpeo el escritorio con el puño en señal de desesperación.

- no empecemos Edward, mejor hablamos cuando vengas… además yo no tengo la culpa de que estés amargado

- no estamos hablando de eso Tanya…- siempre que tenia oportunidad le echaba en cara el asunto de su esterilidad con indirectas.

-siempre que discutimos la principal razón es eso… el estéril eres tu…

-mira Tanya mejor hasta aquí la dejamos…

Colgó el teléfono antes de decir algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir, dejo todo listo con el abogado para cuando volviera, ese matrimonio no tenia futuro… esperaba poder terminar todo en paz… sabia que le costaría unos cuantos ceros menos a su cuenta pero valía la pena…

-Lauren, llama al chofer que tenga listo el coche…

-si señor Cullen…

Después de tomar todo lo que necesitaba salió rumbo al aeropuerto, la ventaja de tener avión privado era que podía usarlo a cualquier hora sin esperar a hacer las reservas ni esperar en la sala de espera por horas ante los ojos de paparazis

-señor Cullen, le puedo ofrecer algo…-desconoció la voz, no era la misma azafata de siempre, odiaba que se las cambiaran porque tenía que repetir las instrucciones de nuevo…

-un whisky doble en las rocas por favor y algo de picar…-no tenía ganas de ser especifico esperaba que no saliera con una tontada

-aquí tiene señor Cullen- coloco la charola con las cosas tal y como le gustaban, dejándolo un poco descolocado.

-¿Quién te dijo como servirme?- no toco nada de la bandeja

- Gianna Brandon me instruyo, tanto ella como Alice están enfermas y no pudieron cubrir este turno…-agacho la mirada y el noto que sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas.

-¿eres nueva? Es decir tiene pocas horas de vuelo…- no entendía pero sentía a la curiosidad por conocerla

- hace poco volví, de un reposo de seis meses, pero siempre había atendido vuelos comerciales, digamos que este lo hago como un favor para mis amigas….

-entonces gracias… ¿tu nombre? Digo por si te ocupo….

-Isabella Swan, aunque siempre me han dicho bella…

-en ese caso bella, puedes retirarte- ella se giro y el pudo apreciar su figura, era bajita un metro sesenta cuando mucho, aunque con esos tacones se miraba más alta… y esas níveas piernas se miraban interminables… sus caderas firmes y ese trasero respingado que se movía con una cadencia incitadora a cada paso, el cabello lo tenía recogido en una coleta pero las ondas se miraban bastante largas tal vez suelto le llegaba a la cintura…

Se concentro en es ordenador para continuar con su trabajo…lo que menos quería eran problemas de faldas.

En cuanto cerró las cortinas que separaban su área de descanso bella limpio sus lágrimas, deseaba haber tenido más tiempo para sobrellevar el duelo, pero los gastos funerarios y Jacob, habían dejado sus cuentas en números rojos…

No lo quería admitir pero este trabajo le había caído de las mil maravillas, los vuelos privados pagaban más, y a ella le urgía, si bien no tenía deudas gracias a Dios, tampoco tenía un centavo en su cuenta…

Limpio nuevamente sus lagrimas, después de casi dos meses de vuelo en vuelo por fin se había podido tomar un descanso, voló de nuevo pero ya no como azafata a forks el lluviosa amado pueblo de su padre, y de su madre… pero cuando estaba en port Ángeles a punto de tomar un taxi a forks recibió una llamada de Sue, la mejor amiga de su madre, esa mujer que siempre fue tan maternal con ella, diciéndole que a un camión de carga habían fallado los frenos, y se había llevado el carro patrulla de Charlie… ambos murieron al instante…

Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, antes de ir a casa de sus padres fue al pequeño departamento que compartía con Jacob, su pareja desde hacía dos años, no se había querido casar hasta que tuvieran un patrimonio pero ella estaba tan ciega, que dejo que pusiera todo a nombre del porque se estaba encargando de todos los tramites y ella no estaba allí para firmar...

Se paso de idiota, al llegar a casa abrió la puerta el estéreo esta encendido con música de jazz, no le extraño porque Jacob siempre ponía musca para dormir, aunque el jazz lo usaba solo cuando quería tener relaciones, según el serbia para que el momento se volviera más sensual. Fe hacia en cuarto sin detenerse a pensar, quería que la abrazara y la consolara pero estaba muy ocupado fallándose a Kim la secretaria y novia de su "amigo" Jared…

Le reclamo, le grito, pero la que tuvo que salir de la casa fue ella, porque todo era de él, aunque ella haya puesto todo el dinero… en cuanto llego a casa de sus padres se aferro a Sue y lloro por su perdida, ella amaba a sus padres… ellos eran ya mayores cuando ella nació Renee con cuarenta años y Charlie con cuarenta y cinco acababan de celebrar su septuagésimo aniversario… solo sus amigos del alma y compañeros de trabajo… yo le regale ese equipo de pescar para que estuvo ahorrando, o por lo menos tratando de ahorrar y no podía completar… recuerdo su sonrisa tan enorme y tímida a la vez sus ojos húmedos, los planes para estrenarlo el siguiente fin de semana.

- lo siento B… sabes que para mi eran como mis hermanos...

-lo se Sue, los voy a extrañar mucho…

-dondequiera que estén, se que se encuentran en paz, han hecho de ti una gran mujer, además están juntos… disfrutando su amor mas allá de la muerte…

-lo sé creo que ellos no lo hubieran deseado de otra forma… si alguno hubiera sobrevivido no sería por mucho tiempo… pero donde quedo yo Sue…- dije con mi voz rota pero no tanto como mi corazón.

-tú eres una mujer hecha y derecha hija…

-hecha y deshecha dirás…

-No digas eso cariño veras que saldes adelante, además tienes a Jacob…

-no me lo menciones Sue, por favor no lo nombres y si viene échalo no quiero verlo ni saber de él…

-no te pregunto qué paso porque no es el momento…

-gracias Sue…

Harry el esposo de Sue fue el encargado de reconocer los cuerpos, en el funeral estuvo casi todo el pueblo… me sentí orgullosa de ello; demostraron que eran personas queridas…

Terminando los tramites y papeleo trate de recuperar algo de lo que me había quitado Jacob pero fue inútil, la casa, el coche y todo era de suyo yo no aparecía en nada…

El seguro de vida de papa solo me alcanzo para pagar la cuenta del funeral y unas deudas de papa, yo no sabía que Renee tenía principios de Parkinson… y los estudios y tratamientos eran elevados…

Trate de descansar un poco pero me encontré con la novedad de que mis ahorros habían desaparecido, con todo esto de mi papa se me olvido que la cuenta de banco era compartida y Jacob aprovecho para sacar lo más posible…

Al volver a Seattle me comunique con la compañía y me ofrecieron una suplencia en un vuelo comercial de Seattle a Londres, al parecer tubo algún inconveniente la azafata en cargada y me toco a mi…

Estando en Londres busque a Gianna y Alice hermanas que trabajaban en la misma compañía que yo pero ellas preferían los vuelos privados, estaban en Londres aperando la salida de un hombre muy rico, que viajaría a América…

Y ellas me cedieron el lugar cuando les conté… dijeron que yo tenía más necesidad pero que por favor dijera que es por enfermedad… no querían tener inconvenientes en el futuro...

Suspire… basta de regodearte en tu miseria bella… debes salir adelante…

El avión se agito de forma violenta… y me agarre fuertemente del borde del asiento…

- ¿bella?..

-dígame señor Cullen…- camine agarrándome de los asientos…

-¿podías por favor checar a los pilotos...? normalmente en esta ruta no hay muchas turbulencias

-en seguida señor…

-trate de abrir la poeta pero estaba serrada… golpee y nadie me contesto…entonces recordé que a las azafatas siempre nos dejaban una llave de repuesto en un ligas oculto, y los vuelos privados otro…

La saque y abrí para ver una muy solitaria cabina y la escotilla de emergencia abierta….

Los pilotos se habían ido…debía actuar con rapidez sino el señor Cullen y yo nos haríamos añicos…

Vacio los lockers pero solo había un paracaídas… en algunas clases que le dieron le enseñaron a hacer correas con los cinturones por si se daba precisamente un caso como este, también había un pequeño bote inflable lo acomodo en su cuerpo amarrándolo para no perderlo en el descenso…

Se acerco al pasajero tensa pero estaba bien entrenada para trabajar bajo presión…

-señor Cullen no se qué ha pasado pero los pilotos no están, las turbulencias son por la escotilla por donde salieron, lo siento pero debemos saltar o moriremos…

-¿y no moriremos si saltamos en medio del océano?

-señor,- continuo ignorando su comentario anterior- tenemos un solo paracaídas, y nos lanzaremos los dos con él…

-¿es en serio?- sus ojos se miraban asustados

-totalmente señor, debemos apresurando…

Se puso de pie en silencio, permitiéndole a ella colocar y abrochar todo correctamente, después se ató a él…

- a la cuenta de tres señor…

Conto hasta tres y se lanzaron, abajo todo era azul… ella indico cundo abrir el paracaídas, y cayeron al agua, batallaron un poco para salir a flote pero lo hicieron…

Ella desato el bote inflable jalo la correa e inmediatamente se irguió sobre el agua, él la ayudo a subir… y luego lo hizo el jalaron el salvavidas y e quedaron allí… no morirían al caer el avión… pero allí en medio de la nada…

_**Otra loca historia de mi loca cabeza…**_


	2. Chapter 2 a la deriva

Se acomodaron en el pequeño bote flotante jadeando y con el corazón latiendo a mil, a lo lejos oyeron el estruendo del avión al caer al agua, gracias a Dios no había caído cerca porque pudo ser fatal, se quedaron en silencio procesando lo sucedido…

Bella rezaba en su mente agradeciendo a sus padres que la cuidaban desde el cielo y pidiéndoles que les ayudaran a no morir en medio de la nada… y si era así que la esperaran porque los extrañaba mucho.

Pero Edward era un hombre de negocios que siempre actuaba fríamente, y estaba analizando la situación, los pilotos habían huido, quien sabe cuánto tiempo antes de que se dieran cuenta y solo dejaron un paracaídas con arnés para una sola persona… esto debió de ser planeado, no había otra explicación… reconoció mentalmente el valor de la azafata, y su rapidez para actuar…

-gracias bella…- dijo al fin cuando se normalizo su respiración.

-no tiene nada que agradecer señor Cullen… mi trabajo es suplir sus necesidades durante el vuelo…-se agacho sonrojada, odiaba esa parte de ella de sonrojarse fácilmente.

-tal vez; pero pudiste salvarte tú con el paracaídas que había y te arriesgaste para que lo hiciéramos los dos, además el anudar a tu cuerpo esta balsa fue un gran tino…

-bueno creo que ser hija de un policía me enseño a ser precavida… - su voz sonó melancólica al mencionar a su adorado padre, su amigo, confidente y compañero de acampadas.

- se lo agradeceré si salimos de esta…- sonrió el dejándola deslumbrada por un momento.

-no creo que sea posible… murió hace seis meses…- su voz se quebró…

-lo siento bella, de verdad…- se puso incomodo él no estaba impuesto a sentimentalismos pero si sintió una punzada al oír el amor de bella al hablar de su padre.

-no se preocupe señor, con el tiempo espero que llegue a doler menos… además recordarlo me hace sentí que está conmigo…

-no me digas señor, solo Edward … y bueno como vamos a estar atrapados aquí por no ser que tanto tiempo puedes contarme lo que quieras si te sirve de algo…- después de haber dicho eso se sorprendo el mismo, jamás se considero un buen escuchador, le gustaba observar pero el parloteo principalmente de las mujeres lo ponían de malas…

-gracias se...- él le hizo un ademan con la mano- Edward, y creo que sería reciproco si vamos a estar así quien sabe cuánto tiempo, puedo escucharte…-eso removió algo en él, su madre nunca lo escucho, ella vivía para presumir y gastar el dinero de su padre que vivía solo para el trabajo y su esposa bueno de esa ni hablar, su único amigo era Emmett Macarty ex compañero de universidad.

-gracias…- no dijo mas ni ella tampoco, se quedaron en silencio mirando la nada, evitando verse entre sí. A pesar de que el bote era pequeño y el era muy grande uno ochenta o uno ochenta y cinco quizás.

Bella suspiro y cerró los ojos, amaba el silencio, el sonido del mar la relajo de tal forma que se quedo dormida, y fue extraño porque desde la muerte de sus padres las noches que lograba dormir completas eran contadas. Siempre se despertaba jadeando y llorando por las pesadillas de ver a sus padres llenos de sangre entre los fierros retorcidos del auto, ella no los vio pero se los imaginaba cada vez que serraba los ojos…

Pero esta vez no, es más no soñó, su mente se mantuvo en blanco, disfrutando de la paz y la tranquilidad que la rodeaba, algo bueno entre tantas cosas malas, si lograban llegar con vida a alguna parte, no sabían donde seria… y podía decir que no le importaba, ella no tenía a nadie que se preocupara por ella, tal vea Gianna y Alice, que eran lo más cercano a una amiga que tenia pero aun así seguirían con su vida y en algún momento la olvidarían.

Se acomodo cómodamente, ni siquiera en su cama dormía tan cómoda, ni siquiera cuando dormía entre los brazos de Jacob que casi la asfixiaba con su peso y fuerza. Aquí se sentía segura, extraño por la situación en que se encontraba… pero eso era lo que sentía mucha tranquilidad y seguridad…

En cuanto bella cerró los ojos Edward se dedico a verla, no era una belleza despampanante a la que él estaba acostumbrado… pero no podía negar que era hermosa… su belleza era natural no se le notaba una pizca de maquillaje, su piel se miraba suave y tersa… su cara afilada, sus labios finos y bien formados, su nariz pequeña y respingada y su cabello oscuro al estar mojado se miraba aun más largo…

Sus curvas se notaban perfectamente con ese uniforme mojado pegado como si fuera su segunda piel… ella se removió incomoda e inconscientemente se pego a él…

Al principio se sorprendió pero después de acostó de modo que estuvieran los dos cómodos… y así se quedaron dormidos…

Bella despertó desorientada, era de noche o tal vez de madrugada, no sabía a ciencia cierta, volteo a todos lados entonces sintió algo que se movió debajo de ella se sobresalto en un principio pero después recreo su vista recorriendo sin límites la mirada por el rostro del hombre que la tenia abrazada como si su vida dependiera de ello, si se movía un poco el la apretaba mas contra si...

Miro su cabello corto pero aun así se le notaba rebelde, su frente marcada, sus cejas pobladas si llega al exceso, sus pestañas bastante largas pero no por eso le quitaban belleza… su nariz recta, su mandíbula cuadrada y los labios que de solo verlos su vientre se contrajo… decidió mejor dejarse de eso antes de cometer una locura… se recostó nuevamente… no había nada que hacer así que se limito a escuchar la música creada por el mar, sus respiraciones y los latidos de sus corazones…

El día llego, los primeros rayos del sol se colaban apenas en los cielos, el paisaje era hermoso… tal vez si estuviera de vacaciones en el yate familiar lo apreciaría mejor, le dolía la espalda, pero durmió como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo para ser exactos desde que le dijeron que era estéril…

-¿Qué haremos ahora?...-pregunto él en un susurro… no estaba acostumbrado a estar sin hacer nada, desde que tiene uso de razón lo han mantenido ocupado con diferentes campamentos y cursos, según su madre su hijo no sería un bueno para nada que la dejaría en ridículo, así que cuanto curso o campamento aparecía el era de los primeros en ser inscritos aunque para ser sincero siempre creyó que eso solo era una manera convincente de deshacerse de él sin que la tacharan de mala madre…

- ¿esperar?...-que otra cosa se podía hacer en medio de la nada, allí se podían esperar muchas cosas en su mayoría malas y la que encabezaba todas ellas era la muerte, lenta y agónica. Pero eso no se lo diría, para que…

- y mientras tanto…- dejo la frase en el aire esperando que ella entendiera su estado de aburrimiento.

-no se… ¿podríamos jugar a las veinte preguntas con derecho a veto?... sus mejillas se sonrosaron más de lo que ya las tenía por el sol.

-¿no te parece algo infantil?- sonrió Edward con picardía, tan mujer y a la vez tan inocente lo intrigaba…

Ella se encogió de hombros haciéndole ver que no le importaba- no se me ocurre nada mas…- agacho la mirada realmente era un pretexto para saciar su curiosidad respecto a él…

- empieza tu…- como el caballero que las niñeras lo enseñaron a ser le cedió el primer lugar… sentía mucha curiosidad pero esperar un poco no lo mataría…

- que te gusta mas ¿leer o ver películas?- Bella se golpeo mentalmente por la pregunta tan estúpida pero esa era la menos morbosa que se le ocurrió.

- definitivamente ver películas, de preferencia de acción…. Aunque si leo… - empezó a balbucear y mejor se cayó, le extraño porque le nunca lo hacía.

-tu turno de preguntar…- bella espero a que el meditara su pregunta…

- color favorito…

-verde…- se sonrojo ante su respuesta pues hasta hace poco era el morado... que contraste- y el tuyo...

-azul ¿flores favoritas?

- rosas blancas de preferencia sencillas… ¿comida favorita?

- la paella… una vez la comí en España y me encanto... ¿la tuya?

-la lasaña… ¿bebida favorita?

- me encanta el whiskey es mi debilidad… ¿ahora la tuya?

- las aguas de fruta natural, no hago excepción…

Así pasaron bastante rato haciéndose preguntas de cosas triviales, pero las preguntas comenzaron a tomar tintes más personales…

-¿eres casada o soltera?- el mismo Edward se sorprendió de hacer esa pregunta después de haber contestado que le gustaban los perros como mascotas de preferencia de raza grande…

- soltera… ¿y tú?..

-casado…- el no entendió el porqué sintió la necesidad de explicarle la situación- bueno apenas un par de horas antes de tomar el vuelo había iniciado los trámites del divorcio…

-lo siento…

-no lo sientas, son cosas que pasan…- se encogió de hombros restándole importancia -¿y algún novio que llore tu ausencia?- el solo pensarla con alguien lo hizo sentí mal…

- no ya no…

-eso quiere decir que si hubo alguien...

-si una relación larga que no termino de buena manera…

- lo siento- aunque en el fondo no lo sentía, para nada….

- no hay problema es mejor que haya terminado antes de formalizar mas…

-creo que tienes razón… si es que volvemos, me espera un mediático divorcio…

-es una lástima, se supone que cuando uno se casa es para toda la vida…

-tal vez así era antes pero ahora…

-no podría decírtelo, nunca he estad casada… viví con Jacob pero nunca hablamos de dar ese paso…

-¿estuvieron mucho tiempo juntos?

- si dos años…

- wow ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-veinticinco…

-te ves más joven….

-eso he escuchado… y tu ¿Cuántos años tienes de casado?

-tres pero nuestro noviazgo duro solo unos cuantos meses…

- así pasa, ¿no crees que puedan arreglarse?

-no…-apretó la mandíbula al recordar aquellos papeles que habían quedado en la caja secreta fuerte secreta que tenía en la oficina… nadie excepto él sabía de su existencia…- y que me dices de ti alguna posibilidad de volver con tu ex…

-definitivamente no…- a él le admiro la determinación es su respuesta…

-eso significa que no quedaron en muy buenos términos…

- si encontrarlo en tu casa, en tu cama fallándose a la esposa de su socio es perdonable y aceptable y que te haya dejado en la calle por gastarse todos tus ahorros y quedándose con todos los bienes que estúpidamente adquiriste por medio de él sin saber que todo lo pondría a su nombre tal vez…

-¡te estafo!- no quería gritar pero no lo pudo evitar- lo siento bella pero se hasta cierto punto lo que es eso…

- no…digo está bien…- bostezo…- creo que se nos fue el tiempo hablando de esto y aquello…

-si, al parecer… duerme bella…

Se acomodo en el bote como la vez anterior pero Edward la jalo para acomodase como se habían dormido, estaba cansado y tenía hambre y sed, había escuchado varias veces el rugido de las tripas de bella pero no iba a ser un quejica si ella no decía nada el menos…

Al ver la cara de desconcierto de ella, se excuso- así cabemos mejor y estamos más cómodos- se encogió de hombros, no reconocería abiertamente que quería dormir con ella en brazos…

-¿no te incomodo?- titubeo bella aunque moría por sentir esa seguridad de nuevo

- no, para nada…

El crepúsculo del día lo vieron ahora si consientes ambos de la cercanía del otro, con un suspiro cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por el sueño… para Edward era la primera vez en muchísimos años que dormía temprano…y a pesar de las circunstancias se durmió profundamente…

Bella se despertó sentía su cuerpo completamente mojado se movió inquieta, no sabía lo que pasaba… ¿goteras? abrió los ojos y miro el cielo oscurecido y llovía, no muy fuerte pero si molesto…agua dulce, debían tomar lo que pudieran para tener por lo menos eso, ¿pero cómo? ¿En que podrían almacenarla? entonces recordó la navaja suiza de su padre que se había colgado con el hilo de la fertilidad de su madre en el cuello…. Una curandera Quileute se lo había hecho poco antes de que se embarazara de ella…

- ¿Qué pasa? – Edward se despertó sobresaltado…

-¿me ayudas?...- bella le tendió la correa del paracaídas para que le ayudara a cortar…

-¿de dónde sacaste eso? Apunto la navaja suiza con la que cortaba

-la traía conmigo… un recuerdo e mi padre…

No hubo más charla, Edward aun estaba semidormido y bella trabajaba afanosamente diciéndole detén aquí y amarra allá, dame tus zapatos…

Al final hizo un toldo bajo al techo con caída en una pequeña cuneta que hizo para almacenar el agua… con la tela impermeable del paracaídas y los cordones de los zapatos hizo una especie de bota como las que usaban los antiguos para almacenar y transportar agua…cuando terminaron, bebieron del agua almacenada y comenzaron a empacar hasta llenar las botas…

-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esto?...- Edward estaba fascinado con todo lo que había hecho bella.

- a mi papa le gustaba acampar y me enseño varias técnicas…- sonrió al recordar las aventuras vividas con su padre, que a pesar de ser mayor estaba sano y fuerte… pero la muerte no respeto eso...

-estoy admirado, te diré que mi mama me mando a muchos campamentos de chico pero nunca me enseñaron a hacer gran cosa…

-bueno porque tú fuiste a campamento de niño rico y yo a los de los pobres – rieron juntos…

-al menos no tendremos sed un tiempo ¿no?- dijo Edward apuntando las botas con agua…

-al menos…

-¿continuamos con las preguntas?- ahora fue Edward en que se acostó bajo el improvisado toldo.

- como gustes ¿Quién empieza?

- tu…- ella se quedo un momento viendo para todos lados para caber bien debían estar acostados muy juntos- ven aquí… no muerdo, si fuera así ya lo hubiera hecho…

-tienes razón,- se recostó a su lado, se pusieron de frente… sus cuerpos tan cerca que podían sentir el calor que emanaban uno y el otro…

- si no es mucha indiscreción ¿a que ibas a los ángeles?

- para nada, iba a una reunión de negocios… -se cayó un poco- y tu porque decidiste ser azafata.

-te diré que es culpa de mi madre, ella le encantaba mostrarme fotos de todo el mundo, ese fue su sueño pero nunca lo cumplió por obvias razones- dijo esperando que entendiera que era por cuestiones económicas- papa una vez la llevo a Cozumel en México, trajo tantas fotos que creo que retrato todo el destino turístico entero…

- y a ti te gusta viajar- no era una pregunta sino una afirmación…

-si, me encanta y mi mama tiene colección de poleras de cada parte a la que he ido… era lo único que podía hacer por ella y ese amor por recorrer el mundo…. ¿te gusta tu trabajo?

- si te soy sincero en un principio entre porque mi padre me presiono para hacerlo… pero después si lo hice por gusto…- si no fueras azafata ¿Qué te hubiera gustado ser?

- la verdad maestra como mi mama me encantan los niños…- al escuchar su respuesta Edward no pudo ocultar el dolor en su mirada, él también amaba los niños, soñaba con ser padre pero eso quedaría solo en eso un sueño…- ¿a ti te gustan los niños?- esa pregunta removió todo en el, pero estaba acostumbrado a enmascarar sus sentimientos….

-si, al ser hijo único siempre desee tener en hermano….- ¿Cómo murieron tus padres?- se sintió mal al preguntarle eso al ver el dolor en sus facciones ella era un libro abierto… en su rostro se notaban fácilmente sus sentimientos… y eso le gusto mucho… pero esa pregunta la hizo para escapar de ese escabroso tema, el no quería seguir por allí, no quería recordar su impasividad de ser padre… además ella le dijo que a pesar de que le dolió la perdida le gustaba habla de ellos.

- en un accidente automovilístico, un camión se paso un alto y ellos estaban en su camino…- lagrimas silenciosas rodaron por sus mejillas y él se sintió una porquería por estar provocándole ese dolor… la abrazo, sintió la necesidad de consolarla.

- los siento bella no debí…- ella lo silencio poniendo si dedo en los labios de él sintiendo un cosquilleo que viajo desde allí hasta su bajo vientre.

-no pasa nada, es normal. Es la parte de ellos que no me gusta recordar pero todo lo demás fue maravilloso…- una pequeña sonrisa curvo sus labios…

-¿quieres contarme de ellos?

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente?...- el solo ver los ojos de ella iluminados le animo a decir…

-lo que quieras… no voy a huir…- rieron…

-mi papa se llamaba charles Swan aunque le gustaba que le dijeran Charlie era el jefe de la policía en forks, allí vivieron toda la vida... amaban ese lugar… él era muy unido a su familia y amigos, sus mayores aficiones eran ir de pesca y acampar…

-¿y tu mama?...-

-ella era maestra de primaria, adoraba su profesión… desde hace algún tiempo debió jubilarse pero no podía vivir sin sus niños…

- ¿jubilarse? No era joven para jubilarse digo si tu apenas tienes veinticinco años.

-mi mama me tubo a los cuarenta años… ella paso por mucho para poder tenerme…- metió la mano debajo de su blusa sacando el cordón trenzado donde tenía amarrada la navaja- este cordón mi mama siempre lo tenía atado al cuello, se lo hizo una mujer Quileute es algo de un ritual de la fertilidad… y bueno después de eso nací yo…

-entonces quiere decir que es efectivo- sonrió con nostalgia… el también quisiera un cordón de la fertilidad, rio para sus adentros por su propia ocurrencia

- parece que si… ella decía que cuando ella muriera me lo dejaría de herencia… como una muestra de el medio por el cual se dio el milagro de mi vida…

- por eso traes la navaja y el cordón como símbolo de la presencia de tus padres a tu lado…

-exacto y tu ¿Qué hay de tus padres?...

- ellos aun viven, se la pasan viajando. Mi papa se retiro del negocio y me dejo a mí al frente de la empresa hace tres años, primero como sucesor pero hace unos meses se la compre, y ahora es mía…

- wow, debió irte bien…

-tengo buen ojo para los negocios- se encogió de hombros restándole importancia pero la verdad es que desde que él había asumido el control de la empresa las ganancias se habían triplicado…

-eso parece- el gruñido de ambos estómagos los interrumpió…- creo que llegaron los leones- trato de bromear recibiendo otro gruñido de estomago...

-eso parece- repitió ella la repuesta con una sonrisa…

La lluvia ceso cuando el sol estaba por caer, ellos chalaron de sus tiempo de escuela de sus gustos y aficiones, a ella le sorprendió saber que Edward tocaba el piano y que además componía su música…

Salieron de debajo del toldo y se pusieron al sol para ver si esos últimos rayos les ayudaban a secar su ropa… pero no fue así, ya que tuvieron sol por muy poco tiempo…

-tendremos frio si nos dormimos con esto mojado- a Edward le preocupaba que pudieran enfermar principalmente ella…

-no sabes nada de supervivencia ¿a qué tipo de campamentos fuiste?- trato de aligerar el ambiente bella

-a esos dónde estabas en una cabaña con televisión de satélite y con sirvientes…

-y en las películas no ves nada- se sonrojo ante la idea pero era lo mejor que podían hacer so no querían sufrir frio- el calor corporal es mejor que cualquier cobija…

-estás diciendo que…

-tal vez no te agrade la idea…pero el calor corporal es muy útil…

-si a ti no te molesta a mi tampoco…

Se acurrucaron uno contra el otro como ya se les estaba haciendo costumbre pero la ropa húmeda no les permitía estará a gusto…

-bella, no se creo que lo mejor sería quitarnos la ropa para que se seque… no te veré…- se apuro a contestar- pero si se seca la ropa fuera de nuestros cuerpos seria más efectivo y menos dañino.

- tienes razón… ella lo sabia pero no se había atrevido a decírselo…

Ella se desnudo primero y amarro las prendas a las agarraderas del bote para que no se volaran, se acomodo bajo el toldo y después oyó el ruido de la ropa de Edward siendo retirada…

El se acomodo y ella se pego a su cuerpo sintiendo el toque de sus pieles casi desnudas, solo cubiertas por las prendas intimas , un escalofrió acompañado de una descarga eléctrica los recorrió en todas las partes donde estuvieron en contacto sus pieles… sintieron el deseo arder de una forma que jamás imaginaron… se quedaron en silencio, aguantando la respiración aun… temían moverse y ya no tener control de su cuerpo… como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo ambos cerraron los ojos y se concentraron en cosas que no fuera el cuerpo semidesnudo del otro…

Cuando por fin se tranquilizo Edward hablo, pero por más que disimulo su voz salió ronca- buenas noches Bella…

Ella lanzo un largo suspiro y se acurruco en su pecho- buenas noches Edward…

Casi no durmieron, ni hablaron la tención era palpable, no tenían frio más bien sus cuerpos ardían de un deseo desconocido, que luchaban por frenar, no supieron quien durmió primero… pero se despertaron bastante tarde, el no dormir les paso factura…

Ese día pasó en incómodo silencio y miradas furtivas, algo cambio la noche anterior… y ambos sabían perfectamente que… bella jugueteaba con su "collar" mientras Edward solo miraba al horizonte, sin decir nada….

Una semana, el agua de las botas se había acabado, ya no tenían nada, y parecía que ni siquiera se tenían el uno al otro, desde que habían dormido sin ropa se abrió una monumental brecha entre ellos… no sabían que sería de ellos… en realidad su horizonte pintaba la palabra muerte en letras grandes que abarcaban todo el espacio…

Edward se recostó y cerró los ojos su estomago dolía, tenían una semana sin alimento, sentado en ese pequeño bote, casi sin moverse, sus músculos estaba agarrotados, el desespero se había apoderado de su cuerpo pero no quería demostrarlo.

Bella aprovecho para mirarlo, tratando de comprender lo que había pasado…

-ya basta…- sin querer lo dijo en voz alta haciendo que Edward clavara su verde mirada en ella…

-¿Qué dices?

-que ya basta estamos solos en medio de la nada, tenemos cinco días de incómodos silencios, de dormir incómodos por no tocarnos en medio de esta cosa – señalo la balsa- ¿Por qué?

-no lo sé, algo paso el siguiente día después de la tormenta…- Edward no quería dar detalles

-¿Qué te paso a ti?- bella temía admitirlo pero tal vez si el hablara primero…

-algo paso bella, cuando sentí tu cuerpo piel a piel conmigo…. Carajo bella no me habas decirlo…- se paso las manos por el cabello desesperado…- joder bella no me hagas decirlo…

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?...

-¿quieres oírlo? ¡Quiere oírlo! Te desee bella, desee acariciarte tocarte follarte… ¡eso querías escuchar! ¡Contenta!

- yo también te desee Edward… - sus mejillas se sonrojaron a pesar de lo rojizo de su piel, se le noto…

-¿en serio?- Edward no cavia del asombro…

- sí, mucho… y tuve miedo… jamás había sentido eso…

-¿nunca?- pregunto Edward con escepticismo.

- no ese nivel de deseo no…

-ven aquí…- ella no se movió pero él se levanto y la jalo pegándola a su cuerpo suspiraron los dos a la vez- extrañe esto- dijo Edward apretándola contra su cuerpo….

Se quedaron en silencio, pero esta vez cómodo, sus cuerpos estaban débiles hambrientos y sedientos… lo único que podían era esperar lo inevitable

-crees que nos estén buscando…- hablo bella al fin

-no se… ya ha pasado una semana…

- ¿nos habrán dado por muertos?

-es lo más seguro, imagino que tal vez hay mucha gente sufriendo tu partida…- Edward sintió una opresión en el pecho de sol pensarla muerta.

- no, en realidad lo único que tenia era a mis padres y bueno ya sabes…

- ¿no tenias amigos, mas familia?- ella negó con la cabeza

-las personas con las que me relacionaba o eran amigos de mis padres, o de Jacob… pero míos no… ¿Qué me dices de ti?

-casi puedo asegurarte que en vez de duelo están de fiesta…

- no digas eso…- a bella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta de solo pensar en que el muriera- ¿tú me llorarías?- una pregunta estúpida, pero deseaba saberlo

-si- a el mismo le sorprendió la respuesta tan espontanea y contundente.

-yo también te lloraría…-bostezo- tengo sueño…

-duerme…

-duerme conmigo…- volteo a verlo a los ojos con una mirada de suplica- por favor…

-lo hare con una condición…- ella espero que continuara- permíteme darte un beso…

Ella solo asintió y él le dio un beso suave y tierno en los labios, se acurrucaron juntos…

-creo que ya puedo morir en paz…- pensó Edward en voz alta…

-por favor si te mueres llévame contigo…- hablo bella con voz ahogada- mejor aun quédate conmigo por favor.

-solo si me prometes no dejarme nunca…

-te lo juro…

Cerraron los ojos, sabían que la muerte era algo inevitable... pero no sabían cuándo ni a quien le llegaría primero…

En los titulas de los periódicos de todo el mundo se extendió la noticia…

_Por mas hermetismo por fin confirmaron que el dueño y presidente de innova construction Edward Cullen muere en el accidente aéreo de hace una semana._

_Ningún miembro de la familia Cullen quiere dar detalles… tenemos fotografías del simbólico funeral que se llevo a cabo en la cripta familiar de los Cullen._

_Ahora la pregunta es ¿Quién tomara el control de la empresa? ¿Volverá a los negocios Carlisle Cullen o será la viuda Tanya Cullen?_

_El joven empresario de apenas veintiocho años supuestamente viajaba a una reunión de negocios a los ángeles en el jet privado de la compañía pero el avión no llego a su destino, el radar lo perdió en medio del atlántico… fuentes confiables del aeropuerto de Londres confirman que la ruta que llevaba el avión no era estados unidos sino Brasil hay mucha confusión al respecto._

_También están entre los desaparecidos la azafata Isabella Merie Swan y los pilotos Bill Gordon y Collin Stewart. _

_Nuestras condolencias para todos los familiares de las víctimas._

_**¿Qué puedo decir?**_

_**Solo agradecer a Giorka Ramírez Montoya por tu review actualizare tan pronto como me sea posible…**_

_**Favoritos y alertas gracias por tomar en cuenta esta historia…**_

_**Nos leemos pronto…**_


	3. Chapter 3 a salvo

Durmieron, no supieron si de agotamiento, cansancio, tranquilidad o debilidad, o más seguro es que fuera el conjunto de todas las cosas. Se abandonaron al sueño sabiendo que el inminente final estaba cerca…

Edward fue el primero en despertar, se movió un poco y sitio que algo había cambiado se quedo en silencio, sintió la brisa, la respiración de bella, los cantos de las aves y ruidos de otros animales, el sonido que hacen las hojas de los arboles cuando se mesen por el viento… hizo una pausa en medio de su aturdimiento, la balsa no se movía y los sonidos no se parecían nada a lo que habían estado escuchado la última semana…

Abrió los ojos y miro alrededor, arena, playa, palmeras… estaban a salvo… o eso quería pensar, el estar en tierra firme les daba más probabilidades que estar en alta mar, se movió y sacudió a bella para despertarla…

-despierta bella…- ella se removió un poco pero se volvió a acomodar…- despierta estamos a salvo…

Ella abrió los ojos miro alrededor…-¡estamos a salvo!- grito y rodeo el cuello de Edward con sus brazos dándole un beso en los labios que él no dudo en responder…

- vamos…- bajaron del bote y lo jalaron hacia la arena para que no se lo llevara el mar de nuevo

Se adentraron en la vegetación, encontraron unas bananas unos cocos, papagayos y muchas frutas mas, se sentaron en una roca y bella con unas técnicas que le enseño su padre logro hacerle hoyos a dos cocos para beber el agua, miro como Edward comía desesperado y lo reprendió.

-contrólate, no queremos que te de una congestión…

-prefiero morir de satisfecho que morir de hambre…- sonrió pero paro de comer y acepto el coco que bella le tendía.- gracias…

-debemos comer despacio para que nuestro estomago se acostumbre de nuevo a los alimentos… además debemos hacer un lugar para dormir…

- como digas…- volteo hacia todos lados…

-debe estar semi oculto… por protección y además elevado del suelo por los animales.

-y como le haremos para hacerlo alto… digo no tenemos con que cortar la madera…

-para eso tenemos que buscar, de los ya caídos es más fácil…

Terminaron de comer y comenzaron con su expedición… recogieron madera, lianas, ramas y todo lo necesario para hacer la "cama".

Edward a pesar de estar acostumbrado siempre a dar órdenes, recibía las de bella y hacia lo que ella le indicaba… amarres por aquí y por haya, tejer esta rama con aquella, hasta que por fin lo lograron…

-ahora usaremos lo que queda del para caídas para hacerle un techo…

- tú eres la que sabes…- sonrió el al ver la "cama", imágenes poco decentes se colaban por su mente…

-ven, ayúdame…

-si, señorita…- rieron mientras ataban el pedazo de tela que quedaba con cuidado…. No sintieron el tiempo pero con todo ese trabajo, la noche les llego…

- deberíamos cenar…- dijo Edward extendiéndole unas frutas a bella…

Ella bostezo- tienes razón pero primero debemos hacer una fogata…

-y lo prenderemos con….- dejo la frase inconclusa en el aire.

-se prender fuego sin cerillos Edward…. Ya te dije que los campamentos con Charlie eran muy instructivos

- me da gusto que por lo menos uno de los dos sepa que hacer… yo creo que me hubiera muerto de frio hambre y sed hace mucho… lo que hiciste con el agua de la lluvia…- no debió recordar eso, su cuerpo se estremeció de solo pensar el roce de su piel…

-es...- ella se aclaro la garganta- es solo sobrevivencia Edward no sabemos lo que somos capases de hacer a la hora de querer sobrevivir.

-quizás tengas razón...

-la tengo… recuerda que bella siempre tiene la razón…

El sonrió con complicidad – lo tendré presente…

- si no lo haces te atendrás a las consecuencias...

Él le siguió el juego- ¿y cuáles serian las consecuencias? Digo… tal vez me convenga mas el castigo…

-digamos que si ahorita te digo que hagas algo y no lo haces…-pensó un poco y luego sonrió con malicia- no estrenaras la cama conmigo…- después de decirlo entendió el contexto de sus palabras… y se sonrojo…

- prendamos el fuego bella- la voz de Edward estaba muy ronca…

-lo prenderé yo…- le sonrió- digamos que tengo practica en prender fuego…

- eso lo puedo asegurar y no te veo en acción…

-quieres verme en acción he…- bella jamás había flirteado con nadie… ni siquiera con Jacob y se sentía bien, no sabía si era la adrenalina de todo lo sucedido o la irrefutable atracción que había entre ellos.

-tanto como me dejes…

Juntaron la leña, y las ramas que ocupaban, rocas para delimitar el perímetro del fuego y bella empezó a frotar las varas hasta lograr un poco de humo y después el fuego al fin.

-eres buena…- la felicito Edward mirándola con admiración…

-soy buena para todo señor Cullen…

-eso tendría que probarlo por mí mismo, señorita Swan- la miro bostezar- pero ahorita lo único que haremos será dormir…- se levanto y le tendió la manos para levantarla… ella solo se dejo guiar, se acostaron sobre la "cómoda" cama, tal como lo venían haciendo en el bote, sus cuerpos automáticamente se amoldaron e inmediatamente se quedaron dormidos…

Despertaron con el alba, y se quedaron en silencio viendo al derredor, algo desorientados, aun no podían creer que estuvieran a salvo, o por lo menos con más esperanzas de vida…

-buenos días bella- hablo por fin Edward…

-buenos días- sonrió ella de vuelta…

-¿Qué haremos hoy?- Edward no tenía mucho conocimiento pero sabía que debía buscar agua dulce y comida pero le encantaba ver los gestos de ella cuando estaba resolviendo algo, además de la rapidez para actuar bajo presión

- creo que debemos explorar un poco el lugar, ver su hay alguien mas además de buscar agua dulce, llevaremos las "botas" para traer por si está lejos...

-a su ordenes señorita, pero primero hay que desayunar…

-¿no piensas en nada más que en comer?- se rio bella de él…

Pero Edward tenía bastante rato pensando en comer y no precisamente fruta…

-¿hay algo más importante?, además si queremos tener fuerzas para explorar debemos tener fuerzas….- `pero el tenía en mente la exploración de otro lugar…

- baya, te concedo la razón, vamos a buscar fruta…

-creo que para cuando vuélvanos a la civilización s es que tardamos mucho aquí, terminare odiando la fruta…

-o amándola por ser la que te mantuvo con vida, además ya veremos cómo nos las arreglamos para cazar y pescar…

-wow, toda una mujer campista- se burlo el tratando de concentrarse en la plática y no en su cercanía en el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

-eso debemos agradecérselo a mi padre, digamos que uso el campismo para ayudarme con mi problema de coordinación...

-a que te refieres con eso…- Edward frunció el ceño y bella apretó las manos por el deseo de alizar la arruga de su entrecejo.

-desde pequeña…- empezó a decir bella siendo interrumpida por Edward

-no hace mucho- rio el

-¿me estás diciendo que soy enana?

- no solo… compacta- volvió a reír...

Ella se levanto- por reírte de mi ahora no te cuento nada…- se hizo la ofendida.

-no me estoy burlando de ti… solo digo que eres pequeña y eso no tiene nada de malo ¿Cuánto mides?...

-un metro sesenta pero eso no es de tu incumbencia, el que tú seas un gigante ¿Cuánto mides? A ver- le saco la lengua de forma infantil.

Edward apretó los puños por el deseo que lo abrazo al ver esa lengua e imaginar lo que podía hace con ella- uno ochenta y cinco pero eso no estamos hablando… además el que seas pequeña no quita…- la recorrió con la mirada oscurecida de pies a cabeza… ella sintió como si en lugar de sus ojos hubieran sido sus manos las que la hubieran recorrido y eso le provoco un escalofrió.

- ya levántate flojo que la servidumbre no te traerá el desayuno a la cama… debemos ir por el…

Edward se levanto haciendo un saludo militar y caminaron rumbo a donde habían ido el día anterior… desayunaron algunas frutas, y bebieron agua de coco hasta saciarse…

-debemos explorar un poco… ojala encontremos agua dulce…

- veras que si bella, con todo lo que hemos pasado estoy seguro que encontraremos algo.

Se tomaron de la mano inconscientemente y comenzaron a caminar, bella marcaba los arboles por donde pasaban para no perderse, otra lección aprendida con su padre después de haberse perdido un par de horas en una de las veces que salió con su padre….

Ya se habían adentrado aproximadamente un kilometro cuando encontraron el paraíso… el agua brotaba debajo de una roca el cascada hasta un arrollo cristalino donde fácilmente se podía ver las rocas del fondo... bella se acerco y probó el agua

-¡es agua dulce!- Grito y luego se puso a beber ávidamente…

Edward se agacho junto a ella y bebió también usando sus manos, luego se quedo serio y soltó una sonora carcajada que hizo a bella voltear a verlo como si estuviera loco…

-¿Qué pasa Edward?

El tomo aire tratando de calmarse- ¿no me ves?

-si te veo ¿y?...

- bella, yo el "gran Edward Cullen" que desde bebe he usado ropa de diseñador hecha a la medida, comido en los mejores restaurantes… estoy con mis zapatos raspados, calcetines rotos, pantalón rasgado camisa desfajada, arrugada y sucia bebiendo agua de un arrollo con las manos…

-no creo que sea cuestión de risa Edward lo haces porque no hay de otra...

-lo que me causa risa es que no me he sentido más feliz… a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado es la primera vez que desayuno y paso toda la mañana sin exasperaciones y discusiones sin sentido… no sé como decirlo me siento en paz…

-creo que te entiendo… no es porque yo haya llevado la gran vida… pero después de lo que paso con mis padres y mi ex no me sentía bien en ningún lugar… me sentía ahogada asfixiada por todo lo que había a mi alrededor… y aquí me siento como dices tú en paz…

Edward la sorprendió lanzándole un puño de agua...- ¡ahora estamos en guerra!

Bella trato de volvérselo pero no pudo porque el ya se había quitado- ¡no huyas cobarde!- le grito haciéndolo parar en seco y volver a ella con un andar felino que la hizo estremecer…

-¿a quién le dijiste cobarde?- no respondió, parecía un animalito encandilado bajo los faros de un coche- pregunte ¿a quién le dijiste cobarde?... a mi- se señalo con el dedo y ella asintió.

Edward arremetió contra ella tomando la en brazos y lanzándose juntos al agua, bella reacciono al sentir el frio del agua sobre su piel…

-¡oye!- lo reprendió pero con una sonrisa

-eso es por decirme cobarde…- dijo el encogiéndose de hombros...

Así empezaron una guerra de agua, pasaron horas hasta que su piel estaba arrugada de tanto estar bajo el agua… salieron y se recostaron donde les diera el sol, mientras comían las frutas que habían llevado por el camino…

- entonces señor negocios…- lo saco bella de sus pensamientos

-dígame señorita de los aires- le sonrió haciendo que cierta parte de su anatomía se humedeciera por solo ver esa sonrisa ladeada…

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- su voz salió entrecortada

-el se acerco mas a ella- tengo muchas ideas en mente… pero no sé si alguna de ellas te agrade- sus ojos verdes estaban oscurecidos.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no me agradan si no me las dices?- estaban muy cerca sus alientos chocaban….

- es una idea que anda rondando mi cabeza desde que me desperté…- sus labios casi se tocaban…

- si es la misma que tengo yo puedes estar seguro que….- no pudo terminar la frase por que el atrapo sus labios en un beso lento y sensual…

Las manos de ella fueron automáticamente al cuello de Edward mientras que las de él la atraparon de la cintura atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo…

Se estuvieron besando un largo rato hasta que bella se estremeció, miraron al cielo y la tarde les había llegado debían volver si no querían que se les oscureciera por el camino, a regañadientes se separaron.

-debemos volver…- suspiro Edward

- si… llenemos las botas…- después de tomar el agua emprendieron el camino de regreso….

Para cuando llegaron al lugar donde "acampaban" ya estaba queriendo oscurecer, bella se puso a encender el fuego mientras Edward iba a los árboles frutales más cercanos a recoger la cena…

Se sentaron cerca de la fogata y comieron en silencio el mismo que los acompaño el camino de regreso…

- bella ¿estás molesta?- Edward creía que su silencio se debía a que no le había agradado lo que sucedió al lado del arrollo.

- no, ¿Por qué debía de estarlo?

-has estado muy callada, además te has sentado lejos, poniendo el fuego como escudo para que no me acerque…

Bella sonrió y se acerco a él, Edward la jalo para que quedara entre sus piernas y con la cabeza recostada en su pecho...

Suspiro- estaba pesando en que mañana exploraremos por la costa… tal vez encontremos algo útil, el oleaje arrastra cosas de naufragios y eso… además debemos construir un refugio más grande…

-¿Cómo la casa que sale en la película de la laguna azul?- pregunto Edward

-no sabía que te gustaran ese tipo de películas…- le sonrió bella- pero más o menos

- tú eres la que sabe bella solo dime que hacer y lo hare…

-me encanta que estés tan dispuesto…

- no en todo bella…- le susurro al oído mandando una descarga eléctrica acompañada de un escalofrió recorrieran todo su cuerpo erizando su piel- hay en ciertas situaciones en la que me encanta mandar…

- imagino que si- su voz salió ronca y temblorosa- por algo llegaste a ser dueño de una empresa tan grande…

El cambio del rumbo de la charla le indico a Edward que era hora de para- algo así… creo que es hora e irnos a dormir…

Bella se sorprendió por lo frio de su respuesta y se levanto, y tal se les estaba haciendo costumbre se acurrucaron uno contra el otro pero en silencio cayendo en dormidos al instante…

Los rayos del sol apenas se filtraban en el cielo y Edward se levanto… no quería incomodara bella si se despertaba y notaba su dolorosa erección… no tenia como darse una ducha fría y tampoco tenía ganas de mojar de agua salada su ropa así que se fue tras los arbustos y se encargo del problema cual adolecente que ve por primera vez una revista de play boy…

Las imágenes de bella con su ropa mojada y pegada como si fuera su segunda piel, sus pezones duros contra la tela, pidiendo a gritos la atención de su lengua, sus finas y suaves manos acariciando su piel desnuda desde su cuello abdomen hasta su dureza rodeándola y acariciándola…

Se mordió el labio para reprimir el gemido que amenazaba con salir de su boca al momento de explotar en su mano… se fue al mar y lavo sus manos para quita la evidencia de lo que había hecho y que bella no lo notara… pero lo que no sabía era que ella había disfrutado de todo el espectáculo cual voyeur…

Después de que él se había levantado ella lo hizo y se adentro en los arbustos para ir a hacer sus necesidades… pero no esperaba encontrarse con tan erótico espectáculo… sus manos picaron con ser ellas las que acariciaran esa parte de sus anatomía y su intimidad palpito de deseo…

Cuando Edward volvió bella ya tenía una ración de fruta para cada uno… al verlo se sonrojo y el solo la miro con una ceja alzada...

-buenos días bella…- saludo con una sonrisa

- buenos días- ella le huyo la mirada, sabía que si lo miraba a los ojos se delataría…

Edward noto eso y se sentó a su lado a desayunar en silencio… varias veces abrió la boca para decir algo pero ella ni siquiera lo miraba…

-¿ya terminaste?- al salir esas palabras de su boca bella se sonrojo de acordarse como lo había visto terminar… y no precisamente e comer…

Edward se atraganto con el agua…algo en la mirada de bella lo hizo pensar que…sacudió la cabeza, seria demasiada coincidencia que hubieran tomado el mismo rumbo…

-¿estás bien…?- bella le dio nos golpecitos en la espalda

- ahora si- logro decir- creo que el agua tomo el camino equivocado.

-debemos ir a explorar- imágenes de una exploración que nada tenían que ver con el territorio se apoderaron de la mete de Edward, solo a sitio, no confiaba en sus voz…

Emprendieron el camino por toda la costa, buscando algo que les fuera útil. No tuvieron que caminar mucho a unos quinientos metros encontraron restos de lo que parecía un naufragio, maderas y pedazos de muebles que parecían muy antiguos… y muchas cosas más…

-estamos de suerte Edward….- bella camino con cuidado entre los escombros para no tener un accidente...

- creo que si…- Edward sonrió al ver el gesto que hacia bella al examinar todo...

-esto es muy antiguo…- pensó Edward en voz alta al ver algunas de las cosas y examinarlas

- si, mínimo tienes unos doscientos años…- bella movió un gran pedazo de madera descubriendo un baúl semi enterrado, tenía un candado puesto…- me ayudas- le dijo a Edward señalando el candado…

-claro deja busco algo con que golpearlo…- encontró una roca de buen tamaño y se acerco al lugar golpeo fuertemente unas cuantas veces hasta que el candado cedió…

Dentro había ropa femenina de época, se miraba que eran materiales caros como la seda y otros, los bordados resaltaban al igual que los tejidos…

-creo que podemos utilizar la tela- bella saco un vestido y estiro la tela para corroborar que no estuviera podrida…- el baúl estaba cubierto de algo que no permitió que se mojara además estas telas antiguas son muy resistentes al ser naturales...

-entonces hay que llevarlo, tal vez tenga más cosas que nos sirvan…- entre los dos tomaron el baúl y caminaron de regreso… Edward se paraba para que bella descansara cada tanto tramo, ella no decía nada pero en esos días había aprendido a leer sus expresiones.

Cuando llegaron comenzaron a examinar las cosas, había aproximadamente diez vestidos con sus corsé y camisones, pero debajo de todo había un cofre no tan pequeño… al abrirlo se quedaron con la boca abierta….

-wow…- fue lo único que pudo decir bella al ver tan relucientes joyas…

- son una belleza- Edward empezó a fantasear con una bella cubierta de joyas y nada mas cosa que hizo su cuerpo reaccionar…

- son muchas…- con cuidado bella saco las joyas extendiéndolas sobre uno de los vestidos…

- esto vale una fortuna bella, diamantes, esmeraldas rubíes, oro, perlas, zafiros, hay todo tipo de piedras aquí…

-lo malo que aquí no nos servirán de mucho rio bella…

-pero algún día podrás utilizarlas para reponer todo lo que tu ex te quito…

-esto es de los dos Edward, si algún día salimos de aquí… lo dividiremos…

-nada de eso, yo tengo recursos bella, no los necesito… además me sentiría muy feliz de saber que has recuperado y restregado en la cara de tu ex el ser una mujer acaudalada… tal vez quiera volver contigo- el solo pensarla en brazos de su ex le retorció el estomago...

-te aseguro que eso sería lo último que haría…. Y ya no hablaremos de eso, ahora hay que seguir buscando.

- también estaba este costurero…- Edward le paso una cajita que en su interior tenía una gran cantidad de hilos e hilazas…

- con esto y la tela de los vestidos podemos hacernos algo de ropa más adecuada para estar aquí además de unas mantas para taparnos y tender….

-necesitaras enseñarme a cocer- sonrió Edward…

-lo hare, pero por ahora lo único que tengo es hambre…

-sigue revisando yo traer fruta…

Siguió sacando cosas del baúl y cuando golpeo el fondo lo sintió hueco, le busco hasta que encontró una forma de abrirlo… y bajo ese fondo falso había una colección de cuchillos de distintos tamaños con piedras preciosas incrustadas y algunas letras que no alcanzaba a distinguir, eran cuatro en diferentes tamaños, y todos tenían algo que lo combinaba con el otro, los tomo y noto que eran fuertes y resistentes…

Eso les serviría de mucho… mañana comenzarían a agrandar el refugio, no sabía dónde estaban y no quería que los sorprendiera alguna tormenta tan desprotegidos… sonrió al recordar las palabras de Edward si harían una casa como la de la película la laguna azul…. Lo más seguro es que no les quedara igual pero por lo menos podían estar más protegidos…

Sonrió, a pesar de las adversidades eso podía ser soportable… recordó la escena de la mañana y se estremeció… también podía ser satisfactorio….

_**Me encanta leer sus reviews…me motivan seguir adelante con mis histirias…**_

_**Siento no poder actualizar tan seguido como quisiera… pero lo hare tanto como me sea posible…**_

_**Favoritos alertas y reviews un millón de gracias a todas…**_

_**Un adelanto… mañana Edward y bella disfrutaran del mejor baño de su vida….**_

_**Nos leemos pronto**_


	4. Chapter 4 enamorandonos

"enamorándonos"

La adrenalina de lo sucedido en el día no dejo dormir a bella, con esos cuchillos que encontró podían beneficiarse mucho, sonrió inconscientemente al recordar la cara de asombro de Edward al verla con ellos…

El alba estaba rayando cuando Edward se levanto, bella se fijo que camino tomaba para tomar uno distinto… de solo imaginar lo que miro su vientre se contrajo… ella tomo el camino contrario, aprovecho para ir a buscar fruta para desayunar e ideo como poner trampas para atrapar algún animal… la fruta no era suficiente para toda la energía que necesitarían para construir el refugio… se fijo en las ramas midiendo mentalmente cuales le servirían para que quedara más resistente… al volver Edward estaba examinando los vestidos…

-no creo que te queden… no son tu talla- se burlo bella haciéndolo dar un salto…

- a mi no pero a ti si ¿Qué dices los modelas?...

-en sus sueños señor Cullen…- el sonrió de lado en sus sueños bella no tenia absolutamente nada de ropa… retiro ese pensamiento porque no quería que se le notara la ya evidente erección…

- qué bueno que trajiste el desayuno muero de hambre…

-no te acostumbres…- bella compartió las frutas y comieron en silencio…

-estuve pensando en hacer algunos arpones para pescar, y poner trampas, tal vez tengamos suerte y podemos comer algo ms que fruta…

-me agrada la idea, ¿Qué te parece si nos ponemos en acción?, digo si queremos comer luego algo más que fruta…

-bien… también debemos construir un refugio con la "cama" protegida con el paracaídas no será suficiente si se nos viene encima una tormenta…

-tú solo di que hacer bella…

-para empezar acarrearemos madera para por lo menos poner los pilares…

-vayamos entonces…

Tomaron los cuchillos y se adentraron entre la maleza, lograron después de varias ampollas en las manos juntar los cuatro troncos que ocupaban para los pilares del refugio y los travesaños, entre trabajos comían mas fruta y bebían agua de coco para racionar la que habían traído, tendrían que ir el siguiente día por mas… terminaron el día exhaustos pero felices… en cuanto pusieron la cabeza sobre la "cama" se quedaron profundamente dormidos…

Después de hacer sus necesidades caminaron rumbo al arrollo, llevaban las botas y unos trapos de los que venían en el baúl, llegaron sudando a chorros por el esfuerzo…

- deberíamos quitarnos la ropa para lavarla…- dijo Edward y bella se paralizo

-ni lo sueñe señor Cullen…

-no sea malpensada señorita Swan, le aseguro que no hare nada en contra de su voluntad...- la mejillas de bella se encendieron si tan solo Edward supiera lo que ella deseaba…

-gírate yo te digo cuando puedes voltear- a regañadientes Edward se giro, al solo escuchar el susurro de la tela al ser despojada, lo tenía bastante excitado…- ya…ahora me giro yo- bella lo hizo y espero a que él le dijera que ya pero espero y espero y….- Haaaay!- dio un grito al sentir que algo rosaba su pierna…

-¿Qué pasa?- en un parpadeo Edward estaba a su lado, piel a piel…

-algo toco mi pierna….-volteo a ver baja el agua y andaban algunos peces pero eso no atrajo su atención sino el cuerpo denudo y excitado de Edward… se quedo mirando como hipnotizada y lamio sus labios al sentirlos secos de repente…

-bella- hablo Edward con voz ronca en tono de advertencia

_(Inicia 18+) lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad_

_La jalo pegándola a su cuerpo, lo más posible, ella levanto la cara e inmediatamente Edward atrapo sus labios en un demandante beso, que le hizo flaquear las piernas y paso sus brazos por los anchos hombros de él para sostenerse, se separaron cuando el aire fue demasiado indispensable, pero los labios de él solo dejaron su boca pero no la piel, bajo por el cuello hasta llegar a su meta esos duros montículos que pedían a gritos que pasara su lengua y los saboreara a sus anchas…_

_-Edward…ahhhhhh- bella estaba envuelta en la neblina del placer que Edward le estaba dando…_

_-bella… te necesito… necesito estar dentro de ti…_

_-yo también te necesito Edward…- no tenían tiempo para preámbulos, ni sus cuerpos en llamas podían esperar para hacerlo de forma lenta…_

_Edward tanteo la humedad de bella sintiendo su excitación, paso sus manos por atrás de bella levantándola para que rodeara con sus piernas, pero en cuanto sus sexos estuvieron en contacto, como dos imanes se fundieron en uno solo haciéndolos gemir tan fuerte que los animales que se encontraban alrededor huyeron… con el ligero movimiento del agua iniciaron el vaivén de sus caderas fundiéndose cada vez más, sus bocas besaban y saboreando cada milímetro de piel a si alcance…_

_- Edward!- grito bella a todo pulmón cuando el orgasmo tan avasallador arrasó con ella convulsionando de placer en los brazos de Edward que al sentir la fuerza con la que le apretaba se dejo ir junto con ella… se quedaron completamente inmóviles sintiendo aun la conexión de sus cuerpos vibraban y se contraían…_

_-bella, lo siento no debí tomarte así…- dijo Edward aun dentro de ella cuando le llego un poco de cordura._

_-no creo haberme quejado…- rieron y las vibraciones producidas por la risa aunado a la posición en que se encontraban hizo que sus cuerpos reaccionaran…._

_-vez lo que provocas Isabella- se movió entrando más profundo y haciéndola arquear la espalda…_

_-Edward… me vas a matar…- logro decir después de tomar un poco de aire…_

_-te quiero matar de placer bella… déjame sentirte… déjame llenarte de mi…- la envistió con medida aumentando y disminuyendo la velocidad a medida que sentía en orgasmo venir deteniendo su inminente llegada, aumentando así el placer…_

_-por favor,- suplico bella por su liberación…_

_-por favor que…- dio una estocada más profunda…_

_-déjame llegar…- entonces arremetió con todo dentro de ella sintiendo el también el inminente orgasmo explotando y hundiéndose en el agua devorándose en un beso demandante…_

_Salieron del agua y Edward se recostó sobre la tela que llevaba. Manteniendo a bella sobre él y aun conectados… ni el mismo supo como maniobro para lograr permanecer dentro de ella, pero no quería salir porque sería como despertar… bella recostó su cabeza debajo de la barbilla de Edward con su respiración agitada y una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro…_

_(Fin 18+) _

Las manos de Edward acariciaban perezosamente la espalda de bella mientras las de ella yacían lánguidamente a los costados de él….

Un suspiro largo y profundo salió del pecho de bella e intento levantarse provocando que Edward la apretara más contra si…

-no- fue lo único que pronuncio…

-la ropa no se va a lavar sola señor Cullen así que mueve ese apetecible culito y vamos a lavarla- como siempre no pensó en lo que había hecho hasta que salió de su boca.

-así que mi culito es apetecible ha… ¿Cómo para qué?

-para muchas cosas señor Cullen, pero ese no es el punto debemos lavar la ropa…

-como ordene señorita Swan…

A regañadientes Edward salió de ella extrañando inmediatamente su calor, lo mismo sucedió con bella, se sintió vacía pero tenían cosas que hacer, lavaron la ropa y la pusieron al sol…

Bella tomo la tela que habían llevado e hizo una especie de calzón para Edward y para ella un "vestido" cortando una tira ancha y larga que paso por su hombro izquierdo, extendió y amarro en la cintura logrando así que cubriera lo mas indispensable, corto uno de los largos calzones que venían dejándolos como bóxers.

-no es justo bella- se quejo Edward como niño chiquito.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-fácil yo tengo esto- apunto el trapo que llevaba en la parte baja cubriendo solo lo indispensable- que apenas tapa y tu estas prácticamente vestida…

-pero no es la misma que tu tengas la parte de arriba descubierta a que lo haga yo…- razonó bella

-cierto- Edward el rodeo con sus brazos- si con eso puesto te deseo de nuevo no quiero ni imaginar el que no traigas nada…

-Edward- le advirtió bella al sentir su excitación en su espalda baja.

-tú eres la culpable, por ser tan apetecible… tienes idea cuantos días tenia deseando saborearte…

-no se… pero yo si tenía muchos días deseando que me hicieras tuya- la diarrea verbal de bella no se detenía era como si al hablar con Edward su cerebro no tuviera filtro y todo lo que pensaba y sentía salía por su boca sin más.

-me gusta cómo suena eso…

-que no crezca su ego señor Cullen…

-ya lo dijiste… y no sabes cómo me encanta el decirte mía…

-solo puedo ser tuya si tu eres mío…- dijo bella de forma posesiva

- soy tuyo…si quieres te lo firmo…

- con que lo digas basta…- el estomago de bella interrumpió la charla y decidieron recolectar fruta y comer… al volver a la "casa" ya era tarde así que bella prendió el fuego y se sentaron disfrutando del calor que despedía…

Sus manos no podían estar lejos del otro, era como si una fuerza invisible los mantuviera unidos….

Satisfechos en todos los sentidos se fueron a dormir, en la madrugada bella miro a lo lejos el relámpago de alguna tormenta… debían terminar la "casa" cuanto antes… en cualquier momento podía llegarles una tormenta a ellos y no podía tomarlos desprotegidos, lo que menos les hacía falta era enfermar por mojarse con la lluvia…

Los siguientes tres días se la pasaron construyendo, acarreando madera y hojas de palmera para cubrir la estructura así como lianas que les servían para hacer los amarres necesarios, se levantaban directo a trabajar y se acostaban exhaustos, solo semi se detenían para comer, además bella ya había ideado algunas trampas para cazar…

Satisfechos vieron el resultado que nada tenía que ver con la casa de dos plantas construida en la película de la laguna azul como refirió Edward era apenas un pequeño cuarto que media aproximadamente tres por tres… pero eso era suficiente, podían dormir adentro y guardar leña para que no se les mojara si llovía y el baúl también hicieron una pequeña mesa y repararon dos de las sillas encontradas en el naufragio…

Su casa estaba terminada, el orgullo que sintió Edward en el pecho no tenía precio, rio ante la ironía, su sola recamara en Londres media tres o cuatro veces más que eso, su enorme casa de varias hectáreas se sentía fría y vacía nada comparado con el sentimiento de pertenencia y hogar que le hacía sentir esa pequeña choza…

-trabajas bien con las manos Edward- dijo bella observando los amarres hechos por el….

-aun no te demuestro todo lo que puedo hacer con las manos- ronroneo él en su oído provocando que inmediatamente se encendiera, pero aunque lo deseaba estaba exhausta, habían trabajado a marchas forzadas esos tres días desde el amanecer hasta los últimos rayos del sol…

-aunque me encantaría que me lo demostraras ahorita lo único que me apetece es acostarme a dormir…- un bostezo confirmo sus palabras…

-vayamos a dormir entonces señorita Swan…- le paso el brazo por los hombros mientras ella rodeaba su cintura y entraron a "casa"….

Se acurrucaron como lo venían haciendo desde el bote solo que ahora se sentían más cómodos aun…

La mañana les llego con la sorpresa de que en la trampa había comida… un animalito, que no quiso ni ponerle nombre para no caer en la tentación de dejarlo escapar, había caído…

Aprovechando que Edward estaba profundamente dormido se levanto y lo limpio y cocino, Edward fue despertado por un rico olor que nada tenía que ver con las frutas que habían estado comiendo… como si la cama tuviera resortes de levanto y miro en la mesa dos "platos", hechos de madera, servidos con un rico trozo de carne asada…

-mmm, esto huele muy bien bella…

-¿te gusta?

-me encanta, ¿Cómo le hiciste?

-la trampa de ayer funciono…- dijo encogiéndose de hombros…

El llego y la sorprendió tomándola en brazos y devorándola con un beso arrebatador- gracias…- susurro sobre sus labios, bella estaba paralizada por ese impuso de Edward, él solo se limito a sentarse a desayunar…la carne no tenia especies ni condimentos pero le supo a gloria…

Al terminar de comer, lavaron todo y tomaron la botas par ir por mas agua…

El arrollo era su lugar favorito, la vez anterior lo habían disfrutado bastante y ambos sabían lo que sucedería esta vez… sus cuerpos hervían de anticipación…

- me encanta esta lugar…- suspiro bella viendo el agua correr…

-mmm, creo que se ha vuelto mi lugar favorito- ronroneo Edward en su oído pegándola a su cuerpo, bella se giro pasando sus brazos por el cuello de él…

-me podría decir porque señor Cullen…- sus labios estaban a milímetros de distancia, podían sentir la mezcla de sus alientos

-mejor te lo demuestro…- atrapo sus labios con un beso lento, suave, sensual nada que ver con el beso devorador que ella esperaba, pero para nada se sintió decepcionado…

Sus manos comenzaros a deshacerse de las prendas del otro de forma lenta acariciando la piel que iban dejando descubierta… estaban tan concentrados disfrutando del momento que un trueno que atravesó el cielo los hizo pegar un salto…

-debemos volver…- susurro Edward con voz agitada…

-llenemos las botas y vamos antes de que nos atrape la lluvia…

Rápidamente con la ropa medio puesta caminaron de regreso, a pocos metros de la casa los sorprendió la lluvia y tuvieron que correr para poder llegar. Aun así su ropa se mojo… y estaban escurriendo.

- hay que quitarnos la ropa, no nos conviene enfermarnos- dijo bella quitándose rápidamente la ropa…

-hay que aprender un poco de fuego…- dijo Edward acomodando un poco de leña en el centro de la casa

- debe ser pequeño si no queremos quemar todo…- bella se puso un "vestido" y se dispuso a prenderlo… colocaron la ropa mojada cerca para que se secara y se acurruco junto a Edward…

- me encanta tenerte así- las palabras salieron de la boca de Edward acelerando el corazón de bella

-y a mí me encanta estar así- dijo bella pegándose más a él…

Y solo disfrutando de su cercanía pasaron el día, sin más, no lo necesitaban… el siguiente día para desagrado de ambos bella amaneció con su periodo y no hubo oportunidad de continuar lo que iniciaron en el arrollo…

Varios días después Bella se levanto al alba como era ya costumbre, y fue a pescar al arrecife que descubrieron días antes, Edward no estaba acostado y quiso hacerlo antes de que volviera de donde quiera que anduviera _por lo menos sabes que no te está siendo infiel a menos que sea con una palmera o con alguno de los monos que andan por allí_ se rio ante sus ocurrencias, tardo algo de tiempo y solo logro atrapar dos peces, Por lo menos comerían eso con la fruta…

Al regresar Edward aun no estaba, le extraño pero se dispuso a cocinar el pescado, limpio la fruta y la coloco en la mesa, era un manjar… para ellos… escucho que Edward gritaba en la playa y salió a ver qué pasaba… traía arrastrando algo que no alcanzaba a distinguir y se acerco a él…

Era una maleta moderna de esas con rueditas y de marca…. Podía verlo…

-es mi equipaje…- dijo Edward con una enorme sonrisa…- hay otras pocas de cosas flotando en la orilla unos metro hacia allá…- dijo señalando el lugar de donde venia

-vamos a ver que mas encontramos de utilidad…- se apresuro bella a decir

-lo que podría servir lo traigo aquí dentro- señalo Edward la maleta- vamos a casa- le encantaba referirse así a su pequeña cosa- muero de hambre… además necesito quitarme esta ropa mojada.

-prepare un par de pescados, te estaba esperando para comer…

-que esperamos- Edward paso su brazo libre por los hombros de bella y se fueron a casa, el pescado le supo a gloria… y se lo devoro completamente, termino comiendo fruta para poder quedar satisfecho pero el placer del pescado nadie se lo quitaba…

Revisaron la maleta y solo había un par de cosas que podía servirles realmente pero por lo menos Edward no tendría que andar en "calzones" mientras se le secaba la ropa…

El tiempo es un juez que da a cada quien lo que merece… Tanya fusiono la empresa de su "esposo" con la de su padre y se caso a los escasos dos meses de la muerte" de Edward con el magnate italiano Dimitri Volterra hijo del banquero Marcus Volterra y la gran dama Didime Volterra, para ella fue mejor que sacarse la lotería, pero solamente un par de meses después Dimitri le dio la primera paliza llevándola a parar al hospital y provocando que abortara su bebe de apenas mes y medio de gestación, james , su querido hermano hizo malos manejos y termino perdiendo ambas fortunas ahora vivía a las migajas que le daba su actual esposo… que, a pesar de ser muy rico, era un hombre tacaño…

Se cumplían seis meses de la desaparición de Edward y ella estaba en su recamara, con una escayola en el brazo derecho consecuencia de la ultima paliza, cerró los ojos y deseo haber ido en ese vuelo como se lo pidió Edward y haber muerto…

Su vida era un infierno, si tan solo tuviera el dinero suficiente para huir y no verlo nunca más…

Seis meses juntos, bella aun no podía creer que había pasado tanto tiempo, cada instante al lado de Edward era mágico único y especial, varias veces mientras hacían el amor estuvo tentada a decirle que lo amaba… estaba segura de ello pero de lo que no estaba segura era de la reacción de él ante tal confesión. Era una cobarde y lo reconocía. Se había levantado temprano con una s nauseas infernales, después de haber vomitado hasta la leche materna se fue a caminar por la orilla de la playa, analizando todo…

Edward no perdía momento la oportunidad para tener a bella entre sus brazos, un sentimiento profundo sentía hacia ella pero aun no quería ponerle nombre aunque era consciente de lo que pasaba… se había enamorado, esa frágil mujer que estaba observando mientras caminaba mojándose los pies con las olas lo había atrapado y se apodero de su corazón…

La miro tambalearse y corrió a su auxilio ella solo se puso en cuclillas, tomó un poco de agua con las manos y se mojo la nuca… Edward llego y la tomo en brazos y se adentro al mar con ella gritando entre risas que la soltara…

-¡en verdad quieres que te suelte!- el área donde se había detenido el agua le llegaba al pecho a Edward y a bella casi la tapaba por completo.

-¡no!- grito bella maniobrando hasta quedar abrazada a él con brazos y piernas como si fuera koala, error… sus sexos se rozaron deliciosa mente y Edward se movió creando más ficción ganados un gemido por parte bella que cayó inmediatamente con un beso apasionado…

Cuando la falta de aire los hizo separarse bella hablo- ¿tienes algún tipo de fetiche con el agua?- la mayoría de las veces que habían hecho el amor había sido en el arrollo o aquí dentro del mar...

-tal vez, pero no he escuchado ninguna queja de tu parte- sonrió triunfal al ver la cara de bella pero luego se asusto al ver que se giraba y devolvía todo… no era agradable…. Pero tampoco la dejaría sola. La sostuvo hasta que vacio todo y luego se movió hacia un lado para que el vomito no los tocara…

-lo siento Edward- se disculpo bella que se encontraba verde por las nauseas- podemos salir por favor…- se cubrió la boca con la mano tratando así de detener el siguiente ataque de nauseas…

Edward estaba aterrado, allí en medio de la nada no contaban con los medios necesarios para curar a bella y si… un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de solo pensar en lo que pasaría si cualquier cosa que tuviera bella fuese grave… la saco y la llevo a acostar, mojo unos trapos y los puso en su cabeza…

-hace mucho que te sientes así…

-tal vez una semana…

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta?...

-digamos que el malestar se presentaba antes de que te levantaras…

-¿solamente por las mañanas? No es lógico- razono Edward en voz alta…

-en mi estado si- sonrió bella dulcemente tomando la mano de él colocándola sobre su vientre…

Edward solo la miro con los ojos como platos y luego retiro la mano de forma brusca como si su tacto le quemara, salió como bólido dejando a bella confundida y en shock pudo espera muchas reacciones menos esa…  
_**espero que les siga gustando la historia, casi podía ver la cara de susto de Edward al tocar el vientre de bella…**_

_**Muchisisimas gracias por sus reviews… me encanta leer sus opiniones, alertas y favoritos muchas gracias….**_

_**Nos leemos pronto **_


	5. Chapter 5 farsa

_Tiempo atrás._

Se removió entre las sabanas de seda buscando a tientas el cuerpo de su esposa, era domingo y había planeado pasárselo en cama haciendo el amor todo el día con ella, pero su lugar estaba vacío y frio señal de que hacia mucho que se había levantado, abrió los ojos y se levanto, se fue directo al baño se dio una ducha rápida y se cepillo los dientes , se puso unas bermudas cómodas y una musculosa blanca, estaría en casa y no había necesidad de arreglarse, se calzo sus sandalias y salió a la cocina en el refrigerador tenía una nota de su esposa.

_Edward._

_Fui a casa de mi madre, nos vemos en la noche _

_Tanya._

Nunca fue una mujer cariñosa así que no le extraño pero si le dolió la actitud… desde una semana atrás que le dijo que quería tener hijos se había vuelto más frívola aun, pero no quitaría el dedo del renglón ese era su sueño y lo conseguiría.

Desayuno un poco de fruta y se hizo pechuga a la plancha y una ensalada, no era una gran cocinero y Rachel la señora del servicio tenía su día libre.

Miro televisión, reviso algunos documentos se aburrió y durmió después hablo a un restaurant español para pedir una paella y al restauran favorito de Tanya para pedir sus ensaladas y vino francés.

Cuando llego Tanya enseguida de ella llego el repartidor, le dio la propina y lo despacho, noto a Tanya muy cabizbaja y se acerco a ella para ver qué pasaba…

-por favor dime sino lo haces no podre ayudarte…

Ella lloro desconsolada y cuando se hubo calmado le dijo entre hipos que desde que se casaron había dejado la píldora porque ya sabía de los deseos de el de ser padres pero esa mañana cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía su periodo se desilusiono mucho.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-como te dije quería darte la sorpresa cuando estuviera embarazada.

- no te preocupes, veremos cómo lo solucionamos, no todo está perdido…-realmente no supo si lo hacía por el o por ella, pero la desilusión que sintió fue muy grande

Pasaron varios meses y nada así que Edward investigo y decidió ir a un especialista, para satisfacción encontró alguien que conocía, y con quien Tanya se sentiría cómoda, su primo Alex Denali hijo de Cayo Denali, hermano de su suegro…

Después de reflexionarlo mucho decidió llamarlo y concretar una cita, pero se encontraba fuera de la ciudad por lo que lo atendería en dos semanas cuando volviera.

Al llegar a casa se encontró una seductora Tanya vestida con unas transparencias rojo pasión que lo invitaban a tomarla hasta quedar sin fuerzas, y dejándose llevar por el deseo estuvieron varias horas disfrutando de su intimidad.

-Tanya, concrete una cita en dos semanas con un especialista en fertilidad…- ella se removió incomoda en mis brazos

-¿con quien?-su voz tembló un poco ella odiaba los doctores

-para que no te sintieras incomoda lo hice con tu primo Alex- ella suspiro y se subió sobre el restregándole su desnudez

-que te parece si vamos ensayando, dicen que la practica hace la perfección...

Se abandonaron al deseo hasta el amanecer…

Los días siguientes pasaron muy lentos para Edward, se le iban del trabajo a la casa y viceversa, lo único que tenía en mente era la bendita cita.

El día llego y salió junto a su despampanante esposa rumbo al consultorio de Alex…

El les explico el procedimiento y Edward le dio todas las muestras de sangre, orina y esperma que pidió para hacer los análisis. Le dijo que estarían en tres días y los cito a la misma hora, esos tres días fueron un infierno para Edward si algo odiaba era no tener el control de las cosas.

El día de la cita Tanya no fue con él al parecer tenía un compromiso previo que no pudo cancelar.

Como era su costumbre Edward llego puntual, en cuanto lo vio la recepcionista lo hizo pasar.

-buenos días Alex aquí me tienes.- no quería que se anduviera con rodeos.

- iré al grano Edward, eres estéril, tu nivel de espermas es demasiado bajo y son muy débiles para fecundar…

El no dijo nada solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue sin rumbo fijo tratando de que su cerebro procesara esas dos palabras "eres estéril", no había posibilidad alguna de que conociera un hijo de su propia sangre, llego a un pequeño parque… se sentó en una banca y observo a las familias padres jugando con sus hijos una mujer recostada en una manta dándole la mamila a su bebe, un hombre con un pequeño de caballito sobre sus hombros… todo eso le hacía daño y decidió volver al trabajo a refugiarse tras la pila de papeles, y embotar su mente para no pensar más.

Esa noche hablo con Tanya y ella lo consoló y le hizo el amor de manera lenta, para ayudarle a olvidar.

El tiempo pasó Edward estaba revisando unas invitaciones para galas y encontró una para recauda fondos para un orfanato, inmediatamente como hombre de negocios que era decidió plantearle a Tanya el adoptar, una sonrisa se instalo en su cara, tal vez si podría ser padre después de todo… pero nunca se imagino el infierno que se desataría a partir de ese día…

Estaban en la recamara, exhaustos después de pasar horas haciendo el amor.

-Tanya he pensado en una solución para nuestro problema…-hablo Edward con una sonrisa

-¿Cuál?

-adoptemos…- sitio a Tanya tensarse en sus brazos y levantarse para verlo a la cara…

-¿hablas en serio?

-porque no, el hecho de que sea estéril no quita que pueda educar y darle cariño a un niño.

-Edward ¿sabes qué clase de gente deja sus hijos en orfanatos? Son gente sin escrúpulos, drogadictos, prostitutas, ¿tienes idea de la mala sangre que pudieron haber heredado de sus padres biológicos?, no Edward lo siento pero definitivamente no…

-no te interesa tener hijos… tu misma me dijiste que habías dejado de cuidarte inmediatamente después que nos casamos…

-si quería tener hijos… ¿Qué mujer no quiere? Pero uno tuyo y mío, parirlo yo…sentirlo crecer dentro de mi…

-entonces hagamos una inseminación artificial o in vitro…

-no…

-pero porque no Tanya me estás diciendo que quieres tenerlo tú y esa es la única solución que encuentro…

-si no es de los dos no…además tienes una idea de los tratamientos tan pesados a los que someten a las mujeres que se embarazan así…

-Pero Tanya….- ella se levanto hecha una furia,

-¡en qué idioma quieres que te diga que no Edward! si ni lo engendramos de manera normal no pienso tener hijos… yo no tengo la culpa de que seas estéril y no pienso someterme a ningún estúpido tratamiento.

-pe…

-¡he dicho que no! Dormiré en el cuarto de invitados…

Salió completamente desnuda dejándolo allí todo desubicado… ¿Qué había pasado? De querer tener una charla pasar a discutir y de allí a dormir solo… así comenzó su infierno…

_Actualidad_

Edward estaba semi recostado en la arena mirando hacia la nada, no era posible, y no quería hacerse ilusiones, las horas pasaron dando paso al crepúsculo pero no se movió parecía una estatua anclada en la arena…

Rememoraba una y otra vez las palabras del médico "eres estéril" parecía un disco pegado, luego en medio de ese adormecimiento mental se acordó de bella sintiendo que el corazón le daba un vuelco… en brillo de sus ojos al tomar su mano y depositarla sobre su vientre, ¿un hijo? Eso sería maravilloso…pero desgraciadamente imposible… se sentó estirando los músculos agarrotados por estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición y miro el mar, el reflejo de la luna nueva en el agua… la palidez de ese reflejo le hizo acordarse de la palidez de bella y reacciono… si se sentía mal creyendo estar embarazada, cosa que era imposible, ¿Qué tenía?... volteo a ver su alrededor ¿Qué horas serian?

Se asusto de ver que todo estaba completamente oscuro… ¿Cuántas horas había estado allí? ¿Por cuánto tiempo había dejado sola a bella? Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y se levanto emprendiendo la carrera de regreso a casa…

Ni siquiera había prendido el fuego, así que entro a tientas y junto la poca leña que había en el centro de el circulo de piedras y lo prendió tal como lo hacía bella necesitaba hacerlo para poder verla… cuando logro que encendiera bien volteo hacia la cama y allí estaba en posición fetal, se acerco a verla más de cerca y su rostro estaba marcado por las lagrima… se sintió miserable por haberla pasar por eso… pero en ese momento no podía hacer nada…

Después de desvestirse se acostó junto a ella la atrajo entre sus brazos y ella se acomodo como lo hacia todas las noches con su cabeza en el pecho de él y las piernas entrelazadas.

-descansa bella, y perdóname.- susurro sobre su cabello dejando un beso y cayendo en la inconsciencia.

Como hacía varios días venía sucediendo a bella la despertaron las nauseas, apenas si logro zafarse de los brazos de Edward y salir para vomitar… después de calmarse bebió agua y tomo varias respiraciones, a su mente vino el rostro de Edward y esa mirada la hizo estremecer… hubiera esperado muchas cosas pero ni eso…

Limpio el lugar y miro que Edward seguía dormido, tomo las botas y se fue por agua, aprovecho el viaje y llevo la ropa a lavar, después de deja secándose la ropa sobre los arbustos se desnudo y se metió al agua ya que se relajo salió y se cambio, lleno las botas y emprendió el camino de regreso…

A la mitad del trayecto oyó pasos y se escondió entre unas ramas, Edward paso como bólido sin percatarse de su presencia.

Ella retomo el camino de regreso, al llegar a la casa acomodo la ropa y las botas en su lugar, miro la cama, ya no dormirían juntos sería muy incomodo para ella.

Regreso a buscar lo que necesitaba para hacerse otra cama, acarreo todo y comenzó el trabajo, un gruñido en su estomago la hizo recordar que no había comido nada en lo que iba del día… fue y comió un poco de fruta cuando se disponía a seguir escucho las pasos de Edward acercarse, su corazón se acelero inmediatamente pero lo ignoro continuando con su trabajo…

Edward se despertó sintiéndose vacio, tanteo su costado y bella no estaba, se levantó y la buco en los alrededores, el lugar donde estaban las plantas, el arrecife y después se fue al arrollo pero no la encontró, la busco en todos los lugares posibles, y nada…su pecho se contrajo de la angustia…

Al regresar a casa el alma le volvió a cuerpo al verla allí sentada trabajando con algunos pedazos de madera… llego hasta ella y la abrazo fuertemente.

-por dios bella estaba muy asustado…- beso su cabeza y escucho un suspiro pero ella no reacciono se quedo inmóvil. Entonces Edward la soltó y ella volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

- bella… yo perdóname no debí reaccionar así…

Ella lo ignoro por completo y siguió en lo suyo

-por favor bella… ¿estás bien? ¿Se te quitaron las nauseas?

Ella se limito a seguir haciendo su labor, hasta entonces Edward no se había percatado que era lo que construía.

-bella, déjate de niñerías debemos hablar…

_¡Niñerías!_ grito bella parta sus adentros, con ganas de tirarle con lo que tenía en las manos…

-entonces no piensas hablarme…-suspiro Edward.

Bella lo escucho como oír zumbar el viento.

Edward suspiro, al parecer bella tenía una vena orgullosa que él no había conocido.

-bella, acerca de lo de ayer… me disculpo si, te pido me disculpes no fue una buena reacción pero por favor entiéndeme me…-suspiro pasándose la mano por el cabello.

Pero bella siguió ignorándolo, se levanto fue y tomo algo de fruta y se puso a comer, aunque sentía el estomago cerrado no le daría el gusto de verla mal.

-bella, por favor somos adultos debemos hablar como tal…- al seguir siendo ignorado, se fue a pescar algo para sacar la frustración.

Bella aprovecho ese instante para llorar a sus anchas y maldecir las hormonas que la traían loca, acaricio su vientre con ternura.

- yo te amo bebe… si él no lo hace yo lo hare por los dos….- pero para entonces Edward estaba ya en la puerta de la casa y logro escucharla sintiendo el corazón en un puño.

-bella…sobre eso… yo…-se rio de sí mismo el rudo empresario tenia la lengua trabada- bella- suspiro- no puedes estar embarazada…

Ella se levanto y saco telas del baúl las cortó y se puso a cocer un dosel para su cama…

- bien, no piensas hablarme pues me vas a escuchar…

Ella siguió con su afán tratando con todas sus fuerzas de seguir ignorándolo

-bella, tú no puedes estar embarazada porque yo soy estéril…

Ella levanto la vista y lo miro con desconcierto pensando que eso para broma era muy malo…

-no me mires así, hace un par de años me hice los estudios, me dijeron que era estéril, si ninguna posibilidad de poder ser padre…

Bella siguió mirándolo sin dar crédito a lo que decían sus palabras, ella tenía dos meses de retraso, el vicio con las bananas, las nauseas, la sensibilidad tanto en sus emociones como en sus senos, el oscurecimiento leve en las aureolas de sus pechos, tener duro el bajo vientre… eran demasiadas las cosas que pasaban en su cuerpo para decir con seguridad que estaba embarazada, su madre jamás tubo tabús con ella y sabia todo lo que sucedía desde el tener relaciones intimas hasta en un embarazo… pero lo que le decía Edward la desconcertó.

-por favor bella di algo…- susurro Edward con desespero…

-conozco mi cuerpo, y puedo asegurarte que estoy embarazada, y por lógico este hijo es tuyo…

-bella por favor….

-por favor tu Edward, si no quieres a este hijo y no te interesa, no necesitas inventar esas cosas… pero no te preocupes yo me hare cargo de él y si nos quieres lejos…bueno la isla es muy grande y puedo construir en otro lado…

-no estoy inventando bella, es cierto…

-entonces explícame porque tengo dos meses de retraso, antojos, nauseas, mareos, altibajos emocionales, mis pechos mas grandes oscurecidos y sensibles.

-¿estás segura?- una chispa de ilusión se miro en los ojos de Edward…

-tan segura como que estamos aquí…

Edward suspiro, se levanto y camino de un lado a otro, pasándose repetidas veces las manos por la cabeza, en su mente se seguían repitiendo una y otra vez las palabras del médico, contra puestas con las de bella…

-Edward te podías sentar por favor, me estas mareando y no tengo ganas de devolver lo poco que mi estomago ha tolerado

-¿estás segura que es embarazo?

-cien por ciento lo estaría si tuviera unos análisis en la mano, pero conozco mi cuerpo Edward, siempre he sido regular, y ya van dos meses, además todos los demás síntomas… solo hace falta sumar dos más dos…

-bella, no es que dude de ti…

-es lo que estás haciendo Edward… y como te dije si no quieres a este hijo…

- no digas eso, ¿tienes idea desde cuando he soñado con ser padre?

-no, realmente no tengo idea y con tu reacción menos, no sé si sea cierto o no lo que dices de ser estéril o es solo una escusa para rechazarlo…

-te juro que es verdad…- entonces se puso a narrarle como habían ido al médico y tras varios exámenes le dijo que era estéril sin ninguna esperanza de tratamiento o algo…

-no entiendo Edward… todos los cambios en mi cuerpo indican que estoy embarazada, no pude llegar embarazada aquí porque ya tenía bastante tiempo sin tener relaciones, y como puedes ver aquí no hay nadie de que embarazarme excepto de ti…

-estoy desubicado bella… no pienses mal, pero estos años aguantando las ofensas de Tanya por ser estéril, es demasiado…- lagrimas surcaron el rostro de Edward y eso fue suficiente para doblegar el orgullo y dolor de bella…

-Edward, mira no te puedo obligar a creerme o no, no tengo como comprobar físicamente, por el momento que lo que te digo es cierto, démosle tiempo al tiempo te aseguro que eso es algo que no se puede ocultar.

-¿entonces casi estás segura?

-sin el casi Edward, pero como te dije no tengo un papel de laboratorio que lo avale, por ahora solo mi palabra y con el tiempo las pruebas físicas…

Edward se levanto y la abrazo- perdóname por mi reacción bella, lo siento fue el shock…

Ella correspondió su abrazo- te entiendo Edward, y no te voy a forzar a quererlo…- eso le dolía, pero el tiempo lo diría todo

-no digas eso bella, no tienes que obligarme a quererlo, si esta aquí,- toco su vientre- ya lo quiero… solo que me resisto a hacerme ilusiones, castillos en el aire y que todo quede en eso… pero lo quiero y anhelo…

-te quiero…- como siempre la palabras salieron de la boca de bella sin filtro, y se envaro.

Edward levanto su barbilla con la mano y la miro a los ojos- es cierto lo que dices- bella no encontró su voz así que se limito a asentir- también te quiero bella, no, no solamente te quiero te amo, te amo como un idiota…

- tenía miedo a tu reacción… yo también te amo Edward… demasiado…

-entonces señora mía que le parece si nos damos un rico- le guiño el ojo con picardía- y relajante baño en el mar…

-me parece señor mío que usted tiene cierta clase de fetiche con el agua…

-es la suma del agua y tu- rio Edward y la cargo hacia el mar.

- eres un…- pero Edward la silencio con un beso apasionado, y mantuvo unidas sus bocas mientras entraban en el agua.

-perdóname, por haber reaccionado así- susurro pegando sus frentes

-ahora te entiendo Edward y es lógico que desconfíes después de todo tu tienes años creyéndote estéril… pero aquí está un milagro si quieres llamarlo así…

-nuestro milagro- susurro Edward con los ojos brillantes de emoción…

_(inicia18+) lea bajo su responsabilidad_

_-te amo, los amo, - dijo bella antes de besarlo y enrollar sus piernas en las caderas de Edward… gimiendo ante el contacto de sus sexos…_

_-bella…-gimió Edward apretándola contra si…_

_-Edward tienes la idea de la sensibilidad de una mujer embarazada con las hormonas todas revolucionadas…-dijo Bella aumentando la fricción._

_-no no la tengo…_

_-me podrías hacer llegar al orgasmo solo con mirarme… _

_-mmm, esa voz me agrada, pero prefiero hacerlo con mi cuerpo…_

_las caricias y los besos no se detenían.- Edward, por favor…_

_- dime qué quieres Bella – dijo succionando su pecho y acariciando sus glúteos._

_-a ti dentro de mi ¡ahora!- Edward alineo sus sexos y entro lenta y tortuosamente en ella… gimiendo a una voz…_

_-me matas Edward..._

_-eso quiero hacer… pero de placer- mordió su cuello haciéndolo gemir…_

_Se movieron rítmica mente, entre gemidos besos caricias y mordidas llegaron juntos al anhelado orgasmo._

_Salieron del agua, Edward cargándola tomo una bota de agua y enjuago el cuerpo de ambos para quitase la sal… la llevo hasta la cama, y le hizo de nuevo el amor pero esta vez de forma lenta, saboreándola, disfrutando de cada gemido y suspiro… se quedaron dormidos exhaustos y satisfechos… unas cuantas horas después, bella lo despertó entre besos y caricias, haciéndolo explotar en su boca…_

_-bella por todos los mares, me quieres matar…_

_Ella se levanto acostándose sobre el cuerpo de él –como tu dijiste antes quiero matarte de placer..._

_-eres perversa nena…_

_-tú tienes la culpa nene…_

_(Fin 18+)_

- preparare el pescado para comer…- dijo Edward al escuchar el gruñido en el estomago de bella.

-no quiero…- bella hizo un puchero y Edward no dudo en atraparlo en un beso.

-y que es lo que quieres…

-bananas…

-tienes ideas cuantas bananas te has comido estos días…

Ella se encogió de hombros- es lo único que me dan ganas de comer… pero si quieres puedo preparar el pesado para ti...

-no, yo lo preparo pero primero te traeré esas bananas…

-claro no queremos que el bebe salga con cara de banana…- bella se cayó después de haberlo dicho

-tienes razón no me gustaría que saliera con cara de banana…

Bella sonrió, al ver que estaba empezando a aceptar el embarazo…

Los días pasaron y Edward cada día asimilaba mas el hecho de que sería padre, bella ya cumplía los cuatro meses aproximadamente y mientras se vestía esa mañana noto que su vientre se había redondeados un poco, sonrió acariciándolo, fue a pescar algo y luego los preparo, cuando llego Edward venia cargando un gran racimo de bananas…

-a donde fuiste…-pegunto bella arqueando una ceja

-creo que tenemos una severa crisis de escases de bananas… -sonrió mientras le tendía una.

-gracias, pero creo que el tiempo de los antojos ya paso… ahora puedo comer de todo con facilidad

-me alegro y te aseguro que los platanares también, ah y los monos y todos los demás animales que gustan de esta fruta- decía mientras pelaba una y se la llevaba a la boca…

-no te burles de una mujer embarazada Edward o tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias…

-tienes razón creo que con dormir en la minúscula cama que hiciste la otra noche es más que suficiente escarmiento

-para que la pienses antes de decirme que como mucho…

-ya te pedí perdón nena…

-y yo te perdone nene, pero eso no quiere decir que voy a aceptar que lo sigas diciendo.

Pasaron el día como tantos otros charlando y paseando por la playa, ese era el momento favorito del día de bella, donde caminaban sin rumbo por la playa hablando de todo un poco…

La noche llego, y se acostaron a dormir, bella cayo inmediatamente en la inconsciencia pero Edward no, su mete acababa de asimilar al cien por ciento que serian padres, mientras caminaban por la playa observo con detenimiento la silueta de bella mirando esa redondez en su vientre… iba a ser padre… no era estéril y eso solo podía significar una cosa… alguien le jugo esa mala pasada…

Alguien estaba más que decidido a hacerle daño, en su mete solo apareció un nombre Tanya…

_**chic s un millón de gracias por leer… y aun mas por hacerme llegar sus opiniones a través de los reviews.**_

_**Alertas y favoritos… muchísimas gracias por tomar en cuenta esta historia…**_

_**Nos leemos pronto…**_


	6. Chapter 6 ¿preparados?

Desde que Edward acepto el embarazo de bella, eran mucho más felices… bueno hasta cierto punto, ahora Edward estaba más desesperado porque los rescataran porque temía las consecuencias de que naciera su hijo allí, mientras tanto Bella se la pasaba haciendo pañales y mantitas con la ropa que rescataron del naufragio, además de que, como Edward no la dejaba hacer nada se enseño a tejer lianas y estaba tratando de hacer una cuna….cabe mencionar que con poco éxito las primeras veinte veces, pero todo estaba resultando…

El despertar era el momento favorito de ambos Bella ya tenía seis meses y hacia unos días atrás el bebe había mostrado su primer movimiento, Edward corrió como loco por toda la playa agradeciendo a todos los dioses por su hijo, beso y acaricio el ya abultado vientre de bella entre lagrimas y risas.

Bella escucho un murmullo en medio de su sueño trato de moverse y no pudo, agradeció al cielo que las nauseas matutinas ya hayan pasado porque si no hubiera terminado vomitando a Edward…

-te amo, bebe… no tienes idea cuanto… sabes siempre soñé con ser padre y ahora le doy gracias al cielo de no serlo con la mujer que me case sino con la más maravillosa del mundo, tu mami es lo mejor que me ha pasado hijo, este accidente más que desgracia ha sido una bendición para mi, primero, porque estoy vivo y aquí con ustedes… los amo mi bebe muero por tenerte entre mis brazos, te imagino una pequeña bella de ojos y cabello chocolate, mi princesita… aunque si eres niño también te amare… pero mi mente cuando te imagina lo hace como un ella y no un el… es extraño… antes siempre quise tener un hijo varón …tu mami y tu han cambiado todos mis esquemas… los amo…- sus lagrimas mojaban el vientre de bella y ella no pudo contener la suyas

-también te amamos Edward

-perdón nena no quise despertarte…-se incorporo para atrapar sus labios en un beso…

-no me despertaste ya lo estaba…-el estomago de ella hizo acto de presencia con un gruñido…

-te traeré el desayuno- se levanto Edward y cogió la carne que había preparado temprano…. Se había levantado a hacer sus necesidades y le dio por revisar las trampas y en una de ellas había un animalito era un pequeño jabalí que limpio y cocino para que cuando despertara bella ya estuviera listo.

- deja me levanto nene, mi vejiga cada vez soporta menos…

El se hizo a un lado y ella se fue, mientras tanto Edward puso la mesa y espero a que llegara para desayunar juntos, nuevamente su cabeza empezó a girar en torno al cada vez más cercano nacimiento de su hijo y el temor de que lo hiciera en ella isla…

-¿Qué pasa Edward?

-nada nena, ven siéntate que mi princesita tiene hambre…

-¿y si es príncipe?

-rio bella acariciando su vientre

- lo amare igual, pero que quieres que haga siempre la he visto como una princesita…

-¿has pensado en algún nombre?- es pregunta lo agarro fuera de base como dicen luego

-la verdad no, pero para mí es una mini bella por lo que puede llamarse como tu…

-no me gusta mucho mi nombre que digamos- dijo bella con un mohín que Edward no tardo en quitar con un beso…

-también me gusta el nombre de Sophie, así se llamaba mi hermana…

-¿tienes una hermana?

-tuve, nació con hidrocefalia y murió a los dos años de edad…

-¿Cuántos años tenias tu en ese entonces?

- quince, el embarazo de mi madre fue una sorpresa para todos, sufrimos mucho, a pesar de su enfermedad nos tenía en su pequeña mano, una sonrisa de ella y todos estábamos a sus pies- Edward suspiro con nostalgia recordando su pequeño angelito.

-me gusta ese nombre…

-¿y si es niño? Ya has pensado en algún nombre nena…

-la verdad no, pero tal vez sea Edward Jr.…-ahora fue Edward el que hizo el mohín que ella beso.

-no me gusta mi nombre… mejor otro…

-también había pensado en el nombre de mi papa, pero cuando él vivía y yo le decía que cuando tuviera un hijo le pondría su nombre me dijo que no quería eso, que porque no le gustaba su propio nombre…

-entonces… el de mi papa tampoco, no me convence… se apuro a decir Edward…

-siempre me ha gustado el nombre de Thomas…

- ¿Por qué?

-no sé, recuerdo que cuando iba a preescolar una niña que iba conmigo llevaba un oso muy hermoso de juguete que se llamaba así y me gusto el nombre…- ella se encogió de hombros… - también me gusta tu segundo nombre… tal vez Anthony Thomas…

-no ese es nombre de actor…-negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

- y solo Thomas o Anthony…

-mejor solo Thomas… le podemos decir Tom…

-tienes razón… me gusta si es niña le pondremos Sophie y si es niño Thomas…

El pequeño se removió en su vientre en aceptación haciéndolos sonreír. Terminaron el desayuno en silencio, con las manos entrelazadas sobre el vientre de ella sintiendo los movimientos del bebe…

-has pensado en lo que pasara cuando vuélvamos…- le pregunto bella a Edward

-sí, he pensado mucho en ello, y sé lo que debo hacer…

-ah sí…- bella estaba dudosa, tal vez al volver el seguiría con su vida y ella solo…

-sé lo que estas imaginando y no es nada de eso nena… sabes que aun estoy casado y debo divorciarme, para poder formar una familia como se debe con ustedes…

-¿lo dices en serio?- bella maldecía las hormonas por hacerla llorar

- por supuesto, nada me haría mas feliz que presumirlos a ti y a nuestro hijo por el mundo como mi familia, tu como mi esposa…

-me estas proponiendo algo nene…- pregunto bella

- nada me haría mas feliz que fueras mi esposa amor… te lo aseguro… ¿te casarías conmigo?

-por supuesto que si nene…

-es una promesa nena…

-es una promesa nene…

Sellaron esa promesa como solo se puede hacer entre dos personas que se aman, como ellos lo hacían…

_(Inicia 18+)_

_Edward la tomo en brazos y la recostó sobre la manta que estaba en la arena, beso cada parte de su rostro, amándola adorándola… sus manos fueron lentas y suaves su boca bajo a su cuello, saboreando cada milímetro de piel, descendió por su clavícula, hasta llegar a su destino, esos ahora más grandes y sensibles pechos con sus puntas más oscuras pero no por eso menos deseables, las adoro con sus manos, boca y lengua prestando la misma atención ambos a medida que su boca iba descendiendo por el cuerpo de bella sus manos iban un paso adelante descubriendo lenta y sensualmente la piel para que tuviera mejor acceso, siguió bajando acaricio su abultado vientre con adoración, entre palabras como "hermosa" "perfecta" "deliciosa" " única " "mía" mientras que bella entre gemidos le repetía una y otra vez que lo amaba, esa era la parte favorita de Edward, escuchar los te amo en medio de gemidos que eran provocados por el placer que él le daba… paso de largo de su intimidad besando su cadera y bajando hasta sus pies, ascendió por el otro pie hasta llegar nuevamente a su cadera, bella se retorcía suplicando por que atendiera esa parte de su cuerpo que ardía en deseo por él, y Edward se lo concedió, separando sus piernas, olfateo su excitación como el mejor de los vinos y la saboreo con su boca hasta hacerla gritar de placer en medio de ese hermoso torbellino llamado orgasmo… ella en medio de su aturdimiento se giro quedando Edward debajo de su cuerpo, el se sorprendió al principio pero después se relajo cuando miro la sonrisa satisfecha y lujuriosa de bella… ella imito los movimientos de él, adoro cada parte de su rostro, cuello y bajo saboreando cada centímetro de él, escuchando su maldiciones, ella no sabía si las decía consiente o inconsciente mente pero le encantaba cuando gritaba "joder bella me estas matando" y muchas más, eso era música para sus oídos, ya lo había besado recorriendo casi todo su cuerpo con besos pero nunca había tenido el valor de saborear su longitud con la boca, pero esta vez su cuerpo tena mente propia y antes de siquiera pensarlo su lengua estaba recorriendo lenta y tortuosamente toda su extensión, Edward se sorprendió al principio pero termino rodando los ojos hacia atrás del magnífico placer que estaba sintiendo… por fin abrió la boca y lo fue metiendo lentamente, disfrutando, saboreando, lo llego al tope de su garganta, y comenzó a mover dentro y fuera escuchando la música de las maldiciones y gemidos de Edward, saboreo ese liquido pre seminal, que en lugar de darle asco la dejo con ganas de mas… pero el que ya no podía mas era Edward, estaba al límite, y en medio de esa nebulosa de placer que lo envolvía hablo_

_-nena…por favor…_

_Pero bella no paro su ritmo ni dejo que la separara todo lo contrario apresuro su ritmo hasta sentir como la llenaba de si escancia, lo mantuvo allí, saboreando hasta la última gota… después lo limpio con su lengua hasta que no quedara nada, hasta entonces se recostó a un lado de él , satisfecha por lo que había hecho…_

_-por todos los astros del cielo nena… me mataste…_

_-¿te gusto?- pregunto temerosa pues la única vez que lo había querido hacer con Jacob termino volviendo hasta la última papilla sobre él, desde entonces por decisión de ambos decidieron que no habría sexo oral para ninguno de los dos…_

_-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa nena?... decir que me gusto es quedarse bastante corto, me encanto me facina, me enloqueció…_

_-te amo Edward…- dijo bella emocionada…_

_-también te amo nena…_

_(Fin 18+)_

Laxos y satisfechos quedaron dormidos sobre la manta….

El tiempo sigue su curso sin esperar a nadie… Tanya lo supo y no había forma de volver atrás, Dimitri la golpeo de nuevo esa mañana, en las noticias estaba saliendo un reportaje acerca del aniversario de la desaparición de Edward, Tanya no pudo detener una traicionera lagrima que corrió por su mejilla mientras miraba, misma que Dimitri vio y retiro de una bofetada…

-perra estúpida ahora si le estas llorando, como lo maldecías mientras vivía y te revolcabas conmigo…

-por favor Dimitri no mas…- pido Tanya haciéndose bolita en la esquina del sofá…

- escúchame bien,- le dijo Dimitri mientras de forma brusca le jalaba los cabellos torciéndole la cabeza- soy tu marido, tu dueño y a mí no me vas a ver la cara como lo hiciste con el imbécil ese de Cullen…

- lo que tu digas…- lloriqueo Tanya, el le beso la boca mordiéndole los labios hasta hacerla sangrar, después salió de la casa dando un portazo…

El teléfono sonó, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba dormida, se levanto y quejo, sus músculos estaban agarrotados por la posición en la que se encontraba…

- bueno- su voz sonó áspera por haberse despertado…

-Tanya no tengo tiempo soy james y necesito dinero…

-¿para qué otra cosa podías llamar tu?

-no estoy para tus ironías, las acciones en la bolsa están en picada y si no le inyecto capital a la empresa nos vamos a ir a la ruina, C&D está al borde de la quiebra….

-ya no tengo más james, ya se acabo todo… hasta las joyas vendí…

-consigue a como dé lugar tienes seis horas porque si no lo haces iré con Carlisle y le diré lo de la "esterilidad" de Edward a ver si Esme te sigue tratando como "su hija"

-para que remover el pasado, de todas formas Edward esta muerto…

-tienes seis horas Tanya, o la empresa de papa y de tu adorado Edward se irán a la quiebra…

Tanya colgó el teléfono pensando aun en lo que le dijo james, había trabajado por mees para que Esme la aceptara de uso en su círculo familiar después de haberse casado con Dimitri además la conocía, sabía que cuidaba a Edward como mama leona, si sabia… de solo pensar un escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo…

El teléfono sonó nuevamente y esta vez era Dimitri, el teléfono lo tenía intervenido y había escuchado su conversación con james, ¿Cuántas cosas más habría que reflejaban la desconfianza de Dimitri?

-dile a james que quiero el cincuenta y un porciento de la empresa y yo le inyectare todo el capital que necesite…

-no puede, papa es el dueño del cuarenta el otro quince es de james y el cuarenta y cinco restante se supone que es mío...

-en ese caso me firmaras un documento donde me sedes ese cuarenta y cinco por ciento y yo me encargo del resto…

-es lo único que tengo Dimitri…- lloriqueo Tanya…

-y te quedaras sin nada si james se declara en quiebra… en dos horas estoy en casa, cita a james allí firmaremos los documentos necesarios…

A Tanya no le quedo más que aceptar, y fiel a su palabra Dimitri llevo a los abogados para hacer todo el tramite ahora Tanya ya no tenía nada de lo que fue de Edward, ni siquiera los anillos de boda y compromiso que fue lo último que vendió…

Mientras Tanya vivía un infierno en Londres, Edward y bella, con su muy abultado vientre Vivian su amor al máximo en ese pequeño pedazo de cielo como le llamaban… Edward se burlaba diciendo que ellos eran Adán y Eva y esa isla era su paraíso…

Pasaron tormentas, reales y emocionales y salieron victoriosos de cada una de ellas…

-¿Qué haces nene?

-con la tormenta de anoche la rama de la hoguera se cayó y la estoy juntando de nuevo…

- amor, no te quiero desanimar pero ya tenemos poco más de un año aquí, creo, y no hemos visto nada, por un día que este sin eso dudo que pase nada…

-nena, prefiero estar prevenido, nuestro bebe esta próximo a nacer y he rezado mucho y mira que no soy hombre religioso para que nos rescaten y no nazca aquí en medio de la nada…

Bella se acerco y lo abrazo haciendo que tirara los troncos que llevaba y correspondiera a su abrazo—todo saldrá bien nene… veras que si, si nace aquí, le haremos frente a ello cuando llegue el momento…

-tengo miedo nena… no estoy aterrado…

-yo también nene, pero no hay más que hacer… todo saldrá bien ya verás- se puso de puntitas para alcanzar sus labios… Edward gustoso respondió su beso, saboreándola, pero fueron interrumpidos por alguien que estaban aplastando y dio de patadas.

-que pasa bebe,-preguto Edward agachándose a su altura y besando el gran vientre de Bella

-creo que esta celoso- rio bella

-tú eres mi bebe y te amo… pero también amo a tu mami…

-ven quédate conmigo…

Bella jalo a Edward hasta la casa, y se recostaron, en cuanto ella puso su cabeza en el pecho de el cayo profundamente dormida, pero el no, no podía estar tranquilo miro hacia todos lados, bella ya había terminado la cuna y colgada aun lado de la cama… en una esquina estaban en otra cesta tejida por bella todos los pañales que había hecho…también la cajita que había hecho con caparazón de tortuga… después de hecha la había hervido para esterilizarla y allí dentro estaban las tijeras que saco de la navaja suiza… ella estaba lista para recibir al bebe a pesar de sus miedos ella estaba preparándose…. Tomo una respiración profunda… trato de pesar en cosas que había visto y oído acerca de los partos… recordó que una vez, en medio de su sueño de tener bebes y ayudar a su pareja, entonces los recuerdos fluyeron cual cascada, en un documental vio que era menos doloroso para las mujeres, mentalmente midió la distancia y el tiempo que harían de la casa al arrollo… luego pensó en hacer una especia de tapete, con las lianas más finas y atarlo a los arboles este serviría para que ella no se resbalara en la roca mientras el atendiera al bebe, su mente trabajo fríamente como lo hacía mientras trabajaba en sus negocios…

Con esa esperanza de que saliera todo bien se quedo dormido…

El siguiente día despertó a bella con la hoguera terminada, el desayuno preparado y sobre todo con muchas ganas de enseñarse a tejer, después de innumerables intentos fallidos durante el día, se dieron por vencidos, el pobre no llegaba ni siquiera a empezarlo.

-¿para qué quieres tejer?

-quiero hacer algo nena…

-pero que nene… yo puedo hacerlo…

-tú has hecho todo bella, los pañales, la cuna la cesta para su ropa, esterilizar las cosas, todo para recibir al bebe y yo nada…

-tu harás lo mas importante, recibirlo cuando llegue…

-es que… - se puso nervioso y bella se sentó no sin dificultad en su regazo… luego tomo su cara entre las manos y le dio un beso suave y lento cargado de amor….

-¿Qué nene?

- recordé que vi un documental donde dicen que para una mujer es más fácil el parto en agua, y bueno estuve pensando algunas cosas.

El rostro de bella se ilumino con una gran sonrisa -¿Qué son esas ideas? Tal vez pueda ayudarte…

-bueno estaba pensando en el tapete para usarlo en el arrollo…

-es una gran idea nene… yo lo puedo hacer…

- pero yo quería….

-lo sé, pero tú puedes buscar el sitio colocar las lianas para solo llegar y ponerlo…

- te amo nena

-también yo nene… todo saldrá bien ya lo veras…

-eso quiero creer, no quiero perderlos amor ustedes son lo mas importante en mi vida…

-y tú en la nuestra…

Se quedaron allí hasta el amanecer, durmiendo en la arena bajo las estrellas y sintiendo la brisa marina sobre su piel…

Edward revisaba todos los días y casi todo el día el horizonte, esperando una señal de algo… pero todo lo que lograba ver era la extensión marina… solo agua y más agua… en su corazón aun rezaba porque los encontraran… mantenía una poco de fuego encendido siempre por si ocupaban prender la señal con urgencia…

Su rutina estaba hecha, ella solo se dedicaba a tejer, y el alisaba los materiales para que bella se esforzara, el pescaba, atendía las trampas, acarreaba la fruta y el agua, bella solo iba al arrollo a bañarse y tenían como rutina caminar todas las tardes desde que llego, según sus cuentas en la pequeña tabla donde garabateaba con su navaja, ocho meses de embarazo.

Edward amaba esa isla, y si no fuera por el temor de lo que pudiese suceder durante el parto el sería totalmente feliz…

Como cada día Edward salió a revisar el horizonte después fue por fruta, preparo unos pescados que atrapo, cuando hubo terminado todo, se fue a despertar a bella per no estaba, entonces fuea a bscarla al area que tenían designada para hacer sus necesidades pero tampoco estaba… regreso de nuevo a la casa entonces escucho un grito que lo hizo correr como loco adentrándose ente la maleza…

-¡EDWARD!

_**Muchas gracias por esperar, lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes, pero aquí les dejo este capitulo espero que sea de su agrado…**_

_**Un millón de gracias por sus reviews, sus alertas y favoritos Chic s...**_

_**Besos**_

_**Nos leemos pronto.**_


	7. Chapter 7 nacimiento y algo mas

Física y sicológicamente estaba preparado para recibir a su hijo… o eso creía, al llegar al lugar de donde provenía el grito de Bella, Edward se quedo paralizado viendo el charco que había bajo sus pies, su espalda recargada en un árbol y ambas manos en la parte baja del vientre… pero lo que más lo paralizo fue la expresión de dolor en el rostro de ella…

Bella se había levantado temprano pero no más que Edward, aprovechando que él no estaba haciendo sus cosas, ella aprovecho para instalar la red que había hecho como trampa… se agacho para colocar los amarres de forma correcta cuando un fuerte dolor se le clavo en el vientre y se le extendió por las caderas, corriendo como liquido caliente lo sus piernas, se enderezo con dificultad y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la casa… ella había escuchado que las mujeres tardaban mucho el trabajo de parto y mas las primerizas, también Sue le había dicho una vez que los dolores empiezan con cólicos leves… pero esos dolores que le estaban dando de leves no tenían nada… cada tantos pasos tenía que pararse pues el dolor cara vez era más frecuente y fuerte, sintió un liquido correr por entre sus piernas y miro en el suelo un charco de un agua blanquecina… había roto aguas y el terror la invadió, quería y necesitaba a Edward, así que se recargo en un árbol y en cuanto remitió la contracción grito su nombre con todas sus fuerzas, espero a que pasara la siguiente y volvió a gritar… cerró los ojos y espero que pasara la contracción los abrió de golpe cuando sintió que era levantada en vuelo…

-todo va a estar bien nena… respira…- le repetía una y otra vez Edward mientras caminaba lo más rápido posible rumbo al arrollo… él no sabía si lo hacía por ella o por el mismo…no quería ni siquiera pesar en que algo saliera mal… en cada contracción sentía como bella se hacía bolita en sus brazos, rodeando su vientre con las manos, jamás en el tiempo que tenían en la isla se le había hecho tan lejos el arrollo… lo bueno recordó fue que esa mañana había llevado el tapete para dejarlo allá, bella le había dicho que tal vez si se presentaban los dolores se les olvidaría… por fin, después de lo que le pareció un siglo llego al lugar, bajo a bella recargándola en un árbol y él puso a atar el tapete verificando que los nudos estuvieran bien hechos..

Tomo a bella en bazos de nuevo la sentó, bueno mas buen semi acostó tal como lo habían planeado y ensayado se podría decir que tuvieron su propio curso profiláctico, bella enredo las manos en las correas que fijaban el tapete y comenzó a pujar… su cuerpo así se lo pedía, mientras tanto Edward se mantuvo entre sus piernas listo para recibir la bebe…

-nena puedo ver la cabecita, ya viene amor

-nene ya no puedo, no tengo fuerzas,- bella sentía du cuerpo agotado

-vamos nena tu puedes… es nuestro pequeño amor…. Solo un poco mas…

Bella rogo fuerzas al cielo y haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano pujo con todo lo que tenía, su esfuerzo fue compensado con el mejor sonido que jamás pensó escuchar…el llanto de su hijo…

-es un niño nena…- susurro Edward embelesado viendo la pequeña bolita rosada que tenía en brazos, se lo entregó a bella y Salió del agua, fue al "escondite" donde había guardado las cosas y saco la cajita donde estaba la tirita de tela estéril y todo lo demás que ocupaban para encargarse del bebe… también saco las mantitas…

Se metió nuevamente en el agua, y mojo una de las mantitas con y limpio la sangre de la carita de su hijo, después ato y corto el cordón umbilical no sin antes pedir ayuda divina para que todo saliera bien, lo corto y luego termino lo que faltaba, bella aun con el bebe en brazos hizo el esfuerzo para arrojar la placenta y Edward le lavo y limpio, después la saco del agua envuelta en una manta y la llevo en brazos a casa, los dejo allí con dolor de su corazón y volvió al arrollo para incinerar los restos de las cosas que se utilizaron… cuando hubo terminado volvió a toda prisa a casa, al abrir la puerta lo recibió la mejor postal que pudiera existir, su mujer estaba acostada de frente a la puerta amamantando al pequeño y este tenía su manita puesta sobre el pecho de su madre, era un hombre de negocios, bastante duro de roer y allí parado en el umbral de la puerta estaba llorando, al ver a su mujer y su hijo, y bendijo a aquellos malintencionados que ocasionaron su accidente, porque si eso hoy no sería el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra…

-¿Qué haces allí nene?- susurro bella viéndolo con una mirada llena de amor que le derritió hasta los huesos

-solo disfruto de la vista nena… te amo bella… muchas gracias por hacer mi sueño realidad…- decía eso mientras caminaba hasta llegar a su lado y darle un beso en los labios transmitiéndole un poco de los muchos sentimientos que provocaba en el…

-también te amo Edward y Tom es nuestro sueño compartido…

-es perfecto… - susurro Edward acariciando con las yemas de los dedos el contorno del rostro de su hijo…

- es rubio… mira… mi mama era rubia- dijo bella tragando el nudo que se le formo en la garganta…

-mi papa también es rubio… así que tiene a quien sacar por ambas familias…

- no te molesta que no se a broncíneo como tu… o marrón como yo- dijo bella acariciando la capa de cabello de su cabecita…

-no me molesta nena, es nuestro y como sea es perfecto por el solo hecho de ser nuestro hijo… ¿a ti te molesta?

-para nada, como dices es nuestro hijo y lo amo…

Se quedaron allí embelesados viendo dormir al pequeño Tom, hasta que Edward recordó que bella no había comido nada… así que le trajo bastante fruta y agua fresca, la ayudo a sentarse y acomodo al bebe en la cuna…

-come tu también Edward…

-no creo que pueda…

-debes hacerlo, no queremos que te enfermes…

-está bien nena... – se sentó a su lado y comieron hasta darle fin a todo lo que había…

-iré a pescar algo…

-no te vayas…

-debes comer proteínas nena, tanto tu como nuestro hijo lo necesitan… no tardare mucho… - se despidió con un beso de ambos y se fue con el corazón henchido de alegría… pero a medida que la adrenalina de todo se le paso, los temores le invadieron... ¿Cuántos niños pequeños morían en los hospitales con toda la tecnología alrededor para cuidarlos? Y allí su hijo no tenía nada… volteo a ver el horizonte y nada un una mancha en el tan azul y tranquilo, aspiro profundamente la brisa marina para relajarse, su mujer y su hijo no merecían que él se pusiera en ese plan…

Regreso con la pesca y avivo el fuego, limpio los pescados y los cocino, con el corazón henchido sirvió la casi cena y se la llevo a su mujer, que nuevamente estaba amamantando al pequeño Tom…

-¿come mucho?

-si, ya es la cuarta vez que le doy…- sonrió bella…

-wow, con más razón debes comer nena…

-deja que termine él…

-¿puedo sacarle los gases?- pregunto Edward con su voz queda

-claro nene, solo te advierto que es bastante ruidoso…- rio bella

-es perfecto amor ¿ya abrió los ojos?

-aun no… dicen que es normal en algunos casos

-es cierto leí sobre eso…- Edward suspiro disfrutando de la visión- me gustaría que tuviera tus ojos…

-a mí que fueran los tuyos…- en ese instante el bebe pareció oír la plática porque abrió dos enormes y verdes esmeraldas mirando fijamente a su padre, como diciéndole mira son iguales a los tuyos, una sonrisa ladeada y un brillo aun más fuerte en los ojos el rostro de Edward…

-tiene tus ojos nene, es perfecto…- bella miraba a su hijo con adoración.

-es perfecto- dijo Edward tomándolo en brazos para sacarle los gases cuanto antes, quería evitar cualquier molestia que pudiera tener y como había dicho bella fue bastante ruidoso…

- vaya…- dijo Edward con una risita mirando a bella devorar prácticamente los pescados que le había servido- al parecer al alimentar a Tom te ha dado hambre…

-ni lo digas…

-me alegra, por ambos… ¿ya les dije que los amo?

-Y nosotros a ti Edward…

El bebe absorbió sus días y noches, si hubo barco en el horizonte nadie lo vio, sus vidas estaban centradas en ese pequeño, que con cada gesto robaba en pedazo mas de sus corazones… a pesar de que ellos creían que sería difícil no lo fue se organizaron muy bien, sus momentos favoritos seguían siendo en el arrollo pero ahora por razones diferentes, a Tom le encantaba estar bajo el agua y ellos disfrutando oírlo reír al chapotear el agua…

Dimitri creía tener la sartén por el mango con el cuarenta y cinco por ciento de las acciones, de una cada vez mas arruinada empresa, pero no contaba con la alianza entre james y Eleazar que lo dejaba fuera de todas las decisiones importantes, su capital fue cayendo, si todo hubiera invertido allí ya estuviera en la fuina pero era astuto y n invertía todo en un mismo lugar…

Como aniversario del segundo año de la desaparición de Edward, Eleazar y james Denali declaran en quiebra C&D con los últimos ahorros Eleazar se fue a Alaska, allá podía vivir lo mas dignamente posible junto a su esposa con lo poco que les quedaba, además allá tenían una casa, que era de su madre Sasha Denali, que por cuestiones de la vida estaba en el pueblo de Mackenna.

James no quiso irse con ellos, se quedo a seguir con sus "negocios"

Pero la que se sentía viva de nuevo era Tanya tenía un nuevo amante, por cierto era el socio de su marido, un hombre mayor que realmente no la satisfacía físicamente pero emocional y monetariamente si… y ella se esforzaba por complacerlo en todo, si quería dejar a Dimitri no lo haría para quedarse en la calle, su abogado le había dicho que la única forma de que ella podía tener acceso al dinero de Dimitri era teniendo un hijo…ja, si no quiso tenerlos de Edward que por lo menos lo quería, a su manera, ni en sus peores pesadillas se imaginaba deformar su cuerpo con una cosa así, además siempre lo había usado como arma de seducción y Edward , Dimitri y su actual amante, a ellos los precedía una larga lista de hombres, además siempre ha odiado esas bolas de grasa mal olientes, a su favor contaba con el pretexto de que Dimitri tenia meses que no la tocaba, es mas se había mudado a la otra recamara, se la pasaba todo el tiempo de viaje…

Para ella mucho mejor para poder hacer de las suyas… mientras el socio de Dimitri la satisfacía en lo económico, también tenía a Mike, el amigo y compañero de parrandas de James, se podría decir que era su última opción pero la satisfacía, era una relación, si así se le podía decir, sin ataduras solo se usaban para desahogarse… parece que la vida le empezaba a sonreír…

Bella y Edward sentían el paz o del tiempo al ver el crecimiento de Tom, ya tenía cuatro meses y quería pasársela sentado ya fuera en sus brazos u en un tipo nido que le hacía bella con las mantas que tenían… el pequeño Tom estaba profundamente dormido en su cuna y bella se acostó cerrando los ojos un rato, la noche anterior había pasado inquieto los dientes quieren hacer su aparición pero no sin dar lata…

-¿cansada nena?- susurro Edward sobre sus labios…

-tengo sueño nene…- es todo…

-mmm.- Edward comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con las manos pero cuando llego al ahora no plano vientre Bella ella dio un salto y movió sus manos hacia otro lado….- ¿Qué pasa nena?- pregunto Edward mirándola a los ojos…

-nada- bajo la mirada pero él le levanto la cara para verla a los ojos…

-que pasa nena… dime- uso todo el poder de su mirada, y ella inicio con su vomito verbal

-es que mi cuerpo… ya no es el mismo… - desvió la mirada- mi vientre esta abultado y flácido aun… me da pena, una cosa es que me mires cuando estamos dentro del agua y otra es que me toques

-nena, estas hermosa, y es normal que aun no recuperes tu cuerpo, y amo cada cambio que hay, porque yo lo provoque, son la prueba de que aquí- acaricio su vientre con ternura…-se desarrollo nuestro y eso te hace aun más perfecta y hermosa para mí, yo amo cada parte de ti.

_(Inicia 18+)_

_-y yo a ti…nene…-se fundieron en n beso lleno de amor, demostrando todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro, las pocas telas que cubrían sus cuerpos desaparecieron antes de siquiera darse cuenta, la necesidad de sentirse piel a piel era mucha, demasiado, hacia bastante tiempo que no tenían intimidad, desde días antes de que naciera el pequeño Tom…_

_-te necesito nena…-susurro en su oído Edward antes de morder y lamer el lóbulo y hacer un camino descendente hacia su pecho…_

_-yo… oh… Edward … en un movimiento rápido Edward los giro de forma que ella quedara sobre él, bella se puso cómoda pasando las piernas por sus costados, esta acción provoco el roce de sus sexos…haciéndolos gemir fuerte mente y callándose en la boca del otro para no despertar al pequeño._

_La necesidad era mucha así como la excitación, de forma sincronizada acomodaron sus cuerpos de modo que entro en ella de una sola estocada al dejarse caer bella sobre su cuerpo, sus cuerpos se reconocieron d inmediato, y comenzaron ese baile tan antiguo y tan único, sintiendo la fusión no solo de sus cuerpos sino también de sus almas, antes de siquiera pensarlo ambos llegaron al éxtasis, quedando agotados de tan fuerte orgasmo… bellas e dejo caer sobre Edward completamente conectados. En cuanto sus cuerpos descansaron un poco Edwards los giro para ser el ahora quien lleve el mando, salió de ella entrando de una sola estocada haciéndola arquear el cuerpo, y gemir fuertemente de la sensación, su intimidad aun sensible no tardo en aceptar gustosa la intromisión, y el vientre comenzó a crear ese cumulo de energía que la llevaría al máximo nivel, desde la primera envestida Edward no detuvo su ritmo frenético y desesperado hasta que la sintió apretarse a su alrededor arrastrándolo con allá hasta el nivel punto más alto… con un movimiento alentó y tembloroso salió de ella entrañándose mutuamente en el acto, se acomodo a su lado, susurrándole al oído tantos te amo como su débil aliento le permitía, y así satisfechos en todos los sentidos cayeron en un profundo sueño…_

_(Fin 18+)_

Tom jamás dormía por muy largo periodos de tiempo así que solo los dejo dormir un poco, Edward se levanto por el lavándose bien las manos antes de cargarlo, el pobre chiquillo casi se comía las manos de tanto que se las mordía por la incomodidad que tenía en las encías.

Al fin le broto el primer diente, cosa que festejaron, por lo menos bella hasta que lo amamantarlo y la mordió dejándole pintado el diente en el pezón. Ahora ella y Edward aprovechaban cada oportunidad que les daba Tom para hacer el amor sus cuerpos se conectaban de una forma que no creyeron posible…

A Edward se le olvidaron poco a poco los miedos, o por lo menos había aprendido a dominarlos, el día a día con su hijo lo llenaba de energía y le instaba a ser mejor… cierta vez mientras regresaba a casa después de recolectar fruta, Tom estaba sobre un tapete en la playa jugando con su madre, al verlo se levanto y camino a pasos torpes hacia él, la alegría que esto le ocasiono no tenia medida… según sus cuentas el pequeño tendría unos once meses aproximadamente… gracias a todo lo sagrado que los protegía las tormentas que habían azotado la isla no los habían golpeado tan severamente…. Rogaba al cielo que siguiera así… pero fue previsor y reforzaba la estructura para que fuera más resistente….

Un par de meses después Tom soltó la lengua, nunca lo había hecho hablar, bella estaba concentrada tejiendo un tapete nuevo y el pequeño le hacia caritoñas para llamar su atención y como ella no le hacía caso, no le dejo otra opción

-¡mama!- grito enojado porque no le prestaba atención… ambos lo vieron con los ojos como platos…

-¿Cómo dijiste Tom?

-mama…ame…-dijo extendiendo sus bracitos para que ella lo tomara de entre los brazos de su padre…

-ven aquí mi vida…- bella le lleno el rostro de besos haciéndolo reír a carcajadas, miro a Edward que les sonreía con nostalgia…- ve a darle un besito a papa, que esta envidioso…

-papa… becho- dijo Tom como si hablara desde hace mucho tiempo, Edward lo tomo en brazos y lo giro en el aire pidiendo que repitiera papá una y otra vez…

-mama…-tendió sus brazos a ella y acurrucándose para ser amamantado, a pesar de estar grande bella y Edward no tenían corazón para quitarle el pecho además que les funcionaba como anticonceptivo natural, ya que bella o había tenido su periodo desde que dio a luz… y como eran bastante pasionales no sería posible cuidarse con el único método del que disponían el ritmo, porque ellos no se sabían limitar… las ganas llegaban y aprovechaban toda oportunidad para quitarlas…

La noche cayo y con ella los truenos, aires y relámpagos de una tormenta que los sorprendo por completo, en los casi dos años, según sus cálculos que llevaban allí les habían tocado varias lluvias pero ninguna tormenta tan fuerte como esa… la pequeña casa se sacudía con el viento tan fuerte y Tom se refugió entre el cuerpo de sus padres durante toda la tormenta… sus grandes ojos reflejaban el terror y sus manitas arañaban la piel del pecho de Edward tratando de agarrarse de algo… la impotencia que sintieron Edward y bella esa noche, no deseaban volverla a repetir… necesitaban con urgencia tener un plan de emergencia..

- al amanecer revisaremos los daños amor… - le dijo Edward a bella cuando la tormenta hubo terminado…- descansa nena, aprovecha que Tom está dormido…- el hizo intento de levantarse puso no cabían los tres de forma cómoda en la pequeña cama…

-quédate con nosotros nene…

El se recostó boca arriba con Thomas sobre su pecho, y Bella a su costado sobre el espacio que dejaba libre ton en su pecho y así se quedaron dormidos…

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol se sintieron Edward se levanto a evaluar los daños… se dio cuenta que por un milagro no les cayó encima la casa que estaba completamente de lado, agradeció a quien sea que los haya protegido, saco a bella y a de la casa, no quería que estuvieran dentro mientras él buscaba lo necesario para reparar la casa…

-vamos contigo Edward… Tom tiene miedo- le dijo bella cuando lo miro tomar las cosas necesarias en el morral que ella había hecho para facilitar el traslado de las cosas…

-está bien nena… con cuidado por favor…- beso Edward la cabecita de Tom que lo compenso con una sonrisa…

-vamos con papa Tom…- el niño comenzó a balbucear incoherencias, mirando todo lo que le rodeaba y pronto pidió comida, tenía unos días que comía mucho mas pero aun así no dejaba de pedir que bella lo alimentara con leche materna… bella le pelo una banana que Tom saboreo hasta el final… la ventaja de seguir con la lactancia fue que por fin recupero su figura, bueno casi todo su busto era más grande y sus cadera más amplias, a Edward le encantaba su nueva figura…

Caminaron y caminaron hasta que a bella se le hizo mucho…

-Edward ¿no te parece que nos hemos alejado mucho de casa?...

-esa es la idea nena… ¿has notado que desde que llegamos y encontramos lo que necesitamos para sobrevivir nos hemos mantenido en el mismo espacio?

-porque no hemos tenido necesidad de más…- razono lógicamente bella…

-tienes razón nena, pero necesitamos tener un plan b un refugio alterno y más protegido de los elementos que la casa que construimos, anoche durante la tormenta recordé que un poco mas delante esta un acantilado, me gustaría subir y ver si de aquel lado tenemos más protección de los elementos…

-amor, no te parece que exageras, la de anoche fue la primer tormenta que nos toca desde que estamos aquí…

-tienes razón ¿viste como quedo la casa?... no quisiera arriesgarme a una segunda tormenta que nos haga caer la casa encima nena…

Tenían buen rato caminando, tom era alternado de uno al otro y se la pasaba admirando todo alrededor con curiosidad…

-mira nena, ya casi llegamos…

-al fin nene…

La vista desde la cima era espectacular, hasta el pequeño tom estaba fascinado apuntando aquí y allá , desde allí podían ver una parte de su ahora maltrecha casa y hacia el otro lado una interminable sección de playa, y allí en medio de toda la extensión restos de naufragios, muchos trozos de madera, barriles y solo Dios sabe que mas…

-nene todo esto es hermosa pero si no reparamos la casa dormiremos a la intemperie…

Edward ignoro la observación de bella y busco la manera de bajar hacia el otro lado…- mira amor por allí,- señalo el camino…

-nene… trato de objetar bella pero el ya iba en camino…

Bajaron al otro lado y se quedaron observando todo alrededor, al parecer esa isla era el blanco de los naufragios, había demasiadas cosas allí, bella miro todo a su alrededor pero lo que llamo la atención de ella fue un área oscura entre la roca en una parte un poco elevada…

-nene, mira…-Edward miro lo que le señalaba y camino hacia allí, - con cuidado…

Edward entro a la cueva, no era muy amplia, pero podían caber perfectamente, se comenzó a imaginar las mejoras que le podían hacer para estar mejor, salió con una sonrisa en los labios que de inmediato se borro al ver a bella rodeada por un grupo de hombres… ella apretaba a tom contra su pecho, camino rápidamente hasta ponerse a su lado y los abrazo protectoramente…

-¿Quiénes san ustedes? ¿Qué quieren?- pregunto ganándose una mirada confundida de parte de los hombres…

Y comenzaron a hablar en lo que el entendió como portugués, ¡maldición! El hablaba, ingles, español, italiano, francés, alemán, chino, pero portugués no… los hombres señalaron un barco que estaba anclado a pocos metros unos doscientos a lo mas y en la playa un par de lanchas…

A señas logro decirles que ellos estaban perdidos allí, a lo poco que entendió ellos eran pescadores y la tormenta los había desviado de su ruta vieron la isla y bajaron con la esperanza de encontrar agua y víveres, pues para no hundirse habían tirado muchas cosas por la borda sin pensar…

_**Aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado…**_

_**Un millón de gracias por sus reviews…**__**Giorka Ramírez Montoya**__** , **__**Vane Sweety Cullen**__**, **__**Maya Masen Cullen**__** , Nora, **__**kpatycullen**__** , **__**Narraly**__**, **__**Andrea 14 de Cullen**__**, **__**madeki**__** , **__**Alizce**__**, **__**Cullen-21-gladys**__**, cris, joselina, Nora, **__**Girl Perverse**__** … si alguien se me pasa… perdone y gracias también…**_

_**Lectoras silenciosas gracias por pasarse por la historia espero les guste…**_

_**Alertas y favoritos muchísimas gracias **_

_**Besos**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo…**_


	8. Chapter 8 de regreso

Los hombres después de beber el agua le dijeron a Edward que necesitaban llenar las garrafas que traían en la lancha, Edward les dijo que los guiaría al lugar, cargaron too y siguieron a esa pareja de desconocidos preguntándose cuanto tiempo tendrían allí, ¿el bebe llegaría con ellos?, pero la diferencia de idioma no les permitía hablar mas allá, decidieron solo seguirlos, además de bendecir a la suerte de que estuvieran allí, no sabían cuanto tiempo les llevaría buscar agua y los extraños los estaban guiando directamente al lugar.

El agua estaba deliciosa y Tom en cuanto la vio se quiso bajar, esa era su debilidad el andar chapoteando en el agua, bella se sentó en una roca del borde y metió a Tom con cuidado de no soltarlo, mientas tanto Edward ayudaba a los hombres, después de tener todo listo le dijeron que podían viajar con ellos en el barco, señas le dijeron zarparían probablemente el día siguiente…

Volvieron y cargaron el agua quedaron de verse allí mismo mañana, Edward y bella dejarían su paraíso para volver al mundo real, uno para el cual bella no se sentía preparada, allá edad era un magnate, un hombre con jet privado, que viva en Londres, y además era casado, no importaba cuan mala o cuanto la detestara Edward estaba casado y aunque le doliera, ella era la otra y su hijo era el hijo bastardo de él… su corazón dio un vuelco, su cabeza estaba tan llena de interrogantes que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a casa… Edward sintió su tensión pero no dijo nada el mismo estaba luchando con sus propios demonios, no tenía idea de lo que les esperaría, de lo único que si estaba era de que protegería a su mujer y sus hijos con su vida si fuese necesario… en silencio preparo un poco de fruta, después decenar se maravillo viendo como bella amamantaba a su hijo… lo miro cerrar los ojos y vio su respiración acompasada, lo saco de los brazos de bella y lo acostó en su cama cuna, después se acerco a ella…

-debemos hablar- su tono de voz fue más seco de lo que quería, pero el nudo de su garganta no le permitía hablar de forma diferente.

-lo sé…- dijo bella en un susurro tragándose las lagrimas que amenazaban por escapar de sus ojos…

-nena, volver será muy difícil, yo…

-entiendo nene, allá tienes una vida donde…- él la silencio poniendo sus dedos en los labios de ella con una caricia.

-nena, si lo que vas a decir es que en mi vida allá no caben Tom y tu. Estas muy equivocada, ustedes son mi vida ahora, y lo demás no me interesa…

-nene, allá afuera hay una esposa… tu esposa

-ella es solo un papel, tu eres mi mujer, a ti es a quien amo, con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi existencia… lo que quiero decir- dijo armados de valor- es que escondamos lo más posible a Tom y quizás también nuestra relación… recuerdas el día del accidente- bella asintió- los pilotos no estaban y dejaron un solo paracaídas esperando que fueses lo suficientemente egoísta para lanzarte tu sola y dejarme allí, amor… nena yo creo que trataron de matarme… - al oírlo bella se quedo sin aire y el color y las fuerzas huyeron de su cuerpo, Edward la rodeo con sus brazos inmediatamente…- nena, tranquila, mi prioridad son ustedes, Tom y tu, por eso es que te digo que me gustaría que lo nuestro quedara en cubierto, mañana hablare con esos hombres, se ven buenas personas y veré si pueden guárdanos el secreto de Tom…

-¿crees que intenten hacerle algo?- su voz se quebró al final, le daba terror el solo pensar que le pasara algo a su pequeño.

-no se nena pero no me quiero arriesgar…

-¿tienes algún plan?...- las lagrimas que había estado deteniendo fluyeron con fuerza, sabía que la respuesta no le gustaría…

-mira, primero es ocultar a Tom, y registrarlo en cuanto lleguemos…

-¿será solo por mi verdad?

-¡no!, por los dos amor, estaremos en otro país, así que podemos hacerlo, si es necesario haremos que el registro quede secreto, mira no se mucho pero lo podemos registrar como Thomas Cullen Swan y al escribir su nombre abreviar mi apellido escribiendo Thomas c. Swan…

-oh… y después…-bella tenía mucho miedo.

-no se nena, pero superaremos todo juntos, lo principal es que hablemos todo, que no saquemos conjeturas… por favor nena no quiero perderlos…

-te amo nene, y lucharemos juntos…

-de eso hablo nena…te amo…-esto último lo dijo sobre sus labios.

_(Inicia 18+)_

_El beso fue lento, pero había fuego en el, bella se fue recostando sobre la arena, sintiendo como Edward acoplaba sus cuerpos, los labios de Edward dejaron un reguero de besos, susurrado te amo a cada instante, su boca llego a su destino, esas cumbres que lo enloquecían, las adoro, saboreándolas a sus anchas, siguió bajando o du vientre hasta llegar a su oasis personal, ese recóndito lugar que era su paraíso, su nave que lo hacía viajar hasta las estrellas. Y al llegar se interno en el, saboreándolo y escuchando los gemidos y jadeos de su mujer, haciéndolo agilizar sus movimientos, hasta hacerla llegar a la cima del placer y mientras ella estaba en la cúspide se interno en su cuerpo de una sola estocada haciéndola volar aun más alto, se quedo quieto, disfrutando de la sensación, y tratando de calmarse, esa noche quería pasarla haciendo el amor con su mujer, sería su última noche en la isla, y se despedirían como es debido… hasta que bella se calmo Edward comenzó a moverse en su interior, lento, suave, disfrutando de la sensación, de la entrega, los te amo iban a la par de sus nombres, dichos entre suspiros y gemidos, la luz de la luna bañaba sus cuerpos, habiéndolos ver mitológicos e irreales… Edward se giro dejando a bella debajo, el ver su cuerpo bañado con la luz de la luna, entre luz y sombra fue demasiado para el haciéndolo llegar, llenándola de él, sus cuerpos se movían rítmicamente, como balando al ritmo de una canción que solo ellos conocían, y my bien, sus movimientos era coordinados, como una coreografía perfectamente diseñada para ello, los movimientos se aceleraron hasta llegar al frenesí y con él sus cuerpos explotaron, gritando sus nombres… _

_La arena estaba pegada en sus cuerpos entrelazados y sudorosos, Edward los giró y con pesar salió de ella, la cargo hacia el mar y la lavo con cariño, con ternura, después al cargo hasta su cama, haciéndole el amor de todas las formas posibles hasta el alba, agotados y satisfechos, se quedaron dormidos unos minutos_

_(Fin 18+)_

El reloj despertador llamado Tom los despertó, se levantaron y empacaron unas pocas de cosas, principalmente pañales para Tom, también empacaron las joyas, un cuchillo los demás los dejaron, acomodaron las cosas en la casa como si fueran a volver, timaron sus cosas y emprendieron su camino hacia el otro lado de la isla, por el camino comieron fruta, ese día no habían pescado, y habían inhabilitado las trampas.

El barco se miraba anclado en el mismo lugar que el día anterior, solo que esta vez, no había una lancha en la playa, hicieron lo único que podían, esperar…

Al mucho rato pidieron ver lancha acercarse, esta vez solo venían un par de hombres, el que podía comunicarse con Edward a señas y otro, ellos les tendieron un morral con ropa para ambos, lógicamente era de hombre, entraron a la cueva y se vistieron, se sentían extraños, ya tenían bastante tiempo vistiendo solo con tiras de tela que habían sacado de la ropa del baúl, Tom al verlos soltó una risita, jamás había visto a sus padres con esos trapos, aunque el pantalón que le dieron a bella era pequeño para ellos, para bella era enorme, con la misma cinta que tenia atado su "vestido" sostuvo el pantalón. Cuando estuvieron vestidos, bella tomo e brazos a Tom que inmediatamente golpeo su pecho, el pequeño tenia la manía de agarrarse de la correa o de la navaja que colgaba del cuello de bella y esta vez una gran polera se los tapaba haciéndolo molestar, así que tendió los brazos a su papa, quien no dudo un segundo en cargarlo y permitir que el escondiera su rostro en su barbilla…

Subieron a la lancha, mirando con nostalgia su isla su hogar, Tom miraba fascinado hacia todos lados, todo era nuevo para él, cuando subieron a bordo del barco pesquero, no paraba de apuntar hacia todos lados emocionado por todas las cosas nuevas que miraba.

Tal como lo habían hecho antes con señales uno de los hombres los guio a un pequeño camarote con una camita, ese sería su cuarto en lo que durara el viaje… hasta entones se percato Edward que no sabían hacia donde se dirigían… como lo venía haciendo ya, con señas pregunto hacia donde se dirigían, la respuesta fue clara, "Brasil" estaban en América del sur, por lo menos ya tenían una ubicación geográfica… pero estaba la duda del como habían ido a parar allí, no quiso quemarse las neuronas con eso, mejor pidió hablar con el encargado del barco, el mismo hombre lo guio hasta la cabina de mando, donde un hombre revisaba papeles y un monitor de radar.

-buenos días- saludo Edward, no sabía si lo entendía o no pero era una forma de llamar su atención… el hombre levanto la vista y lo miro con una semi sonrisa.

-Eu não entendo.- negó con la cabeza…

Entonces Edward tomo una respiración profunda, esto iría para largo, a señas, con una paciencia que no creyó tener, le explico al pescador, todo lo que pudo esperando ese hombre pudiera entender, también le dijo que era muy importante para ellos mantener oculto a su hijo, también le dijo que necesita comunicarse con alguien, que era muy importante, prometió compensar cada favor que le estaba haciendo…

Cuando hubo quedado satisfecho de que le había entendido volvió al camarote encontrando a su mujer amamantando a un Tom muy despierto, que soltó el pecho en cuanto lo escucho entrar y tendió sus bracitos hacia el

-papa… men…-ni tardo ni perezoso lo tomo en brazos acurrucándolo contra su pecho…

-nena ya hable con el capitán, en cuanto haya señal en el móvil que trae me permitirá hacer una llamada…

-¿a quién llamaras? - el temblor en su voz fue evidente y Edward se apresuro a abrazarla…

-nena, por favor no crees fantasmas, hablare con alguien de confianza… el nos ayudara….

-no puedo evitarlo nene, tengo mucho miedo…

-saldremos adelante nena, pero necesitamos confiar en el otro, por favor… sabes que te amo, que los amo ustedes son mi vida… y no importa lo que pase, ustedes son lo más importante para mí.

-pero….- la silencio con un beso.

-tranquila nena, no estoy diciendo que será fácil, solo digo que te amo… y nada ni nadie cambiara eso…

-también te amo nene…

El viaje empezó y se mantuvieron mirando su isla hasta que desapareció en el horizonte, no pudieron evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, había tanto de ellos allí, y la prueba más grande de todo lo vivido estaba entre sus brazos.

Las horas pasaron y la noche llego, bella bajo con el pequeño ya dormido y se acostó en el frio camarote, Edward estuvo ayudando en el barco lo más posible, pero nadie sabía que principalmente lo hacía para mantenerse ocupado, necesitaba controlar esas emociones, el era la fortaleza de su familia y aunque estuviera muerto de terror por dentro por fuera debía ser fuerte y darle valor a su mujer y a su hijo…

A altas horas de la noche entro al camarote y se acurruco en la pequeña cama con ellos, estaban tan acostumbrados a dormir en espacios reducidos que se acoplaron fácilmente… pero no le duro mucho tiempo el gusto de estar con ellos porque solo un par de horas después el capitán lo mando llamar…

En cuanto entro le tendió el teléfono, y pidió hacer la llamada por cobrar, le dio el numero de Emmett, no tenía idea por el momento de que horas serian en Londres, pero no le importaba… agarro el teléfono cuando el hombre se lo tendió al ponérselo en el oído escucho el timbre que indicaba la llamada en proceso… uno… dos… tres.

-Macarty

-Emmett soy Edward…

-para broma es de muy mal gusto amigo- dijo Emmett en forma cortante y antes de que intentara colgar grito…

-¡no te atrevas a colgarme grandísimo imbécil, que bastante tengo con toda esta mierda…!.- ese lenguaje lo conocía bien y Emmett sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo tratando de asimilar que al otro lado de la línea se encontraba su compañero de parrandas…

-¿Edward?

-no, el mago de oz… por supuesto que soy Edward.

-pero ¿como?...respiro profundo para aclarar sus ideas- ¿donde estas amigo?

-en un barco pesquero rumbo a Brasil.

-entiendo…

-me alegro de que lo entiendas porque yo no entiendo nada…

-mira Edward han sucedido muchas cosas desde tu desaparición, pero no creo que sea algo que deba hablarse por teléfono… salgo en el primer vuelo para allá, espero llegar a tiempo para recibirte…

-espero que si amigo… nos vemos y gracias.

- no tienes nada que agradecer… mes vemos.

Colgó el teléfono, no podía hacer mas, los pescadores le ayudarían a esconder al niño para que no los vieran bajar con ellos, solo esperaba que Tom aceptara separarse de su madre…

El capitán le dijo que estaban a poco tiempo de desembarcar y seria de gran ayuda el que aun fuer a de madrugada, Edward fue a deportar a bella…

-nena… amor… despierta…- bella solo se removió inquieta y se pego mas al pequeño cuerpo de Tom que tenía entre sus brazos- nena ya falta poco para llegar…

Bella abrió los ojos de forma perezosa, y lo miro confundida hasta que se despertó por completo-¿cuánto falta?

-unos minutos, debemos estar listos…

Tocaron a la puerta y Edward abrió, al parecer el capitán quería hablar con el nuevamente… se pusieron de acuerdo, el bajaría del barco con los demás hombres y bella y el niño por el área de descarga…

Al despedirse, antes de bajar, bella no pudo evitar derramar unas lagrimas, uno de los pescadores le dio una manta y se cubrió bien de forma que Tom no se mirara, la zona de desembarque era un caos pero uno de los pescadores la guio hasta dejarla a salvo en una casita, que por lo que entendió era suya, el hombre dijo llamarse Jared y su esposa Kim la recibió en su humilde casa con un rico plato de caldo de pescado… pero no pudo comer mucho porque su estomago se negaba a recibir alimento, Tom despertó…

-papa…papa…- buscaba con sus verdes ojitos por todos lados, haciendo que su largo y rubio cabello se moviera, con cada movimiento…

-ahorita viene papa, está ocupado- le dijo bella

- nana papa- el sabia que cuando su papa se iba era para traerle fruta, y él a toda le decía "nana", banana.

-no se cariño…

Se quedó allí en silencio acariciando la cabecita de Tom, esperando a que Edward llegara pero no llego, pasaron las horas y no llegaba, la noche estaba ya, las estrellas y la luna iluminaban todo pero Edward no llego… el corazón se le contrajo, ¿Qué habría pasado?, rezaba en su interior para que estuviera bien y que pronto fuera por ellos.

La mujer prendió la televisión y le señalo a bella para que viera, allí salía Edward con su cabello largo hasta los hombros, tan rebelde como siempre su barba de varios días y su desaliñada ropa, era llevado por los de migración en una patrulla, ella se quedo viéndolo fijamente, no podía creer lo que pasaba, realmente se sentía en la dimensión desconocida, deseaba abrir los ojos y despertar en su casa, en la isla, pero era real, Edward miro directo a la cámara y gesticulo un "te amo nena", era un mensaje para ella, para que estuviera tranquila, pero no podía, no entendía lo que decían los que narraban….

Kim la llevo a un pequeño cuarto para que recostara a tom que después de cenar se quedo profundamente dormido, pero siempre llamando a su papa, ella se acostó junto a su bebe, y lloro, saco todo lo que tenia escondido en su pecho…

La eterna noche dio paso a la luz del día, los ojos de bella estaban hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, Kim toco a su puerta y le dijo que le llamaban afuera, ella recordó las palabras de Edward, y le pidió que cuidara de tom…

Allí estaba un hombre con cuerpo de guardaespaldas, gigante, se le quedo viendo, ¿Qué podía decir? Ese hombre no tenía pinta de pescador, su Armani desentonaba con el lugar ¿y si era de migración e iba por ella? Dios la ayudara…

-hola soy Emmett- le saludo con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué se le ofrece?- agradeció internamente que hablara su idioma.

-vengo de parte de Edward, el esta desesperado, lo han tenido en migración, los medios están por todos lados, ya arreglamos su traslado a estados unidos, bueno el tuyo y de tom…

-¿y él?- no le permitió hablar más el nudo que tenía en la garganta…

-siéntate bella, te contare todo lo que paso desde que se separaron para que entiendas mejor…

Se sentaron en un par de sillas, bella le hizo una señal para que continuara…

-al parecer al capitán del barco, le toco inspección, el tenia registrada cierta cantidad de tripulantes, y traía uno más, Edward aun agradece a Dios de que hayas podido salir antes de que ellos llegaran, entonces no les quedo más que decir lo que había pasado, el naufragio y que los encontraron, a ti y a él, jamás mencionaron a tom.

La voz se corrió como pólvora y cuando menos pensó el lugar estaba lleno de reporteros lanzando preguntas, la embajada de Inglaterra aquí nos ayudo a que no lo atosigaran demasiado, el no quiso hablar nada hasta que estuviera yo presente, y como veras logro a través de las conexiones de nuestra embajada y la tuya arreglar que tu y tom salieran del país sin él, antes de que abordes podrás verlo, yo mismo te llevare… ¿vamos?

Bella solamente asintió, eso no le gustaba para nada, pero Edward le pidió confiar, y debía tener paciencia, él haría lo que fuese necesario…

Se despidió de Kim y le agradeció la ropita que le dio para cambiar a un para nada contento Tom. Subieron al taxi que los llevaría a sobra dios donde… el taxi entro a un ala privada del aeropuerto, de allí Emmett la guio hasta un cuarto donde la esperaba un Edward irreconocible, el Edward que subió al avión, con un traje de marca, su cabello corto y rasurado, se miraba tan hermoso tan irreal… el camino a pasos agigantados hasta ella, y la abrazo y beso con todo su amor

-nena, los extrañe...

-y nosotros a ti nene…- el pequeño tom lo miraba confundido

-soy yo ven con papa…- dijo Edward tendiéndole los brazos

-¿papa?

-si, Tom soy papa…- con un poco de vacilación tom le tendió los brazos a su padre que se lo coloco en uno solo para poder abrazar a bella con el otro…

-te voy a ensuciar, -dijo bella al notar lo desaliñada que estaba, ella aun traía la ropa que los pescadores le dieron en el barco… podía comparar su ropa con si físico el parecía un modelo, un ser de otro mundo tan hermoso, tan perfecto, y ella, bueno tan terrenal, tan imperfecta y defectuosa.

-¿te gustaría ducharte y cambiarte? – fue una pregunta para la cual Edward no espero respuesta, la guio hasta un área donde estaban los baños, allí le dieron un traje de azafata, un juego de ropa interior nuevo y unas bailarinas, se ducho con agua tibia, se sintió extraña al hacerlo dentro de un baño se seco bien se puso crema en todo el cuerpo y después se vistió, su largo cabello que caía hasta sus caderas se lo recogió en una trenza tejida de forma irregular cuando hubo estado lista salió y se encontró a Tom jugando en el piso con Emmett, que sin importarle la ropa que traía se puso a gatear junto a él, en cuanto la vio Edward camino a grandes zancadas para llegar a su lado y la abrazo apretándola contra su pecho…

-¿Qué aremos nene?-dijo bella después de embriagarse con el aroma de su Edward…

-tendremos que separarnos nena.- ella se puso rígida, esa parte no le gustaba- amor, es por el bien tuyo y de tom, iras a Seattle, allí hemos comprado una casa, más bien Emmett lo ha hecho por medio de alguien de bienes raíces, no es grande pero si lo suficiente para nosotros, yo debo ir a Londres, a arreglar unos asuntos, en cuanto los resuelva estaré de regreso…

-no quiero separarme de ti, temo perderte…- le dijo bella en medio de un sollozo

-nena, lo hago para protegerlos a tom y a ti, ustedes son la razón de mi existencia y no me perdonaría que les pasara algo por mi imprudencia…

-¿entonces?- susurro bella.

-como te dije iras a Seattle, pero estaremos comunicados, yo iré a Londres, principalmente para divorciarme y así poder estar con ustedes sin nada que me ate allá.

-¿volverás?- susurro bella de nuevo, su voz no podía salir, ella nudo de su garganta se lo impedía

-solamente la muerte me impedirá hacerlo… -la beso lentamente, demostrándole lo que no podía con palabras.

-te amo tanto Edward- dijo sobre sus labios

-yo te amo nena, los amo… a mí también me duele separarme de ustedes pero no hay otra opción si quiero protegerlos…- la beso de nuevo hasta que el aire se hizo indispensable

-Edward, ¿registrare sola a tom?- eso le dolió a Edward, porque aunque lo dijo en pregunta sonó como afirmación.

-habíamos quedado…- ahora fue ella quien lo silencio con un beso…

-nene, dices que corre peligro, mira estuve pensando, ponerle Thomas Cullen Swan, pero mientras puedas aparecer tu como padre Cullen será su segundo nombre, después arreglaremos todo para que sea su primer apellido…

- nada de eso nena, por eso allá te vera Jasper, el se encargara de todo, mi hijo eso es y como tal aparecerá en los registros…

-pero…

-pero nada nena…

-Edward si tú no estás presente para darle tu apellido, tomas será solo Swan….

-nena, por favor no lo hagamos mas difícil…

-no es que la quiera hacer difícil, pero es lo que deseo, tom lo merece Edward, n padre real no uno que solamente este a través de abogados…

-nena…- suspiro derrotado Edward, las palabras de bella le calaron hondo…

-Edward por favor…

Bien- le dio un beso fugaz en los labios- Emmett, puedes arreglar algo por nosotros

-tú solamente dime, -dijo Emmett cargando a un emocionado tom.

-necesito que arregles el registro de tom… aquí

-pero Edward….

-por favor Emmett, arréglalo con ambas embajadas y ve que puedes hacer….

-toma…- le entrego a tom y luego se puso a hacer varias llamadas… al rato volvió con cara de que no traía buenas noticias

-Edward, hay dos opciones, una es que lo registren aquí y le tramiten papeles para que pueda trasladarse ya sea a estados unidos o Londres y para eso deben quedarse unos días, no sé cuantos, la otra es que lo registren en Londres o en estados unidos…

-es lo único que hay- Emmett asintió- ¿Qué dices nena?, se hará como tú quieras…

_**Chic s Un millón de gracias por sus reviews…**__**Giorka Ramírez Montoya**__** , **__**Vane Sweety Cullen**__**, **__**Maya Masen Cullen**__** , Nora, **__**kpatycullen**__** , **__**Narraly**__**, **__**Andrea 14 de Cullen**__**, **__**madeki**__** , **__**Alizce**__**, **__**Cullen-21-gladys**__**, cris, joselina, Nora, **__**Girl Perverse**__** … si alguien se me pasa… perdone y gracias también…**_

_**Lectoras silenciosas gracias por pasarse por la historia espero les guste…**_

_**Alertas y favoritos muchísimas gracias **_

_**Besos**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo…**_


	9. Chapter 9 arrepentido

_**chic s siento no haber podido actualizar antes, no había podido escribir, problemas familiares, pero aquí les dejo este capítulo espero que sea de su agrado. :(sorry…**_

Para Bella una decisión difícil de tomar, ella era consciente de que no podía ir a Londres, si era verdad que; lo que sucedió no fue un accidente, no arriesgaría a Tom, por otro lado tampoco podía desviar a Edward hacia estados unidos, cuanto antes arreglara todo allá mejor. Porque así estaría con ellos, sin nada que lo atara en otro lugar, pero por otro lado, si le gustaba la idea de volver y se sentía a gusto con los suyos, ella no estaba a su altura_… pero él te ama_, le grito su vocecita interna, debía confiar, solo eso, confiar en que El regresaría a ellos, la única era que registrasen allí y ella se quedara el tiempo que durara el papeleo y después volar junto a su hijo a Seattle.

-registrémoslo aquí...- dijo con voz firme.

-entonces esta decidió- sonrió de lado haciendo que sus piernas flaquearan, al parecer jamás perdería ese efecto que tenía en ella- Emmett- el hombre sonrió marcando los hoyuelos de sus mejillas y llamo por teléfono.

-Edward he arreglado para que todos los tramites se hagan, vendrán y todo aquí, los medios están acampando fuera…

Edward la guio hasta las sillas y se sentó colocándolos en su regazo, sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo para estar en su compañía, además temía lo que sucediera en Londres, Emmett había sido muy hermético y le dijo que hablarían durante el vuelo… eso solo auguraba algo malo…

Se disfrutaron como familia, Tom quedo dormido después de un rato y Emmett lo cargo para darle tiempo a solas a Edward y Bella, jamás había visto a su amigo tan enamorado y estaba feliz por él, la forma en que miraba a Bella, la forma en que ella lo miraba él, le daba envidia de la buena, era como si al conectarse sus ojos todo lo que estuviese alrededor desapareciera y solo quedaran ellos envuelto en su burbuja, una que se reventaría pronto, y le dolía todo lo que tendría que pasar su amigo cuando estuviese de regreso, se iba a desatar la guerra, una en la cual esperaba que saliese victorioso… y el haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para ello… miro al pequeño que tenía en brazos, era hijo de su amigo ¿Cuántas cosas más le habría hecho Tanya?, él vio el sufrimiento de Edward cuando se entero de que era estéril, maldijo a quien haya maquinado semejante maldad; vio como Edward se encerró en sí mismo y en el trabajo, también lo vio perder el brillo en los ojos, se convirtió en un robot, y ahora verlo así, le dolía tener que separarlo de su familia, porque la zorra de Tanya podía ser su esposa en papel, pero con ella jamás tubo eso que miraba ahora esa chispa esa luz…

-señor Macarty el juez de paz está aquí…- le dijo uno de los hombres sacándolo de sus cavilaciones…

-gracias…- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y se encamino hacia donde estaba su amigo…

-el juez esta aquí Edward, es hora…- dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa.

Ellos suspiraron al a vez como si estuvieran sincronizados, sonrieron con nostalgia y siguieron a Emmett abrazados, deseando no separarse jamás...

Como era de esperarse el juez hablaba portugués, gracias a dios habían previsto eso y traían un traductor, este les aclaro que no podían registrar al niño ya que requerían documentación de bella… pero Emmett ya lo había previsto y solicitado a la embajada norteamericana la documentación necesaria… presento todo, lo que él había traído de Londres para Edward y los que recibió de bella, en pocos minutos Tom dejo de ser el desconocido que nació en la isla para ser Thomas Cullen Swan, hijo de Isabela Merie Swan y Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, como testigos firmaron Emmett y el traductor…

El juez y quienes lo acompañaron se despidieron pero antes de irse le firmaron a Emmett una carta de confidencialidad, donde se comprometían a guardar el secreto de lo que paso allí así como el registro levantado… si no ellos enfrentarían una fuerte demanda… que incluía una indemnización por una fuerte suma de dinero.

-nena, no quiero irme… quiero quedarme con ustedes

-yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti nene, pero como tú dices, debes hacerlo para que puedas ser libre para estar con nosotros

Suspiraron antes de unir sus labios- te amo nena no lo olvides… y pasa lo que pase amor confía en mi…

-confío en ti nene...

-papa… nene…-dijo el pequeño pidiéndole a Edward que lo cargara…

-te amo Tom… lo apretó contra su pecho…

Mama… papa…- balbuceo el pequeño señalando a su bella que estaba llorando… luego comenzó a hacer pucheros como si estuviera a punto de otra el llanto…

- no pasa nada bebe mama está bien… ¿le damos un beso para que no llore?

El pequeño asintió y luego le dio una trompita (beso en la boca) para después sonreírle con esa hermosa sonrisa que heredo de su padre.

-Edward es hora…- dijo Emmett con pesar pues a él tampoco le agradaba separarlos, y juro para sí mismo que haría todo lo posible para que estuviesen juntos cuanto antes…

-cuídate amor, no olvides que te amo nena, y cuida a nuestro pequeño…- la voz de Edward se quebró al final, por más que trato de evitarlo no pudo

-también cuídate nene, te esperaremos siempre amor… no nos olvides…

-jamás nena, los amo demasiado, son mi vida…

Se fundieron en un abrazo familiar que más de uno de los presentes se le aguaron los ojos, pero como nada es para siempre y tuvieron que separase…

-papa… Tom...- decía el pequeño tendiéndole los brazos a su padre, y llorando, lagrimas que eran como acido quemando el corazón de sus padres. Ambos se articularon un te amo antes de que el desapareciera de su vista.

Era como si un solo corazón se hubiera dividido, mitad rumbo a Londres y la otra mitad, esperando su vuelo a Seattle, en cuanto estuvo en el avión Edward sintió una opresión en el pecho tan fuerte que casi creyó morir en ese instante, no podía separarse de ellos, por lo menos no sin antes dejarlos en un lugar seguro y verlo con sus propios ojos, sin siquiera sentarse se dio vuelta de regreso, que se jodan, pensó, su mujer y su hijo eran lo más importante lo demás carecía de toda importancia, no valía la pena…

-¿Qué carajos Edward? -Dijo Emmett al verlo salir…

-no puedo Emmett, debo asegurarme que están bien antes de hacer cualquier cosa…

-hay demasiadas cosas que arreglar en Londres para que puedas estar con ellos…

-te equivocas Emmett por mí que se jodan todos allá, bella y Tom son lo único que me importa, además ya había metido los papeles del divorcio cuando lo del "accidente,"

-debes saber algo muy importante antes de hacer esto Edward

-habla Emmett ye aseguro que no existe nada en el mundo que me haga cambiar de opinión con respecto a asegurarme que Tom y bella estén bien instalados…

-estas en la ruina Edward, Tanya despilfarro todo, de mil formas- a Edward se le fue el color de la cara y se sofoco- lo siento amigo…

Edward tomo una respiración profunda, después recapacita en que el mismo había pensado que eso sucedería con la forma tan exagerada de gastar de Tanya, y eso sumado al robo que estuvo cometiendo... además el contaba con su fondo de emergencias, y si eso también lo gasto, tenían un as bajo la manga…

-lo supuse Emmett, razón de más para no irme… es mas amigo te puedo firmar un poder para que tú te encargues de todos mis asuntos allá, no sé cuánto tiempo me quede con bella y Tom.

-no se Edward seria más rápido que estuvieras allá…- titubeo Emmett pero al ver la cara de su amigo- está bien hare todo lo que pueda pero tendrás que ir en algún momento Edward no puedes huir siempre…

-no estoy huyendo Emmett, solo quiero asegurarme de que bella y Tom estén bien instalados antes de viajar, me iría más tranquilo…

-no será que le tienes miedo a los aviones- se burlo Emmett tratando de aligerar el ambiente

-eso ha de ser amigo- sonrió palmeándole la espalda antes de salir a paso veloz en busca de su familia… al verlos se le partió el corazón, bella estaba sentada en una silla con Tom abrazado a su pecho llamando a papa, ¿Cómo pudo siquiera plantarse el hecho de viajar a un destino distinto que ellos? Se maldijo internamente y apresuro mas el paso, bella tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, quería pensar que esa despedida no había existido, es mas quería pensar que el regreso de la isla jamás sucedió y que estaba en su casa, esperando que el regresara de recolectar o pescar, apago sus sentidos lo único que la mantenía cuerda era Tom, con el calor que irradiaba entre sus brazos, sus sollozos le partían el alma, ella tampoco quería separarse de Edward… no así, no allí….

-nena…- escucho un susurro roto a su lado y apretó mas los ojos… Tom se movía inquieto entre sus brazos….

-papa…papa- gritaba pero ahora con una voz alegre aplaudiendo- mama… papa…- dijo palmeando el rostro de bella con una mano y con la otra señalando a Edward que se encontraba a su lado…

-nena mírame por favor…- dijo mientras se acuclillaba a su lado acariciando su rostro con las yemas de los dedos…

-¿nene?- susurro ella dudosa abriendo los ojos y esperando que no fuera un espejismo…

-no me iré nena, no puedo…- dijo Edward mientras se abrazaban como si hubiesen estado separados años y no solo unos minutos…

-pero…- titubeo bella pero él no la dejo hablar, la silencio con un beso en los labios…

-iremos a Seattle, chicago, México, España, donde tú quieres nena, pero juntos…

-¿en serio?- dijo ahora con ojos brillantes pero de emoción

- en serio nena… pero tendremos que quedarnos más días aquí en Brasil antes de viajar a algún lugar…- necesitaba dar cada paso con pies de plomo, tal vez estaba actuando con paranoia pero no se arriesgaría.

-no importa donde sea nene, contigo me iría a vivir hasta una isla desierta….

-vamos a otro lado nena….

Agarro a Tom en un brazo y con el otro acerco a bella a su cuerpo, sintiendo se completo, como si los astros, planetas, el universo entero estuviera en su lugar exacto…

Salieron por una puerta lateral y subieron a un auto que los llevo a una casa entre las favelas, era pequeña y mal amueblada… mientras ellos estaban en su reencuentro, Emmett había hecho algunas llamadas, había conseguido que le arrendaran una casa pequeña, pero si sus sospechas eran ciertas y habían intentado asesinar a Edward, Tom y Bella corrían peligro, debían mantener un bajo perfil, la misma persona que les había alquilado el lugar se había encargado de llenar la despensa y comprar ropa par Edward y bella, era lo bueno de ser un abogado reconocido internacionalmente, y ya había estado en Brasil con anterioridad y tenía algunas conexiones, ahora viajaba con ellos en el coche manteniéndose completamente al margen de lo que sucedía… pero como había hecho también había recibido llamadas

-esto fue lo más discreto que encontré- dijo a modo de disculpa, debían pasar desapercibidos, ella podría hacerlo fácilmente, pensó bella pero Edward, su solo porte lo hacía impresionante, no sería fácil engañar a la gente…

-está bien amigo…- dijo Edward con una sonrisa…

-Edward podemos hablar a solas…- susurro Emmett

-lo que sea que me quieras decir puedes hacerlo frente a ella…- dijo Edward mientras la miraba.

-cuando estábamos en el aeropuerto recibí una llamada de Esme…

-¿Qué quería?- pregunto Edward tenso.

-está en nueva york por la semana de la moda… y quiere venir para acá….- eso no le agrado del todo a Edward, sabia de lo unidas que eran Esme y Tanya, no quería arriesgar a Tom por nada del mundo…

-¿qué le dijiste?- pregunto con cautela

-que no podía hablar mucho que tú estabas ocupado y en canto pudieras le llamarías, reclamo que me hayas llamado a mi primero y le dije que fue por ser tu abogado, se podría decir que les pinte lo de tu rescate mas como si fuera captura, como si estuvieras incomunicado….

-me sorprendes amigo…- sonrió Edward en agradecimiento…

-para eso estamos…- sonrió- además, no me gusta que mi naufraguito sufra…

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto bella

-bueno si ustedes son náufragos este pequeño e naufraguito, verdad- pregunto mirando a Tom, el niño negó enérgicamente con la cabeza como si entendiera- entonces que te parece isleño- continuo Emmett, ganándose una negativa de nuevo- entonces ¿Cómo?

-Tom…Tom…papa…Tom- dijo el niño haciéndolos estallar en carcajadas.

-genial, se enfurruño Emmett- en algún momento encontrare un sobrenombre, coquito- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente mientras Tom arrugaba la nariz…

Bajaron del coche y entraron a la casa, era pequeña un solo cuarto donde estaba todo, una pequeña cocina que tenía una estufa de mesa de dos quemadores, una mesa de plástico con cuatro sillas, era el comedor, n refrigerador de unos doce pies, una alacena, una cama matrimonial, una cuna de madera un pequeño closet, un abanico de techo, y lógico los utensilios de cocina básicos, comparado con lo que tenían en la isla era un lujo todo eso, pero Emmett lo miraba sonrojado, no era un lugar donde viviría su amigo, pero si sus sospechas eran ciertas y alguien había intentado asesinarlo ese pequeño coquito corría peligro e Isabella ni se diga, Tanya estaba detrás de todo al igual que james. Pensaba, y como esa mujer ya había derrochado la fortuna de su amigo, y si él no hubiera sido precavido con el fondo de emergencias que hizo tal vez aspirarían solamente a una casa como esa… no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado.

-emm tranquilo esto está perfecto para nosotros- dijo edad palmeándole la espalda

-¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi amigo?- sonrió Edward guiñándole el ojo.

-en el físico soy el mismo pero en esencia creo ser alguien mejor amigo, se lo que es vivir con menos, mucho menos que esto y ser feliz, podremos serlo aquí el tiempo que estemos….

-Edward me gustaría que se firma lo del poder y todo lo necesario para arreglar cuanto antes la situación en Londres… hay muchas cosas que sucedieron desde que desapareciste….

-pasa amigo, sentemos para que me cuentes todo

-pero- volteo a ver a bella que se disponía a revisar le despensa porque Tom estaba pidiendo comida, pero Edward asintió, en sus charlas en el bote inflable aquel y en la isla ella sabia toda su vida así como él la de ella.

-para empezar después de su desaparición, cuando se les declaro muertos, se les hizo un sepelio y todo, por lo menos a ti,- dijo e too de disculpa viendo a bella que se encogió de hombros, con Tom entre sus brazos devorándose una banana- Tanya se volvió a casar con Dimitri Volterra- la cara de Edward se descompuso, recordó los papeles que tenía en la caja fuerte secreta- tu empresa la fusiono con la de sus padres C&D llamaron la fusión, como te imaginaras al frente quedo james, y con sus manejos terminaron declarándola en quiebra justo el día del segundo aniversario de su desaparición…

-¿Carlisle y Esme que dijeron?- sabia que sus papas aunque eran personas buenas para ellos el dinero y la posición social ocupaban un lugar muy importante en su vida…

-al principio no le hablaban a Tanya pero no se dé que se valió ella para tenerlos comiendo de s mano otro vez…- la voz de Emmett salió con un deje de amargura, porque así se sentía, el que aceptaran a Tanya de vuelta le hacía sentir como una traición para su amigo…

- era de esperarse Tanya el la hija que Esme siempre quiso tener…- se encogió de hombros- no tiene importancia Emmett, solo mantendremos en secreto a Tom y a Bella lo más posible por lo menos hasta que se defina lo del divorcio…

-tienes razón pero ¿Cómo justificaras el viaje a estados unidos, o donde sea que vayan?..- ambos se quedaron en silencio, debían tener una coartada para que no unieran sus viajes… bella había escuchado todo, pero estaba amamantando a un adormilado Tom, lo recostó en la cuna y lo meció un poco, agradeció que fuera de esas pues la que tenía en la casa de la isla, pronto se quedo profundamente dormido y ella fue a sentarse a un lado de Edward, el no tardo en pasarle el brazo por los hombros, y siguieron en silencio lo que les pareció horas las tres repasaban en su mente una y otra vez situaciones para justificar el viaje de Edward a otro destino…

Entonces bella recordó lo que dijo Emmett de la mama de Edward… Nueva York…

-nene… ¿Dónde dijo Emmett que estaba tu mama?- Edward no necesito mas, entendió perfectamente la tomo del rostro y le dio un apasionado beso lleno de alegría, Emmett se volteo a otro lado…

-Emmett podemos conseguir un vuelo a nueva york con escala en Seattle…- dijo Edward guiñándole el ojo- tu sabes para que vamos a interrumpir a Esme su visita a los desfiles haciendo un viaje hacia acá…

-wow amigo me sorprendes, tienes toda la razón…

-pero me gustaría esperar unos días, tu sabes- le guiño el ojo- por mi miedo a volar, o por los tramites….

-bien, chicos me voy, los dejo, en el closet hay ropa, la adecuada para no desentonar en este lugar, vendré a verlos mañana, denle un beso a coquito por mi…

Emmett se fue dejándolos en silencio, bella bostezo, se sentía cansada, y Edward no tardo en cargarlo a la cama, la desvistió con parsimonia, luego repitió la acción consigo mismo, se acurrucaron contra el otro y se quedaron profundamente dormidos, no les era indispensable el sexo, lógico que les encantaba pero en ese momento con unos besos y el sentirse cerca era suficiente para ambos…

La mañana les llego, acurrucados sintiéndose piel a piel y aunque ella sentía la excitación de Edward era consciente de que no podían ni un rapidin, el relojito de Tom no tardaría en sonar además quería prepararles un desayuno en forma, a ver si se acordaba de cómo guisar, pero como decía Renee lo que bien se aprende nunca se olvida, se salió de los brazos de Edward después de trabajar un rato paraqué aflojara su agarre, reviso a Tom que estaba boca abajo y con la colita parada, aun no se explicaba cómo podía dormir cómodo en esa prisión, negó con la cabeza, fue al baño y se dio una ducha rápida, salió envuelta en la toalla y al abrir el closet descubrió que la ropa que era para ella consistía en puros vestidos de tiritas, de distintos colores y estampados pero todos eran de tela fresca, y eran semicirculares de la parte de abajo, y que le llegarían a la rodilla, tomo uno en fondo verde como los ojos de sus hombres y se lo puso sobre un juego de bragas y brasier del mismo color, la persona que les había comprado las cosas le compro un juego de cada color de los vestidos, se coloco unas bailarinas blancas y se recogió el cabello en una coleta, fue al refrigerador y saco huevos, leche mantequilla, de la despensa saco harina, polvo para hornear, azúcar y sal, también un pequeño frasquito con esencia de vainilla, haría unos hot cakes, con la receta de su mama, la única que le salía realmente bien, peor pensó en que para Edward no será suficiente, así que saco un poco de bacón, y frutas, también pan, puso agua a hervir a fuego lento para el café, Charlie siempre decía que si hervía así el café tenia mejor sabor… se concentro en su labor completamente absorta, tarareaba una canción de los Beatles que le encantaba a su madre y movía las caderas de forma lenta, al ritmo de la música que sonaba en su cabeza, Edward se despertó, olía delicioso, y bella no estaba en la cama, se semi incorporo y miro a su mujer, con ese vestido que se ajustaba donde debía, la miraba irreal, y ese movimiento de caderas le estaba despertando cierta parte de su cuerpo, se acomodo mejor, con la espalda en el cabecero, y continuo deleitándose con la imagen que tenia frente a él, un murmullo se escuchaba, no entendía lo que cantaba, pero no le importaba mientras continuara con ese movi.. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una vocecita...

-papa... Tom…- hasta allí llego su libido, su hijo le pedía que lo cargara… se enredo la sabana en la cintura y lo cargo, el olor que desprendía no era nada agradable, le quito la ropa y el pañal, rio, era un pañal desechable, jamás había puesto de esos pero tomaría el riesgo…

-quieto bebe, deja que papa te quite eso que te molesta…- Tom rio y se quedo quieto mientras su papa le quitaba todo, lo cargo y entro con él a la ducha, aprovecho y ducho a ambos, se envolvió una toalla en las caderas y a Tom lo envolvió completo solo salía su carita… abrió el closet, y saco un short para Tom y una polera roja que resaltaba su bronceada piel, sin mencionar sus ojos…

-vamos a ponerte guapo, para ir a desayunar eso tan delicioso que está haciendo mama…- el pequeño aplaudió emocionado, después Edward tomo un pañal y suspiro, parecía que en lugar de vestir a Tom tendría que enfrentarse a sus más grandes desafíos…

Bella volteo al acuchar el balbuceo de Tom y rio viendo como Edward se peleaba con el pañal que malignamente no se dejaba poner, y Tom reía divertido al ver las caras que hacia su papa para poder cambiarlo. Se acerco sigilosamente después de poner la mesa y Tom al verla se carcajeo, como burlándose de la situación…

-¡con que riéndote de tu pobre padre!- le regaña Edward juguetón.

-no se ríe de ti nene, solo que le haces cosquillas- dijo bella conteniendo la risa

-¿tú también estas burlándote?- pregunto con el seño fruncido y el rosto perlado de sudor, parecía que había estado en una cirugía de alto riesgo, y no poniendo un simple pañal, bella no pudo contener la risa y soltó una fuerte carcajada….

-lo…siento…- dijo entre risas a las cueles no tardo en unirse Edward, cuando se calmaron bella hablo de nuevo- nene vístete mientras yo le pongo la ropa a Tom y desayunamos antes de que se enfrié...- Edward negó con la cabeza- ¿quieres andar así?- señalo su muy apetecible cuerpo y se lamio los labios, la boca se le seco, ¿Cuándo perdería ese efecto que tenía en ella? Esperaba que nunca…

-no me has dado los buenos días- dijo sentándose en la cama a un lado de Tom y atrayéndola hacia su regazo… cosa para lo que ella no opuso resistencia alguna rápidamente rodeo su cuello con sus delgados brazos y atrapo sus labios, amaba besarlo, era como un oasis en medio del desierto, corrección era su oasis, porque le pertenecía a ella solo a ella, no supo cómo pero estaba ahora a horcadas sobre el sintiendo en su sexo el muy excitado miembro de Edward no pudo evitar gemir…-nene…-susurro sin aire y ronca por la excitación, las manos de él estaban en sus caderas manteniéndola sobre su muy excitado sexo- Tom…..- palabra mágica le estaban dando al pequeño un espectáculo no apto para su edad.

-espera- dijo Edward cuando ella trato de incorporarse, sería mucho mas vergonzoso que su hijo viera una evidencia tan física en su padre de lo que estaba sucediendo, en la isla siempre tuvieron cuidado de que no los viera en situaciones tan comprometedoras, al parecer eran contrarios, en la isla fueron más civilizados, mientras en la civilización salían sus necesidades más primitivas… Edward tomo varias respiraciones profundas hasta que su excitación disminuyo, hasta entonces, se levanto y entro al baño para vestirse, cuando salió bella estaba en la mesa, con Tom sentado en s sillita especial, un lujo que Emmett quiso para coquito…

-que bien huele nena- dijo sentándose a la mesa… miro la taza humeante de café y la tomo como si fuera el mejor de los vinos, antes de accidente acostumbraba iniciar su día siempre con una deliciosa taza de café negro, lo saboreo despacio no solo por estar caliente, si no por un sabor particular que le sintió…

-¿Qué mas tiene nena? Este delicioso

-una receta de familia- contesto bella guiñándole el ojo y sonriendo…

-muy buena- se sirvió y comieron en silencio por lo menos por parte de ellos dos, Tom hacia caras y gestos al probar esa nueva comida, antes de que pensaran todo se había terminado, y una parte estaba aun en la ropa de Tom, bella lo cargo y lo llevo a lavar, después le puso ropa limpia, Tom tiraba de su polera, no le gustaba el estaba acostumbrado a andar en pañal de tela y ese que le ponía ahora su mami era muy incomodo… se sentaron en el piso los tres jugando, Tom era el de la voz cantante, el tiempo paso, para los demás ellos estaban en su burbuja que fue reventada por unos golpes en la puerta…

-yo voy- se apresuro a decir Edward mientras bella levantaba a Tom y lo acomodaba en la cuna para ponerse a recoger todo el reguero de cosas que tenían en el piso… entro un muy confianzudo Emmett que se fue directo a la cuna

-¡coquito! Qué alegría me da verte- Tom rio y le tendió rápidamente los brazos a ese enorme hombre que lo hacia reír…

-hola para ti también Emmett- rio Edward con ironía mientras se ponía a recoger junto con bella las cosas con las que habían estado jugando…

-hola, lo siento amigo pero extrañe mas a coquito bananito en un día que a ti en dos años- sonrió marcándose sus hoyuelos

-con estos amigos para que quiero enemigos- rio Edward abrazando a bella inconsciente mente, eran como satélites uno del otro, bella se pego a su cuerpo con una sonrisa…

-oye yo te defiendo, pero me vas a decir que coquito no se roba el corazón de cualquiera… fuchi que es eso…- dijo arrugando la nariz su coquito estaba sacando lo que no serbia.

-es Tom con el pañal sucio…- rio bella caminando hacia ellos para cambiar a Tom

-wow coquito bananito, eso sí que huele mal…- dijo tapándose la nariz y entregándoselo a bella- anda ya que te cambien te cargo de nuevo…

Tom aplaudió contento cuando miro que bella lo llevaba al cuarto donde llovía, amaba estar chapoteando, bella vio como él se dejaba ir entre el agua y recordó las palabras de Edward a donde quisiera ir el iría, y viendo a Tom se le ocurrió que tal vez podían ir a algún destino cerca del mar, sin importar si era en el océano pacifico o en el atlántico, en donde sea pero donde su hijo se criara cerca del mar… con esa idea salió del baño sonriendo porque Tom sacudía la cabeza para salpicarla tal como lo hacía su papa… en todo se parecía a él, la única diferencia era el color del cabello, mientras el de Edward era cobrizo el de Tom era rubio, uno diferente al de Renee, tal vez en la familia de Edward hubiera de ese color. Se paró en seco al ver la expresión de ambos, no auguraban nada bueno, pero no dijo nada, primero vistió a Tom que de inmediato camino a treparse en las piernas de Emmett

-nena…- dijo Edward con cautela- Emmett hablo con Esme, y está decidida a venir a buscarme, dice que la semana de la moda se puede ir al infierno… y viene con Tanya…

_**Chic s espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y nuevamente me disculpo por no haberlo hecho antes, es peor poder actualizar mañana para compensarles un poco…**_

_**Gracias a tod s por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, los leo todos aunque últimamente no he tenido tiempo pero les agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto…**_


	10. Chapter 10 miedos

Las palabras resonaron en la cabeza de bella, ellas estaban en camino no le preocupaba tanto el hecho de que la madre de Edward viajara como el de la persona que era su acompañante… y si al verla se daba cuenta de que ella era la indicada y de que una insignificante azafata no le llegaba ni a los talones… se quedo petrificada, aterrada por l que pudiera suceder… no hablo ni se movió cosa que preocupo a Edward.

-nena- susurro Edward con cuidado-¿estas bien?- ella sacude la cabeza para aclararse, su mente era un caos donde la idea que predominaba era el hecho de ser abandonada por Edward para volver con su esposa.

-creo que si solo ha sido el shock del momento-dice Bella después de una aspiración profunda, Tom se remueve inquieto entre sus brazos.

Edward se acerca a ella y al rodearla con los brazos siente su temblor- nena, no pasa nada Emmett se está encargando de todo…- dice el acariciándole los brazos, la guía hasta una silla, carga a Tom que aun está envuelto en una toalla y sirve un vaso de agua para bella. Ella lo toma ávidamente pues tanto su boca como su garganta están secas…

Mientras tanto Edward vistió a Tom, claro que sin pañal esa pelea aun no la ganaba… al terminar Tom bajo rápidamente de sus brazos y trepo al regazo de Emmett…

-¿Qué pasa coquito? Extrañaste a tu tío más guapo he…- sonríe juguetón Emmett

-Tom papa...- dice apuntando una banana en el centro de la mesa que Emmett no tarda en limpiar, Tom la agarra y la acerca a la boca de Emmett.

-he coquito la banana es para ti…- Tom niega frenéticamente con la cabeza y comienza a alimentar a Emmett aunque termina más en la ropa y la cara de ambos e concentra tanto en el pequeño que pierde la noción de lo que pasa con bella y Edward…

El la tiene abrazada acariciando sus brazos, su cabello su espalda tratando de tranquilizarla, pero no dice nada, intuye cuáles son sus temores pero no quiere terminar con una discusión acerca de la confianza o no confianza…

-aba tu fuchi- le dice el pequeño bajando de sus brazos y señalándole el baño

-¿Qué pasa coquito bananito?- pregunta confundido Emmett

-aba tu fuchi- repite el niño abriendo la puerta del baño con un empujón, a esas alturas Edward y bella reían a carcajada abierta

- dice que te bañes porque estas sucio- le aclara Edward…

-me estás diciendo cochino- dice Emmett con fingido enojo

-fuchi tu- arruga la nariz Thomas y no se separa de la puerta hasta que Emmett entra luego va y se sienta en el piso a jugar con las cosas que le llevo Emmett, un barco y unos monitos de juguete que al aplastarlos chillaban eso lo causaba gracia y se paso apastando a uno y otro entre risitas.

-se ve feliz- susurra bella señalando a su hijo

-lo es, con unos padres que lo aman, y se aman creo que es comprensible…- le regala una sonrisa ladeada esa que tanto ama y besa tiernamente sus labios

-tengo miedo amor- dice bella al fin- me da horror pensar en que te alejen de nosotros

-la única que me puede alejar eres tu nena… te amo y estaré con ustedes tanto como me quieras- la mira fijamente a los ojos para que sienta la sinceridad en sus palabras.

-¿Cómo le harás para ver a tu mama?- no la menciona a ella por que hacerlo la volvería mas real y por ende más doloroso.

-Emmett ha resuelto todo, el tiene una suite a mi nombre en el hotel que está hospedado… nena antes de que te hagas ideas no es que quiera esconderte o que me avergüence de ti o de Thomas eso jamás, pero no quiero ponerlos en peligro, mi mama es muy unida a Tanya y no quiero que les pase nada…- se apresura Edward a decir leyendo el desconcierto en el rostro de bella

-entonces que haremos…. –aunque no quiere su voz se quiebra al final

-hay dos opciones o nos vamos a estados unidos en el próximo vuelo que salga o yo voy a hablar con mi madre al hotel y tú te quedas aquí con Tom…- dice el exponiéndole lo que ha hablado con Emmett

-no podría quedarme aquí…- dice bella rápidamente

-entiendo tu punto nena, pero no quiero arriesgarlos, con las cosas que me ha contado Emmett hay mucho más de lo que parece…

-¿a qué te refieres?...- pregunta bella con cautela

- mira, al parecer el vuelo en el que íbamos no iba a los ángeles sino a sao Paulo…- responde Edward con los dientes apretados

-¿Cómo?- bella esta en shock, ella como asistente del vuelo debía saber tal cosa pero no se le informo.

-y no solo eso nena, tu no apareces en los papeles al parecer la azafata que "murió" fue una tal Alice Brandon… la asistente de la mayoría de mis vuelos

- ella fue quien me cedió el lugar y me dijo que no me preocupara que ella arreglaría todo.

-pues arreglo no ser ella la que desapareciera…- dijo Emmett regresando del baño con la cara lavada – además no ha dado señales de vida, hasta su hermana Gianna cobro los seguros de la aerolínea por la muerte de Alice…

-pero yo la suplí porque estaba enferma- bella se siente abrumada.

-pues algo hay allí, nena, es demasiado lo que sucedió al derredor del accidente, aparte de que Tanya se encargo de llevar mi empresa a la ruina…

-pero era muy prospera nene.- susurra bella

- mientras yo estuve al frente pero james se encargo de tirarlo todo por la borda…

-¿y qué harás?- bella sabia todos los esfuerzos de Edward por la empresa, todo lo que trabajo para poder comprarla…

-ya veremos nena… ahora tienes un marido pobre- dice juguetón

-nene, te amo a ti no a tu dinero además el tiempo que tenemos juntos como pareja jamás te he visto un dólar encima…- le dice juguetona

-eso es cierto, entonces no te importa que sea un simple obrero- susurra en su oído, al momento de sentarse con ella en su regazo.

-amor, ambos podemos trabajar para salir adelante…

-no quiero que trabajes Tom te necesita…

-lo sé nene, pero hay guarderías, además conseguiría un trabajo de medio tiempo… no te preocupes…

-hablaremos de eso después nena…- susurra el inconforme- además en este momento lo que apremia es lo de la visita de Esme y Tanya…

-cierto.- dice bella recostándose en el pecho de Edward

-según me dijo saldría en el vuelo dentro de una hora…- aclara Emmett mirando el reloj

-¿no salen aun?- indaga bella

-no, pero no he podido hacerlas desistir con nada- sacude las cabeza con desesperación

-entonces aun se puede hacer algo…- se entusiasma bella

-no sé cómo, caí en mi propia trampa bella le dije que las autoridades lo tienen incomunicado porque insistía en hablar con él, y ahora no se qué hacer…

-Emmett tu mismo has dicho la palabra tenían tiempo pasado puedes decirles que has conseguido un permiso especial para que yo pueda hablar con ella y tal vez así logras apaciguarla por lo menos hasta que podamos irnos…- propone Edward

-vaya amigo, al parecer el sol de la isla no te afecto el cerebro- bromea Emmett sacando su móvil

-Emmett…- contesta Esme en la sala de espera del aeropuerto

-si soy yo Esme…

-¿pasa algo malo hijo?

-nada de eso al contrario he movido los hilos y logrado que puedas hablar por teléfono con Edward….

-¿en serio? Gracias hijo…

-te lo paso Esme…- Emmett tiende el teléfono a Edward y se va a jugar con Tom, bella trata de darle su espacio también pero el afianza su agarre y le impide moverse

-¿mama?- habla Edward

-oh cariño ¿eres tú?, en verdad ¿eres tú?- su voz es emocionada como si estuviera al borde de las lagrimas.

-si mama, soy yo ¿Cómo estás?

-oh cariño no importa como este yo… ¿Cómo estas tu?, no te preocupes cariño Tanya y yo vamos para allá se que te hará muy bien…- Edward rio para sus adentros lo último que le haría bien en la vida seria ver a Tanya, pero no lo diría por lo menos o allí ni así.

-mama no es necesario que viajen además Emmett se está encargando de todo para que pueda viajar en cuanto me lo permitan...- habla en tono calmado…

-pero queremos estar allí- insiste Esme

-no es necesario mama en cuanto esté libre iré ya sea a nueva york o a Londres según sea el caso…

-pero hijo…- su voz suena a suplica

-por favor mama para mi seria estresante saber que estas aquí y no hacer nada además tu estas allá por lo de la semana de la moda no creo que quieras perderte algún desfile para pasártela en salas de espera y eso….- cruzan los dedos internamente esperando a que acepten…

-está bien hijo, me quedo…- Esme se resigna al fin

-gracias mama- suspiran aliviados

-solo espera Tanya quiere hablar contigo…- está en alta voz por lo que bella se encrespa al oír eso pero Emmett toma rápidamente el teléfono y dice

- lo siento Esme el tiempo que no dieron se ha terminado cualquier cosa la aclaramos después…

-pero yo quería hablar con Edward- se escucha una voz algo aguda para el gusto de bella pero que Edward y Emmett conocían bastante bien

- adiós Tanya…- cuelga el teléfono Emmett pero no alcanza a guardar el móvil cuando suena de nuevo y es Esme

-dime Esme- contesta rápidamente

-se me olvido decirte que Carlisle va para allá si no ha llegado debe estar por hacerlo….- el mundo se les cayó a los pies a los tres eso no lo esperaban…

-gracias Esme veré que vuelo es y lo esperare en el aeropuerto para llevarlo al hotel…- finaliza la llamada y la habitación se llena de un denso silencio, todo se desmorona cual castillo de naipes, las risas de Tom los distraen y por el vale la pena hace cualquier cosa.

-entonces…- suspira bella rompiendo el silencio

-no se nena… papa es…- no encuentra la palabra adecuada para definir la complacencia que tiene Carlisle para con su madre…

-Carlisle está cambiado Edward,- lo justifica Emmett no muy seguro de lo que dice

-¿en qué aspecto? ¿Ya no hace lo que Esme quiere?- eso siempre molesto a Edward la forma como su mama siempre decidía todo y su papa se limitaba a aceptar sus decisiones

-es difícil…- susurra Emmett sacudiendo la cabeza tratando de aclarar sus ideas- el esta distanciada de ella ¿recuerdas que no viajaban uno sin el otro? ¿Cómo parecían lapas?

-si lo recuerdo bien…- suspira Edward recordando una de las tantas veces que lo dejaron con las niñeras por largos periodos de tiempo por andar con sus viajes

- ¿no se te hace raro que ella está en nueva york y el este viajando desde Londres?—Emmett da muchos rodeos y Edward no es famoso precisamente por su paciencia

- al grano Emmett por favor…

-desde que Esme perdono a Tanya Carlisle se distancio de ella, no repele por completo a Tanya sabes que es un caballero que jamás trataría mal a una mujer pero no la soporta, no lo dice con palabras pero sabes que lo conozco bien- asegura Emmett

-¿crees que nos guarde el secreto?- pregunta cautelosa bella mirando fijamente a Tom que está lanzando sus juguetes por todo el lugar para después ir por ellos

- no estoy cien por ciento seguro pero es un riesgo que debemos correr- asegura Emmett mirando a su coquito con cariño- lo único que les puedo asegurar es que coquito bananito estará a salvo mientras yo viva… no dejare que nadie lo lastime…- hay tanta vehemencia en sus palabras que Edward y bella se sorprenden- este pequeño me tiene en su pequeño puño Edward y no permitiré que nada ni nadie lo lastime…

- haz lo que creas conveniente amigo, confió en ti- le asegura Edward…

-papa…- Tom se acerca a Edward tendiéndole los brazos y tallándole los ojitos la hora de la siesta ha llegado y en la isla el encargado de arrullarlo es el… bella se acomoda en su silla y Edward carga a Tom y comienza a tararearle, el niño pega su pequeña cabeza en el pecho de su padre y sierra los ojitos en un par de minutos está profundamente dormido…

-chicos veré como arreglo lo de Carlisle… les dejo este móvil- saca otro móvil de su chaqueta- cualquier cosa me llaman o los llamo…

-gracias Emmett- le dice bella con sinceridad

-por nada bella, Edward es mi mejor amigo y tu su mujer y madre de su hijo, pero sobre todo la persona que el ama, me alegro por ustedes- ella se sonroja ante sus palabras...- te lo encargo

- lo cuidare,- susurra ella con timidez sintiendo como los brazos de Edward se trenzan alrededor de su cintura

- ¿a quién cuidaras?- pregunta el con cautela

- a ti nene.- sonríe bella

- entonces seré el hombre más feliz por estar en tus manos- sonríe el depositando un beso en el cuello de ella provocándole un estremecimiento- tienes frio- susurra burlón al ver que la piel se le ha erizado

-sabes que no- murmura ella sonrojada…

-chicos la cosa se puso caliente por aquí así que mejor me voy- dice Emmett jugando y guiñándoles el ojo antes de salir dejándolos en silencio…

-¿Qué crees que diga tu papa?- susurra bella después de un largo periodo de silencio

-no estoy seguro amor pero es un riesgo que debemos correr- Edward también tiene miedo

-y si nos delata- la cabeza de bella era un remolino de "y si "barajando muchas opciones pero ninguna de ellas agradables para sus desgracia.

_(Inicia 18+)_

_Edward afianza mas su agarre y comienza a repartir besos por todo el cuello, bella inclina su cabeza permitiéndole mejor acceso… sus manos suben desde su vientre hasta el borde de sus senos provocando una deliciosa sensación pero no llega a tocarlos, desciende de nuevo llegando hasta sus caderas…_

_-mmm…-suspira ella haciendo sus brazos hacia atrás rodeando el cuello de él para pegarlo más a si…_

_-nena…- susurra Edward al sentir ese tirón entre sus bermudas deseando ser liberado…_

_-te necesito nene…- gime bella girándose y apoderándose de sus labios en un beso hambriento y necesitado_

_-también te necesito- articula el cuando sus labios se separan levantándola del trasero para cargarla sus labios descienden por su cuello llenado cada espacio de besos y mordidas, cepillando con sus dientes y lengua…_

_-mmm… nene- la voz de bella apenas es audible entre gemidos_

_-¿Qué quieres amor?-susurra Edward sobre su pecho sin llegar a besarlo_

_- a ti…- gime bella moviendo sus caderas creando una deliciosa fricción entre sus sexos gimiendo a vivía voz_

_-Me tienes – afirma repitiendo la acción antes de depositarla en la cama disfrutando de la erótica imagen de ella sobre las sabanas celestes, su cabello en forma de abanico sobre las almohadas…_

_-eres tan hermosa, tan suave, deliciosa…- repite una y otra vez mientras sus manos recorren la piel de ella y sus labios saborean la piel descubierto por el vestido… baja los tirantes, hasta dejar al descubierto el sostén y gruñe- nena esto es mucha ropa- ella suelta una risita tonta ante el desespero de Edward_

_-lo sé tú también tienes mucha ropa- las manos de ella viajan rápidamente al borde de la polera de él y la saca de un tirón apoderándose de su pecho con suaves caricias…_

_Con pericia Edward desabrocha el sostén y deja libres al fin sus pechos atacándolos inmediatamente con la boca, saboreándolos, degustándolos como el mejor de los manjares_

_Ella gime y se retuerce bajo su cuerpo presa de todas las sensaciones que le provoca, las manos del siguen bajando el vestido hasta que desaparece y queda solo en las diminutas bragas que lo hacen saltar los ojos_

_-oh nena te ves tan…- no termina la frase porque ella arrebata su boca con un beso necesitado_

_- hazme el amor nene...- suspira sobre sus labios- te necesito en mi por favor- las manos de ella avariciosas se deshacen de las bermudas y el bóxer de él a una velocidad sobrehumana… toma su caliente y palpitante seo en la mano dándole masajes suaves y eróticos circulares, ascendentes y descendentes hasta que él le retira la mano, no quiere llegar en su mano sino dentro de ella como tanto ama hacerlo_

_- para…- susurra con voz ronca- necesito estar dentro de ti…_

_-hazlo- ella se posiciona y el se alinea entrando de una sola y fuerte estocada haciéndoles retorcerse y gemir fuertemente ante la sensación de sus cuerpos unidos_

_-nena- gime el al mismo tiempo que ella gime su nombre._

_Y comienzan esa danza tan bien conocida por sus cuerpos, amándose en cada parte de su ser… la cama se les hace pequeña para tanto placer que están disfrutando, se conectan de todas las maneras posibles, el vaivén sensual de sus cuerpos es como una coreografía bien sincronizada donde ambos se mueven a placer alcanzando niveles insospechados de placer para luego caer en una espiral que los arrastra como un remolino y les hace perder la razón… saciados y bañados en sudor se recuestan en la cama aun enredados en sus extremidades…_

_(Fin 18+)_

-te amo…- susurra bella antes de caer en la inconsciencia… un sueño reparador en todos los sentidos, era suyo y ella de él y lo han vivido hasta el momento ni todas las Tanyas del mundo podrían borrar….

Edward también durmió, pero un sueño intranquilo, donde se encontraban los tres en un prado hermoso rodeado de flores, y pasto verde, los arboles creaban una cerca circular alrededor, Thomas corría tras las mariposas con risas que retumban bella esta acostada en la hierba y su cabeza en su regazo, el acariciaba distraídamente su cabello, ella tiene una manzana entre las manos a medio morder…. De pronto el cielo se oscurece, nubes negras revolotean oscureciendo todo bella se levanta rápidamente y carga a Tom en brazos sombras negras salen de entre los árboles, no se sabe su son hombres o mujeres capas largas y capuchas cubren su rostro y cuerpo, rodean a su mujer e hijo y el quiere ir tras ellos corre a toda velocidad pero parece estar sobre una cinta de caminadora porque no avanza, pero ellos sí, ellos cada vez estaban más lejos, escuchaba a Tom gritarle papa y Bella llamarlo amor hasta que las voces desaparecieron… grito y grito hasta que le dolió la garganta… pero solo el eco de su voz se escuchaba… dejándose caer de rodillas llora cual bebe implorando que le devuelvan su familia, el vacio que se instalo en su pecho es tan grande que se abraza a si mismo tratando de no romperse se acostó en posición fetal sobre el césped dejando salir el llanto que lo ahogaba..

Unas suaves caricias en su cabeza lo despertaron, era bella arrullándolo, consolándolo susurrándoles te amo, estoy contigo, no te dejare…

-estas aquí...- susurra él con voz ronca y se aferra a ella como si la vida dependiera de ello- no me dejes nunca amor

-¿Qué pasa nene?- pregunta bella angustiada

-una pesadilla amor, una horrible pesadilla…- susurra el acercándose a ella y saboreando sus labios en un beso lento y lleno de amor, transmitiéndole en el todo el sentimiento que tiene…

-¿Qué soñaste amor?- los ojos de bella están cristalinos

-tú y Thomas fueron arrebatados de mi lado… fue horrible nena, lo más doloroso que jamás pensé sentir- lagrimas corrían por su rostro, la angustia aun instalada en su pecho…

-jamás dejare que nada ni nadie nos separe de ti nene, tu, Thomas y yo somos una familia,- bella lo besa diciéndole con hechos lo mismo que con las palabras.

El beso se hace intenso y terminan amándose con locura con desesperación, la angustia es latente, no saben cómo reaccionara Carlisle y de ello depende su futuro, uno aun más incierto que el que tenían en la isla.

-ya casi despierta Tom…-susurra Edward con bella recostada en su pecho haciendo garabatos sin ton ni son en su pecho.

-lo sé, debemos vestirnos- ella trata de incorporarse pero Edward no lo permite…- amor – le reprende con una sonrisa

-no quiero soltarte estoy muy cómodo….- dice enterrando la nariz en su cabello inhalando su esencia- hueles delicioso nena…

-Thomas nos vera desnudos- le reprende bella

-no sería la primera vez amor- ríe el- siempre nos bañábamos así en la isla

-lo sé pero ahora estamos en la civilización y debemos comportarnos como tal…- juguetona ella le dice con fingida incomodidad.

-mmm…no – ríe el apretándola contra si pero son interrumpidos por su hijo.

-papa…mama… papa…aba- Edward se levanta rápidamente y se coloca el bóxer y llega hasta su hijo que esta orinado hasta la nuca… su ropa completamente mojada

-oh Tom creo que a tu padre se le olvido colocarte pañal…- ríe Edward cargándolo y llevándolo hasta el baño, le da una rápida ducha y lo saca envuelto en una toalla… bella esta pálida sobre las sabanas con el móvil en mano…

-¿pasa algo nena?- dice Edward en tono preocupado.

- Emmett llamo en quince minutos llegan él y tu papa… - se instala un silencio que solo es interrumpido por los balbuceos de Tom

-será mejor que nos vistamos, no creo que vestida así sea la mejor forma de conocer a tu suegro- trata de bromear Edward

-en serio amor, no sería mejor que Thomas y yo...- pero Edward no la deja terminar la frase

-no bella…- respira profundo llegando a su lado y rodeándola con su brazo libre- los necesito aquí conmigo, nena si convencemos a Carlisle podemos tener un gran aliado en el… además tenemos un arma secreta…- señala a Tom- sus ganas de ser abuelo eran casi tan grandes como las mías de ser padre…

-crees que nos apoye- titubeo bella

-no puedo asegurártelo al cien por ciento pero casi lo puedo hacer- le sonríe y besa suavemente sus labios, beso que reclamo Tom llevándose una trompita de su papa y su mama…

-entonces vistámonos que no queremos que mi suegro nos halle en estas fachas- bromeo bella que, envuelta en las sabanas, camina hacia el armario buscando ropa para ella y Tom, viste primero al niño dejándolo en la cuna para que juegue con los chillones que le regalo Emmett y entra al baño, dándose una rápida ducha se pone un vestido azul rey con pequeños garabatos en color crema se puso unas sandalias crema y se recogió el cabello en una trenza floja, Edward se puso unas bermudas crema con una musculosa azul…

-combinamos- dice cuando la ve salir del baño vestida y arreglada

-¿lo hiciste a propósito?- pregunta bella fingiendo molestia

-no sabía lo que te pondrías nena, pero me encanta…- la atrae a sus brazos y la besa en los labios saboreándola unos golpes en la puerta los separan y Tom grita

-quito… quito...- Edward y bella ríen al parecer quien tendrá el sobrenombre es Emmett. Bella carga a Tom y se escudo a espaldas de Edward... cobarde grito su fuero interno pero ella se mantuvo así

Al abrir la puerta un hombre rubio muy parecido a Tom con excepción de los ojos y algún pequeño rasgo más se quedo estático un momento para después lanzarse a los brazos de Edward y llorar, ambos derramaron gruesas lagrimas…

-hijo. Estas vivo… aun teniéndote aquí me es difícil creerlo…- susurra limpiándose las lagrimas

-soy real papa… - dice con voz ronca Edward

-quito… men… nana- la voz de Tom llamando a Emmett los interrumpe

-yo no soy coquito ese eres tu coquito bananito…- sonríe Emmett cargando a Thomas hasta la nevera y pelándole una banana.

-tu nana…- le acerca la banana a Emmett pero logra hacer que sea él quien la coma… los demás ven la escena estáticos como si al hacer algún sonido todo se destruiría

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunta Carlisle a Edward que rápidamente rodea con su brazo a bella besando su sien…

-papa te presento a bella Swan mi mujer y Thomas Cullen Swan, nuestro hijo tu nieto…- el color huye del rostro de Carlisle y camina hasta dejarse caer en la silla más cercana

-¿me lo repites por favor no creo haber oído bien?- susurra Carlisle sin perder detalle de los movimientos de Tom mientras unta la cara de Emmett con banana…

- ellos son mi mujer y mi hijo papa tu nieto…- dice Edward en voz clara y firme

-¿Cómo?

-papa no creo que necesite decirte como se hace los niños

-no me refiero a eso Edward no seas irrespetuoso…

-es una larga historia...- asegura Edward tomando asiento junto a él y colocando a bella en su regazo

-necesito oírla...- susurra Carlisle aun en shock

Ahí Edward se enfrasca relatando todo lo sucedido desde el rechazo de Tanya a ir con él, las turbulencias en el avión, como bella y él se las arreglaron para saltar en un solo paracaídas, alabo la astucia de su mujer, con ojos brillantes, al asegurar a su cuerpo el bote inflable, como casi morían de hambre y sed y en una tormenta ella se las arreglo para recolectar agua, el tiempo en la lista el embarazo de bella, y su rescate…

Carlisle acuchaba atento, ni siquiera parpadeaba pues le parecía que si hacia el mas mínimo movimiento todo desaparecería, bella nerviosa estudiaba sus rostro a medida de que escuchaba, pero no hubo gesto alguno parecía una estatua de piedra… sus facciones rígidas, no se miraba nada ni para bien ni para mal

Al terminar Edward su relato, se queda esperando una respuesta que no llega, Carlisle tiene la vista clavada en un punto indefinido, parece no respirar, Edward se asusta, baja a bella de su regazo y se acerca a él... lo mueve despacio haciendo que parpadee voltea hacia todos lados

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunta en tono confundido…

_**chic s siento mucho no haber actualizado antes, pero mi familia salió de vacaciones (yo no) fui a trabajar, y no pude escribir… además tuve un accidente con mi USB perdiendo todos mis archivos por ende los capítulos que tenia escritos…**_

_**Un millón de gracias por sus reviews y por esperar…**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y actualizare tan pronto como me sea posible…**_

_**Todos sus reviews los he leído pero no he podido responderlos personalmente les agradezco de todo corazón cada una de sus palabras... Igual a quienes han colocado esta historia entre sus alertas y favoritos… un millón de gracias. **_


	11. chapter 11igualito a papa

_**Muchas gracias a todas mis lectoras por esperarme, tuve una suma de complicaciones que no me permitieron actualizara antes, y no es porque no haya querido sino que no podía, demasiado trabajo pero aquí estoy dando lataa de nuevo espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo**_

_**Como saben los personajes son de la fantástica Stephanie Meyer y yo solo me divierto con ellos y las locas historias que surgen en mi cabeza… **_

El miedo recorrió la espalda de Edward al ver a su padre que como un niño perdido que los miraba a todos sin conocer a nadie, se ovillo en la silla sus facciones de volvieron aterradas, los ojos parecía salir de sus orbitas…

-¿Qué quieren de mi?- pregunto Carlisle con voz temblorosa

-papa, soy yo Edward- le dijo acercándome lentamente, y con cautela.

-imposible, mi hijo murió en un accidente aéreo- dijo apretando los ojos.

-no estoy muerto papa- susurro con voz queda y dolida tratando de acercarse más...- mírame papa, soy yo- dijo con suavidad con esa voz a terciopelada que a Bella le erizaba la piel

-es tu voz- susurra con voz rota- háblame- suplicó.

-papá, por favor mírame, si me miras podre hablarte- el nudo que tiene Bella en la garganta hace que gruesas lagrimas corran por sus mejillas al ver la preocupación en el rostro de Edward, es como si la conexión que hay entre ambos hiciera que lo que siente uno, el otro también lo haga.

-si abro los ojos será como todos esos sueños, donde estabas allí y luego desapareciste- Edward se estremece de solo pensar en lo que su padre pueda estar sufriendo.

Emmett mira la escena y saca los juguetes de Tom para entretenerlo, es duro ver a sus amigos así pero decide darles su espacio, pero su coquito no debe presenciar eso; aunque es pequeño ha notado lo inteligente que puede llegar a ser.

-no desapareceré papá- dice Edward cuando recupera la voz.

-¿lo prometes?- Carlisle parece un niño perdido.

-lo prometo anda mírame- suplica El, con voz ahogada y una mueca que quiso aparentar ser sonrisa.

Los ojos de Carlisle se abren lentamente, poco a poco enfocándose en la dirección de la voz de su hijo…

-¡hijo!- grita entes de lanzarse a sus brazos y llorar, llorar y susurrar palabras de amor, es su hijo y está vivo, está allí entre sus brazos, no es un sueño, es real, tantas noches recriminándose el tiempo que no le dedico por estar metido en sus negocios, por seguir a su esposa en viajes y cumplirle caprichos, su mente se revolvió al igual que sus sentimientos, culpa, alegría, dolor, tristeza, entonces… su mente presenta a él los últimos acontecimientos recordando todas las palabras de Edward y su cuerpo no puede con ello desvaneciéndose, yéndose a la inconsciencia…

Edward lo carga y lo acuesta sobre la cama, acomoda bien su cabeza y trata de llamar a un médico, pero la operadora habla portugués desesperado se acerca a Emmett el grandulón de su amigo es el único que puede ayudarlo.

-ya llame hermano, tranquilo- dice el palmeando la espalda de Edward.

Este asiente y se deja caer en la silla más cercana, Bella sale de su shock y le lleva a Edward un poco de refresco…

-toma nene- susurra tendiéndole la bebida, pero él lo que hace es arrastrarla a su regazo y esconde su rostro entre sus cabellos, suspirando, inhalando uno de los dos perfumes que le traen paz, su mujer, Dios, cuanto la ama, la puerta se abre y entra un hombre regordete con cabello gris, un maletín en mano, les sonríe cálidamente.

El doctor habla portugués lo único que entienden es que se llama Alfonso, se hacen a un lado para darle espacio, el hombre revisa todo, habla, y habla y Emmett responde en su idioma, al final le pone una inyección en la vena y dice algo a Emmett extendiéndole una receta, se despide con un cálido saludo dejando a Edward con un mal sabor de boca y maldiciendo por no saber ese idioma, el hombre que ama tener el control de las cosas ahora es un inútil

-no eres inútil amor- le dice bella tomando sus rostro entre sus manos para que la vea a los ojos- solo eres un hombre, que no sabe un idioma, nene yo sé varios pero solo las indicaciones de aeromoza sin más, eres un ser humano nene no Dios.

-te he dicho ya que te amo- susurro besándola con adoración…

-sí pero me encanta escucharlo- responde ella con voz agitada.

-te prometo decírtelo siempre- susurra llamando a Emmett con la mirada que deja a Tom en una esquinita jugando con sus juguetes de goma.

-no te preocupes- asegura- fue solo la impresión, la inyecciones que le puso fue un tranquilizante así que pasara un par de horas dormido, es natural, de todas formas me dio una solicitud para hacerle varios estudios, el sabrá si se los hace aquí o hasta que vayamos a Londres, sabes cómo es si no es Marcus el que lo atiende no se deja que nadie lo haga.

-gracias Emmett- dice Edward con voz sincera- es bueno tenerte de amigo. Sonríe con calidez.

-que te puedo decir- sonríe mostrando sus hoyuelos- tienes razón es bueno tenerme como amigo.

Todos ríen y comienzan a charlar de cosas triviales, Emmett somete a bella a un interrogatorio, y se enfurece cuando se entera de lo que le hizo Jacob...

-Bella tu solo tienes que decirlo y yo me encargo de hacer unas llamadas y ese pedazo de idiota no sabrá que tren lo arrollo…

-déjalo Emmett y gracias- dice ella sonrojada.

-eres la mujer que ama mi amigo, y la madre del único hombre que he amado en mi vida- dice provocando risas.

-y soy una mujer que odia la venganza y la violencia- asegura ella acurrucando se entre los brazos de su hombre, provocando inconscientemente que Emmett se muera de la envidia, deseando poder tener el alguien que lo ame y mire como lo hace esa pequeña mujer con su amigo

-papa…- dice Thomas y Edward gira su rostro para buscarlo el pequeño esta sobre la cama, ¿Cómo subió? Ni idea, al niño acaricia el rostro de su abuelo llamándolo papa una y otra vez, se sube a horcadas en su pecho y reparte besos por el rostro de Carlisle tal como lo hace con su papá cuando quiere despertarlo.

Bella intenta levantarse pero se queda estática cuando ve a su suegro abrir los ojos y clavarlos en Thomas. Ambos se quedan quietos, con los ojos en los del otro…

-hola campeón- susurra Carlisle al ver su copia en miniatura sobre él.

-papá- dice el niño con la sonrisa ladeada de su padre.

-me gusta cómo suena eso chico- sonríe Carlisle.

-te siente mejor papa- hablo Edward desde su lugar, la sonrisa de Carlisle alcanzo límites insospechados.

- de maravilla hijo- dice sentándose en la cama manteniendo a Tom en su regazo.

- me alegro, me diste un buen susto- asegura Edward pero ahora con una sonrisa en los labios.

- sí, lo siento- sonríe- pero que querías que hiciera si de repente me entero que mi hijo está vivo después de dos años de darlo por muerto, con una mujer y un hijo, que por cierto jamás creí que existiría por que según todos eras estéril, y para rematar con la sospecha de que no fue accidente lo sucedido- enumera mirando a Tom.

-no fuiste el único sorprendido con la noticia de Thomas- asegura Edward sonriente- yo también tarde en asimilarlo- asegura recordando lo sucedido.

-lo único que me importa en este momento es que estas vivo y que pienso disfrutar de mi nieto- asegura resolviendo los rubios cabellos de Tom.

-y que piensas sobre mama- pregunta Edward con cautela.

-creo que no debe saber, si Tania es la sospechosa principal, y son tan amigas lo que menos quiero es ponerlos en peligro. Aunque me duela creo que es lo más correcto que no sepa de la existencia de Bella y Tom, además la que supuesta mente ha sido rescatada es la azafata, y el nombre de ella es Alice Brandon, eso facilita el poder esconderlos...

-gracias- susurran a la par.

-nada de eso gracias a ustedes por darme un nieto tan hermoso y parecido a su abuelo- ríen ante la "humidad" de Carlisle.

-papá- dice el niño apuntando sus juguetes

-oh, quieres jugar campeón- Carlisle baja rápidamente de la cama y se siente en el piso, el pequeño se acomoda entre sus piernas y comienza una serie de balbúceselos mientras le pasa los juguetes.

-coquito me has cambiado he- acusa Emmett

-quito- señala a Emmett y le da un juguete- quito- repite esperando que el grandulón lo tome y como era de esperarse el corazón de Emmett se enternece y se sienta a un lado de Carlisle y comienzan a jugar. Edward y bella aprecian la escena sonriente pues no se sabe cual e los tres es mas infantil, Thomas gatea y los otros dos lo siguen apunta sobre la mesa

-nana- dice y Emmett se para y le da una banana medio pelada.

-nana papá- apunta a Carlisle tendiéndole la banana.

-come tu campeón.- dice el hombre pero Thomas no desiste y tiende la fruta hasta que Carlisle la toma y comienza a comer, Emmett le da otra y el a su vez se une a ellos comiendo.

-nene voy a preparar algo de comer ok- dice bella tratando de levantarse del regazo de si hombre.

-te ayudo- afirma el levantándose y caminando hacia la esquina que funciona como cocina, bella se pone en acción diciéndole a su vez a Edward que hacer, Emmett codea Carlisle ara que los mire, una escena que vista desde afuera es la envidia de cualquier persona que desea una vida en pareja, ellos ven como se tocan y besan constantemente, escuchan un cuchicheo aunque no entienden lo que dicen, no creen que deban oír por el solo hecho de ver la mejillas sonrojadas de bella y la sonrisa de bobo de Edward, Thomas llama nuevamente su atención y los guía nuevamente a sus juguetes, el tiempo se les va volando, los cuatro comen las delicias preparadas por Edward y bella, entre bromas y risas, la noche cae y Thomas con ella, Carlisle siente el corazón estrujado de solo pensar en irse, pero es consciente que no ha lugar para el allí, ve a su nuera, porque así considera a esa chica que esta con su hijo, es mas nuera de lo que jamás considero a la misma Tanya.

-es noche hijo iré al hotel y ya mañana vendré a verlos- dice Carlisle y se escucha el pesar en su voz.

-ojala hubiera espacio para que te quedaras con nosotros- asegura Edward con el mismo pesar.

. Lo sé hijo no te preocupes, mañana me tendrás aquí para dar lata desde temprano- le guiña el ojo mientras se levanta de su silla y le da un fuerte abrazo.

-te esperamos aquí- dice en un susurro.

-ven aquí hija- dice Carlisle tendiéndole los brazos a una muy sonrojada Isabella, ella lo hace y le devuelve el abrazo.-gracias por todo hija, por salvar a mi hijo y por darme el regalo más grande- apunta la cuna de Thomas.

-solo hice lo correcto- asegura ella.

- aun así, gracias- la voz de Carlisle se quiebra pero se compone la garganta.

-chicos, este guapo abogado debe de tomar su sueño de belleza- dice sonriente Emmett- mañana traigo a este abuelo para que siga jugando con coquito, además tengo una cita para ver si puedo agilizar los trámites para que puedan irse cuanto antes a estados unidos no queremos que Esme venga con cruela de vil. – un escalofrió recorre a los tres y miran a Tom durmiendo plácidamente, y juran en silencio protegerlo.

El móvil de Carlisle los hace salir de su trance y mira la pantalla, Esme brilla en el centro.

-hablando de la reina de roma- sonríe contestando la llamada- dime cariño- dice rápidamente

-hola corazón, -dice ella rápidamente, a pesar de estar un poco distanciados los apodos cariñosos siempre están presentes, como prueba de que aun sienten algo uno por el otro.

-estaba a punto de llamarte estoy queriendo ir al hotel- asegura el

-y como esta Edward? ¿Lograste verlo? ¿Está sano? ¿Lo han maltratado? Contesta hombre- dice desesperada.

-está bien cariño, al parecer dejo una fuerte escases de bananas en esa isla está completo por lo que vi, y lo están tratando bien también solo es burocracia- asegura guiñándoles el ojo a los chicos que sonríen

- me dejas un poco más tranquila, pero quiero verlo corazón- la voz de Esme se quiebra, si bien no fue una madre dedicada y hogareña él era fiel testigo de que siempre amo a su hijo.

-lo se Edward ya me puso al tanto de que no dejo que vinieras, y debo concederle la razón entre Emmett y yo arregláramos todo para que pueda viajar a Nueva York cuanto antes.

-será pronto?- pregunto esperanzada

-muy pronto cariño- le aseguro- además creo que por los vuelos tendremos que hacer escala en florida.

-pero- dice ella peor Carlisle no la deja seguir.

-tranquila cariño es solo un tecnicismo y antes de lo que piensas estarás abrazando a nuestro hijo.

-eso espero corazón- susurra Esme y no puede evitar que se escuche lo rota que esta su voz- los espero.

-pronto estaremos allí- asegura Carlisle antes de dar por terminada la llamada.- ya escucharos debemos viajar.

-arreglare todo Carlisle- asegura Emmett

-será mejor que sea lo más pronto posible, Esme no es muy conocida por ser paciente- aseguro- además tiene a Tania pegada como lapa- hizo una mueca

-¿tú no estás de acuerdo con su amistad?- pregunto Edward

-maldita sea no- suspiro- esa mujer se caso a tan solo dos meses de tu desaparición, por favor donde quedo ese amor que te profesaba, allí comencé a ver su verdadero rostro, per tu madre cayo en depresión y la cercanía con esa Apia la levanto y tu sabes que aunque no esté de acuerdo con muchas cosas que hace Esme nunca le he podido negar nada.

-ni que lo digas- sonrió Edward recordándolas tantas veces que Carlisle hizo cosas con las que no estaba de acuerdo solo porque ella lo quería.

-en fin, creo que mejor me voy a dormir a y ya veremos mañana que pasa- sonrió y fue hacia la cuna deposito un beso en la frente de su nieto y regreso a despedirse con un abrazo de su hijo y un beso de su nuera… Emmett hizo lo mismo, al ver la puerta cerrarse tras ellos bella suspiro y se recostó en el pecho de Edward.

-¿cansada? – pregunto el acariciando sus brazos

-agotada, más emocionalmente que otra cosa- suspiro- creo que me daré un baño para relajarme

-mmm- ronroneo el pasando la nariz por el cuello de ella- y no necesitas un par de manos para enjabonarte la espalda.

-no sé, - sonrió ella sintiendo ese cosquilleo en toda su piel.

-¿puedo convencerte sabes?- susurro besando tras su oreja en ese punto sensible que la hacía flaquear sus piernas.

-de eso no ma cabe la menor duda- susurro con un suspiro, ese hombre la tenia comiendo de su mano, y lo peor del caso es que le encantaba que fuera así.

-vamos entonces- dijo el cargándola hacia la pequeña ducha, se desvistieron con lentitud, sin segundas intenciones solo disfrutar del otro, se enjabonaron y secaron con parsimonia disfrutando del momento, al final se envolvieron cada uno en una toalla y caminaron abrazados la poca distancia que había hasta la cama, un bostezo involuntario abandono los labios de bella.

-¿cansada nena?- pregunto él mientras acariciaba su cabello secándolo con una pequeña toalla.

-aja- respondió con un nuevo bostezo, no era la primera vez que se dormía con el cabello mojado, en su isla, su paraíso lo había hecho infinidad de veces.

-a dormir entonces- dijo Edward con una sonrisa, tomándola en brazos de nuevo y recostándola en la cama, quito la toalla de ambos cuerpos y se recostó haciendo cucharilla.

- descansa nena, te amo- susurro sobre su cabello

-también te amo nene.- respondió ella antes de caer profundamente dormida.

Sin embargo Edward no pudo conciliar el sueño, eran demasiadas cosas las que traía en la cabeza, para empezar, no iría a nueva york hasta que dejara bella bien asentada en donde quiera que ella quisiera, además tenía un gran problema para ello, mientras no se deshiciera completamente de Tania no podía destapar su fondo de emergencia y lo peor de todo es que sin él no podía dejar a bella bien asentada, su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas tratando de encontrar una solución a todo, haría hasta lo imposible para proteger a su mujer y a su hijo, pero también le dolía tener que ocultarla como si ellos que son lo más maravilloso que le pudo pasar en su existencia fuera algo malo, oyó a Tom quejarse en sueños y removerse incomodo se levanto a revisarlo, miro el reloj de la pared y se dio cuenta que había pasado varias horas envuelto en sus pensamientos, era de madrugada y el no podía conciliar el sueño.

Tom sonrió al verlo y le tendió los bracitos, en cuanto lo tomo el olor característico de un pañal que necesita cambio le lleno las fosas nasales, no le daba asco, era su hijo y eso era natural, tampoco es que fuera un olor agradable, pero era parte de ser padre y lo soportaría cuantas veces fueran necesarias.

-papa fuchi- dijo el niño tirando de su pañal

-lo sé campeón vamos a quitarte esa molestia- camino con él hasta el baño, le lavo la suciedad y lo seco bien después le puso un pañal limpio, logro ponerlo bien no sin antes tener un sinfín de intentos fallido que provocaban las risitas de Tom.

-te estás riendo de tu papi he- rio el haciéndole cosquilla en la barriga

-papa nana- apunto la mesa donde escaseaban las bananas al parecer las que compro Emmett no habían sido suficiente.

-temo que las bananas se acabaron- dice sonriente- que tal un poco de leche he- le dice tomando un vaso entrenador y sirviendo un poco

-eche?- pregunto confundido

-si campeón leche para que crezcas fuerte y sano- le dio la leche y el niño se la tomo ávidamente, quedándose dormido a la vez que se acababa el último sorbo en su vaso, Edward lo quito de sus manos y lo recostó nuevamente en la cuna besando sus rubios cabellos.

-nene- susurro bella tocando la cama vacía

- aquí estoy nena. Susurro el acostándose a su lado.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?- susurro de nuevo bella enterrando la nariz en el pecho de u hombre y llenándose de su fragancia tan característica

- solo cambiaba el pañal de Tom- dijo como si no hubiera sido una batalla campal lograr que quedara bien

-aja ¿y quién gano esta vez?- dijo con una risita.

-se está riendo de mi señora mía- dijo él con fingido enojo.

- no sería capaz de hacer semejante cosa caballero- sonrió contra su piel- solo es algo que tengo curiosidad de saber

-para su información lo he colocado bien- sonrió zancarrón

-al intento numero…- siguió bella sonriendo

-nena...- la reprendió- es que no te dad cuenta que esas cosa infernales son difíciles de dominar- se quejo como niño pequeño

-lo sé, no sé cómo pudieron inventar algo tan infernal- se burlo ganándose un gruñido de parte de Edward.

- a dormir señorita- dijo acomodando su cabeza sobre su pecho- que descanses amor- susurro cerrando también los ojos y conciliando el sueño al fin

-sssh- dijo bella a Thomas que estaba tratando de despertar a su padre, Edward estaba boca abajo con la sabana tapando solamente su trasero y abrazando la almohada de bella.

-papa- dijo el pequeño terco

-déjalo dormir amor, mejor llamemos a tío Emmett para que traiga bananas ¿Qué dices?- le sonrió cuando el niño le tendió los bracitos

-quito nana- dijo sonriente

-así es corazón le diremos a coquito que traiga bananas para ton- marco el numero y el hombre contesto al segundo timbre.

-diga- al parecer estaba semidormido

-Emmett lamento molestarte es que aquí Thomas quiere sus bananas y como no conoz…- no la dejo terminar cuando se escucho movimiento

-voy en camino, dile a coquito que tío Emmett le llevara como rayo sus bananas.

-gracias Emmett- rio bella

-nada de gracias por coquito lo que sea...- la llamada se corto y bella decidió limpiar, bueno no es que estuviera sucio pero ella no sabía estar sin hacer nada…

El tiempo se les fue volando, tal como lo prometió Emmett en menos de una hora estaba allí cargando un caja de bananas con una enorme sonrisa en la cara que marcaba esos hoyuelos de sus mejillas.

-¿no te parecen demasiadas? Dijo bella sorprendida dejándolo pasar para que pusiera la caja sobre la mesa

-para mi coquito nada es demasiado- sonrió tendiéndole los brazos a Tom que no dudo permitir que lo cargara, se sentó y pelo la primera y también hizo una para él.

-ahora entiendo porque son tantas- sonrió bella

-quito nana- dijo Thomas dándole de la suya a Emmett en la boca

-vez porque necesitamos suficientes- dijo con suficiencia mientras daba una enorme mordida

La puerta sonó y bella inmediatamente fue a ver por la mirilla con una sonrisa abrió a un muy cargado abuelo- por dios Carlisle te trajiste toda la juguetería- se rio

- querida esto es lo menos que puedo hacer – sonrió dejando todo en el piso y caminando hacia el pequeño de rubios cabellos

- hola campeón- sonrió tendiéndole los brazos.

-papa- rio el niño accediendo a la petición de su abuelo

-claro que si campeón soy papa- rio el besando su cabecita

- creí que el papa era yo- escucharon a Edward hablar desde la cama

-hey, jamás pensé que serias un perezoso- rio Carlisle al ver las fachas de su hijo que acababa de despertar

- ni yo pensé en tener un padre que me quisiera quitar a mi hijo- se burlo Edward con los ojos divertidos

- no estoy queriendo robar nada, tu eres u papa, y yo su abuelo peor no me molesta que me diga papa, además hay muchos niños que a su abuela le dice papa y a mí me encanta que mi nieto me diga así- rio Carlisle cuando tomas le lleno la cara de goma de banana tratando de llamar su atención

-ok, como digas- rio Edward levantándose en bóxers y poniéndose unas bermudas.

Bella lo recorrió con la mirada, no era algo que pudiera evitar, ese hombre estaba ara comérselo completito, se mordió el labio nerviosamente sintiendo su vientre contraerse

-nena- susurro Edward en advertencia- ¿podemos hacer el desayuno?- trato de desviar la charla porque su cuerpo estaba reaccionando y no era muy apropiado teniendo la presencia de su padre y amigo

- claro nene- sonrió Bella deduciendo el porqué del cambio de tema.

-no hay necesidad de eso- dijo Carlisle apuntando la montaña de bosas- allí hay una bolsa de comida que compre en el camino.

Bella la busco y miro un pescado con camarones y algunas cosas más, se le hizo agua la boca- se ve rico- dijo poniendo lo sobre la mesa, Edward saco rápidamente cuatro platos.

Desayunaron entre risas y bromas disfrutando del momento, pero la charla no se poda aplazar pero Edward tampoco quería hablar de ello frente a bella porque sabía que ella se molestaría si le escuchara pedir prestado para comprarle una casa lo que no esperaba fue lo que dijo Carlisle dejándolos a todos en shock

-ayer hable con un amigo que vive en florida, un compañero de escuela para ser especifico Stefan se mudo a estados unidos hace varios años y como escuche que quieren mudarse allí me tome la libertad de comprarles una casa…- miro a todos con una sonrisa

-pero papa- dijo Edward tratando de asimilar lo sucedido

- mira hijo se exactamente en qué situación económica te dejo Tania, y también se que no quiero que mi nieto viva en un departamento donde no tenga espacio para jugar, así que les he comprado una casa en Jacksonville que tiene suficiente espacio para que mi nieto crezca sano y fuerte.

-eso es demasiado Carlisle- susurro bella todavía en shock

-nada es demasiado para mi nieto además quiero que en cuanto lleguemos vamos a firmar los papeles por que le he dicho que la quiero a tu nombre, y antes de que digas nada- se apresuro a decir cuando miro las intenciones de bella para protestar- no lo pongo a nombre de Thomas porque es pequeño y de todas formas necesita un albacea y en ese caso de todas formas serias tu, además nada puede quedar a nombre de Edward no mientras no resuelva su situación con Tania, y por último y más importante porque así lo quiero y punto, no hay más que decir…- Edward le dio un abrazo agradeciendo lo que hizo porque realmente le había quitado un enorme peso de encima.

-gracias- susurro con un nuda en la garganta

- nada de eso lo hago con gusto- sonrió Carlisle.

-también yo les tengo que decir que he arreglado todo para que volemos a Miami que es el vuelo mas próximo que encontré donde hubiera espacio para las cinco, sale hoy a las cinco de las tarde, debeos estar allí dos horas antes por las revisiones y eso no se que opinen tengo boletos para trasbordar inmediatamente hacia Jacksonville o podemos quedarnos una noche allí e ir hasta el siguiente día

- yo voy por trasbordar de inmediato- dijo bella rápidamente- si como han dicho la señora Esme no es muy paciente que nos asegura que estando en Miami no tomara un vuelo e ira para allá.

-hijo te casaste con una mujer muy inteligente- lo felicito Carlisle

- y esa es solo una de las tantas cualidades de mi mujer papa- sonrió Edward acariciando la mejilla de bella que estaba sonrojada.

-en ese caso será mejor que vaya al hotel a cancelar todo y prepararnos para el vuelo de regreso

-cierto también lo hare vengo a las cuatro treinta por ustedes y espero que estén listos- les guiño Emmett despidiéndose de Tom y saliendo junto a Carlisle

Bella tomo a su hijo en brazos y fue a lavarlo para después ponerle un como trajecito de short, empaco la ropa mientras Edward lo hacía con los regalos que Carlisle le llevo a Tom… el pequeño ajeno al a mudanza se acurruco en una esquina de la cama, se quedo dormido…

Eso era algo que amaban del otro que podían comunicarse sin palabras, no tenían la necesidad de parlotear como guacamayas se entendían a la perfección… cuando todo estuvo guardado y listo bella tomo a su hijo y lo coloco en la cuna, después tomo la mano de su hombre y lo guio hasta el baño, lo desvistió lenta y tortuosamente, para después permitir que el hiciera lo mismo con ella…

La ducha duro más de lo planeado, cosa de la que no se quejaban, bueno bella se quejaba un poco de dolor de espalda pero era un dolor que sufriría con gusto con tal de disfrutar de su hombre así, Edward disfruto cada caricia cada roce, sabía que llegando a estados unidos todo giraría muy rápido y rogaba a todos los cielos que saliera bien por su hijo y su mujer, era consciente que debían separarse, pero no el tiempo que sería…

Las cartas estaban echadas, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, pase lo que pase, su familia eran bella y Tom los demás si no lo aceptaban bien podrían irse por donde vinieron, bella lo guio a la cama, ambos estaban ya vestidos pero se recostaron en silencio solo disfrutando de la presencia del otro…

_**Gracias de nuevo mis lectoras, todas y cada una de ustedes silenciosas y a quienes toman de su tiempo para decirme lo que piensan por medio de sus review…**_

_**a quienes han colocado esta historia entre sus favoritos y alertas muchas gracias también.**_

_**Narraly ciento no haber podido actualizar cuando te prometi pero el trabajo no me permitió escribir antes, espero que este capitulo que te dedico con cariño sea de tu agrado**_

_**Chic s Un millón de gracias por sus reviews…**__**Giorka Ramírez Montoya**__** , **__**Vane Sweety Cullen**__**, **__**Maya Masen Cullen**__** , Nora, **__**kpatycullen**__** , **__**Narraly**__**, **__**Andrea 14 de Cullen**__**, **__**madeki**__** , **__**Alizce**__**, **__**Cullen-21-gladys**__**, cris, joselina, Nora, **__**Girl Perverse**__** …vanesscabs, viivii alice, teresa , Giorca Ramirez Montoya, ame ame, jolie love, isakristen, joselina madera, si alguien se me pasa… perdone y mil gracias también…**_

_**Nos leemos pronto**_

_**Besitos 3 **_


	12. Chapter 12 ¿ayuda?

La mañana llego antes de que pudiéramos siquiera pensarlo y con ella un Emmett bastante acalorado que toco la puerta insistentemente despertándolos a todos.

Bella se metió al baño a vestirse mientras Edward con solo unos bermudas y el torso desnudo y un somnoliento Tom en brazos abrió, el fortachón entro y se fue directo a la nevera sirviéndose un enorme vaso de agua que se lo bebió de golpe.

-que pasa Emmett amaneciste con tremenda cruda- se burlo Edward cuando lo vio dejarse caer al piso.

- ojala amigo, te aseguro que hubiera preferido eso a ser sujeto al quinto infierno con el interrogatorio de tu madre- afirmo haciendo que Edward tomara asiento pues estaba casi seguro que esa charla no le agradaría para nada.

- dirás- dijo solamente escuchando como la puerta del baño se abría dejando salir a una bella recién duchada y con su cabellera suelta.

- a eso de las cuatro de la mañana sonó mi móvil, y ni siquiera vi quien era solo conteste, era Esme pidiéndome que aclarara el asunto… lógico le pregunte qué asunto… diablos estaba más dormido que despierto, me dijo que hablo con el amigo de un amigo de una amiga de no sé qué, el caso es que se contacto con la embajada y prometieron ayudarle, me llamo para darme la información de la persona con la que hablo un tal licenciado Almeida, a lo que voy o nos apuramos o nos descubren Edward porque si te buscan en los supuestos lugares donde posiblemente estés descubrirán que todo es una treta y Esme nos hará comer polvo, sabes cómo es con las personas que le fallan.

-demonios- gruño asustando a Thomas que salto y después se volvió a acurrucar en sus brazos, bella escuchaba todo a distancia, preparando café para los tres y la leche para Thomas.

- exacto, estoy esperando solo que digas ya para tomar el primer vuelo a donde sea, el caso es salir de aquí cuanto antes.

-haz lo que sea necesario Emmett llama a Esme y tranquilízala, dile que su contacto fue de mucha ayuda y que le regalaste una botella de vino en agradecimiento tal como lo hace ella, es mas dile que lo hiciste a su nombre, dile que ya está arreglado que salimos en el primer vuelo hacia estados unidos que salga y nos vemos en un par de días en nueva york por papeleo yo que sé; pero por favor. Sabes que no puedo dejar a bella y Tom antes de dejarlos bien instalado en la casa.

-parece que no la conoces Edward y te aseguro que después de tu desaparición esta peor de quisquillosa.- Emmett se levanto el piso y se acerco a la mesa donde bella coloco una taza de café para él.

- ni tanto mira que andar muy unida con Tanya- aseguro bella sin pensar para después sonrojarse.

-en eso tiene razón mi mujer Emmett, -concordó Edward- creo que la puedes convencer.

- deja la llamo- dijo tomando el teléfono en mano pero bella lo interrumpió

- Emmett no creo que si le llamas ahorita crea que ya hiciste todas las diligencias- Edward la miro con adoración. Cada vez lo sorprendía y enamoraba mas esa castaña que danzaba por la cocina preparando algo

- tienes razón bella, creo que aun estoy medio dormido- aseguro Emmett antes de darle un largo trago a su taza de café- oye chica como le hiciste para que te quedara a mi gusto

- no lo prepare a tu gusto Emmett digamos que es un preparado estándar que si el que se lo toma lo agrega ya sea azúcar, crema o leche toma el gusto deseado.

- a ver si cuando vayas a Londres le das la receta a mi secretaria, mira que a pesar que tiene cinco años trabajando conmigo Irina nunca ha podido preparar un buen café.

- creo que es tu secretaria no tu sirvienta Emmett, mientas tome bien los dictados y cumpla sus funciones no hay necesidad de quejarse por el simple hecho de que no sepa preparar café, además de la calle hay muchos lugares donde puedes comprar uno- le aseguro bella

- por eso precisamente no la he corrido es excelente como secretaria- sonrió Emmett mostrando sus hoyuelos.

-parece que ese borracho se durmió con la botella en mano- rio Edward retirando el vaso entrenador de las manos de Tom que estaba profundamente dormido en sus brazos, lo acostó en la cuna con cuidado antes de volver a la mesa.

Pero no logro sentarse cuando tocaron la puerta, se asomó por la mirilla y luego abrió a un demacrado Carlisle que venía arrastrando una maleta.

- buenos días hijo- saludo con un bostezo

- no parecen tan buenos para ti papa- sonrió Edward palmeándole la espalda

- tu mama no sabe de horarios, me llama para decirme de algo que realmente no entendí pero incluía a la embajada- dejo la maleta recargada en la pared y se acerco a la cuna de Tom- cada vez que lo miro siento que el corazón se me sale de la alegría hijo, aun no me creo que soy abuelo.

- pues créelo papa, y tienes el nieto más guapo de todos- sonrió Edward acomodando las mantas de Thomas que habían sido pateadas por este.

-claro que lo es no vez que es igualito a su abuelo- sonrió indulgente

- me alegra tener un padre tan humilde- se burlo Edward antes de guiar a su padre a la mesa donde bella ponía una taza de café para el

- gracias hija y perdón por no saludad, creo que aun ando medio adormilado- le sonrió a la castaña que acercaba el azúcar la leche y la crema a su lado por no saber cómo lo querría

- no te preocupes Carlisle, es normal creo que a todos nos pasa cuando somos despertados así- lo disculpo ella

- gracias hija de verdad que si me hace falta una buena dosis de cafeína- le hecho un par de cucharadas de azúcar a l café ates de tomar el primer sorbo- wow querida esto sabe bastante bien- alabo antes de tomar mas

- gracias- contesto bella sonrojada antes de ponerse a cocer las crepas que pensaba hacer de desayunar.

-¿y ya han penado en algo?- pregunto mirando al frente

- la verdad más o menos- dijo Emmett sacándose la cabeza- bella dice que le llamemos después de las horas de oficina a Esme para que sea mas creíble lo de la buena ayuda que nos brindo el hombre.

-me gustaría que si le buscáramos- aseguro Carlisle- miren si Esme lo llama para agradecerle o cualquier cosa él le dice que ni siquiera nos vio se va a armar y creo que debemos dejar los menos cabos sueltos posibles.

- en eso tienes razón papa, porque Esme es capaz de eso y vale más tener cubiertos todos los flancos- Edward se levanto para ayudar a bella a poner la mesa

-en ese caso creo que estaría bien concretar una cita para hoy mismo y que fuésemos todos, espero que nos escuche y nos ayude- comento Emmett poniendo fin a su taza de café

- recemos para que sea así Emmett- dijo bella- no quisiera ver a Tom envuelto en alguna clase de chisme y le puedan hacer daño.

- por eso no te preocupes bella- sonrió Emmett recibiendo su plato de crepas con dulce de leche y frutas tropicales y un plato de huevos con queso- las notician hablan de Alice Brandon así que tú no estás en el ojo del huracán y por ende mi coquito tampoco.

- ¿Cómo localizaran a Alice?- pregunto Edward sentándose después de terminar de servir.

-bueno, de eso se están encargando Jasper y Alec, no te preocupes lo último que me dijo Jasper es que la tienen localizada, al parecer el ultimo domicilio de su hermana Gianna es en Vancouver y creo que en este momento están en camino si es que no llegaron ya..

-espero que den con ellas luego podrían ser unas testigos importantes en el caso que se compruebe que lo del accidente fue coaccionado.

- tienes razón, seria de gran utilidad- aseguro Emmett para seguir con un silencio mientras disfrutaban del desayuno que les preparo bella…

-papa… quito- escucharon la voz de Thomas que estaba parado en la cuna agarrado de los barrotes

- hola coquito amaneciste muy guapo- se burlo Emmett al ver las mejillas del niño marcadas por la almohada.

-quito nana papa- balbuceo el pequeño señalando la mesa donde aun había varias bananas de la caja que Emmett había comprado el día anterior

- ven corazón vamos para que te comas un huevito antes tu banana- dijo bella tomándolo en brazos para sentarlo en su sillita y darle comida

-quito pome- dijo señalan el plato de Emmett

- así es corazón comerás lo mismo que coquito- rio bella dándole el primer bocado

-esta rico he campeón- dijo Carlisle al ver a Thomas comer con ganas su comida

-papa pome- apunto Tom el plato de Carlisle

- claro que si campeón también papa está comiendo- aseguro dando un gran bocado

- papa echo- señalo a Edward que emocionado miraba la interacción de su hijo con Carlisle y Emmett, se acerco y beso su regordeta y chorreada mejilla antes e volver a su sitio.

-esta rico tu cachete- sonrió Edward limpiándose la boca

-creo que tendremos que llevarnos a bella a Londres o quedarnos con ella en Jacksonville solo para seguir tomando su café- sonrió Emmett levantándose para servirse una segunda taza

- en tus sueños Macarty, mejor consíguete una mujer que lo haga para ti que esta de aquí es mía- rio Edward

- pues dime donde la encontraste para ir por una- siguió el juego Emmett

- tan fácil como subirte a un avión y que este se caiga a mitad del océano- dijo Edward como si nada aunque a Carlisle un escalofrió le recorrió todos los huesos de su cuerpo.

-na, mejor la busco de forma más convencional- aseguro Emmett con una carcajada que retumbo las paredes de la casa

-cuando menos te lo esperes y donde menos lo hagas la encontraras- le dijo Carlisle con una mirada cómplice

- capaz de que te estrellas con ella y no precisamente como yo- rio Edward acercándose para darle un beso en la frente a bella

-ya, tú te has vuelto todo un cursi enamorado- se burlo Emmett

- y lo haría mil veces si es con mi mujer Emmett- auguro el aludido pasando el brazo por hombros de ella.

-ya mejor alístate para ir al as oficinas vale más llegar temprano para que nos atiendan luego- dijo Emmett tomando al niño en brazos aunque le duro solo los segundo que tardo Carlisle en quitárselo a él.

-bien como diga señor Macarty- se burlo Edward tomando dirección al baño, como la casa era chica y con cero privacidad bella se apuro a encontrarle un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa azul celeste unos bóxers una camiseta interior y se lo llevo al baño, luego saco los zapatos de vestir y les dio una buena limpiada colocándolos a un lado de la cama y sacando un par de calcetines negros para que se pusiera. Po supuesto Carlisle y Emmett no perdían detalle, luego ella saco un vestido, el más recatado que tenia manga corta pues la mayoría era de tiritas, era azul claro con figuras azul más oscuro y negras, de cuello redondo pero algo bajo sin mostrar nada, saco unas sandalias negras de tacón bajo y un cinto ancho también negro, cuando Edward salió del baño ella entro, ya se había duchado pero sudo bastante con la hechura del desayuno así que se recogió el pelo en un chongo flojo y se lavo el cuerpo, después se cambio y peino en una trenza aguada que le permitiera traer el cabello recogido sin verse remilgada, saco un pequeño neceser y se puso un poco de brillo en los labios y rímel que verifico primero que fuese a prueba de agua.

-estas hermosa nena- dijo Edward en cuanto la vio, lógicamente se puso ella como jitomate maduro

-y tu estas my guapo nene- sonrió ella dándole un pequeño beso en los labios antes de cargar a Tom, aun con la resistencia de Carlisle para cambiarlo, le puso una playerita sin manga roja con una camisita a cuadros rojos blancos y grises y un short de mezclilla con unos huaraches negros peino sus rubio cabellos y le hecho un poco de perfume.

-estamos listos Emmett cuando digas- aseguro Edward colocándose la pañalera de Thomas en el brazo.

-permíteme solo entrar a tu baño para lavarme los dientes y nos vamos- se levanto y en un parpadeo todos estaban abordando un taxi para viajar a la embajada, el camino fue tenso, solo los balbuceos de Thomas aligeraban el ambiente, haciendo sonreír a los demás ocupantes, Carlisle lo cargo en cuanto bajaron del taxi, Edward aun con la pañalera al hombro paso su brazo alrededor de bella y la atrajo a su cuerpo, ella no dudo en pasar su brazo por la cintura de él y así entraron al edificio, encabezados por Emmett Macarty en su papel de serio y respetado abogado.

- buenos días señorita tenemos una cita con el licenciado Almeida-hijo sin titubeos

- a nombre de quien- dijo la secretaria rápidamente

-de Emmett Macarty, la cita la concreto la señora Esme Cullen- afirmo sin rastro de duda

- permítame por favor- tecleo algo en su computadora y después de unos segundos hablo- aquí esta su cita sin hora fija el licenciad Almeida llega en una hora si gustan esperar su despacho es el E24 suban por el elevador al piso cuatro allí están sus oficinas.

-gracias señorita- dijo Emmett con una inclinación y les hizo señas a los demás para que lo siguieran.

La sala de espera era muy acogedora con cinco sofás amplios plantas de sombra y una mesa llena de revistas de varios idiomas.

- esperemos aquí- dijo Emmett señalando la sala para qué tomaran siento

- ojala todo vaya bien- dijo temerosa bella pegándose más al cuerpo de Edward buscando algún tipo de confort

-veras que si hija- aseguro Carlisle- todo saldrá bien para todos.

- es espero papa, no quesera tener frente a frente una furiosa Esme con Thomas presente, sería muy arriesgado y mas con la presencia de Tanya.

-por eso haremos todo de la mejor manera posible hijo-lo trato de tranquilizar

-buenos días señores- saludo un hombre alto moreno con un traje oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata de rallas difuminadas

- buenos días ¿es usted el licenciado Almeida?- pregunto cortésmente Emmett que seguía en modus profesional.

-para servirles- aseguro serio

- mi nombre es Emmett Macarty y nos gustaría hablar con usted si nos permite un poco de su tiempo.

- adelante, hablemos en mi despacho- los guio a un enorme despacho con decoración minimalista que atrás del escritorio tenia las banderas de Brasil y estados unidos.

Después de que todos tomaron asiento les hizo una señal para que hablaran.

- no sé si recuerde la llamada que recibió de la señora Esme Cullen- indago primero Emmett

- como no acodarme de esa mujer, está bastante afligida por su hijo- aseguro negando con la cabeza.

-bien, yo soy el abogado del señor Edward Cullen, hijo de la señora y este señor es Carlisle Cullen su esposo- continuo- el tema que nos trae es muy delicado y nos gustaría contar si es posible con su apoyo y discreción.

-adelante los escucho- dijo el hombre acomodándose en el sillón sin quitar la vista de las personas que no fueron presentadas.

- debe estar enterado del accidente aéreo que sufrió mi cliente, misma que propicio una desaparición de dos años, él al igual de la azafata se dieron por muertos, junto al resto de la tripulación, pero fueron encontrados por un grupo de pescadores en un isla desierta, a partir de allí hemos descubriendo varias situaciones que nos hacen sospechar que el accidente fue provocado, eso aunado a las declaraciones de los mismos afectados, nos hacen temer por la integridad física de ellos.

-¿esta diciendo que se trato de un intento de asesinato?- pregunto el Lic. Almeida.

-eso tememos señor, ahora permítame presentarle al resto de mis acompañantes antes de continuar, el señor- señalo a Edward- es Edward Cullen, y ella la azafata que se refugió en la isla junto con él, su actual pareja Isabella Swan y ese pequeño es su hijo Thomas Cullen Swan…

-tenía entendido que el señor Cullen es casado- aseguro el hombre

- si lo era, aunque justo el día que sufrió el accidente había iniciado los trámites de divorcio, la cuestión aquí licenciado Almeida es que según la bitácora del vuelo la azafata encargada es la señorita Alice Brandon jamás se menciona a la señorita Swan, además de que piloto y copiloto desaparecieron de la nave antes de que el avión se estrellara dejando a mi cliente y su acompañante con un solo paracaídas que gracias a los conocimientos de la señorita Swan lograron salvarse los dos con él.

-hay algo mas- dijo interesado

-mire es algo mas privado referente al señor Cullen pero cuento con su aprobación para contarlo, él creía ser estéril, después de hacerse varios estudios fue diagnosticado, y como puede ver nada más falso que eso, también han sucedido varias cosas más que nos hacen temer no solo por la integridad de mi cliente sino de su actual pareja e hijo, por eso lo mantuvimos oculto, por lo menos un tiempo, pero la madre de él esta moviéndose también y ha dado con usted, nosotros ya tenemos los boletos comprados para viajar esta tarde a Miami florida, y de allí iremos a nueva york pero no queremos que la señora Cullen se entere de lo sucedido por su salud principalmente, Seria muy doloroso para ella el hecho de enterarse que a su hijo lo intentaron matar.

-pero creo que eso sería compensado con el hecho de saber que tiene un nieto- afirmo mirando a Thomas que estaba muy ocupado jugando con la corbata de su abuelo

-ese es otro punto, junto a la señora Cullen viaja la aun esposa de mi cliente y según las averiguaciones principal sospechosa del accidente- aseguro

-entiendo, y quieren mantener lejos al pequeño y su madre- afirmo

-exacto por ello hemos venido a hablar con usted no para pedirle que mienta cosa que jamás haríamos pero si habla con usted la señora Esme le diga que es un asunto resuelto sin entrar en detalles- pidió Emmett- si la vida de esta familia no dependiera de ellos jamás le pediría tal cosa.

- me parece justo lo que hace señor Macarty, y por supuesto que cuentan con mi apoyo y discreción- aseguró el licenciado Almeida dándoles un respiro.

-gracias, por todo señor, no le quitamos mas su tiempo- se levanto estrechando su mano seguido por Carlisle, Thomas, Edward y bella.

-que tengan buen viaje y que todo les resulte parabién- se despidió el hombre

-muchas gracias y con su permiso-los cuatro se enfilaron a la salida y un suspiro colectivo se oyó en cuanto tocaron tierra fuera del edificio.

-ahora voy a llamar a Esme, sentémonos allí- señalo un pequeño restaurant- y tomémonos un agua fresca para nivelar el azúcar.

-te concedo la razón- sonrió Edward que estaba abrazado a bella en todo momento

Caminaron en silencio y tomaron asiento, Emmett se encargo de pedir en perfecto portugués una jarra de agua de maracuyá y cinco vasos, también pidió unas bananas para su coquito.

-bien al mal paso darle prisa- sonrió bella.

-anda Emmett ya no la hagas mas cardiaca- le animó Carlisle

-va- sonrió sacando el móvil y marcando al primer timbre se escucho la voz de Esme.

- hijo que razón me tienes, ¿hablaste con el licenciado Almeida? ¿Te puede ayudar? ¿Saldrá pronto Edward? ¿Necesitas que te deposite dinero para las gestiones? ¿Puedo hablar por lo menos con teléfono con él?...

-calma, calma Esme, te respondo por partes, si hable con el licenciado Almeida y nos esta ayudando ya, y Edward saldrá muy pronto tanto que hoy a la cinco de la tarde ale nuestro vuelo, y no necesito dinero y puedes tener unas palabras con tu hijo te lo paso, solo recuerda que no puede ser muy extensa.

- gracias Emmett- Edward tomo el teléfono y agarro una fuerte bocanada de aire antes de hablar

-hola mama- saludo rápidamente

- corazón, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te tratan bien? ¿Te alimentas bien? ¿Te han maltratado?- lanzo una pregunta tras otra.

-no te preocupes mama estoy bien, y si me alimento bien- contesto con un suspiro

- hijo es que estas tan lejos- sollozo- saberte vivo y no poder verte me está matando corazón

-lo siento mama te aseguro que lo más pronto posible estaremos por allá.

-eso espero hijo, voy a verificar, Emmett me ha dicho que su avión sale a las cinco veré su hora de llegada para esperarlos en el aeropuerto ¿tu papa viaja con ustedes?

- no es necesario que hagas eso mama- se apuro decir Edward lanzándole una mirada a Emmett de se te fue la lengua.

- claro que lo es, soy tu madre además Tanya muere por verte- ahí valió.

-mama lo que pasa es que trasbordaremos, el vuelo ms cercano que encontraron no es a nueva york mejor te marco cuando vayamos más cerca y así nos recoges en el aeropuerto.

-Pero hijo mejor dime donde trasbordas y vamos a recibirte allí- Edward puso cara de espanto y bella apretó sus brazo alrededor de él para infundirle animo.

-mama, no es necesario que vueles, mira yo también tengo muchas ganas de verte, pero estoy agotado, y sabes lo gruñón que me pongo cuando estoy cansado, mejor deja descanso un poco, y nos vemos en nueva york cuando llegue.

Esme dio un largo y derrotado suspiro- este bien hijo aunque parece que no tienes ganas de vernos- trato de chantajear

- claro que tengo ganas de verte mama, es solo que toda la situación nos rebasa mejor hay que ir al paso de las situaciones, eso lo aprendí de una manera poco común- a ese juego podían jugar dos

- tienes razón corazón, te dejo entonces, Emmett me dijo que no puedes hablar mucho tiempo y te quiero dar oportunidad de que hables con Tanya aunque sea un poco…- como si el hombre tuviera ganas de hablar con ella.

-hasta pronto mama- se despidió y le paso el teléfono a Emmett que aprovecho para hacer de las suyas, contesto en portugués, idioma que Tanya no habla y lógico que fingiendo la voz, después hizo como que se pasaba la llamada a el mismo y contesto bien.

-Tanya que sorpresa- fingió emoción

- de que se trata eso Emmett Macarty es la segunda vez que me desvían la llamada y no me dejan hablar con MI esposo- Emmett hizo ademan de querer vomitar haciendo que sus acompañantes de taparan la boca para no reír

- Tanya por favor, con miles de sacrificios consigo que pueda hablar con Esme no es mi culpa que para cuando quieres hablar tu se acaba el tiempo de la llamada, y si me disculpas tengo diligencias que hacer.- no dejo ni que le respondiera para cuando corto la llamada.

-en serio amigo no tengo ni idea que le viste a esta mujer, hasta la voz la tiene fastidiosa- le dijo a Edward

- ni que lo digas Macarty, aun me lo pregunto y no le encuentro pies ni cabeza- rio Edward

- hay hijo es que en ese tiempo pensabas con la cabeza chica y no se puede negar que Tanya con ese cabello de fresa y esas curvas engaña a cualquiera.

-tienes razón papa, pero toda esa belleza exterior queda opacada con lo podrida que esta por dentro- las manos de Edward se volvieron puños y bella se las acaricio hasta que las suavizo

- míralo por el mejor lado, si Tanya hubiera tenido un hijo "tuyo" seria más complicada la separación- le dijo Emmett

-en eso tienes razón hermano pero mejor cambiemos de platica, creo que…- el móvil de Carlisle les interrumpió, Edward cargo a Tom para permitir que contestara.

-dime Esme- contesto rápidamente al ver el numero en la pantalla

-Carlisle para que veas que soy útil he movido algunos hilos y con la ayuda de la embajada londinense he conseguido un vuelo privado para que viajen directo a nueva york a la hora que se les permita…- podía ser mas inoportuna

- he cariño no era necesario- trato de calmar las cosas

- nada de eso, quiero ver a mi hijo y hare lo que se ha posible para lograrlo, además me dijo el encargado que el avión privado cuenta con una habitación donde puede dormir Edward y así nos libramos de los gruñidos que le dan cuando está cansado, ¿ves como he pensado en todo?- se alabo feliz

- lo veo cariño, pero…- titubeo un poco, sabía que no tenia vuelta de hoja, además entre tantas cosas a Esme se le había olvidad el avión que era de su propiedad.

-pero que Carlisle, no me dejes así.

- pero no podre viajar yo con ellos me quedare a finiquitar todo y así Edward queda completamente libre…

- bien, te esperaremos aquí en cuanto termines- dijo rápidamente- me voy el desfile de clásicos de los grandes diseñadores empieza en una hora y quiero un buen lugar.

- no vemos cariño y diviértete- se despido Carlisle antes de dar por terminada la llamada.

-y ahora que...- pregunto Edward pasando se la mano repetidas veces por el cabello

- tu madre consiguió un avión privado para que volemos directo a nueva york, y estando ella y Tanya de por medio casi puedo asegurar que habrá prensa- un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de bella.

- estoy de acuerdo con Carlisle y así no podemos arriesgar a coquito ni a bella

- entonces que proponen- suspiro Edward

- mira hijo, no sé si escuchaste que le dije a tu madre que viajaría después para finiquitar tus asuntos, la idea mía fue, encargarme de la instalación de bella y mi nieto en Jacksonville, y después los alcanzo en nueva york, sé que no es lo que querías pero es lo que tenemos si no queremos que Esme y Tanya intervengan.

-en eso tiene razón tu papá nene, mira estaremos bien amor, y te estaremos esperando en casa- le trato e animar bella, pero Edward no podía asimilar el separarse de ellos

-no quiero nena, yo quiero dejarlos seguros en casa antes de hacer cualquier cosa- dijo desesperado

- lo sé amor, pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere, piensa nene si se enteran de la existencia de Tom no solo correría riesgos sino que eso le daría pretextos para alargar el divorcio en alegatos inútiles- aseguro bella acariciando su rostro, alisando las arrugas de su frente.

- tienes razón nena pero no me siento preparado para separarme de ustedes aun- suspiro derrotado.

-será algo físico y momentáneo nene- acaricio bella su pecho- yo estaré aquí junto a Thomas y tu estarás aquí y aquí- señalo su corazón y el de Tom- antes de que lo creas serás un hombre completamente libre para estar cien por ciento con nosotros.

¿Te he dicho que eres maravillosa y que te amo?- dijo Edward enterrando su rostro en el cabello de bella

-hoy no- sonrió ella tratando de aligerar el ambiente- pero tú eres el mas maravillosos de los hombres nene, y te amo con todo mi ser- susurro al sentir un nudo en la garganta

- ustedes son mi vida amor, mi corazón late solo para amarlos a ti y a nuestro hijo- dijo el también conteniendo las lagrimas.

-sé que es un mal momento pero creo que debemos ir a recoger el equipaje para irnos- interrumpió Emmett con pesar.

-tienes razón Emmett desgracia no podemos detener el tiempo- se levantaron de la cafetería y salieron rumbo a la casita.

El camino fue más callado de lo normal pues hasta Thomas se había dormido, Edward se limito a permanecer abrazado a bella como si la vida se le fuere en ello, su corazón no daba crédito al hecho de tener que separarse aunque fuera por un corto periodo de tiempo, mientras que bella, lloraba por dentro, aun estaban juntos y ya le dolía la separación, Carlisle maldecía mil veces esa amistad que tenia Esme con Tania y maquinaba una y mil formas para separarlas…

Al llegar cargaron todo en el taxi, aunque para bella no pasaron desapercibidas algunas palabras habladas como en clave entre los hombres…

-bien Edward me llevo el equipaje para arreglar todo en aduanas y lo de los vuelos, me llevo a Carlisle para que me ayude…- sonrió a la pareja

- gracias amigo- le sonrió de vuelta Edward y salió a ayudarle a cargar las cosas

-bella aprovecho para cambiarle el pañal a Tom, después lo recostó en su cuna y se sentó en la cama, a digerir todo, era el adiós con Edward, no sabía cuánto tiempo estarían separados y no había marcha atrás, ya no, no pudo evitas que las lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, dos años sin separarse, y ahora lo harían sin límite de tiempo, si bien contaban con tecnología para mantenerse comunicados extrañaría la calidez de su presencia….

_**chic s les traigo otro capitulo mas espero sea de su agrado jijijijij**_

_**¡viva ahora no tarde tanto!**_

_**Lo antes posible subiré un capitulo mas…**_

_**Gracias a toooooooooood s las que me honran con sus reviews, asi como con los favoritos y alertas….**_

_**Giorka Ramírez Montoya**__** , **__**Vane Sweety Cullen**__**, **__**Maya Masen Cullen**__** , Nora, **__**kpatycullen**__** , **__**Narraly**__**, **__**Andrea 14 de Cullen**__**, **__**madeki**__** , **__**Alizce**__**, **__**Cullen-21-gladys**__**, cris, joselina, Nora, **__**Girl Perverse**__** …vanesscabs, viivii alice, teresa , Giorca Ramirez Montoya, ame ame, jolie love, isakristen, joselina madera, Yelidza, Cullen-21-gladys, si alguien se me pasa… perdone y mil gracias también…**_


	13. Chapter 13lejos

Cuando quieres que el tiempo se detenga parece ir más rápido, antes de siquiera pensarlo estaban en el aeropuerto esperando a que abordaran bella y Carlisle junto a Thomas el avión rumbo a Miami, después abordarían Emmett y Edward un vuelo a privado a nueva york acompañados de una chica que se hace pasar por Alice Brandon, en eso les yudo el licenciado Almeida para proteger a bella y Thomas.

-te estaremos esperando nene- susurro bella cuando se escucho la primera llamada para abordar

-iré tan pronto como me sea posible, no me olviden. Susurro Edward de regreso.

-no podría jamás nene, te amo, eres mi aire mi sol, sin ti no vivo- escondió su rostro en el fuerte pecho de Edward inhalando su aroma esa que añoraría todo el tiempo que estuviesen separados.

-ustedes son mi vida nena no lo olvides, no importa que diga la prensa, no importa que diga el mundo entero yo soy tuyo amor no lo dudes jamás- sabia las porquerías que podía inventar la prensa y no quería que por culpa de ellos perder a su mujer e hijo.

-te lo aseguro amor- dijo bella antes de fundirse en un beso lleno de amor y promesas.

-es tiempo hija- palmeo Carlisle el hombro de bella

-ya vamos Carlisle- sonrió permitiendo que Edward pudiera despedirse de Thomas.

No había marcha atrás, con una mirada que decía más de mil palabras bella y su hijo se perdieron en el túnel de embarque.

-nuestro vuelo está esperando Edward- dijo Emmett con voz contenida

-que espere un poco mas Emmett, por favor- se quedo viendo a través del cristal hasta que el avión donde iba su vida entera se perdía en los aires.

-ahora si vamos a resolver esto de una buena vez- respondió Edward caminando rumbo al área donde salían los vuelos privados.

En cuanto subió se tomo una pastilla, de esas que le habían recetado hace mucho y que Emmett le había conseguido, se recostó en el asiento y cerró los ojos, solo así acompañados en sus sueños por su mujer e hijo pudo mantener la cordura todo el trayecto.

Tal como lo habían supuesto era un circo mediático muchos medios de comunicación estaban en el lugar que los esperaba al desembarcar, la chica que aparentaba se r Alice se bajo tapando su cabeza con una chaqueta.

-listo para entrar a la cueva de los lobos amigo- dijo Emmett al ver los flashes y el tumulto que esperaba fuera.

-jamás, pero cuanto antes lo resolvamos antes vuelvo al lado de mi familia- sonrió con tristeza.

-te traigo algo, Carlisle le dará uno igual a bella- era un llavero que por fuer parecía un recuerdo turístico de Brasil pero al abrirlo, aunque no se le notaba este mecanismo, dentro había una foto de ellos juntos tomados por el móvil de Emmett el día anterior cuando estaban en la cafetería.

-gracias Emmett, en verdad- sonrió esta vez una sonrisa de verdad

- también tengo uno para mi, en estos días aprendí a querer a mi coquito- sonrió mostrando un llavero similar pero dentro había una foto de Thomas solo.- a por ellos amigo.- sonrió Emmett

-a por ellos- devolvió la sonrisa Edward aunque la de él fue mas forzada.

_-señor Cullen es cierto que peleo con un tiburón_

_-señor Cullen que dice del rumor acerca de que todo fue una farsa publicitaria_

_-señor Cullen como se siente volver a la civilización_

_-señor Cullen es verdad que fue preso político en Brasil._

_-señor Cullen…_

Y así fluyeron las preguntas unas más ilógicas y tontas que otras. Desde que salieron del área de embarque, Esme se abrió paso entre todos arrastrando a un par se rubias un mas rojiza que la otra, esa que era bastante bien conocida por Edward la otra no la recordaba…

-¡hijo por Dios no lo puedo creer! ¡Estás aquí! ¡Estás vivo!- gritaba Esme llenando todo lo que tenía a su alcance del cuerpo de Edward con besos, sus pecho sus brazos su barbilla sus mejillas- hay querido no sabes cuánto sufrimos tu desaparición, me hubiera encantado que tu padre este aquí para rebite pero tubo cosas que hacer…

-mama estamos bien, además las cosas que tenía que hacer Carlisle es importante- dijo indulgente Edward tratando de que lo soltara un poco…

-oh cariño, lo entiendo pero no te preocupes Tanya querida ven- llamo a la rubia que corrió y se lanzo a los brazos de Edward en un mar de lagrimas y en un parpadeo lo estaba besando…

El la empujo con un poco mas de fuerza pues parecía lapa aferrada a él- te puedes hacer a un lado Tanya por favor, el auto nos espera para ir al hotel- interrumpió Emmett jalando a Edward para guiarlo a la salida.

-gracias- susurro Edward

-lo malo es que no pude detener lo anterior- se disculpo Emmett compungido.

-lo hecho, hecho esta Emmett solo espero que mi nena no se deje llevar por los chismes no soportaría perderla- dijo serio

-no pasara Edward te lo prometo- aseguro Emmett con vehemencia antes de adentrarse en el auto seguido por Edward y serrando la puerta en las narices a Tanya.

-perdón chicas pero no pueden viajar con nosotros- afirmo Emmett bajando el cristal y ganándose una mirada envenenada por parte de Tanya.

-Emmett por favor quiero estar con mi hijo- suplico Esme

- y yo tengo derecho de estar con mi esposo- gruño Tanya.

-en ese caso llama a Dimitri Volterra tal vez el te este esperando- dijo Emmett- porque él es tu esposo actual Tanya ¿verdad?- fue la respuesta de Emmett antes de subir el cristal y percatarse de que la acompañante y enfermera de Esme estaba sonriendo por su acción.

-vámonos chico al hotel Langham place- señalo Emmett

- ¿están mi madre y Tanya hospedadas allí?-indago Edward

- nada de eso ellas están en otro-aseguro Emmett- aunque debo decirte que ellas dan por hecho que estaremos yendo al mismo hotel porque según se Esme tiene una habitación reservada para mí porque cree o creía que tú te quedarías con tu esposa.

- ni en sueños Emmett, te soy sincero el beso que me dio no me produjo nada, bueno tal vez si asco, y me sentí terrible por no prever que lo haría- se estremeció Edward

-va, no te preocupes bella entenderá que no fue culpa tuya- ambos trataban de convencerse de ello

-quisiera llamarla la extraño- susurro Edward nostálgico

-te pego fuerte e l amor amigo- se burlo Emmett.

- y no pienso negarlo Emmett-rieron por ello.

Llegaron al hotel y se instalaron en la suite doble que había reservado Emmett. Pidieron servicio a la habitación y comieron entre charlas que rondaban en torno a bella y Thomas, Emmett quería saber que fue exactamente lo que vivieron en la isla.

-¿me estás diciendo que se encontraron un cofre con joyas deja época de la colonia?- dijo asombrado Emmett

-sí y bella los tiene- asegure

-que confiado eres- recrimino riendo- y si se queda con ellas y te dejasen sin nada- indago.

-no me importa, ella sabe que lo mío es suyo-sonrió- además Thomas merece eso y más.

-vaya que te tienen en sus manos- continuo Emmett.

-como no te imaginas Emmett, bella y Thomas son todo para mi, si por mi fuera mandaba todo esto al carajo e iba a Jacksonville a estar con ellos, pero necesito ser un hombre libre para poder estar con ellos y formar la familia que mi hijo merece.

-me alegro por ti, y se nota que bella siente lo mismo, se desvivió por ti- una sonrisa boba se instalo en su rostro con las palabras de Emmett.

El teléfono de Emmett sonó interrumpiendo la plática

-¿diga?

-hola Emmett soy Carlisle te hablo desde la casa hemos llegado bien, y bueno aquí una señora está desesperada por decírselo a cierto caballero que te acompaña- ambos rieron de la situación.

-le paso la llamada- le tendió el teléfono a Edward sin decir de quien se refería

-¿diga?- contesto dudoso, para ese momento bella ya estaba también en la línea.

-nene- susurro- ya estamos en casa amor.

-nena, oh nena estoy feliz por ustedes- respondió emocionado Edward

-Thomas esta ya estrenando su cuna, llego agotado del viaje aunque no se quería dormir sin ti- se le quebró la voz y Edward sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-pobrecito de mi pequeño, también lo extraño, a los dos los extraño demasiado- suspiraron- amor antes de que se me olvide y se de algún malentendido entre nosotros quiero contarte lo que paso a nuestro arribo aquí.

-dime nene, sabes que puedes contarme todo…- le dio la confianza bella

-para empezar estaba lleno de prensa, y por lógica Esme y Tanya nos esperaban, y bueno Tanya me tomo desprevenido y me beso- lo ultimo lo dijo más despacio- pero la aleje tan rápido como reaccione amor, por favor dime que no te dejar as convencer por esa prensa amarillista que tratara de inventar cualquier cosa.

-lo prometo nene, y aunque no lo creas ya sospechaba algo así- la voz de bella estaba tensa

-nena, no quiero que nos distancie ni nada por el estilo las cosas que digan, si por mi fuera y no corrieran peligro gritaría a los cuatro vientos que tu eres mi mujer a la que amo y con quien quiero estar el resto de mi vida, Thomas y tu son MI familia amor- rogo desesperado.

- entiendo amor, también te amo nene, y sabes de sobra que no me importan titulares ni nada por el estilo, la prensa puede decir misa tu eres mío y yo soy tuya lo demás carece de importancia.

-te amo nena y te prometo arreglar todo esto lo antes posible- susurro

-te estaremos esperando nene, ¿Cuándo despierte Thomas puedo llamarte de nuevo para que escuche tu voz?- Edward sonrió emocionado

-las veces que quieras amor, puedes hacerlo al número de hotel- se lo dicto- por si Emmett sale y no estamos juntos

-claro nene, hasta pronto- se despidió Bella

-hasta pronto nena- suspiro Edward que después de cortada la llamada siguió con el móvil pegado al oído- gracias Emmett- le devolvió el aparato

-por nada Edward ya te dije que para eso está…- tres golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron- iré a abrir

-y yo a darme una ducha- se encaminaron cada quien a su lado

En la puerta estaban Esme Rosalie y por supuesto Tanya.

-me podrías decir porque no fueron al hotel donde estamos hospedadas nosotras- reclamo Esme entrando como torbellino seguida por el par de rubias Rosalie con sus mejillas sonrojadas y Tanya con su pose de diva.

-fue aquí donde conseguí cuarto disponible Esme los demás hoteles están llenos por lo de la semana de la moda

-pero yo ya tenía la reserva en el nuestro- aseguro cruzando se de brazos.

-pero yo no recuerdo haberme enterado- sonrió como niño arrepentido- y reserve aquí mira que es una habitación doble lo que logre tener

-¿y Edward?- pregunto seca Tanya

- se esta duchando el viaje fue difícil para él y los reporteros a la llegada es demasiado estrés- aseguro Emmett.

-pobre de mi hijo, ¿podre verlo ya que se duche o piensa dormirse?- pregunto esperanzada Esme

-tal vez ya que salga de la ducha puedan hablar, aunque me dijo sentirse agotado- continuo con la farsa Emmett- no lo deje hacerlo hasta que comiera un poco.

-oh pobre de mi hijo, haremos todo lo posible para que se recupere de ese trauma pronto y pueda retomar su vida- aseguro Esme y Tanya afirmo revoloteando su cabello.

-eso haremos Esme, todo lo posible para que salga adelante- aseguro Emmett pensando en bella y coquito.

-¿puedes hacerme un favor hijo?, me puedes traer unas bolsas del coche de alquiler que está abajo, le compre ropa y algunas cosas de uso personal a Edward- pido Esme en tono maternal

-claro Esme enseguida vuelvo- tomo las llaves que le dio Tanya y salió disparado para hacerlo lo más rápido posible.

Sabia, o por lo menos intuía que Tanya algo tramaba y no pensaba dejarla sola con Edward como de seguro lo tenían planeado.

Pero no podía teletransportarse así que tardo algo, tiempo que aprovecharon las mujeres

-señora Esme es hora de su medicación- dijo Rosalie en su papel de enfermera sacando de su bolsa un frasco de pastillas y caminándose a mini bar de la suite para tomar una botella de agua. Tiempo que aprovecho Tanya para escurrirse hacia al baño donde Edward se estaba duchando.

Rosalie noto su ausencia pero no dijo nada se dedico a lo suyo. Atender a la señora Esme Cullen que para eso le pagaban.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Edward pego un salto- no podías esperar a que terminara Emmett, te voy a acusar de que tratas de propasarte- rio aun tras la mampara

-no soy Emmett amor- ronroneo la mujer entrando en la ducha con su cuerpo desnudo

-¿Qué diantres haces Tanya?- reclamo haciéndola a un lado para tomar una toalla y envolverla en su cintura.

-que recatado, antes de tu viaje andabas desnudo frente a mi siempre y no te avergonzabas- ronroneo pegándose a el

-han pasado más de dos años Tanya y si mal no recuerdo nuestra última charla no fue del todo agradable- le respondió saliendo de la ducha sin siquiera secarse.

-vamos ed. todas las parejas tienen problemas- siguió tras él con su desnudez.

-te puedes vestir por favor, ¿o quieres que Emmett te vea desnuda?- señalo Edward la ropa regada por el piso desde la puerta del cuarto hasta el baño.

-celosito amor- ronroneo de nuevo contoneando las caderas, ofreciéndose _cual prostituta barata_ pensó Edward pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

Ella se vistió con parsimonia, con movimientos sensuales, un hombre con más de dos años sin mujer caería rendido, y ella conocía, o creía conocer los puntos débiles de Edward.

Pero ahora para él había una sola mujer que hacia responder a su cuerpo como hombre y era una castaña de ojos chocolates que lo hacia el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-puedes por favor esperar afuera- señalo la puerta Edward

-¿no quieres que te ayude?- siguió con su fracaso de seducción

-jamás lo he necesitado Tanya y en este momento menos- aseguro sin inmutarse.

-te has vuelto un cavernícola irrespetuoso- le reclamo

- dos años en una isla desierta tal vez me cambiaron- aseguro con un trasfondo en las palabras

- ¿tendría algo que ver Alice Brandon en ello? O fue su hermana la que se perdió contigo- reclamo enojada.

-vaya estas bien enterada de los sucesos, ¿las conocías acaso de antes que hablas con tanta familiaridad de ellas?- pregunto Edward

-nada de eso pero se leer y en la prensa e repitieron mucho los nombres- se defendió rápidamente.

-te puedo asegurar que entre la señorita Brandon y yo jamás hubo ni habrá nada- dijo Edward si inmutarse

- pues me extraña que me rechaces, dos años sin mujer y me pongo en bandeja de plata y te reúsas- hizo un mohín que antes le parecía sexi y ahora le parecía ridículo

-Tania, tratar de obre vivir en un lugar inhóspito no da tiempo además estoy cansado y estresado, me permites por favor- señalo de nuevo la puerta y después de que ella salió cuarto y le puso el seguro antes de cambiarse a toda prisa, se estaba lavando los dientes cuando oyó timbrar el teléfono pero para cuando quiso contestar ya lo había hecho alguien y ya habían colgado.

Tania salió hecha una furia, necesitaba seducir a Edward, necesitaba tenerlo de nuevo a sus pies los planes de Esme eran claros y con lo bueno que era Edward para los negocios pronto amasaría una cuantiosa fortuna que ella disfrutaría.

Esme la recibió con una sonrisa cómplice que respondió no la sacaría de la duda, si quería creer que había estado con Edward en un rapidito para ella mejor.

El teléfono de la suite sonó y se apura contestar cual dueña del lugar.

-buenas tardes- saludo sin dar datos

- una llamada para el señor Cullen de parte de su padre- dijo la recepcionista del hotel

- pásela- contesto cortante

- Edward, Tom quiere hablar contigo- esa no era la voz de Carlisle sino de una mujer.

-perdón pero a mí me dijeron que a mi esposo le llamaba mi suegro ¿me puedes decir quién carajo eres? Espeto Tania…

-nena- susurro bella sintiendo que se ahogaba

-perdón no entendí bien nena, acaso no es diminutivo de algo- asevero cortante

- de Elena- se recompuso bella dejándose caer en el sofá y soltando a Tom porque de pronto las fuerzas de sus brazos y piernas la abandonaron

-entonces señora Elena- dejo la palabra a medias

-podría por favor decirle al señor Cullen que Thomas desea comunicarse con el por favor- dijo rápidamente antes de colgar.

-bella cariño estas bien- pregunto Carlisle al verla llorar

-Tania me contesto, esta con el- dijo estrangulada antes de sentir los brazos de Carlisle rodeándola y reconfortándola

- calma bella, de seguro están de visita ella y Esme allí conozco a Tanya de seguro hay una explicación, te aseguro que mi hijo te ama y lo último que haría sería volver con esa mujer- le animo.

-me da miedo Carlisle, ella es tan hermosa y yo…- él le sello los labios con los dedos

-nada de miedos ni compararse con esa mujer, tu eres hermosa hija y tienes algo aparte de ti misma que mi hijo no cambiaría por nada del universo

-a Tom lo sé- afirmó viendo a su hijo jugar en la alfombra.

-mejor cambiemos de tema, que planes tienes mientras Edward vuelva.

-la verdad pensaba conseguir trabajo y una buena guardería para Thomas- aseguro bella

- no tienes necesidad, yo puedo…- no lo dejo terminar

- te lo agradezco Carlisle pero no, siempre he sido una mujer independiente y pienso seguir siéndolo no quiero depender de ti, además se de la situación económica de Edward y no quiero ser una carga.

-nunca lo serias hija, para mí es un placer hacerlo, ademo no creo que mi hijo…- le corto de nuevo

-Edward y yo ya lo habíamos hablado y quedamos en el acuerdo de que ambos trabajaríamos.

-tengo pensado ayudarlo paraqué empiece un negocio- dijo Carlisle

-eso tendrás que hablarlo con él, por lo que a mí respecta mañana mismo saldré a buscar trabajo, lógico que ya no será de azafata, no podría dejar a Tom, pero tal vez de recepcionista o secretaria o ya veré.

-te molestaría que te ayudara con eso, por favor, me sentiría más tranquilo si la empresa para la que trabajaras fuera de mi confianza- pidió Carlisle

-no quisiera incomodar- se disculpo bella

-ayudarte no es incomodar además es un placer para mi sentirme útil- aseguro Carlisle antes de dejarla e ir a levantar a Thomas que andaba queriendo meterse bajo un sofá de seguro que para sacar algún juguete.

Bella se recostó en el respaldo del sofá serrando los ojos para calmarse un poco.

En el hotel nadie comento la llamada y Edward estaba más que intrigado con ello, esperaba que no hubiera sido bella porque lo que menos necesitaba era que ella se sintiera mas incomoda por la presencia de Tanya en su hotel, no pudo aguantar la curiosidad y pregunto

- cuando me cepillaba los dientes escuche el teléfono ¿alguien respondió?- preguntó como si no me interesara mucho

-ha si fui yo, te hablaba un tal Elena- respondió ella con desdén

-¿Elena?, y que quería- preguntó pues el nombre no me sonaba de nada

-dijo algo acerca de que un tal Thomas quería hablar contigo- continuo con su tono monótono de voz. _Thomas mi pequeño, de seguro esa Elena era mi bella _pensó Edward y no pudo evitar sonreír como idiota.

-vaya parece que te alegra saber de esas personas- comento con sorna

-como no tienes idea, son personas muy importantes para mi- aseguro agarrando el teléfono para marcar, pero recordó que Emmett era quien tenía el numero

-¿acaso son personas que conociste en Brasil?- siguió preguntando

- son las personas que me rescataron- aseguro Edward con toda la verdad

-vaya al parecer están muy interesados en comunicarse contigo- continuo

-yo les pedí que me llamaran si me permites- camino hacia Emmett y le susurro al oído que necesitaba el numero de la casa de bella y después se metió a la recamara con el teléfono en mano asegurándose esta vez de poner el seguro

-contesta amor…- susurra mientras escucha timbrar el teléfono.

-bueno- responde la voz de Carlisle

-hola papa soy Edward, podría por favor poner a bella al teléfono- pide rápidamente

- claro hijo espera un momento que esta terminando de cambiar el pañal a Thomas- escucho ruido como de cosas moviéndose y luego escucho la voz que anhelaba oír

-diga- ese escueto diga lo hizo estremecer

-amor soy yo perdón por no responder cuando llamaste estaba cepillándome los dientes y para cuando Salí nadie me dijo nada de que había sido tu, y cuando me dijeron que una Elena no entendí a quien se referían hasta que mencionaron a tom- hablo rápido

-cuando dices dijeron te refieres a tu esposa- la voz de bella sonó amarga

-amor, tu eres mi mujer, la única que me interesa, no me interesarían mil tanyas teniéndote a ti, pero no puedo evitar que este cerca parece una extensión de la misma Esme y no puedo darle la espalda a mi mama, por favor nena, no peleemos, es más si te molesta que este aquí tomo el primer vuelo a Jacksonville y estoy con ustedes, mando al carajo todo amor, por ti, por nuestro hijo soy capaz de todo.

-perdón amor es que me desubicó que ella contestara y se refiriera a ti como su esposo- susurro bella

- amor eso es un papel uno que me arrepiento de haber firmado, amor por favor no dudes soy tuyo, y lo digo en serio si esto nos va a separar tomo el primer vuelo y estoy con ustedes- no pudo evitar sonreír

-tranquilo nene, calmare mis celos y esperare a que resuelvas todo, sabes que te estaremos esperando- bella suspiro aliviada

-hare todo lo más rápido posible nena, por cierto muy ingenioso de tu parte decir que te llamas Elena- bella no pudo evitar reír

-cuando me preguntó quien era dije nena, como tú me dices y bueno es diminutivo de algo no; y el primer nombre que se me ocurrió fue Elena- ambos rieron

-entonces nena anda por allí nuestro hijo- pregunto Edward

-deja lo cargo- bella le puso el teléfono y le dijo- es papa tom háblale

-¿papa?- pregunto el niño volteando para todos lados- ¿papa?- volvió a preguntar.

-hola pequeño como estas, te estás portando bien con tu mamita- pregunto Edward

-papa tom papa- seguía hablando el pequeño buscando a su padre

-como quisiera poder estar allí con tu mamá y contigo, cuídala hijo y pórtate bien por favor…

-papa, mama nana- siguió balbuceando

- come una por mi campeón, pasa me a tu mama he dele que le habla papa- la voz se le quebró al final

-mamá... papá… mama- insistió el niño y escucho como Carlisle lo cargaba

-te extrañamos nene- susurro bella en cuanto tomo el teléfono

- también los extraño nena, llámame las veces que quieras y a la hora que sea amor, ya sabré que esa Elena no es otra que mi nena- rieron sin ganas

-cuídate amor y no caigas en las garras de Tanya- dijo bella a modo de despedida

-jamás amor este hombre tiene dueña y eres tu- la llamada termino con un te amo de ambas partes…

Faltaba mucho por recorrer para ambos, y el final del camino lo miraban tan lejos, Edward ya no tubo ánimos de salir, se quito la ropa y se acostó a dormir, era el único lugar donde podía sentirse completo, donde podía sentirse más cerca de su familia….

**Aquí**** les dejo este nuevo capitulo, me dolio mucho separarlos lo admito pero es parte de la trama**

**Espero les guste.**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, **

**_Giorka Ramírez Montoya_****_ , _****_Vane Sweety Cullen_****_, _****_Maya Masen Cullen_****_ , Nora, _****_kpatycullen_****_ , _****_Narraly_****_, _****_Andrea 14 de Cullen_****_, _****_madeki_****_ , _****_Alizce_****_, _****_Cullen-21-gladys_****_, cris, joselina, Nora, _****_Girl Perverse_****_ …vanesscabs, viivii alice, teresa , Giorca Ramirez Montoya, ame ame, jolie love, isakristen, joselina madera, Yelidza, Cullen-21-gladys, breakis, si alguien se me pasa… perdone y mil gracias también…_**

**lectoras silenciosas gracias por pasarse por esta historia espero les guste tambien.**

**todas las alertas y favoritos solo puedo decir gracias y tengan por seguro que me hacen feliz con ellos.**

**besitos chic s nos leemos pronto...**


	14. Chapter 14 separados

Bella y Carlisle pasaron la noche en vela consolando a Thomas que no quería dormir sin su papá, solo esperaban que las cosas no empeoraran.

-Ve a dormir Carlisle yo me quedo con Thomas.

-No es necesario, acabo de tomarme otra taza de café.

-¿Cuántas llevas? ¿Quince?

- Doce.

-No te preocupes Carlisle en serio creo que ya se va a dormir.

-Eso creímos las ultimas veinte veces y nada, además está muy pesado para que lo cargues tato tiempo.

-Ya estoy acostumbrada, en la isla lo cargaba siempre.

-Aun así Bella estoy aquí para ayudarte no para dejarte con el trabajo

-Gracias, no sé que hubiera hecho de estar sola, lo único que temo es que enferme por extrañar a Edward- no pudo evitar que se le quebrara la voz.

Carlisle se levanto volado- tengo una idea ahora vuelvo.

Salió y ni siquiera repararó en la ropa arrugada y desfajada ni en cabello desarreglado

-Creo que tu abuelo se ha vuelto loco Tom.- susurro Bella sobre la cabeza de su hijo que estaba por fin dormido entre sus brazos, y aprovechando que Carlisle se había ido dejo fluir las lágrimas con libertad.

-¡Llegue!, ¿puedes creer que el encargado no me quería vender la computadora _porque pertenecía a otra área no a la e veinticuatro horas? ¿_Si en una tienda abierta las veinticuatro horas es porque todo lo que venden está disponible no? Además no iba a esperar dos largas horas con el riesgo que mi nieto despierte llamando a su papa de nuevo y no poder concedérselo.

-¿Me puedes explicar que e todo ese parloteo? La verdad no entiendo nada- dijo Bella limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Pues que fui a comprar una laptop con cámara integrada, muy importante porque es para que Edward y Thomas puedan verse, la verdad no sé si funcione o no la idea pero nada perdemos con intentarlo.

-Gracias Carlisle esperemos que si funcione.

-También lo espero, me parte el corazón velo sufrir- acaricio la cabeza del niño.

-¿Y qué haremos? Nosotros tenemos el equipo pero ¿Y Edward?

-Eso está cubierto- tomo el teléfono y marco al teléfono de Emmett.

-Hola Carlisle.

-Hola Emmett necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Tú dirás, sabes que estando en mis manos con gusto.

-Se trata de Edward, mira he comprado un ordenador para que puedan tener una video llamada con bella y Thomas, no lo estreses pero el niño no durmió en toda la noche llorando por él.

-Mierda, pobre de mí coquito, cuenta con ello Carlisle, me mas voy a aprovechar que Edward esta aun encerrado en su cuarto para ir por él.

-Te lo agradezco.

-Nada de eso, dale un beso a coquito de mi parte.

-De tu parte.

La llamada termino y ambos sonrieron, una sonrisa triste.

-Ahora me toca cargarlo a mí, anda a refrescarte para que no vea Edward la mala noche que hemos pasado.

-Tienes razón es capaz de tomar el primer vuelo para venir.

-Lo conoces bien, anda tranquila que yo me encargo de Thomas.

Bella entro a la que sería la recamara y se metió al baño, se desvistió y aunque la tina la llamaba para un baño mas relajante se conformo con una ducha de agua caliente, dejo que su mente se inundara con los recuerdos de su vida en la isla, en todos esos momentos felices que vivieron juntos, las caminata por la playa, los te amo, el dormir y amanecer entre sus brazos, cada caricia cada roce.

-Te extraño nene, vuelve pronto- susurro al vacio deseando que mágicamente llegara a oídos de Edward y pudiera realmente aparecer mágicamente a su lado y abrazarla diciendo que todo estaría bien.

-Vuelve pronto amor- susurro de nuevo al aire antes de enjuagare para salir.

La sala está en silencio y bella trato de no hacer ruido, Carlisle estaba acostado en la alfombra con Thomas sobre su pecho ambos profundamente dormidos.

Aprovecho para hacer el desayuno, cuando estaba a punto de servir sonó el teléfono y corrió a responder para que no despertara a Carlisle y Thomas.

-Diga- susurro

-Soy Emmett porque hablas despacio- Bella se camino a la cocina para poder hablar a gusto.

-Perdón es que están dormidos Carlisle y Thomas y no quería despertarlos.

-Oh, qué bien, hablo para decirles que ya tengo todo aquí, no llame ante porque Edward estaba hablando con no sé quien en Londres y tenia ocupada la línea.

-Está bien Emmett de todas maneras Thomas esta dormido.

-También tengo otra sorpresa para ti, te llegara esta tarde.

-Emmett no es necesario que gastes tanto- Bella se sentía avergonzada.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso, además ya esta y no hay devoluciones.

-Hay Emmett- sollozo.

-Shhhh tranquila Bella por favor no te pongas así veras que pronto estarán juntos.

-Perdón Emmett- se limpio las lagrimas- es que me duele tanto y el que Thomas también sienta su ausencia me rebasa.

-No llores por favor, mira que si mi amigo se entera…- se cortó la frase cuando se escucho la voz de Edward.

-¿_Quién llora Emmett?- _ambos se quedaron estáticos.

-He… es una clienta- titubeó- le estoy asesorando en algunos asuntos y es algo sentimental, lo siento señora eta tarde le llega lo que le mande- corto Emmett la llamada

-Entonces ya puedo llamar a mi mujer o hay más llamadas pendientes- pregunto Edward con ironía

-Lo siento hermano- se disculpo Emmett

-Yo lo siento- dijo Edward pasándose la mano por el cabello frustrado- esta situación me rebasa, extraño horrores a mi familia.

- Lo sé y por eso me he puesto de acuerdo con Carlisle para esto- le mostro el ordenador nuevo- así podrán verse aunque sea de lejos.

-Gracias Emmett, ere un gran amigo- dijo Edward con una sonrisa sincera.

-Nada de gracias- le extendió el teléfono- toma, llama a esa mujer que te tiene de cabeza ante de que me arranques la mía.

No le dijo dos veces, inmediatamente marco ese número que se paso leyendo toda la noche en un pedazo de papel como su fuera a hacerle el milagro de volver con su mujer y su hijo.

-¿Emmett?- pregunto Bella al primer timbre.

-¿Tienes gana de hablar con el nena?- pregunto Edward haciéndose el ofendido

-¡No!- grito Bella- lo siento es que como hablo hace rato pensé que era el de nuevo- suspiro- te amo nene.

-También yo nena, y los extraño horrores no hace ni un día y ya me muero por estar con ustedes- se dejo caer en el sofá.

-También nosotros amor, te extrañamos horrores- susurro Bella- ruego al cielo para que pronto resuelvas todo y puedas volver.

-Yo también nena, muero por estar allí con ustedes… pero cuéntame cómo están, como durmió Thomas.

-Estamos bien amor, extrañándote, en este momento Carlisle y Thomas están tomando una siesta- dijo sin revelar que habían pasado la noche en vela.

-¿Qué extraño no es hora de su siesta aun?- como siempre Edward estaba en todo.

-Se canso jugando con su abuelo y cayeron rendidos los dos.

-Ya lo creo- dijo Edward aunque realmente no creía nada.

-Entonces señor Cullen como pintan la cosas por Nueva York- trato de entablar una charla ligera Bella.

-Ya hice lo que tenía que hacer aquí, temprano hable con unos colegas en Londres, salimos para allá esta noche, me urge finiquitar todo para poder estar con ustedes.

-Eso suena bien, muy bien- Bella suspiro- ayer hable con Carlisle, le dije que quiero trabajar.

-Pero nena…- trato de protestar Edward

-Pero nada amor, ya habíamos quedado en eso, además acepte que tu papa me consiga trabajo en una de compañía de confianza para él.

-No quiero que dejes a Thomas nena- dijo Edward frustrado

-¿Es muy importante esa pareja para ti por lo que veo?- dijo Tanya parándose a un lado de Edward provocando que diera un salto.

-Demasiado, si me disculpas- camino hacia el la recamara y se encerró.

-Lo siento amor no quiero que tengas problemas- dijo Bella sabiendo el riesgo que corrían si los descubrían.

-No lo sientas nena, ella no tiene nada que hacer aquí, y pronto no tendrá nada que ver conmigo- dijo con firmeza.

-Así será amor, y sobre el trabajo es bueno también para Thomas nene, se tiene que acostumbrar a convivir con niños de su edad- insistió.

-Pero es tan pequeño- siguió

-Siempre será pequeño nene- rio bella imaginando la cara de bella.

-Extrañaba eso- dijo Edward

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundida bella.

-Tu risa, extrañaba oírte reír- sonrió imaginándola.

-Te dijo Emmett lo de las video llamadas para que podamos vernos?- cambio de charla porque sino lloraría de nuevo.

-Claro que si nena y estaba pensando que me marques cuando despierte Tom para ponernos de acuerdo.

-Me encanta la idea.

-Hasta entonces nena.

-Hasta entonces amor.

La llamada termino y Edward se recostó sobre la cama lo que me nos quería era tener que ver a Tanya y soportar sus insinuaciones descaradas. Si fuera Bella otra canción cantaría pero no podía así que no tenía intención alguna de salir.

Tres toques en la puerta lo hicieron salir de su ensoñación.

-¿Quién?- pregunto acomodándose en la cama

-Soy yo hijo ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto Esme, y Edward dudo lo más seguro es que viniera con Tanya pero tampoco podía dejarla fuera.

-Pasa mama- susurro con desconfianza pero para alivio suyo iba sola.

-¿Te sientes mal cariño? Tany me dijo que estabas en una llamada pero no regresaste.

-Estoy bien mama, y si estaba en una llamada importante y privada.

-Te noto extraño corazón, sé que no he sido una madre modelo pero quisiera que confiaras en mí, yo quiero lo mejor para ti.

-Entiendo mama, pero compréndeme tu a mi necesito asimilar muchas cosas y por momentos siento que me asfixio.

-Puedes hablar conmigo cariño, o con Tanya que es tu esposa.

-Mama, por favor no insistas en eso, hasta donde se ella se volvió a casar- dijo para zanjar el tema.

-Pero porque te creyó muerto- defendió- el matrimonio fue su vía de escape a su dolor pero nunca te dejo de amar.

-Mama por favor no quiero habar de ello bien, además tengo cosas que resolver, ¿Sabías que la compañía fue declarada en bancarrota?

-Si lo sé, la pobre Tany no pudo hace nada contra los malos manejos de James.

-mama en realidad esto no es algo que quisiera discutir contigo.

-Mira hijo he estado pesando y puedes disponer de mi capital para levantar tu compañía, y sé que con lo capaz que eres pronto la llevaras al nivel que estaba antes.

-Lo siento mamá pero eso no haría jamás, sería demasiado riesgo, yo pienso empezar desde abajo.

-¡Que idioteces dices Edward!- grito Tanya desde la puerta que estaba muy atenta a través de la puerta.

- Lo que escuchaste no pienso tocar un centavo de nadie, voy a salir adelante por mis propios medios.

-Es una reverenda estupidez.- gruño ella frustrada pues sus planes se desmoronaban.

-Es mi decisión aprendí a vivir en una casa de diez metros cuadrados hecha de troncos y rama, a cazar y recolectar para comer por más de dos años, se lo que es no tener nada y sé que tengo la capacidad para salir adelante, y no me importa vivir en un multifamiliar o una casa de azotea, y trabajar como obrero.

-Te has vuelto loco eso es lo que pasa ese tiempo perdido te ha enloquecido- caminaba como fiera enjaulada dando vueltas.

-Es mi decisión, y no enloquecí aprendía valorar las cosas que de verdad valen la pena- espeto ya enojado.

-Pero Ed. Nosotros teníamos un nivel de vida muy bueno antes del accidente no me puedo conformar con menos- ella también estaba perdiendo los estribos.

-¡En ese caso quédate con tu actual marido Tanya y a mi dame el divorcio de una buena vez!- grito exasperado.

- ¡jamás te daré el divorcio! Y me encargare de que aceptes el ofrecimiento de Esme.

-Ni lo sueñes Tanya ya no me puedes controlar o hacer ceder con un estúpido berrinche, i te vas a quedar como mi esposa como dices será con lo que yo pueda darte así sea vivir debajo de un puente o bien puedes trabajar para ayudarme a solventar algo mejor.

-Olvidalo- salió hecha una furia dejando a Esme sin palabras.

-Si sigues aferrado a no aceptar mi ayuda vas a perder a Tanya hijo- dijo no muy segura de sus palabras.

-Mamá, estando allá en la isla aprendí que debes tener a tu lado solo las personas que te quieren por lo que eres y no por lo que tienes, si ella quiere quedarse conmigo será para vivir de acuerdo al nivel socioeconómico que tengo ahora, sino tan fácil como que firme el divorcio- aseguro Edward.

-No te entiendo hijo, antes era ambicioso, y amabas lucir a tu esposa- dijo ya sin ganas

-Antes no sabía valorar lo que verdaderamente vale la pena.

-Espero que no te arrepientas hijo- lo abrazo

-Estoy seguro que no mama, y por favor te pido que no me la trate de imponer o buscar que estemos juntos- dijo sin revelar nada

-solo quiero que seas feliz- suspiro Esme sintiendo la calidez de su hijo.

-Yo también mamá solo quiero ser feliz, y realmente no estoy seguro que mi felicidad este con ella- continuo Edward revelando sin revelar.

-Ella te ama- hizo un último intento

-Pero yo a ella no- afirmo recordando a la única mujer que realmente ha amado.

-He notado, apoyare lo que decidas hijo- le dio un beso en el pecho antes de separarse.

-Gracias mamá.- se paso la mano por el cabello- antes de que se me olvide esta tarde nos vamos a Londres.

-Pero hijo- protesto Esme pues faltaban un par de días para que terminara la semana de la moda.

-Tengo muchos asuntos que resolver mamá, tengo que iniciar mi nueva vida.

-¿Tengo cabida en esa nueva vida?- pidió Esme con voz triste

-claro que si mamá, solo te pido no interfieras, apóyame dando animo, respetando mis decisiones.

-Asi será hijo te lo prometo.

El teléfono interrumpió el momento y Edward rápidamente contesto.

-¿Elena?- para que entendiera que no podía hablar.

-Hasta donde se mi mama me registro como Emmett cuando nací.

-¿Por qué carajos me hablas por teléfono donde andas?

-Salí con Rosalie se le terminaron unas pastillas de Esme que le tocan dentro de una hora y la llevo a la farmacia a comprarla solo llamo para avisarte.

-Gracias espero la llamada- concluyo Edward

-Volveré lo más rápido posible amigo- corto la llamada Emmett entendiendo que necesitaba despejar el área para que Edward pudiera ver a coquito y a su mujer.

-¿Por qué sonríes así?- le pregunto Rosalie

-Nada malo te prometo es que mi amigo me confundió con alguien más- cambio de tema girando en la esquina para ir a la farmacia que vendía ese tipo de medicamento controlado.

-La verdad no te creo- rio Rosalie- fue más como si te acordaras de algo o alguien.

-Ja, eres perceptiva- sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos- si es cierto eso dime qué piensas de Tanya- Rosalie se puso tensa- no contare nada de lo que diga te lo prometo "palabra de boy scout" aunque no sé qué es eso- rieron esta vez los dos

-La verdad no me cae bien, es frívola y manipuladora, desde que dijeron que el señor Cullen estaba vivo se la ha pasado insistiéndole a la señora Esme que le den dinero a su hijo para que levante la compañía o para que empiece un nuevo negocio, además se la pasa quitándole prestamos y se los manda a un tal james.

-Vaya esa Tanya si que esta pesada.

-Ni que lo diga, a mi me da lástima la señora Esme que le tiene bien lavado el cerebro, todo lo que dice taya está bien para ella aunque sean puras mentiras pero yo no me meto, no voy a arriesgar mi trabajo por decir algo en su contra aunque ganas no me faltan de…- se agacho por haber hablado de mas.

- Si te dijera que hay algo que puedes hacer y no solo la fastidiarías en sus planes sino que ayudaras a Edward y quizás a Esme también.

-lo que sea- acepto rápidamente y así se pusieron a planear estrategias para ayudar a Edward para deshacerse de Tanya.

-¡papaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- el grito de Thomas se escucho por toda la casa haciendo pegar un salto a Carlisle.

-¿Qué pasa campeón?- lo abrazo pero el niño se removía queriendo zafarse

-Papá- sollozo- Tom papá- sollozo de nuevo abriendo los brazos a su madre para que lo cargara.

-Ven aquí mi amor- lo cargo Bella y el escondió su carita en el cuello de ella.

-Papá- sollozaba desesperado

-Carlisle puedes instalar la computadora por favor para ver a Edward- pidió Bella angustiada.

-Claro que si hija ¿Puede hacer la llamada para que el también esté listo?

-Por supuesto- marco pero no respondió, marco un par de veces y nada.- Carlisle no responde.

-Deja le hablo a Emmett al móvil- marco el numero que ya tenía memorizado pero desconoció la voz.

-¿Diga?- era Rosalie

-¿Se encuentra Emmett?- pregunto sin saludar siquiera.

- Se lo paso-se escucho movimiento y murmullos y luego la voz de Emmett

-Bueno.

-Emmett soy Carlisle Thomas eta llorando y Edward no responde.

-Voy para allá, no te preocupes media hora máximo y coquito vera a su papá.

-Gracias Emmett.

Carlisle cortó la llamada y se acerco a Bella que estaba con la vista perdida por la ventana mirando hacia el mar con el cuerpecito de su hijo sacudiéndose de los hipos producidos de tanto llorar.

-En media hora estará listo Bella.

-Sera la meda hora más larga- susurro Bella.

-Entiendo hija pero no queda de otra.

Emmett llego disparado al hotel y prácticamente arrastro a Rosalie a la habitación, entro y encontró a Tanya sentada en el sofá dando zapping a la tv y con cara de enfado.

-Rosalie- susurro Emmett- llama a Esme, Edward necesita eta solo.

-claro Emmett- sonrió cómplice y camino hacia la recamara.

Edward miraba el teléfono con insistencia estaba desesperado por ver a su mujer e hijo. Uno golpes en la puerta lo hicieron dar un salto.

-Adelante- dijo rápidamente

-Perdón por interrumpir, señora Esme es hora de su medicación.

-carro Rosalie puedes traerla.

-Qué pena señora es que el frasco que eche en mi bolsa es el que se termino esta mañana y el otro está en el hotel.- en realidad lo acababa de comprar pero no se lo diría.

-¿segura?- asistió- entonces vamos.- se volvió a Edward- hijo sabes que te apoyare en la decisión que tomes este o no de acuerdo con ella, no quiero perderte de nuevo por testaruda.

-gracias mama lo tendré en cuenta.

- nos vemos en Londres entonces ¿no?- sonrió con tristeza

-si mama, nos vemos allá- le dio un beso en la frente y dejo que salieran, en cuanto se fueron entro Emmett apurado instalando el ordenador para ver a su coquito.

-¿ya hablaron?- pregunto sorprendido.

-Sí pero no respondiste- le acuso Emmett

- El teléfono nunca timbró Emmett- aseguro Edward saliendo del cuarto a revisar.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?- lo siguió Emmett.

-Pasa que Tanya es bastante obvia- le enseño el cable de la línea que había sido desconectada.

-Esa mujer no tiene remedio, pero no te preocupe que tenemos una aliada en su grupo- sonrió Emmett recordando a la rubia enfermera.

- Creo que casi dos amigo.

-Esa voz me agrada, vamos a ver a coquito- palmeo la espalda de Edward.

_**Mis amigas mil gracias por todos su reviews, este capitulo es un poco mas cortito, pero espero les haya gustado…**_

_**Giorka Ramírez Montoya , Vane Sweety Cullen, Maya Masen Cullen , Nora, kpatycullen , Narraly, Andrea 14 de Cullen, madeki ,Alizce, Cullen-21-gladys, cris, joselina, Nora, Girl Perverse …vanesscabs, viivii alice, teresa , Giorca Ramirez Montoya, ame ame, jolie love, isakristen, joselina madera, Yelidza, Cullen-21-gladys, breakis, Beastyle,alexf1994, Cullen-21-gladys,isakristen, pili, si alguien se me pasa… perdone y mil gracias también…**_

_**favoritos y alertas un millon de gracias.**_

_**lectoras silenciosas gracias por estar alli.**_

_**nos leemos pronto besitos...**_


	15. Chapter 15 distancia

La pantalla mostraba la imagen as hermosa que Edward podía ver, allí estaban su hijo y su mujer, un nudo en la garganta le impidió hablar de inmediato, deseaba tener poderes y teletransportarse para poder abrazarlos y besarlos.

-Papá- rompió el silencio el pequeño tratando de tocarlo a través de la pantalla.

-Hola campeón- susurro porque su voz estaba estrangulada con el nudo de su garganta- Hola nena- le dio una débil sonrisa a Bella.

-Hola nene- susurro ella que estaba en las mismas condiciones- ¿todo bien amor?

-Ahora sí, nena- dijo antes de limpiarse una lagrima que rodo por su mejilla- diablos amor esto es mucho muy difícil, no creo que pueda estar tanto tiempo lejos de ustedes.

-Debemos ser fuertes nene, por el bien de Thomas.

-Lo sé nena pero duele como el infierno estar lejos- se jaló el cabello desesperado.

-Lo sé amor te juro que lo se- no pudo evitar romper en llanto.

-Vamos nena te necesito fuerte por favor- susurró Edward en una súplica.

-Lo intento nene te lo juro que lo intento pero me rebasa- se disculpo.

-¡terremotoooooooooo! -Se escucho el grito de Emmett.

-Amor te dejo, llego Esme te marco en cuanto llegue a Londres.

-Hazlo nene por favor- la pantalla se puso de color fijo Edward se había ido.

-Papá, Tom, papá- llamaba el niño golpeando la pantalla.

-Lo sé mi amor también yo lo extraño – y como si de anestesia se hubiera tratado Thomas quedo profundamente dormido cosa que Bella aprovecho para dormir también, ver a Edward la había relajado a ella al igual que a su hijo y aunque no era suficiente le bastaba por ahora.

Edward maldijo a sus visitas porque no le dieron tiempo de disfrutar su familia.

Esme entro emocionada mostrando unos billetes de avión, con Tanya y Rosalie pisándole los talones.

-¡Oh, hijo estoy tan feliz! -Grito emocionada abrazándolo.

-Me podrías explicar por favor mamá- dijo y no pudo evitar su tono enfadado.

-Claro que si corazón, nos vamos contigo he encontrado billetes en el mismo velo que tú- un balde de agua con hielo en pleno invierno hubiera sido más agradable que esa sorpresa.

-Pero todavía le falta a lo que venían a hacer- trato de persuadir.

-No importa, Tanya tiene razón nada puede ser más importante que estar contigo mi amor- la mujer sonrió angelical, como si hiciera un bien con sus intromisiones.

-Bien Edward creo que te faltan cosas por empacar yo atiendo a las visitas mientras te terminas de preparar.- intervino Emmett porque notaba que su amigo estaba próximo a explotar de la rabia que sentía.

Edward se encerró en su recamara sin decir palabra, empacó lo poco que tenia y espero hasta que fuera el tiempo justo para salir rumbo al aeropuerto.

El JFK estaba atestado de gente como siempre, Emmett y Edward iban al frente prácticamente huyendo de "sus acompañantes", de una en particular.

-Por favor Emmett que no se siente a mi lado porque no respondo de lo que pueda pasar.

-Hey hermano mi Boleto es del asiento que va a tu lado así que no te preocupes que no le daré oportunidad.

-Eso espero Emmett- se paso la mano varias veces por el cabello y apretó el puente de su nariz- en serio Emmett muero por tomar mejor el vuelo a Jacksonville para poder estar con mi familia y no tener que soportar a esa mujer un segundo más.

-De eso se trata amigo este sacrificio que estás haciendo es para definitivamente estar con ellos sin que nadie interfiera en sus vidas.

-Lo sé, créeme que soy consciente de eso si no ya me hubiera ido a ver a mi mujer y mi hijo.

-Lo entiendo te lo aseguro.

El vuelo fue un infierno principalmente para Emmett que se tuvo que aguantar la mitad del camino las ganas de ir al baño porque Tanya estaba al asecho esperando un descuido suyo para invadir.

La llegada volvió a ser un circo de medios, pero esta vez sí estuvieron prevenidos y se alejaron rápidamente de un posible ataque de Tanya ya tenían suficiente con las fotos tomadas en Estados Unidos para fastidiar.

-Ed creo que lo más prudente es que te quedes en mi departamento, el tuyo lo vendió Tanya, en la casa de tu madre esa mujer es capaz de quedarse allí solo para joderte y en mi departamento creo que sería un lugar más neutro.

-Gracias Emmett tienes toda la razón, espero que eso las detenga aunque sea un poco.

-Tengo planes, en una hora tengo cita para ingresar los papeles del divorcio, usare los que firmaste hace dos años para que conste que fue una decisión tomada antes de que sucediera lo del accidente además quiero que las investigaciones del mismo se amplíen.

-Me agrada eso amigo.

Como era de esperarse Esme y Tanya hicieron un gran berrinche alegando que el lugar de Edward era con ellas.

Al final bastante enojadas se fueron cada quien por su lado, buscando medios para lograr sus planes que se oponían unos a otros.

En cuanto entro por la puerta del departamento marco a Bella era su única fortaleza en ese caos que se avecinaba.

-Hola nene- saludo ella rápidamente.

-¿Cómo están amor?- preguntó rápidamente Edward.

-Extrañándote como el infierno nene pero estamos aquí esperando por ti.

-También los extraño nena deseo que esto pueda resolverse lo más rápido posible para poder estar con ustedes y ahora si no separarnos.

-Así era amor pronto estaremos juntos piensa en eso nene por favor- sonrió Edward por las palabras de su mujer.

-Asi será amor así será- dijo mas convencido que nunca.

Bella colgó la llamada y hasta entonces rompió en llanto, debía ser fuerte por ambos, por los tres, sabía que si se quebraba y él lo notaba tomaría el primer vuelo hacia ellos y eso no podía suceder por el bien de todos.

Después de llorar hasta el cansancio salió al patio donde Carlisle y Thomas jugaban, era una bella imagen, se notaba que ambos se amaban, Thomas llamaba papá a Carlisle en todo momento y el rostro del hombre se iluminaba, alzo los ojos al cielo y recordó a sus padres, tan amorosos con ella, si tan solo hubieran conocido a su nieto como era su ilusión, serian muy felices y de seguro Thomas los amaría también.

-Bella creo que este campeón necesita un buen baño- la saco Carlisle de sus sueños.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo mira nada más la pelotita de mugre tenemos aquí- lo tomo en brazos.

-Mama papá- gruño el niño queriendo seguir.

-Papá también se irá a bañar que lo has dejado igual que tú- Carlisle no había salido bien librado.

-Cierto Tom debo alistarme que en un rato tengo una cita con mi amigo Stefan Alistair para ver lo del trabajo para la terca de tu mama.

-No es terquedad Carlisle, no quiero vivir de lo que me des se la situación en la que estamos y además Edward bastante tiene con sus problemas con lo del divorcio para sumarle el que esté preocupado por nosotros.

- El sabe que puedo darles todo lo que necesiten en lo que se estabiliza económicamente.

-Carlisle te lo agradezco de corazón pero es nuestra responsabilidad salir adelante, además no necesito lujos solo los necesarios lo básico y claro tener como comunicarnos con Edward sin más y tu has hecho mas que suficiente por nosotros con comprarnos la casa.

-Eres testaruda he –negó con la cabeza.

-Me lo han dicho- rio antes de entrar a darle su merecido baño a Thomas, que tan agotado quedo que en cuanto se bebió su leche cayó dormido.

-Estaré pendiente del móvil cualquier cosa Bella- dijo Carlisle antes de salir a su cita con su amigo, que estaba seguro podría ayudar.

El siguiente día Bella ya era una mujer con empleo, sería la recepcionista de StAll Corp. Tenía un horario flexible ya que ese puesto lo compartía con otras dos chicas Bree y Tía la empresa era grande por lo que requieran de bastante personal, las recepcionistas a demás de dar y recibir información debían guiar a las personas al lugar que se dirigía. Cansado pero era un empleo al fin y al cabo.

La misma empresa contaba con guardería para los empleados dentro de las instalaciones cosa que le facino pues tendría a Tom cerca, además el pequeño congenio muy bien con Diego el pequeño hijo de Bree.

Mientras a Bella las cosas parecían irle bien a Edward todo lo contrario, la primera pared con la que toparon fue que Dimitri había anulado su matrimonio con Tanya alegando que ella no era viuda por lo tanto su matrimonio no era más valido, cosa que llevo a Tanya a la calle y de un salto a vivir con Esme, triunfo para ella pero desgracia para Edward.

Tanya movió, con la ayuda de Esme, influencias para que en lugar de proceder inmediatamente con el divorcio les enviaran a un sicólogo a recibir terapia de pareja por el periodo de un mes si en ese tiempo no se arreglaban procederían.

-¡Maldita sea Emmett! Un mes, un mes de infierno solo por los berrinches de Tanya tengo que esperar un maldito mes más antes de iniciar el proceso- Edward caminaba como león enjaulado jalándose el cabello y presionando el puente de su nariz.

-tranquilízate Edward el ponerte así no ayuda- trato de calmarlo Emmett.

-¡tranquilo! ¡¿Cómo diablo quieres que esté tranquilo cuando voy a estar un mes de tiempo muerto aquí cuando podría bien estarlo con mi familia.

-Lo se Edward pero ponerte así solo empeorara las cosas, mira vamos a buscarle el lado positivo a esto.

-Lo dudo que haya uno Emmett, todo es una maldita mierda eso es lo que es… ¡carajo!

-Si te digo que te he conseguido una entrevista con el banco para que te de un financiamiento para levantar tu empresa.

-Suena bien pero no ahora Emmett eso sería comenzar a producir y no lo hare no puedo porque eso solo lograría darle a Tanya alicientes para que siga con su estúpido afán de quedarse conmigo.

-Entiendo pero nada pierdes con ir de todas maneras no lo lograras de inmediato.

-He estado pensando en otra cosa- dijo Edward pensativo- mira me gustaría habla con Gustavo, el empresario español que se hizo mi amigo después de varios negocios juntos.

-No te entiendo- dijo Emmett con sinceridad.

-Veras, el juez quiere ver disposición de ambas partes ¿no?- Emmett asintió sin lograr entender lo que le decía- bien pues he pensado que me de trabajo de mensajero de barrendero de lo que sea pero que sea un puesto bajo, dentro de las disposiciones del juez esta el que vivamos juntos este mes- hizo una mueca de desprecio- pues bien será con lo que pueda darle sin la ayuda tuya o de Esme.

-Eres un genio Edward ahora te espera lo peor debes decírselo a Bella.

-Ni que lo digas, no quiero lastimarla así pero le prometí contarle todo lo que sucediera por lo que esto, aunque nos duela, quiero que lo sepa por mi y no por terceros.

-En ese caso te dejo, te voy a ayudar con eso que deseas hacer.

-Gracias Emmett- dijo antes de dejase caer la sofá y marcar el numero de Bella.

-Hola nene- así saludaba siempre.

-Hola amor- suspiro tratando de hacerlo lo menos doloroso posible.

-Algo anda mal verdad- afirmo ella lo conocía tan bien en tan poco tiempo que con solo escuchar su voz sabia sus emociones.

-Bastante nena no te voy a mentir, mamá está ayudando a Tanya y lograron que el juez fallara a su favor, nos ha mandado un mes a terapia de pareja y ha solicitado que durante ese tiempo vivamos juntos.

A Bella le huyo la sangre del cuerpo, una cosa era estar en la misma ciudad y otra kilométricamente diferente era estar bajo el mismo techo, un nudo en la garganta la dejo sin habla y las lagrimas fluyeron por sus mejillas como cascadas "lo estás perdiendo" le repetía una voz en su cabeza que no la dejaba centrarse.

-Nena, amor respóndeme que me estas matando con tu silencio, por favor- suplico Edward sintiendo que le faltaba el aire.

-Cuando- logro decir sacando esa sola palabra a través de ese nudo que le quitaba hasta la respiración.

- A partir de mañana- susurro el sabiendo que cada palabra era un puñal al corazón de su mujer- pero amor por favor no te hagas fantasmas en la cabeza, te amo a ti, a nuestro hijo; tu y el son mi existencia entera, por favor amor no pienses cosas que no son no he vuelto ni volveré jamás con Tanya, mi vida entera son ustedes y si voy a vivir bajo el mismo techo que ella este mes es solo porque el juez así lo ha pedido pero solo eso, bajo el techo que quiero vivir siempre es en el que estén tú y Thomas nena por favor confía en mi amor necesito que lo hagas por el bien de ambos.

-Confío en ti amor en quien no confío es en ella, es astuta y…- dejo la frase a medias.

-No podría amor por una simple razón, la única que hace reaccionar mi cuerpo eres tú, solo contigo ardo en deseos, ni mil tanyas provocan lo que tú, de solo escucharte me dan ganas de tenerte entre mis brazos nena, solo tú haces reaccionar mi cuerpo.

-Te amo nene, no lo olvides por favor- dijo Bella sin evitar que se le quebrara la voz.

-Yo a ti nena, te amo, los amo, y no miento cuando digo que tu y nuestro hijo son mi vida por favor confía en mi amor.

- Lo hago nene te juro que lo hago.- aseguro Bella.

-Gracias amor, mejor cuéntame cómo te ha ido en estos días de trabajo- pregunto Edward tratando de llevarla a temas más fáciles.

-Muy bien nene, Thomas se ha adaptado de maravilla en la guardería y las chicas son muy buenas conmigo sobre todo Bree, que por cierto me ha invitado a una barbacoa en su casa este fin de semana- él sonrió feliz de que su familia ya se estuviera adaptando a lo que sería su hogar muy pronto por lo menos para él.

-Me alegro mucho nena, para cuando llegue ustedes estarán más que instalados he- dijo feliz

-Claro que sí y nos encargaremos de que tu también te adaptes fácilmente- aseguro bella.

-El solo hecho de estar con ustedes es mi hogar amor no importa donde sea ni siquiera la gente que nos rodee solo nosotros.

-Te entiendo nene por qué es lo mismo para mí- aseguró Bella- también con la ayuda de Bree he contactado un ginecólogo- susurró Bella y Edward pudo imaginar sus mejillas sonrojadas y deseo con todo su ser esta allí para tocar el calor que irradiaba de ellas.

-Y eso nena ¿estás enferma?- pregunto rápidamente.

-No amor nada de eso pero Thomas a dejado el pecho por completo así que pensé que necesitaríamos un método anticonceptivo para cuando vuelvas.

-Mmm esa voz me agrada demasiado mi señora, muero por ello- dijo con voz ronca de deseo de solo imaginar tenerla desnuda entre sus brazos.

-A mi más nene, me encantaría tener otro bebé pero creo que debemos disfrutar primero a Thomas- cambio un poco el tema pues su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a la voz ronca de Edward.

-Y a mí me encantara practicar mientras tanto- siguió el pero esta vez hablando en tono sensual que la desarmo por completo haciendo que un gemido ronco saliera de sus labios.

-Nene- gimió, lo bueno que Carlisle había llevado a Thomas al parque que se encontraba unas calles de la casa.

-Oh nena te necesito tanto amor- susurro Edward.

-Yo mas- gimió de nuevo ella sintiéndose como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

Las cosas subieron más y más de tono hasta que ambos terminaron jadeantes y desnudos en sus respectivas camas con el teléfono en altavoz pegado a la almohada.

-Debo vestirme nene que Carlisle y Thomas no tardan en llegar- logro decir Bella cuando bajó de su nube.

-También yo que Emmett debe estar por llegar - ambos se vistieron pero sin cortar la llamada.

-¡la plagaaa!- grito Emmett haciendo a Edward pegar un salto.

-Nena te dejo debo seguir con esta maldita farsa pero no olvides que te amo por favor, solo a ti nena no hay nadie mas- dijo desesperado.

- Y yo te amo a ti nene te estaremos esperando- fue lo último antes de terminar la llamada.

Bella aprovecho para desahogar todo antes de que llegara su suegro e hijo se dio una ducha larga y relajante y se puso a limpiar la casa.

Edward por otro lado estaba que echaba fuego por los oídos, Tanya estaba allí con maletas y todo esperando ser recibida con bombo y platillo.

-Todo listo Edward tal como me lo pediste- le guiño Emmett para que le siguiera el juego aunque por el momento no entendía nada.

-Me alegro amigo dime como te fue- dijo con naturalidad.

-Pues hable con el administrador del edificio y me facilito las cosas, como tu dijiste que fuera algo acorde a tu situación, me ha alquilado la casita de la azotea es pequeña pero está limpia y tiene los muebles básicos.

-¡Azotea!- grito Tanya.

-Así es en este mismo edificio, para que a Edward se le facilite que lo pueda llevar y traer a su nuevo trabajo- siguió Emmett con naturalidad.

-¡Estás loco yo no pienso vivir en un cuartucho de azotea!- grito furiosa.

-¡Es eso o te devuelve por donde viniste Tanya si quieres "reconstruir nuestro matrimonio" será con mis recursos y condiciones.

-Pero Esme puede ayudarte para que estemos mejor, quizás podamos vivir con ella en lo que consigues algo mejor.

-Lo siento Tanya es eso lo tomas o lo dejas- dijo Edward rogando internamente para que dijera lo dejo.

-Está bien lo tomo se que eres un excelente hombre de negocios y pronto te recuperaras.- Él maldijo mil veces en su mente.

-Como quieras- se encogió de hombros- Emmett ¿tienes la llave?- el aludido se la entrego- bien me mudo en este instante y gracias por tu hospitalidad.

- Nada de gracias amigo, recuerda que mañana temprano tienes la cita para el trabajo y es posible que empieces mañana mismo.

-Eso espero – dijo antes de dirigirse a su cuarto sacar la maletas y mudarse a "su nueva casa".

Como era de esperarse Tanya se la volvió puro gruñido hasta que se durmió hecha una furia porque Edward se reusó a compartir la cama.

Al tiempo paso lento demasiado para gusto de muchos y rápido para otros, ya se había cumplido el mes desde que Edward y Tanya Vivian juntos y nada mejoraba, el trabajaba como asistente del contador en la empresa de Gustavo y tenía un sueldo decente pero no lo suficiente para Tanya que luchaba por sacarle hasta el último centavo, Carlisle viajo un par de veces a Londres dejando a Esme bastante intrigada por la ausencia de su marido que parecía tener un negocio muy importante al otro lado del mundo.

Emmett y Rosalie han tenido un par de citas y las cosas parecen pintar bien, por parte de ambos.

Bella sigue trabajando como recepcionista en StAll Corp. Y Thomas en la guardería que parece haberse hecho amigo de todos los niños allí.

-Buenos días tengo una cita con el señor Stefan Alistair dijo un hombre moreno de ojos negros.

-Enseguida verifico- tecleo en la computadora- lo espera en cinco minutos permítame conducirlo por favor- salió del cubículo y lo guio hacia los elevadores lo instalo en la sala de juntas, sirvió café y unas galletas.

-¿Eres nueva, no te había visto por aquí?- dijo el hombre cuando estuvo cómodo.

-Si señor- respondió secamente.

-¿No eres de por aquí?-insistió el hombre.

-No señor, si me disculpa debo seguir con mis obligaciones- salió rápidamente. No era la primer vez que una de las personas que iban a la empresa se entrometía preguntándole cosas personales.

Llego nuevamente a la recepción para seguir con su trabajo.

-Bella tardaste algo- dijo Bree preocupada.

-Lo deje tomando café- dijo para que entendiera la razón de su tardanza.

-Llamaron de la guardería Thomas tiene temperatura, llamé al señor Cullen, viene en camino.

-Gracias Bree, ¿me cubres por favor?- pidió deseando volar hacia la guardería.

-Sabes que si amiga- respondió con una sonrisa.

Bella fue hacia la guardería y efectivamente Thomas tenía mucha temperatura, desde allí llamo a su jefe inmediato y pidió permiso para ausentarse el resto de la jornada para poder llevar a su hijo con el médico. Salió por la puerta principal para decirle a Bree las indicaciones que le habían dado.

-Amiga dijo Mari que si podían Tia y tu encargarse por favor.

-Adelante bella Tía y yo podemos con esto además tu hijo es más importante- aseguro Bree.

-Además ya nos has hecho favores tú a nosotros y es lógico que seamos reciprocas- le guiño el ojo Tía.

-Gracias…

-Bella – dijo Carlisle entrando rápidamente al lugar.

-Papá Tom lele- dijo el niño tendiendo los brazos a su abuelo después de tocarse la cabeza.

- Lo sé campeón pero ya te van a curar para que no te duela.

-Papá lele- repitió el niño sollozando en los brazos de Carlisle.

-Tranquilo hijo todo estará bien, vamos Bella este pequeño necesita ser atendido.

-Vamos Carlisle, gracias chicas.

Ambos salieron rápidamente del edificio sin percatarse de su entorno…

Una rubia que estaba esperando al moreno que había guiado Bella reconoció a Carlisle y no dudo en transmitir la información…

-Tanya te tengo una noticia que te va a encantar…

_**Mis amigas mil gracias por todos su reviews…**_

_**Giorka Ramírez Montoya , Vane Sweety Cullen, Maya Masen Cullen , Nora, kpatycullen , Narraly, Andrea 14 de Cullen, madeki ,Alizce, Cullen-21-gladys, cris, joselina, Nora, Girl Perverse …vanesscabs, viivii alice, teresa , Giorca Ramirez Montoya, ame ame, jolie love, isakristen, joselina madera, Yelidza, Cullen-21-gladys, breakis, Beastyle,alexf1994, Cullen-21-gladys,isakristen, pili, cielo carlie Cullen, si alguien se me pasa… perdone y mil gracias también…**_

_**Favoritos y alertas un millón de gracias.**_

_**Lectoras silenciosas gracias por estar allí.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto besitos...**_


	16. Chapter 16 Confusión

**Perdón la tardanza pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo… **

**Disfrútenlo… **

"**Confusión" **

Tanya estaba que no la calentaba ni el sol desde la aparición de Edward no había tenido intimidad con nadie, ella siendo una mujer acostumbrada a tener cuanto hombre se le antojara.

No le cabía en la cabeza que literalmente se le desnudo enfrente a Edward y el como si nada. Recordaba claramente como saltaba sobre ella cada vez que coqueteaba o le mostraba más piel de la debida, o simplemente cuando la ropa le marcaba la figura.

Cada día se ponía un neglille más provocador y el hombre ni siquiera la volteaba a ver, además se iba desde temprano al trabajo y no volvía hasta muy avanzada la noche y a la hora del pago salía con una porquería de dinero.

Estaba frente a el cuartucho que Edward se aferro en rentar para vivir, ya se había cumplido el mes y no había avances y eso la tenia demasiado frustrada.

-¿Diga?- contesto sin ganas el móvil.

-Tanya te tengo una noticia que te va a encantar.

- De que se trata Kate encontraste el color de barniz de uñas que combina con el ultimo vestido que compraste.

-Mejor que eso me encontré a tu suegro.- _como si me importara_ pensó Tanya ofuscada.

-Ya sabia de su estancia en Estados Unidos eso no es noticia Kate.

-Pero no sabes la razón Tanya querida- regodeo la mujer.

-Por favor no te andes con rodeos que no tengo tu tiempo- necesitaba pensar como seducir a Edward ya.

-Pues te cuento, ¿recuerdas a Garrett Pace?

-Si lo recuerdo que con el-uno de los hombres mas ricos de Canadá.

-Pues me pidió que lo acompañara a una reunión, pero me quede esperando en la sala no tenia ganas de esos aburridos negocios, tú sabes como son números y más números y esas cosas.

-Y que carajos tiene que ver mi suegro con el- pregunto mas furiosa aun, los negocios de ambos no coincidían, según tenia entendido.

-Con él no pero si con el lugar, lo vi con una recepcionista de StAll corp., y lo mejor de todo traían un niño de un año o poco mas rubio como el y lo mejor de todo lo llamo papá.

El silencio al otro lado de la línea hizo sonreír a Kate, Tanya le debía muchas y que su suegro tuviera un hijo aparte de Edward significaba un heredero mas y por lógica menos dinero para Edward.

-Quiero la dirección, teléfono todo acerca de ese lugar Kate- dijo Tanya cuando se recupero de la impresión.

-Te lo mando en un texto querida bye que mi Garrett ya salió de la reunión- tenia una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro su venganza contra ella apenas comenzaba.

La sonrisa que se instalo en la cara de taña no tenía precio, los tenia en sus manos, Edward tendría que acceder a hacer lo que ella quisiera si no quería que si mamita se enterara de su secretito.

No tenia tiempo de investigar mucho ese mismo día tenían la cita para proceder con la demanda de divorcio.

Edward respiro al fin, las cosas parecían pintar bien, había pedido permiso en el trabajo para ausentarse toda la tarde, Emmett había planeado ir a tomarse unas copas para celebrar.

Antes de salir recibió un texto de Tanya donde le pedía verse un momento en un pequeño restaurant que quedaba a la vuelta de la oficina, le dio mala espina pero no se negó.

-Gracias por venir Edward- dijo muy sonriente para su gusto.

-Al grano Tanya que debo volver a trabajar- dijo secamente

-Tengo al que te va a interesar- sonrió de nuevo el móvil y leyó algo en él-Te suena el lugar se Jacksonville.

Las piernas le fallaron y la sangre huyo e su cuerpo, Tom, Bella. Trato de parecer sereno pero falló vilmente.

- Por tu reacción veo que si, siéntate querido que nuestra charla puede tardar un poco.

-¿Qué quieres Tanya?- dijo apretando los puños.

-fácil querido solo un par de cosas, que nos mudemos a casa de Esme, que te quedes conmigo como tu esposa y que aceptes la oferta de ella para usar su fortuna.

-A cambio de que.

-De que tu madre no se entere, tú sabes Carlisle con una recepcionista de StAll corp. con un pequeño rubio que lo llama papá.

Respiro un poco por lo menos no sabia la verdad solo la existencia de ellos y al no dar más datos lo mas seguro era que no conociera pormenores del asunto, ni siquiera sus nombres.

-Entonces eso es lo que quieres- pregunto Edward un poco más calmado.

-Parte pero por lo pronto si, sobre la marcha te diré lo demás- Tanya seguía muy optimista, tenía a Edward en sus manos y pronto a sus pies.

-Creo que me debes dar tiempo de pensarlo Tanya- trato de hacer tiempo para encontrar una solución- ¿Qué te parecen un par de días? Si te das cuenta no te pido mucho- trato de parecer tranquilo.

-Oh no querido es ahora mismo, te conozco y pondrás todo tu empeño en eludir el asunto.

-Solo un par de días Tanya no te estoy pidiendo meses debo renunciar al trabajo antes de hacer negocios como quieres, además de cancelar la renta de la casa- dijo con mofa lo ultimo pues sabia que para Tanya ese cuchitril era todo menos una casa.

-No quiero trucos Cullen. –amenazo.

-Nada que ver pero sabes que las cosas no se hacen de un día para otro.

-Lo entiendo pero en no más de dos días estaremos viviendo en casa de Esme y tú comenzaras a hacer negocios en serio.

-Está bien Tanya, si no tienes mas que decir me retiro que mi trabajo me espera.

-Quiero que hoy mismo retires la demanda de divorcio Edward.

-En dos días Tanya recuerda que me has dado ese tiempo- sin decir mas salió del local y volvió a la oficina, inmediatamente llamo a Emmett para ponerlo al tanto de la situación, optaron por no decirle nada a Carlisle o Bella hasta tener algo concreto y así poder actuar.

El pequeño Thomas tenía infección en la garganta, nada grave pero debía tener ciertos cuidados así como seguir un tratamiento.

En la guardería como era de esperarse no lo recibirían mientras estuviera enfermo porque podía contagiar a los otros niños así que Carlisle fungiría las de abuelo niñero mientras este se recuperaba.

La noche fue muy larga pues Tom estuvo inquieto a causa de la temperatura, y Bella con ojeras muy maquilladas fue a trabajar, no le gustaba usar mucho maquillaje pero este era un caso de fuerza mayor.

Al llegar noto que tanto Bree como Tía estaban mas serias de lo normal con ella, y se podría decir que hasta la ignoraban.

Su jefe el señor Alistair la cito en s oficina cuando apenas llevaba un par de horas en su puesto, la sonrisilla que le dio Tía no le agrado pero escondió su miedo y se presentó en la oficina de su jefe.

-Buenos días señorita Swan podría por favor tomar asiento.

-Gracias señor Alistair.- se sentó agradeciendo que los temblores de su cuerpo no se notaran.

-¿Sabe usted porque la llame?- pregunto serio.

-la verdad no señor-aseguró Bella.

-Mi empresa es seria señorita Swan y si algo odio es que se vea envuelta en escándalos, hoy muy temprano me ha llamado Vladimir Fisher dueño del periódico de mayor circulación nacional.

-No entiendo- la verdad no sabia de que se trataba todo aquello.

-Me ha dicho que le llego una noticia lógico de forma anónima, acerca de una recepcionista mía que al parecer es amante del magnate Carlisle Cullen padre del desaparecido y reaparecido Edward Cullen, al parecer alguien ha tomado una foto de ustedes junto a su hijo saliendo del edificio.

-Efectivamente Carlisle vino por nosotros ayer porque Thomas se puso enfermo…- tomo un respiro- pero el señor Cullen, Carlisle no es mi pareja ni padre de mi hijo.

-No sabría si creerle o no señorita Swan ya que el mismo insistió mucho en que se le diera un empleo.

-Fue un favor que yo no le pedí.

-Entiendo pero si me explicara cual es su relación con Carlisle podría ayudarla.

-Lo único que puedo decirle que no somos pareja, el cariño que le tengo es de un hijo hacia su padre solo eso, así como mi hijo que lo ve como tal.

-¿Y me pude explicar como es que viven juntos si no tienen una relación de pareja?- pregunto el hombre.

-Es algo que no pienso responder señor Alistair, la relación que pueda o no tener con el señor Cullen no tiene nada que ver con mi desempeño laboral.

-Cierto señorita Swan y cabe mencionar que en su trabajo es bastante buena, pero debe entender que la noticia que están a punto de publicar terminara por hacer que una horda de periodistas monte guardia frente al edificio y puede perjudicar a los otros empleados y hasta la misma compañía.

-Nunca fue mi intención Bree llamo a Carlisle por que yo estaba atendiendo un cliente, cuando recogí al niño de la guardería Carlisle ya me estaba esperando para llevarlo al medico.- trato de explicar la situación.

-Entiendo señorita Swan pero como le dije anteriormente, necesito saber la verdad acerca de su relación con Carlisle para saber como actuar y afrontar a los medios.

-Creo que lo mas prudente seria que le preguntase a el mismo- aseguro bella tratado de zanjar el tema.

-Eres fuerte en tus convicciones Bella y saber que tu lealtad no se quebranta me motiva a decirte mi ultima decisión respecto a ti, mi socio ya me había dicho pero no le creí, Carlisle se explayo hablando de tus virtudes, pero eso no es lo importante.- se aclaro la garganta- mi asistente personal se ha casado y la que era mi secretaria ahora cumple las dos funciones, en un principio pensé en proponerte ser mi asistente pero se que por tu hijo no te podrías permitir viajas así que a partir de hoy eres mi secretaria personal, quien lleve mis agendas acoplada a Irina que ahora es mi asistente, sobre lo anterior Carlisle me conto todo, se que eres mujer de Edward y que el pequeño Thomas aunque es una copia de Carlisle en realidad es de Edward, como te he dicho además de ser viejos compañeros de escuela Carlisle y yo solos socios, y amigos, pero quise ver que tan leal podrías ser para poder hacerte entrega de tu nuevo puesto que lógicamente va acompañado de un sueldo mucho mas elevado que el que tienes como recepcionista.

-Muchas gracias señor Alistair, y la verdad no se que decir me ha tomado por sorpresa.

-Entiendo, pero me gustaría que tú también lo hicieras, Irina no se da abasto con el trabajo y me gustaría que empezaras mañana mismo, he detenido la noticia mi amigo Vladimir se encargara de que no se divulgue así que no te preocupes.

-De nuevo gracias señor Alistair y será un placer trabajar directamente con usted.

-Puede retirarse señorita Swan y por favor dele mis saludos a Carlisle.

- Lo hare con gusto señor Alistair con su permiso.

Como era de esperarse Bree la felicito con mucho gusto mientras Tía la miraba con recelo.

La noticia se detuvo en estados unidos pero no en Londres, Edward casi muere de la impresión al ver una foto mal enfocada de Bella cediéndole el niño a Carlisle en la recepción de las oficinas de StAll corp.

Estaba lleno de sentimientos encontrados por un lado, no tendría que ceder a las exigencias de Tanya, mientras que por otro lado no habría forma de evitar que Esme se enterara.

El contador de la empresa lo llamo temprano pues debían presentar un informe al que todavía le faltaban unos detalles y debía presentarse una hora más temprano para lograr que estuviese a tiempo. El antiguo contador era un desordenado, y entre el y su adjunto estaban poniendo todo al día desde años atrás logrando descubrir que ese desorden no era otra cosa que una tapadera para maquillar un fraude hormiga que estaba llevando acabo a la empresa, pero sumando las cantidades ya habían logrado una suma de varios ceros, al parecer era de la misma calaña que su casi ex esposa.

Le marco varias veces a Esme tanto a su casa como al móvil pero no recibió respuesta, e incluso pidió a Emmett que localizara a Rosalie cosa que fue inútil también.

La reunión fue un éxito total, Gustavo le ofreció un puesto as elevado pero Edward se negó, solo el entendía sus propias razones y no podía darle armas o pretextos a Tanya para engatusarlo.

El día paso demasiado lento para su gusto, tras acompañar a Gustavo a presentar una denuncia formal contra Santiago Crowder, fueron a una reunión con los socios de Gustavo donde se hablaba sobre expandir la empresa y colocar la primera sucursal en estados unidos, todo fue tan repentino que cuando menos pensó Edward era el nuevo director de dicha sucursal, la cual se abriría en aproximadamente seis meses en Jacksonville, y lo harían confiando en la intuición de Edward ya que inicialmente pensaba hacerlo en Miami.

Termino agotado pero aun así tomo un taxi a casa de su madre para ver que pasaba con ella, encontró solo vacio en todos lados, ni siquiera la señora de la limpieza se encontraba.

Bella llego presurosa a casa, en cuanto entro miro a Carlisle tirado en el piso jugando con Tom, quien al verla se lanzo a sus brazos.

-Hola mi amor ¿Cómo te portaste con tu abuelo?- pregunto sabiendo que Tom no quería llamar abuelo a Carlisle.

-Veo no- arrugo la naricita- papá bum- señalo los cochecitos que estaban regados por el piso.

-Buenas tardes Carlisle como se porto Tom.

-Muy bien Bella sabe que mi nieto es el mejor portado.

-Claro- rio Bella negando con la cabeza.

Después de dejar a Thomas jugando nuevamente con su abuelo fue a su cuarto se dio una relajante ducha y se puso un chándal se dejo el cabello suelto para que se le secara y se fue a preparar la cena.

Esa tarde tubo una llamada telefónica con Edward y lo noto extraño, aunque él le insistió que todo estaba bien, después de dormir a Thomas se sentaron a charlar un rato en la sala.

-Entonces ahora eres la secretaria de Stefan- dijo con orgullo Carlisle- Pero mira que hacerte pasar por ese interrogatorio para confirmar tu lealtad.

A le había contado con detalle lo sucedido y Carlisle aunque en un principio se enfureció después se rio por la astucia de su amigo.

-Además me dijo que eras su socio- dijo Bella.

-Si, lo siento pero no quería que pensaras que era yo quien te empleaba, además soy un socio pasivo- sonrió inocente.

-Si tan pasivo que has acomodado a tu nuera a trabajar- rió Bella.

-Y no me has dejado quedar mal, mira que Stefan esta encantado con tu trabajo los clientes que has atendido están fascinados principalmente con tu café-bromeo Carlisle.

-No dudo que el señor Alistair solo me haya ascendido para beber del café que yo preparo todos los días- siguió la broma Bella haciendo que estallaran en carcajadas ambos y Thomas se les quedara viendo.

Esa noche la llamada de Edward fue corta y hasta seca y bella se quedo con la incertidumbre de la razón de su comportamiento, paso de nuevo la noche en vela imaginando miles de cosas, sabia bien que las relaciones a distancia se enfriaban y fracasaban además el tenia en casa una súper modelo que podía darle lo que ella no…

No pudo evitar llorar imaginando su vida sin Edward, sentía morir de dolor de solo imaginar que el día de mañana el se diera cuenta que ella no era suficiente mujer para el y la echara de su vida, solo esperaba que no la tuviese engañada como Jacob, que le dijera sabes que no funciona bye, aunque le doliera a morir.

La mañana la sorprendió sin haber dormido un segundo, se levanto e hizo su rutina, Thomas decidió que su desayuno se miraba mejor en el uniforme y en el cabello de su mamá y bella tubo que ducharse rápido y cuando estuvo lista ya era tarde.

-Te llevo Bella porque si esperas un taxi vas a llegar muy tarde- dijo Carlisle tomando las llaves del coche y aun en pijama salió para llevarla de todas formas no se bajaría.

- Te lo agradezco Carlisle de verdad- sonrió Bella tomando su cartera.

Salieron de casa y subieron al auto, Carlisle coloco a Tom en su sillita y manejo algo rápido para que Bella llegara a tiempo.

Al llegar se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de Carlisle y uno en la frente de Tom, lo que no sabia era que dos pares de ojos los vigilaban desde un auto cercano.

Cuando abrió la puerta las personas que los miraban notaron claramente que Carlisle iba en pijama…

El día fue exageradamente ajetreado Irina era muy paciente con ella, su novio Damián era el de recursos humanos en la empresa tenían planes de casarse per hacia poco que perdió a sus padres en un accidente automovilístico y tuvieron que posponer la boda, Bella le contó que también perdió a sus padres y lloraron juntas a la hora del almuerzo…

Salió mas tarde de lo normal pero le había instruido bien además de que quedaron que si necesitaba algo ella le ayudaría, Irina era muy servicial y se sintió feliz de poder trabajar en un ambiente cómodo.

En la recepción estaba Carlisle y Thomas esperándola con una enorme sonrisa, pero antes de acercarse una mujer llego y le dio un fuerte bofetada a Bella dejándola en shock, el rostro se le hacia conocido pero no sabia de donde.

- Me escuchaste perra, si crees que con abrirle las piernas a mi marido ya cazaste hombre rico olvídalo, porque antes de dejarlo libre para ti lo dejo en la ruina me escuchaste así tendrás que partirte el lomo trabajando toda tu perra vida-sitio la mujer dejándola cada vez mas en shock.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar la tomo por los cabellos y la aventó al suelo, sin darle tregua la jalo nuevamente de los cabellos dejándola de rodillas frente a ella.

-No entiendo que pudo ver Carlisle en un insípida como tú- Esme le escupió la cara furiosa antes de aventarla de nuevo contra el suelo y provocar que se golpeara la cabeza y se la partiera.

Carlisle no hallaba que hacer tenia Thomas llorando por su madre en los brazos y la pañalera cargando del hombro.

-Mira zorra barata no creas que por revolcarte con mi marido y achacarle un hijo me lo vas a quitar, ¿entiendes?… esto es solo una advertencia para que sepas a lo que te atienes- Bella intento hablar pero la voz no le salía, estaba aturdida por el golpe de la cabeza. Miro como Carlisle sostenía a la mujer del brazo mientras una rubia cargaba a tomas llorando a mares.

Ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo Bella se levanto y corrió a coger a Thomas que sollozaba fuerte mente llamándola.

No escucho lo que le decía Carlisle a la mujer lo único que le importaba era calmar a su hijo…

-Bella llama un taxi que te lleve a la clínica Rosalie te acompañará yo me llevo a Esme a otro lado ya basta de dar espectáculos.

Era verdad todos los trabajadores que aun estaban en las oficinas estaban arremolinados al derredor, bella solo asintió y saco el móvil pero Thomas no la dejaba marcar se lanzaba hacia adelante queriendo que Carlisle volviera.

-Papá- gritaba apuñando sus manitas.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- dijo Rosalie dándole una cálida sonrisa.

-Por favor- susurro Bella entregándole el móvil- Está en la agenda- señalo y rápidamente Rosalie marco el número y le dijeron que en un minuto estarían allí.

-Me dejas curarte mientras llega el coche- dijo tímidamente sacando algunas cosas de su bolso que mas bien parecía un botiquín.

-No gracias- dijo bella rápidamente.

-Por favor mira que debemos detener la hemorragia que tienes en el corte de tu cabeza.

-Bien- no muy de acuerdo Bella se dejo caer en el sofá y la mujer con manos hábiles le curo rápidamente la herida, cuando el coche llego esta ya estaba sin sangrar.

El camino al hospital fue en el mas incomodo de los silencios por parte de las dos solo los sollozos del pequeño se escuchaban.

Al llegar Bella entrego su identificación de servicio medico y la atendieron rápidamente...

-Señorita Swan- dijo el medico por enésima vez- debe dejar al niño con su acompañante para hacerle las radiografías.

-Ya le dije que no doctor solo deme algo para dolor y ya- insistió Bella.

-Pero es necesario para prevenir- insistió el medico tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

-Por favor- sollozó Bella- no lo haga lo necesito, es el que me mantiene tranquila se lo ruego- suplico Bella al ver la insistencia del hombre- si quiere mañana vengo y me hago todos los estudios que quiera pero hoy necesito a mi hijo conmigo.

- si se va sin ser atendida como se debe será bajo su propia responsabilidad- insistió el medico.

-le firmo lo que sea solo deme algo para dolor y déjeme ir- pidió ella de nuevo.

-Bien- dijo derrotado el hombre anotando en una receta los medicamentos y entregándoselo además de hacerla firmar su alta voluntaria.

Rosalie la esperaba en la sala de espera y en cuanto la miro de puso de pie.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto rápidamente.

-Si gracias…- se quedo

-Rosalie Hale- dijo sonriente estrechando su mano.

-Bella Swan.

Se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir… hasta que Rosalie hablo.

-Creo que debo irme la señora se molestara si no estoy en el hotel cuando llegue.

-Creo que si- dijo Bella con un escalofrío al saber que Rosalie trabajaba con Esme.

-Hasta pronto- se despidió la rubia y ella solo respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Cuando llego a casa las luces estaban apagadas, encendió todo y se metió a bañar junto con Thomas.

Se vistió con un short de tela fresca y una blusa de tiritas, se sentía sofocada, se coloco sus sandalias y de la mano de su hijo salió al patio trasero…

-Mamá- susurro el pequeño captando su atención.

-¿si mi amor?- pregunto ella con ternura.

Señalo el suelo señal de que quería caminar, lo tomo de la mano y caminaron juntos por la playa un buen rato y después de regreso, eso era todo lo que necesitaba, por el momento porque lo que mas falta de hacia no lo podía tener...

-¡Papá!- grito Thomas feliz.

-Pronto vendrá cariño- dijo bella cabizbaja.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá!- gritaba el niño insistentemente.

-Ya pronto mi amor- insistió Bella aun sin entenderle…

Thomas se escapo de su mano y corrió todo lo que le daban sus piecitos y hasta entonces vio bella a quien se refería su hijo…

Allí estaba la razón de su existencia, con un traje de marca todo arrugado su rostro marcado por la sombra de la barba y unas enormes ojeras… se miraban hermosos, perfectos.

Se quedo paralizada un momento viendo como Edward corría y cogía a Thomas haciéndolo volar por los aires para después abrazarlo y besarlo con desesperación.

La risa de Thomas inundaba la noche…

Al fin las piernas de bella reaccionaron y corrió hacia sus hombres llorando de alegría…

Edward la recibió gustoso apretándola fuertemente contra su pecho mientras ella inhalaba su aroma… ese era su lugar... Juntos.

_**Mis amigas mil gracias por todos su reviews…**_

_**Giorka Ramírez Montoya , Vane Sweety Cullen, Maya Masen Cullen , Nora, kpatycullen , Narraly, Andrea 14 de Cullen, madeki ,Alizce, Cullen-21-gladys, cris, joselina, Nora, Girl Perverse …vanesscabs, viivii alice, teresa , Giorca Ramírez Montoya, ame ame, jolie love, isakristen, joselina madera, Yelidza, Cullen-21-gladys, breakis, Beastyle,alexf1994, Cullen-21-gladys,isakristen, pili, cielo carlie Cullen, nadiia 16,gavm, babi, anybella, y reviews anónimos… si alguien se me pasa… perdone y mil gracias también…**_

_**Favoritos y alertas un millón de gracias a cada una de ustedes.**_

_**Lectoras silenciosas gracias por estar allí.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto besitos...**_


	17. Chapter 17 Al fin juntos

**"Al fin juntos"**

Edward apretó el cuerpo de su mujer contra si sintiéndose al fin completo, la suave respiración de Thomas en su cuello, los brazos de Bella rodeándolo era el paraíso, esa era la única palabra para describirlo. Se quedaron así, sosteniéndose uno al otro con miedo de reventar la burbuja que habían creado.

-Nena- susurro Edward al fin, tan despacio que Bella creyó que lo había imaginado.

-Nena- susurro de nuevo él un poco mas fuerte hasta entonces ella volvió su rostro hacia arriba para verlo, una enorme sonrisa ilumino su rostro, levanto la mano y elimino la humedad que las lágrimas dejaron en las mejillas de Edward.

-Hola- susurro con voz ronca.

Acercaron lentamente sus rostros hasta que al fin sintieron la calidez de sus labios, fue un beso lento lleno de amor, de anhelos.

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos sonrientes para después unirse de nuevo en un beso, pero esta vez Edward pidió permiso para profundizarlo pasando su lengua lentamente por el labio inferior de Bella y ella gustosa acepto saliendo a su encuentro e iniciando una danza de placer, de entrega...

Unas caricias en sus rostros les hicieron separarse, el pequeño Tom también quería atención.

-Mamá, papá- dijo señalando a Edward.

-Si mi amor tu papi está con nosotros- dijo Bella con voz ronca.

-Papá nana- dijo Tom señalando la casa.

-Vamos por tu banana campeón- rió Edward caminando hacia la casa unidos como muérdagos.

Al entrar fueron directo a la cocina y Thomas devoró su deliciosa banana.

- Mamá mimi- se restregó los ojitos.

-Primero debo quitarte la arena corazón- sonrió Bella estirando sus brazos para tomarlo pero el se aferró al cuello de su padre.

-Vamos a darte un rico baño para que te duermas-insistió.

-Aba papá- sonrió tom.

-¿Quieres que te bañe tu papá?- dijo Bella fingiendo sorpresa y Tom asistió feliz.

-En ese caso tendré que hacerlo- sonrió Edward- indícame por donde Nena.

Bella lo guio a través de la casa hasta llegar al baño donde el pequeño gustoso se ducho junto a su padre esta vez, mientras Bella le preparaba su mamila.

Como era de esperarse quiso que su padre lo cargara mientras tomaba su leche y lucho por no dormirse peor al final el cansancio lo venció y cayo rendido.

Lo llevaron a su cuarto y lo acostaron en su cuna, después de cerciorarse de que estuviera todo bien y dejar encendida la lamparita de noche salieron tomados de la mano.

Bella volteo a ver el rostro de Edward con una enorme sonrisa que no le importaba el dolor que le causaba en la mejilla se sentía la mujer más feliz del planeta, hasta ese segundo.

El semblante de Edward era oscuro había rabia y podía decir que hasta odio en su mirada, se estremeció por completo y soltó su mano como si le quemara. Se alejo de él pegándose a la pared del pasillo por miedo a caerse por sentir las piernas totalmente sin fuerzas.

-¿Dónde está tu cuarto?- preguntó con voz seca y hasta golpeada que Bella sintió un dolor más fuerte que el provocado por los golpes de Esme.

Ella no confió en su voz y señalo la puerta de al lado, él la tomo nuevamente de la mano y la jalo hacia dentro sentándola en la cama.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba pero Bella sabia que algo andaba mal, sus manos estaba apretada en un puño tan fuerte que los nudillos se le quedaron blancos.

-¿Me puedes decir que te paso?- preguntó al fin Edward con voz contenida.

Bella llevo su mano al golpe de su mejilla y no pudo evitar sisear de dolor.

-¿Vas a hablar?- insistió Edward secamente pero ella no podía el nudo de su garganta se lo impedía totalmente pronunciar alguna palabra.

Edward comenzó a caminar como fiera enjaulada de un lado a otro, pasando furiosamente su mano por el cabello. Un sollozo se escapo de los labios de Bella quien ahora estaba sentada en el piso abrazándose a sí misma como si se fuera a quebrar. Edward corrió a su lado y al cargo sentándose en la cama con ella en su regazo, al verla así toda su furia se esfumo transformándose en dolor y en remordimiento por causarle eso.

-Sssh nena, sssh- decía mientras hacia círculos en su espalda con la mano.

-Sssh tranquila amor, si no me quieres decir no lo hagas pero no te pongas así por favor que me partes el alma- suplicaba desesperado.

-¿Por qué estas enojado?- pregunto Bella dudosa.

-Nena, estoy enojado con la persona que te hizo daño- aseguró.

-¿Y conmigo?- pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

-Jamás podría enojarme contigo nena- suspiró tratando de controlar la rabia- desde que te vi ese golpe en tu rostro sentí mucha rabia pero me controle por Thomas, nena estoy que muero de rabia por lo que tienes... por favor dime que te pasó.

Bella trato de acomodar las palabras pensando en cómo le dices al hombre que amas que su madre te golpeo por creerte amante de su marido.

-Nena por favor- insistió Edward.

-Fue al salir del trabajo... termine mas tarde de lo normal porque me estaba poniendo al día con mi nuevo puesto y se nos fue el tiempo… Al salir en la sala de espera estaban Carlisle y Thomas esperándome, iba hacia ellos cuando de la nada salió una mujer que me dio una fuerte bofetada y me grito muchas cosas, que no repetiré, después me tiro al suelo- Edward acaricio con cuidado la vendoleta que cubría la herida de su cabeza.

-Carlisle me la quito de encima y se la llevo, yo fui al hospital y me dieron para el dolor eso fue todo.

-¿Quién fue nena? necesito saberlo.

-No es necesario nene- insistió ella.

-Lo es, amor si nop me lo dices tú puedo llamar a Carlisle o ir directamente a StAll a ver las cinta de video de seguridad y descubrir quien lo hizo.

-Fue tu mamá- susurró y sintió como el cuerpo de Edward se tensó.

-Ella me acuso de ser amante de tu padre y que Thomas era su hijo.

-Debí suponerlo ¡maldita sea!- gruño furioso Edward

-Como está eso de que debiste suponerlo- dijo Bella mirándolo a los ojos.

El inspiro profundarte para después tomar su nariz fuertemente tratando de calmarse, lo que menos necesitaba Bella en ese momento era otro arranque de rabia.

-Ayer salió en el periódico en Londres que mi padre tenía una amante en StAll y que al parecer tenían un hijo pues se les vio juntos a los tres.

Fui a buscar a Esme a su casa después de salir del trabajo y la encontré vacía, quería tomar el primero vuelo hacia acá, pero debía declarar el siguiente día muy temprano por un caso de la compañía, en cuanto me desocupe el mismo Gustavo me prestó su avión privado para que me trajera, no pudimos salir luego por el mal tiempo y en cuanto llegue tome un taxi hacia para venir, Carlisle ya me había dicho donde guardan la llave de repuesto y abrí con ella.

-No sé cuando llego la señora Esme pero creo que me estaba cazando porque ni siquiera la vi venir.

-Debí suponerlo, ¡maldición debí venirme en cuanto me di cuenta de que no estaban!- el cuerpo de Edward temblaba de la rabia y el coraje, y a Bella le dolía que estuviera así...

_(Inicia 18+)_

_Uso la única arma a su mano rodeo su cuello con los brazos y lo beso, al principio lo sintió tenso pero reacciono luego y respondió el beso con ímpetu, con pasión, ella se giro para quedar frente a él a horcadas sobre su regazo. El contacto de su sexos aun con la ropa de por medio les hizo gemir de placer..._

_No separaron sus labios hasta que el oxigeno fue indispensable, y se separaron solo lo justo para tomar aire y volvieron a unir sus bocas..._

_Edward la cargo girando sus cuerpos para que quedara ella recostada en la cama, después de la ducha se había puesto un pantalón cómodo y no necesitaría perder el tiempo desabrochándolo. Se sintió feliz de que el short de Bella también fuera de resorte._

_Toda la abstinencia de ese tiempo exploto en un segundo envolviéndolos en un bola de fuego y pasión... las manos de él se movían codiciosas sobre el cuerpo de Bella tratando de tocar, de sentir todo a la vez; mientras que las manos de ella estaban aferradas a su espalda como tratando de fundirse en el, de atarlo y no dejarlo ir jamás._

_-Te necesito- susurraron ambos sobre los labios del otro._

_-No voy a durar mucho nena- dijo Edward sacándole la blusa y el sostén._

_-Ni yo...ahh- gimió Bella al sentir la boca de Edward sobre su seno devorándolo hambrientamente._

_-Deliciosa- susurro antes de soplar sobre él y pasar al otro para repetir la acción._

_-Ohh... nene- Bella sentía lava ardiendo por sus venas, se estaba quemando de placer, su sexo se contraía de necesidad._

_La boca de Edward bajo dejando lamidas, besos, mordiscos por toda la extensión de su vientre, ella solo se retorcía apuñando fuertemente las sabanas. la desesperación pudo más que él y tiro del short y las bragas de Bella dejándola completamente desnuda ante él y sin siquiera dejarla reaccionar ataco su sexo con la boca como un sediento en medio del desierto, los gemidos de bella eran cada vez más fuertes, Edward introdujo un dedo en ella bombeando al ritmo de su lengua, cada vez la sentía mas cerca y él no podía mas necesitaba estar dentro de ella pero quería escucharla gritar su nombre antes, así que unió un segundo dedo curvándolos tocando ese punto que la hizo estallar en mil pedazos gritando su nombre en medio de incoherencias. Bebió hasta la última gota de sus jugos y se levanto sacando de un tirón el pantalón y el bóxer; se coloco entre sus piernas, el sentir el calor de sus sexos casi lo hace venirse, ataco sus labios con fiereza mientras entraba en ella de una sola y fuerte estocada tragándose el grito de placer que Bella soltó al sentirse llena de su hombre, el se quedo quieto un momento y Bella trato de moverse pero le inmovilizo las caderas, se sentía a punto de llegar y no quería que fuese así._

_-Espera- susurró besándola ferozmente, saboreo su boca para después bajas a su cuello y succionar la sensible piel detrás de su oreja, poco a poco comenzó a moverse disfrutando de la sensación, de la suavidad, de la calidez..._

_-Nene por favor- suplico Bella con un gemido ronco- más... más rápido nene- insistió_

_Edward la tomó por las caderas haciendo que ella envolviera sus piernas en torno a él y envistió con fuerza, con velocidad la cama golpeaba la pared de lo fuertes de los envistes, los gemidos de ambos era bastantes fuertes Edward estaba al borde y no quería que ella se quedara así que llevo la mano a la unión de sus sexos y pellizco su clítoris haciendo que estallara y entonces es se dejo ir también con un gruñido casi animal, su orgasmo se extendió por un largo tiempo llenándola de él, parecía no tener fin..._

_Se dejo caer a un lado completamente sin fuerzas y jalo a Bella para que quedara sobre él, ambos tenían la respiración agitada y el corazón latiendo a gran velocidad, las manos de él aferraron la espalda de Bella mientras las de ella lo envolvían fuertemente._

_Esperaron hasta que su respiración se calmo entonces Bella levanto el rostro para verlo, una enorme sonrisa en los labios misma que reflejaba su rostro._

_-Hola- sonrió ella sonrojada._

_-Hola- respondió el feliz._

_-Te amo- susurro Bella besando su pecho._

_-Te amo- respondió el acariciando su espalda y bajando su cabeza para besarla en los labios._

_-Dios cuanto te extrañe nena- gimió Edward- este tiempo fue eterno, no quiero volver a separarme de ustedes, no lo resistiría._

_-Nosotros tampoco amor, no podría estar sin ti de nuevo- dijo Bella conteniendo las lagrimas._

_-Ya buscaremos la manera de estar juntos nena, algo haremos- la cabeza de Edward daba mil vueltas maquinando una salida para eso._

_Bella se movió sobre él y sintió que su cuerpo tomaba vida._

_-Nena- gimió Edward al sentir la fricción._

_-Dime- sonrió ella moviéndose de nuevo sintiendo como crecía._

_-Nena cielos necesito estar dentro de ti de nuevo- suplico Edward y Bella obedientemente se levanto guiando el miembro erguido de su hombre en su interior..._

_-Nena...joder- gruño Edward al sentirse dentro de ella._

_-ahhhhhh...- gimió fuertemente ella arqueando la espalda por el placer tan grande que sentía recorrer cada célula de su cuerpo._

_Edward se semi incorporo y comenzó a atacar con su boca los ceños de Bella alternadamente mientras que sus manos le instaban a moverse sobre él. _

_-Cielos nena, no me canso de esto... si nena... joder estas tan apretada...- gemía él retorciéndose de placer._

_-ahhhhhh... nene... si...- Bella solo decía incoherencias su cuerpo entero estaba fundido en uno con el de Edward y su cerebro solo procesaba el inmenso placer que le proporcionaba la unión de sus cuerpos._

_Comenzó a moverse cada vez mas rápido sintiéndose al borde del abismo, Edward se movió a la par de ella percibiendo cuan poco le faltaba, giro un poco las caderas y sintió como el cuerpo de su mujer comenzó a convulsionar sobre el verla arquearse y sacudirse en medio de su orgasmo fue todo lo que necesito para estallar también._

_Sus cuerpos laxos y sin fuerzas quedaron en la cama, Bella seguía sobre él, teniéndolo dentro, no tenía fuerzas para moverse..._

_Edward extendió la mano y jalo las mantas para taparse cayendo ambos en un profundo y placentero sueño..._

_(Fin 18+)_

Carlisle llevo a Esme al hotel donde se hospedaba, la mujer no le dirigió la palabra solo lo indispensable. Ya en el cuarto ella le lanzo con todo lo que tenía a su alcance, destruyendo casi toda la habitación...

-Eres un maldito malnacido Carlisle, ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Qué carajos tienes en el cerebro?, ¿no piensas? o solo piensas con la cabeza de abajo, esa mujer fácilmente puede ser tu hija..- gritaba ella llena de rabia.

-Podría esperar muchas cosas de ti pero esto jamás ¿Era ella la razón de tus viajes con el pretexto de estar buscando a nuestro hijo? ¿Te la follabas mientras nos hacías creer que estabas en una búsqueda interminable de Edward?

Carlisle el dejo que hablara sin responder solo esquivando las cosas que volaban en su dirección.

-Y ahora que apareció que solo hacías viajes relámpago a Londres y te regresabas era por ella verdad, los malditos negocios jamás existieron. Según tú estabas buscando la manera de ayudar a Edward para levantarse y lo único que estabas haciendo era tirarte a esa zorra de barata que te engatuso con ese hijo que puede que ni sea tuyo.

-No es mío- afirmo Carlisle hablando al fin dejándola perpleja

- Ese niño no es mío aunque lo quiero como tal.

-Y lo dices tan tranquilo ¿te gustan las mujeres infieles? porque si es así hace mucho que te hubiera puesto los cuernos para que seas feliz.

-¿Terminaste?- pregunto Carlisle con voz cansada.

-Porque carajos estas tan calmado cuando te acabo de descubrir con tu amante y para colmo me he enterado por los medios, ahora soy el hazme reír de todo Londres, la cornuda.

-¿Ahora si terminaste?- insistió Carlisle.

-No te vas a disculpar ni justificarte ni todas esas cosas que hacen los hombres infieles.

-No tengo por qué tú ya me acusaste, juzgaste y condenaste sin escuchar, no creo que tenga nada que decir, además yo no te he faltado así que no tengo porque pedirte perdón.

La rabia cegó a Esme que se lanzo sobre el queriendo pegarle pero Carlisle fue mas rápido y le inmovilizo las manos.

-Suéltame- gruño ella desesperada.

-Lo hare si prometes escucharme sin interrupciones hasta que termine de decirte todo- hablo calmado como si se tratara de un niño.

-Tú mismo dijiste que no tenías nada que decir- alego Esme.

-Dije que no tenía nada que decir acerca de lo que tú querías pero si debo contarte muchas cosas que te abrirán los ojos.

-Suéltame- gruño de nuevo.

-Ya te dije que lo hare cuando me prometas que estarás callada y escucharas todo lo que tengo que decirte sin decir nada hasta que termine de hablar.

-Bien como quieras- gruño Esme cuando se dio cuenta de que realmente no la soltaría.

-Siéntate- le ordeno Carlisle y fue al miniar y le llevo una botella de agua y un whiskey para él.

-Bebe- dijo al ver que solo la sostenía en la mano, de mala gana Esme tomo la botella la abrió y bebió unos sorbos.

-Cuando me llamaste para avisarme que Edward estaba vivo en Brasil tome el primer vuelo, cuando llegue…- suspiro- no lo podía localizar en un principio entonces recordé que me dijiste que Emmett ya estaba allá, le llame y él me llevo con Edward, pero no estaba solo con el había una mujer y un pequeño.- Esme jadeo y se cubrió la boca.

-Edward me conto lo de su accidente, que duda haya sido tal, pues los pilotos desaparecieron antes de que el avión se estrellara, además la ruta que llevaba no era la indicada, se salvaron gracias a Bella que se las ingenio para lanzarse ambos con un solo paracaídas además de que escondió un bote inflable entre sus ropas, gracias a eso fue que sobrevivieron al accidente y a morir entre el agua del mar...

Terminaron en una isla desierta...

Con el tiempo las cosas se dieron y vivieron como pareja, lógicamente allá no hay métodos anticonceptivos y Bella quedo embarazada...

-Pe...- trato de hablar Esme pero Carlisle la cayó.

-Era de Edward porque el embarazo se dio meses después de que llegaron allí, Tom nació en la isla, pero con lo del accidente que están seguros fue provocado aunado a otras situaciones prefirieron mantenerlos ocultos, por su propio bien.

Después gracias a Emmett descubrieron que según la bitácora de vuelo la azafata seria una tal Alice Brandon y no Isabella Swan que es la mujer de nuestro hijo- recalco lo último.

-Callamos todos por protegerlos a ella y a Tom, por eso mi estancia aquí, porque Bella no tiene a nadie y necesitaba ayuda aunque no la pidió... y si nuestro nieto me llama papá es porque así lo quiere no porque se lo haya pedido o algo por el estilo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?- pregunto dolida.

-Voy a ser franco contigo Esme, no te lo dijimos porque tú eres muy amiga de Tanya y hasta el momento es nuestra principal sospechosa de todo lo sucedido.

-¡Que! ¡Tany no!- grito Esme poniéndose de pie.

-Si Esme Tanya y por el bien de tu hijo y de tu nieto espero que tengas la boca cerrada.

-Pero como ella sufrió mucho con la desaparición de Edward.

-Si claro, tanto que se caso un par de meses después- Carlisle suspiro

- Mira Esme, piensa un poco, mi hijo supuestamente es estéril por los estudios que le hizo el primo de Tanya y ahora tiene un hijo prueba de que no lo es. Tanya se casa un par de meses después con un hombre que según se, y con pruebas, era su amante mientras estuvo casada con Edward, en dos años arruino una empresa que a mí y después a Edward nos llevo años levantar, cuando nuestro hijo hace ese viaje ella se rehúsa a ir con el alegando un compromiso que según nuestras fuentes no existió... captas- dijo desesperado.

-Ella no puede ser así- insistió Esme.

-Mira mujer te estoy diciendo con pruebas de que Tanya no es la mujer que dice ser, si quieres creer bien y si no haya tu, solo te digo que si te vas de boca con ella y por tu culpa le pasa algo a mi nieto o a mi nuera, al decir mi nuera me refiero a Bella, te juro que no te perdono en mi vida.

-Por Dios hombre déjame asimilar por favor- suplico Esme bebiéndose de una toda el agua de un tirón.

Se quedo quieta asimilando las palabras de su marido, pasando el shock inicial parecía una estatua pero su mete trabajaba a toda velocidad atando cabos.

-¡Maldita perra! ¡La voy a matar! ¡Te juro que la voy a matar!- grito Esme.

-Calma mujer no se soluciona nada poniéndose así- trató de calmarla Carlisle.

-Como demonios quieres que me calme, la muy... aggg me tenía como idiota creyendo todas sus estupideces pero deja que la tenga enfrente y tendrá que volverse a operar esa ridícula nariz que tiene porque se la voy a quebrar.

-Que te calmes mujer- insistió Carlisle.

-¡Como quieres que me calme si acabo de golpear la mujer de mi hijo...oh dios!.. Me va a odiar y con justa razón... quizás no me deje ni ver a mi nieto por tonta.

-¡Esme Cullen cálmate ya!-grito Carlisle zarandeándola.

-Iremos mañana Esme no son horas, además creo que debemos dejar a Bella para que asimile lo sucedido.

-Pobrecilla, ¿la lastime mucho verdad?- dio asustada Esme.

-Bastante Esme pero creo que lo importante es que ya recapacitaste y estas de nuestro lado además Bella es una mujer muy noble y buena que de seguro te perdona aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Thomas.

-¿A qué te refieres Carlisle?- pregunto Esme asustad.

-Cariños le partiste la cabeza a su madre y ese pequeño adora a su mamá, además es muy rencoroso- sonrió Carlisle recordando las travesuras de Tom.

-Pobre de mi bebé, pero hare todo lo posible para que me perdone, mañana antes de ir iremos a comprarle los mejores juguetes que haya, y ropa y de todo...

-Creo que conquistarlo te costara menos que eso- rio Carlisle mientras miraba a Esme anotar en su agenda los que planeaba comprar.

-Que quieres decir.- se quedo mirándolo.

-Fácil que si quieres Thomas te perdone llévale bananas.

-No es un mono para llevarle bananas.

-Pero te desprecia el juguete más caro por una buena ración de bananas.

-¿En serio?-sonrió Esme un poco emocionada.

-Te lo digo le encantan, siempre anda pidiendo nana, así es como les dice a las bananas el día que el te ofrezca una es porque le caes muy bien.

-Espero que sea pronto- dijo Esme esperanzada.

Unos golpes en la puerta los hicieron saltar y Carlisle rápidamente camino hacia la puerta para abrir.

-Buenas noches señor Cullen es hora del medicamento de la señora- sonrió tímida Rosalie.

-Pasa- se hizo a un lado y espero a que atendiera a su esposa.

-Rosalie ¿Cómo dejaste a Bella y el niño?- pregunto dudoso.

-Mas o menos señor, ella se fue en un taxi con el niño y yo me quede a preguntar, el doctor me dijo que firmo el alta voluntaria y no dejo que le hicieran ningún estudio por qué no se quería separar de su hijo aunque prometió volver mañana.

-Esta mujer tan testaruda- negó con la cabeza- y como la viste tu.

-Estaba bien señor- dijo sincera.

-Gracias Rosalie puedes retirarte y no te preocupes que mañana mismo la llevo al médico- aseguro despidiendo a la enfermera.

-¿Te quedaras?- pregunto esperanzada Esme.

-Debo ir a ver como esta Bella- dijo tomando caminando hacia la puerta.

-Por favor Carlisle- suplico Esme.

-Pero y si me necesita- insistió él.

- Puede llamarte, te necesito Carlisle últimamente estamos más separados que nada, por eso creí las estupideces del periódico, necesitamos reconstruir nuestra relación esto puede que sea un aviso, mira te prometo que creeré en ti solo en ti y que le pediré perdón a Isabella de todas las formas posibles pero por favor quédate.

-está bien pero si me llama iré Esme- pensó en que era lo mejor darle un respiro además Rosalie dijo que estaba bien.

Se fueron a la recamara y se acostaron abrazados como hacía mucho no lo hacían...

_(Inicia 18+)_

_En la madrugada despertó Bella sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de Edward debajo suyo inhalo fuertemente llenándose de su escancia, no había sido un sueño él estaba allí, se movió un poco y sitio como estaba aun dentro de ella._

_Agacho el rostro con una sonrisa picara y comenzó a repartir besos en el pecho de Edward, pequeños besos mariposa tapizando todo su pecho..._

_-Mmm nena- gimió Edward moviéndose demostrándole cuan despierto estaba por lo menos cierta parte de su anatomía._

_-Nene... ahhhhhh- gimió Bella al sentirlo._

_En un rápido movimiento Edward los giro quedando ella debajo..._

_-Eres una insaciable nena- gimió moviéndose lentamente dentro ella._

_-Pues tú no estás tan desanimado amor- sonrió juguetona ella saliendo a su encuentro levantando las caderas..._

_-Eres hermosa- susurro él acercándose y besando su rostro._

_-Te amo-gimió Bella sintiendo como el placer aumentaba en su cuerpo..._

_-No tienes idea cuantas noches paseen vela deseando estar contigo-siguió Edward mientras la envestía con lentas y largas estoadas._

_-Nadie me hizo sentir nunca lo que tú- bajo su cabeza para mordisquear sus senos._

_-Eres tan suave- acaricio desde su pantorrilla ascendiendo hasta llegar a su cuello y bajo deteniéndose en sus senos, pellizcándolos, reconociéndolos..._

_-Eres tan dulce-ataco su boca en un beso abrazador, un beso demandante devorándola._

_-Ahhhhhh...gimió ella cuando al fin soltó su boca para bajar a su cuello..._

_-Me encantas, saber que eres mía- ronroneo en su oreja- saber que cada milímetro de ti me pertenece me hace sentir en el cielo amor..._

_-Y tu eres mío nene, completamente mío, cada célula de tu cuerpo- saliendo a su encuentro quería que fuera más rápido pero él se la estaba tomando con calma._

_-De pies a cabeza nena- sonrió el al sentir la exigencia del cuerpo de su mujer se quedo quieto para después entrar de una fuerte estocada._

_-ahhhhhhhhhhh- grito bella hasta quedar sin aire del inmenso placer que sintió._

_-Nena vente para mí- gimió Edward acelerando el ritmo sintiendo como el cuerpo de ella se tensaba hasta estallar en mil pedazos, disfruto de cada gemido, de cada grito, de cada gesto, esa era su mujer y todo lo demás podía irse al carajo, su lugar era juntos..._

_Siguió envistiendo hasta que su orgasmo los sorprendió a ambos arrastrando a Bella consigo..._

_Se dejo caer sobre ella sin aliento..._

_-Nena- gimió saliendo de ella y extrañando su calidez, escucho una protesta de su parte y sonrió. Se recostó a su lado y la atrajo a su cuerpo dejando que descansara su cabeza en su pecho..._

_(Fin 18+)_

-Ya casi es hora de que despierte Tom- dijo Bella después de mucho tiempo solo disfrutando de la sensación de estar entre sus brazos.

-¿Sigue levantándose a las seis?-rio Edward.

-Sí, es mi reloj despertador- sonrió Bella feliz.

-En ese caso sería bueno ducharnos para cuando se levante- recomendó el.

-Nene falta una hora y media- negó Bella con la cabeza.

-Nena apenas si nos va a alcanzar el tiempo- se levanto levándola con él entre risas.

-Mmm muy espacioso especial para nosotros- rio Edward levantándola y haciendo que envolviera las piernas en sus caderas.

-Nene ¿Quién es el insaciable ahora he?- rio Bella mordiéndole el cuello.

-De ti nunca tengo suficiente amor- gimió Edward haciéndola suya de nuevo.

La hora y media apenas si les alcanzo para salir del baño y cambiarse.

-Papá, papá, papá- comenzó a repetir Thomas.

Ambos salieron de la recamara abrazados y fueron a la de Thomas, el pequeño estaba de pie tomado de los barandales de la cuna y en cuanto vio a su padre se lanzo a sus brazos.

-¡Papá!- estaba feliz y también con el pañal lleno.

-Deja le cambio el pañal nene- sonrió Bella.

-Yo lo hago- rio Edward acostándolo en el cambiador- debo aprender no.

Lo cambio rápidamente el pequeño se quedo quieto permitiendo que su padre de deshiciera de eso tan molesto.

-Si serás tramposo Thomas conmigo te mueves mucho- lo acuso Bella, pero él estaba fascinado con su padre.

-Papá, nana- pidió señalando la puerta.

-Vamos por esa banana campeón- rio cargándolo y rodeando a Bella con su brazo.

Desayunaron entre risas, y por supuesto Thomas no soltó a su padre para nada.

-¿Por qué no te quedas nena?- insistió Edward cuando Bella regresaba a la sala cargando su bolso, se había cubierto el golpe con maquillaje.

-Nene, se podría decir que es mi primer día y no puedo faltar, que mas quisiera que estar aquí contigo.

-Eres una terca- rio el jalándola a su regazo.

-Lo sé y así me amas- le dio un beso en los labios.

-Y tú te aprovechas, rio el levantándose- por lo menos deja que te acompañe si- cargó a Thomas y la tomo de la mano.

-Como si pudiera negarme- se acerco a darle un beso en los labios.

Al abrir la puerta Carlisle estaba con la llave extendida y con Esme a su lado...

_**Mis amigas mil gracias por todos su reviews…**_

_**Giorka Ramírez Montoya , Vane Sweety Cullen, Maya Masen Cullen , Nora, kpatycullen , Narraly, Andrea 14 de Cullen, madeki ,Alizce, Cullen-21-gladys, cris, joselina, Nora, Girl Perverse …vanesscabs, viivii alice, teresa , Giorca Ramírez Montoya, ame ame, jolie love, isakristen, joselina madera, Yelidza, Cullen-21-gladys, breakis, Beastyle,alexf1994, Cullen-21-gladys,isakristen, pili, cielo carlie Cullen, nadiia 16,gavm, babi, anybella, J Cullen Swan, Susy. Kstorena, MAJO, ROOHH Guzman, aleja Maggie, y reviews anónimos… si alguien se me pasa… perdone y mil gracias también…**_

_**Favoritos y alertas un millón de gracias a cada una de ustedes.**_

_**Lectoras silenciosas gracias por estar allí.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto besitos...**_


	18. Chapter 18 Del Pasado

**"Del Pasado"**

**Soy yo de nuevo con este capitulo espero se diviertan... besotes...**

Todos se quedaron quietos esperando la reacción del otro hasta que Edward pasó su brazo libre por los hombros de Bella.

-Con permiso, voy a llevar a mi mujer al trabajo.

-No iras a trabajar Bella, hable con Alistair.

Bella se tapo el rostro con ambas manos angustiada, lo que le faltaba ahora perder el empleo.

-Pero…- ¿Qué podía decir?, No era su culpa pero tampoco podía pelear.

-No te preocupes Bella, solo hable con él para decirle que te llevaría al médico, dijo que te tomaras un par de días libres que Irina se encargaría de todo y que no te preocupes, él entiende.

-¿No perdí el trabajo?- pregunto dudosa.

-Nada de eso…-le sonrió con calidez.

-Bella yo…- habló Esme pero Edward no la dejo seguir.

-Esme podrías dejar lo que tengas para decir después mi mujer necesita ir al médico.

-Yo solo- insistió… pero ahora el llanto de Tom la interrumpió el pobre niño se escondía lo más posible entre el cuerpo de su padre.

-¿Qué pasa campeón?- pregunto Edward tratando de calmarlo.

-Mamá-chillo abrazando a ambos.

-Ya corazón no pasa nada ella es tu abuelita- dijo Bella señalando a Esme.

-Pea- grito Tom dando golpes a diestra y siniestra.

-No le vas a dar un beso a tu papá- dijo Carlisle tratando de calmarlo.

-Nop- escondió su cara en el cuello de Edward sin soltar a Bella.

-Edward, yo no sabía, nunca imagine que tu…

-Eso es lo malo Esme, tú nunca sabes, juzgas y condenas sin averiguar, mira como dejaste a mi mujer por un estúpido arranque de celos, ¿Le hablaste acaso a Carlisle para preguntar? ¿O te acercaste a mí para saber lo que pasaba?, por supuesto que no, te montaste en un avión y te lanzaste sobre Bella, la golpeaste en su trabajo sin preguntar, ¿Estaba con Carlisle? No, por lo menos no en un plan romántico, ni siquiera sé si estaban cerca, pero la viste y te le fuiste a la yugular, por poco la matas Esme y para colmo frente a Tom ¿Cómo crees que se siente mi hijo? Te tiene miedo, eres la mujer que maltrato a su madre frente a sus ojos, así que no vengas con un disculpa me equivoque porque no basta.

-Pero es verdad me equivoque.

-Equivocarte en marcar un numero mal, es dar vuelta en dirección contraria, partirle el rostro y la cabeza a alguien es algo más que eso, lo planeaste, la cazaste y viste lo que se te antojo ver y remataste golpeándola, ¿Quién diría que la gran dama londinense, esa que se mezcla con la crema y nata de la sociedad iba a portarse como una vil callejera?

-Por favor hijo yo…

-Tú que Esme, ¿lo sientes? Espero que si porque lo que hiciste no fue poca cosa…

-Hijo no crees que te estás pasando…- dijo Carlisle al ver que Esme se encogía en su lugar con cada palabra de Edward.

-Pasarme sería responderle de igual forma Papá, sería humillarla, pero solo le estoy diciendo la verdad, y te advierto que si Tanya se entera e intenta perjudicar a Bella y a Tom tú serás la principal sospechosa.

-Jamás haría eso Edward, yo estoy de su lado- aseguro Esme con un intento de sonrisa.

-Eso espero porque no quiero que corran riesgo porque te fuiste de lengua.

-Nene, por favor- suplico Bella, lo que menos deseaba era ser punto de conflicto entre Edward y su madre.

-Vamos nena- dijo y salieron de allí a tomar un taxi.

-¿Dónde los llevo?- pregunto el taxista.

-Dile la dirección del hospital- dijo Edward tratando de calmar la rabia que sentía.

-No creo que sea necesario nene- dijo Bella la verdad es que siempre odió esos lugares.

-Vamos nena, hazlo por Tom y por mi- le dio un beso en los labios.

-Eres un tramposo nene- sonrió recostando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-Al Medical JV por favor- dijo Bella y el Taxista se encamino hacia el lugar.

El camino lo hicieron en silencio, Thomas después de el berrinche por Esme se había quedado dormido.

-Es aquí- dijo el hombre al verlos perdidos en su mundo.

-Tome y quédese con el cambio- dijo Edward extendiéndole el dinero y ayudando a Bella a bajarse.

-Tú me guías nena que yo no sé- dijo Edward pasándole el brazo por los hombros, no quería dejar espacio entre ellos, ya bastante habían estado separados.

-Por allá creo- dijo nerviosa.

Entraron al área de consulta y después de que una muy coqueta recepcionista les dijera como llegar a donde atenderían a Bella al fin encontraron el lugar.

-Eres un peligro amor- rio Bella poniéndose de puntitas para besar la nariz de Edward mientras esperaban el elevador.

-¿Yo porque nena?- sonrió de lado haciendo que Bella negara con la cabeza.

-Todavía lo preguntas- rió divertida al ver que pone cara de confundido- por poco y me parto de nuevo la cabeza al resbalarme con la baba que se le caía a la recepcionista por estar mirándote.

-¿Y a ti no te pasa nada?- pregunto coqueto guiándola para entrar al ascensor.

-De todo- rio sonrojada.

-¿Y ese todo?- dijo sugerente y Bella se sonrojo mas- mmm veré que hacer con eso- le guiño el ojo antes de abrazarla de nuevo.

-Pero no me gusta que andes deslumbrando a todas las mujeres que encontramos por el camino- fingió enojo.

**-¿A ti te deslumbro?*-** pregunto levantando su rostro.

-Siempre- rio nerviosa y recibiendo un beso.

-Eres la única que me interesa, además tú me deslumbras a mí, así que estamos a mano.

-No me hagas reír nene- dijo Bella imaginado alguien tan poca cosa como ella deslumbrando a Edward.

-No es de risa amor, es en serio con solo verte mi mundo se voltea al revés.

-Aha- dijo aun dudosa…

-¿Te lo demuestro?- pregunto jalándola hasta quedar frente a él y pegar sus cuerpos, Bella dio un salto al sentir su excitación.

- Eso te dice algo nena- susurro con voz ronca

- Con solo verte me pongo así, jamás en mi vida me había sucedido eso, solo contigo.

-Nene- le reclamo al sentir su propia excitación.

-Solo tú me provocas amor, solo tú me deslumbras, me tienes a tus pies nena- dijo restregando su cuerpo mas al de ella.

-Nene por favor- suplico sin aliento.

-Lo sé- dijo separándose para acomodar su adolorido miembro antes de que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran.

-Aquí es traumatología, la chica de abajo dijo que buscáramos a la doctora Mía Stell vaya nombre- dijo Edward tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-Buenos días en que puedo servirles- dijo la joven devorando a Edward con la mirada.

-Mi esposa- dijo Edward rápidamente abrazando a Bella- viene a una consulta con la doctora Stell- apego mas el cuerpo de Bella al suyo.

-Oh Isabella Swan cierto, señor Swan- dijo batiendo las pestañas.

-Así es señorita…- se quedó leyendo el nombre y casi se cae para atrás al leer el apellido- Skunk.

-He… en un momento le llaman- dijo señalando las sillas frente a ella.

Con pesar se sentaron aunque al final fue gracioso ver como la chica se desvivía por llamar la atención de Edward que estaba muy ocupado jugando con un mechón suelto del cabello de Bella.

-Isabella Swan- llamo la doctora, una mujer alta rubia, escultural es decir poco, ganaría mas como modelo que como doctora.

-Aquí- dijo Bella pero cuando volteo a verla corrió a abrazar a Edward dejándolo en shock

-Perdón- dijo dando un paso atrás- Edward no te acuerdas de mí… Fiyi, alcohol, estudiantes alocados…- nada de lo que describía le agradaba a Bella y menos ver como Edward sonreía feliz y la abrazaba.

-Oh cielos no me digas que eres tú, pero según yo tu apellido era Cannon hasta me reía de ti por eso.

-No me lo recuerdes, eso quedo atrás, Stell es mi nombre de casada- dijo enseñando su argolla de matrimonio.

-¿En serio? Pero cuando- dijo Edward emocionado.

- Hace un par de años, ¿Te acuerdas de RS?

-¿No me digas que con él?- dijo emocionado – pero si te caía mal.

-Pero como dicen luego cae mas luego un hablador que un cojo, nos encontramos en un congreso en España y charlamos y bueno aquí estoy como la señora Stell.

-Perdón Nena, se acercó a Bella y beso sus labios- amor te presento a Mía "Purpure Girl" una gran amiga- señalo a la doctora que la miraba con una sonrisa.

- Mía te presento a mi futura esposa Bella Swan y a nuestro hijo Thomas.

-Vaya yo que creí que las cosas se hacían al revés primero te casas y después tienes hijos.

-Es una larga historia amiga.

-Por lo pronto vamos a revisar a tu casi esposa y a la hora del almuerzo los invito al restaurante de mi esposo, ¡Qué bonito se oye! Aun no me acostumbro, para que me cuentes todo.

-Tú solo di como llegar y listo.

-Nada de cómo llegar, nos vamos juntos… ¿traes auto?- Edward negó con la cabeza.

-Bien así estrenamos la sillita de bebe con Thomas ya que Antonella es muy pequeña para esa que traigo en la camioneta.

-¿Antonella?- pregunto Edward.

-Luego te cuento por ahora vamos a ver qué le pasa a tu mujer.

Pasaron a la consulta, había música suave de jazz, y era bastante acogedora.

-Ahora si Bella cuéntame que paso.

-Bueno yo…- no encontraba las palabras para explicarle.

-No te preocupes por mí, estamos en confianza no serias primera ni la ultima que venga porque se ha partido la cabeza, o torcido alguna parte del cuerpo por hacer poses extrañas a la hora de la chaca chaca.

-Nada de eso- dijo sonrojada- es que tuve un incidente con… alguien y me golpee la cabeza.

-Wow- miro con burla ambos- y ese alguien no era esta semental mira que en sus tiempos…

-Nada de eso Mía- la interrumpió Edward- tubo un incidente con Esme y le partió la cabeza.

-No inventes- dijo alucinada- la correcta, fina y de la nice, Esme Cullen ¿hizo qué?

-En el almuerzo te cuento ¿Va?, por ahora revisa a Bella.

-Bien Bella siéntate aquí- señalo la camilla- vamos a revisar esa cabeza.

Hizo su rutina murmurando entre dientes.

-¿Fuiste al médico cuando sucedió eso?- pregunto palpando la zona provocando que Bella saltara.

-Sí, me trajo Rosalie la enfermera de la señora Esme, pero no quise dejar a Tom solo por eso no me quise quedar.

-¿Te hicieron algún estudio?- pregunto aun en tono profesional.

-Nada, no permití que me separaran de Thomas y firme el alta voluntaria.

-Mira no creo que pase del chipote que ya se te hizo pero para descartar cualquier daño me gustaría hacerte unas radiografías.

-Tú eres la doctora- rio Bella incomoda.

-Algo me dice que no te gustan los hospitales- rio Mía.

-Para nada, creo que soy alérgica a ellos.

-Y como le hiciste con el nacimiento de tu bebé, imagino que tuviste que estar en uno.

-La verdad no, donde estábamos no había hospitales.

-No jodas Edward donde carajos tenías a esta mujer.

-En una isla desierta- dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

-No jodas, eso no es para bromas- abrió los ojos como platos la mujer.

-No es broma, ¿Qué no ves las noticias?- pregunto Edward confundido.

-Bueno, la verdad es que desde antes de casarme con mi RS tenía ya un par de años viajando por el mundo, estuve en África, en Japón, en Australia...- suspiró - no en ese orden pero estaba concentrada en mis estudios y no me enteré de nada.

-Pues cuando te cuente no creerás- Edward rio por la cara de su amiga.

-No los dejare ir hasta que suelten todo- les guiño el ojo antes de llenar la solicitud y ella misma llevar a Bella a que le realizaran los estudios mientras Edward entretenía a un incomodo Tom al parecer él también tenía alergia a los hospitales como su mama.

Al volver Bella y Mía, Edward se quedo esperando a su amiga que estaba muy seria…

-Mía no me asustes- dijo sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza.

-Edward sabes que te quiero, eres mi mejor amigo, por lo mismo es muy duro para mi decirte esto…- se quedó callada llevando a Edward al límite.

-No jodas Mía habla ya con un carajo- gruñó entre dientes.

-En serio Edward- rio fuerte- de verdad que esta castaña te trae de cabeza, no es nada solo el chipote que con un poco de hielo y antiinflamatorios se le quitara.

-¿segura? Mía por favor- rogo asustado aun.

-Amiga tienes a este hombre cogido por los – señalo ente pierna de Edward y este instintivamente se acomodo.

-No hagas eso mía- dijo Bella.

-Es que es tan gracioso ver su cara, mira que conocí su historial, la ultima con quien lo vi salir fue con…- se quedo pensativa.

-¿Qué no te casaste con la amargada de Tanya Denali? – pregunto recordando.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, la peor decisión de mi vida- aseguró Edward.

-¡Tan mal!- pregunto Mía interesada

-Decir mal es quedarse corto, pero como dijiste eso lo hablaremos en el almuerzo.

-Hay que aguado eres, porque no van al estacionamiento mi camioneta es color…

-Purpura- terminó Edward por ella solo por diversión.

-¿Cómo adivinaste?- rio –si es una Town Country purpura allí me esperan en lo que yo veo lo de mi salida no tardo mucho.

-¿Tendrás influencias?- dijo Edward riendo.

-Alguna ventaja debe tener ser la hija del dueño.

-¿En serio?

-Sip… Papi Cannon es el socio mayoritario de esto.

-En ese caso te vemos allá.

Se despidió efusiva de los tres y llamo a su secretaria para cancelar las citas de la tarde, cosa que le molesto, dejo la instrucción de que se le llamara solo si había una verdadera urgencia, antes no.

Llamo a su padre y le pidió organizar algo para saludarlo pues el tenia en un alta estima a Edward, y él si se entero de lo sucedido per no quiso agobiar a Mía, pues sabia cuanto amaba a su amigo.

Edward le relato a Bella varias locuras que hizo en su edad rebelde, esa en la que conoció a Mía, pero después se convirtió en un hombre frio y de negocios que ella conoció.

-Nene...- titubeo Bella al no saber cómo preguntar.

-Dime nena, sabes que puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa con confianza.

-Bueno es que quería saber si tu y Mía…

Edward rio fuertemente.

-No amor, Mía era como mi hermana, sabes que no fui un santo pero ella te aseguro que no fue nada de eso.

-Es muy hermosa.

-Y lo que tiene de hermosa como dices tú, lo tiene de loca.

-Y como es que perdieron conexión.

-Bueno yo estaba con Tanya deje todo lo que le molestara…

-Entre ellos tu amistad con Mía- terminó Bella la frase por él.

-Sí, se ponía celosa de ella y como yo quería que mi matrimonio prosperara pues deje todo a un lado.

-A mi me cae bien- rio Bella.

-Y tu a ella te lo aseguro.

-Mamá nana Tom- ya era tarde y Thomas no había merendado.

-En un momento cariño ¿Por qué no te tomas tu juguito?- saco de su bolsa un jugo de manzana que ella llevaba al trabajo.

-Y eso nena- Edward señalo el jugo- no trajimos nada para Thomas.

-Es lo que llevo para beber en el trabajo cuando me siento estresada, y tú sabes porque no tomamos la bolsa de Thomas.

-Lo sé, perdón por lo que paso amor, si no quieres a Esme cerca solo dilo.

-Es tu mamá- dijo Bella que no quería ser razón de discordia.

-Pero tú eres mi mujer y ni ella ni nadie tiene derecho a lastimarte- dijo abrazándola.

-Hay Edward quien te viera como hombre de familia, en serio nunca te imagine así.

-Para que veas – rio el ayudando a Bella a subir en el asiento del copiloto y el acomodándose en el asiento trasero de el auto, coloco a Thomas en la silla y lo ató con dificultad.

-No te sientas mal campeón lo rosa está de moda- dijo Edward al ver a Tom inquieto.

-Lo siento pero mi nena usa solo rosa- dijo mía con un guiño mientras encendía el auto.

-Pues quien te viera de mama- le devolvió la pedrada Edward.

-No sé como aguantas a este hombre Bella… ah ya se apenas estando solos en una isla desierta- rió de su mal chiste.

-Estás perdiendo tu toque Purpure Girl.

-Es que no hay otra razón- se justifico Mía.

-Ya, y como es que te soporta RS a ti.

-Porque me ama- dijo emocionada.

-Vez yo amo Edward y para mi es perfecto- dijo Bella hablando por primera vez en el auto.

-Vaya chica creo que te haré una cita con el oftalmólogo del hospital necesitas una cirugía laser con urgencia te estás quedando ciega.

-Para nada veo perfectamente.- rió Bella, bromear con Mía se sentía natural.

-Pues en ti sí que aplica esa de que el amor es ciego.

-No jodas en el pobre del RS es en el que aplica- dijo Edward rápidamente.

-Pero no se lo digas- le guiño el ojo antes de entrar en un estacionamiento subterráneo.

-Llegamos al RS Restaurant.

-No jodas le puso sus iniciales- dijo Edward, a Bella se le hacía raro la forma de hablar de Edward.

-Claro es mi RS yo misma lo anime pero al otro que inaugurará se llama Antonella's en honor a nuestra princesa.

-¿Y ya le pintaste el cabello de purpura?- dijo Edward juguetón ganándose una mueca graciosa de su amiga.

-No te preocupes Mía, a Thomas le gustara igual.

-En tus sueños Cullen, mi nena es muy pequeña para que sátiros como tu hijo venga a querer pervertirla.

-Si Thomas apenas y pasa del año- defendió Edward.

-Y mi nena los seis meses así que es muy pequeña.

-Mira quién habla.

-Cállate Cullen- dijo riendo.

-Que me vas a decir que ya se te olvido que eres mayor un par de años que RS.

-Por eso mi princesa se pondrá de novia solo con alguien menor dos años que ella.

-Como digas, después no te caiga de sorpresa.

-Vamos que me estas cambiando la plática y yo quiero sabe como esta eso de la isla desierta y los hombres con taparrabo- rio Mía.

-Nadie menciono hombres con taparrabo- dijo Edward cargando a Thomas que miraba emocionado hacia todos lados.

-Pero sería digno de ver- guiño el ojo guiándolos a la entrada.

-¡Amoooooooor ya llegueeeeeee!- grito en la puerta de la cocina y un hombre alto pelinegro de tez blanca salió a recibirla, tenia finta de modelo al igual que ella.

-Hola mi vida hermosa que tanto amo- dijo antes de darle un beso apasionado.

-Mmm- se compuso la garganta Edward.

-Amorcito ¿te acuerdas de Edward Cullen?

-Tu compañero de locuras- dijo antes de estirar la mano para saludarlo.

-El mismo- dijo Edward abrazando al hombre- y por lo que veo has domado a esta fiera.

-Nada de eso, ella me ha domado a mi- rio RS.

-Mira te presento a mi mujer Bella Swan, y nuestro hijo Thomas.

-¿No están casados?- pregunto y tanto Bella como Edward negaron con la cabeza.

-vaya hombre mira que haciendo las cosas al revés.

-Ya ves lo que pasa por relacionarse con purpure Girl.

-Hey ella si se caso antes de tener a nuestra princesa- defendió el hombre.

-Amorcito, podemos comer en tu despacho es que tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

-Sabes que si, la princesa esta allí, hace poco que se quedo dormida.

-Vamos chicos síganme- dijo Mía caminando ágilmente entre el lugar hasta llegar a una puerta que tenía una foto de una bebe muy hermosa.

-Aquí es la oficina de mi nena, solo que se la presta su padre a ratitos.

Eso tenía finta de todo menos de oficina, había una cuna, un cambiador, un enorme estante lleno de juguetes, un columpio de bebe, en fin parecía más recamara que oficina además el escritorio era una mesa familiar para seis personas.

-¿Dónde está la oficina?- se burlo Edward.

-Ya te la recordare amigo- rio Mía.

-Ya veremos- la retó Edward.

-Ahora si, en lo que mi esposo trae la comida ve hablando Cullen que no tenemos mucho tiempo y no pienso quedarme con ninguna duda.

-Bien por donde empiezo…

-Lo último que supe fue que te casaste con la amargada de Tanya y la verdad no quise saber más de ti, te soy sincera me dolió mucho que me abandonaras por ella.

-Lo siento Mía… y no tienes idea de cómo me arrepiento…

Bella tomo su mano por debajo de la mesa infundiéndole ánimos.

-Lo primero que debes saber es que aun sigo casado con Tanya estamos en proceso de divorcio.

-Sigue no la hagas de emoción, baja a Tom para que juegue con las cosas de Antonella para que me cuentes.

-Veras-…-así relato todo, a grandes rasgos, del engaño de Tanya, del avionazo, su estancia en la isla, el embarazo y nacimiento de Thomas, en fin todo hasta que se vieron.

-¿Han pensado escribirlo y venderlo para que hagan una película?- pregunto Mía que ni siquiera probó bocado por estar atenta a lo que les contaba Edward.

-Nada de eso-dijo Bella sonriente- es nuestra historia y nada más.

-Pero es de no creerse amigos, esta por demás decirlo pero saben que cuentan conmigo la amargada esa de Tanya.

-Gracias mía, lo tendré en cuenta.

-Nada de lo tendré en cuenta, no lo dudes si necesitas mi ayuda.

-Gracias Mía- dijo bella emocionada.

-A ti Bella, jamás pensé ver a este idiota enamorado, y míralo ahora babeando por ti.

-No exageres- dijo Bella sonrojada.

-Nada de exageraciones es la pura verdad.

Siguieron hablando ahora de los niños, y cosas triviales hasta que entro el esposo de Mía tan pálido como el papel.

-¿Qué te pasa amorcito parece que viste un fantasma?- dijo Mía levantándose rápidamente.

-No sé si es fantasma pero no trae nada bueno… en el restaurant están Tanya y James Denali…

**_*frase de crepúsculo que amo._**

_**Mis amigas mil gracias por todos su reviews…**_

_**Giorka Ramírez Montoya , Vane Sweety Cullen, Maya Masen Cullen , Nora, kpatycullen , Narraly, Andrea 14 de Cullen, madeki ,Alizce, Cullen-21-gladys, cris, joselina, Nora, Girl Perverse …vanesscabs, viivii alice, teresa , Giorca Ramírez Montoya, ame ame, jolie love, isakristen, joselina madera, Yelidza, Cullen-21-gladys, breakis, Beastyle,alexf1994, Cullen-21-gladys,isakristen, pili, cielo carlie Cullen, nadiia 16,gavm, babi, anybella, J Cullen Swan, Susy. Kstorena, MAJO, ROOHH Guzman, aleja Maggie, y reviews anónimos… si alguien se me pasa… perdone y mil gracias también…**_

_**Favoritos y alertas un millón de gracias a cada una de ustedes.**_

_**Lectoras silenciosas gracias por estar allí.**_

_**¡Novedad! abri una pagina en facebook donde tambien publicare todos mis fics y una que otra locura se llama Twilight Fantasies By Emmaly **_

_**Nos leemos pronto besitos...**_


	19. Chapter 19 El plan

**Lo prometido es deuda, aqui les dejo este capitulo espero lo disfruten leyendo como lo hice yo mientras lo escribia...**

**Gracias a mi Beta (porque ya tengo una ¡yupi!) Kristin.**

"**EL PLAN"**

Todos se quedaron en shock aunque para RS no paso por alto la mirada de su esposa, él sabía todo lo sucedido con Edward, pero también sabía que Mía estaba dolida con él…

-¿Crees que nos hayan seguido?- pregunto Bella con temblor en la voz.

-No, creo que es pura coincidencia, debe estar aquí por otra razón.

-Pues vaya con las malas coincidencias- dijo Edward con una expresión molesta.

-Como sea, creo que lo mejor es que no salgamos de aquí hasta que se vayan, dijo Mía pensando en cómo ayudar a su amigo.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con mi terroncito de azúcar- dijo RS haciendo que Edward se atragantara con la bebida.

-¿Terroncito de azúcar?- preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

-No jodas Cullen, que mi bomboncito puede decirme como desee- defendió la aludida provocando que Edward no resistiera y ahora si estallara en carcajadas.

-Papá cheche- Dijo Thomas jalando el pantalón de Edward, era cierto, desde que habían salido en la mañana el pequeño había bebido jugo y comido fruta que le llevo RS pero ya había pasado, hacía rato, la hora de su siesta y esa la tomaba después de beber su leche.

-Lo siento campeón, pero no traemos tu mamila ¿Qué dices? La tomas en vaso- pregunto Edward mientras lo cargaba, pero Thomas negó con su cabecita...

-Si crees que beber en una mamila rosa no le quita la hombría a tu chico puede usar una de las nuevas de Antonella.- ofreció Mía rápidamente y antes de decir algo mas RS salió y volvió rápidamente con la leche para Thomas

-Vaya eficiencia- dijo Bella que cada vez se ambientaba mas.

-Sería bueno que aprendieras Cullen mi bomboncito siempre está listo para mí.

-Yo también estoy listo para mi Nena- les guiño el ojo.

Apenas si esquivo un pan que voló de la mano de Mía y que iba directo a su cabeza...

-Mejora tu puntería amiga- se burlo el devolviéndole el golpe y dándole en la frente.

-Niños compórtense- les regaño Bella al ver el inicio de una guerra de comida.

-Si mamá- dijeron ambos y Thomas celoso le saco la lengua a Mía.

-Vaya con este hombre hasta en eso saco a su padre- se burlo ella.

-Pues si se pareciera a mí, Esme no le hubiera partido la cabeza a bella- dijo Edward con amargura.

-Ya déjalo Nene- le sonrió Bella demostrándole que para ella no tenía importancia.

-Pero el rubio de Tom es diferente al de Carlisle- dijo Mía poniéndole atención.

-Pues para mi es rubio y ya- aseguro RS ganándose "la mirada"...

-No jodas todavía lo haces temblar con la mirada- se burló Edward al ver que el hombre perdía el color.

-"La mirada" es nada Cullen, dormir en el sofá y sin mantas es a lo que le teme.

-Que perversa eres- recrimino Bella.

-Nada de eso, a los hombres hay que tenerlos bien cogidos por los que te conté, así no salen con sorpresitas.

-No jodas no mal aconsejes a MI mujer.

-Vaya, territorial el hombre- se burló ella- pero no te preocupes Bella ya te enseñaré como se le hace para tenerlos así- puso la mano en un puño.

-Y sigues, ¿Sabes qué? nosotros nos vamos, Nena no quiero que esta mujer te meta ideas en la cabeza- fingió enojo Edward.

-Nada de vámonos Nene, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que Tanya y su hermano se vayan no arriesgaremos a Thomas- Edward se sentó de nuevo sin decir palabra provocando que Mía riera histérica.

-Edward, estas jodidamente jodido- dijo cuando al fin le paso el ataque de risa.

-No tengo idea de lo que hablas- se hizo el inocente.

-No te lo diré esto es cosa de mujeres, y entre nosotras podemos destrozarnos pero jamás nos haremos daño- dijo teatral- wow me salió como comercial de tv.

-Ya sabía yo que tenias más dotes de artista que de doctora.

-Y mira que soy de lo mejor que hay en el país.

-Pues estamos jodidos- se burló Edward ganándose un pedazo de pan entre el cabello.

-Acuesta a Thomas en la cuna, de todas formas Antonella está en el corralito jugando, en serio ¿Cuándo se les arregla el reloj? Hay días que duerme todo el día y después pasa la noche despierta y quiere que nosotros estemos con ella otras no pega el ojo en todo el día y en la noche cae rendida.

-Es cosa de paciencia-le dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues necesito comprar más porque la que traía incluida se ha terminado- dijo Mía viendo como su pequeña jugaba en un tapete con gimnasio dentro del corralito.

-Cariño las moscas se han ido- dijo RS entrando y besando a Mía en la frente.

-Al fin, necesitamos estar alerta porque no queremos sorpresas, iremos un paso adelante, yo me encargo no se preocupen…

-He para, para, que no estás orquestando una fiesta.

-Pues es parecido, veremos cómo hacemos para que la amargada no se entere además tenemos que resolver lo de Esme.

-No la menciones Mía- gruñó Edward.

-Piénsalo Cullen puede ser una gran aliada.

-No me interesa- aseguró.

-Ya mejor no digo nada porque ya salió el necio.

-¡No soy necio!- se defendió.

-Lo que le sigue Cullen.

Salieron por la puerta trasera y subieron a la camioneta, Thomas estaba profundamente dormido así que no se quejó en todo el viaje.

-Linda casa- dijo al estacionarse frente al lugar.

-Regalo de Carlisle, para Bella- aclaró Edward.

-Vaya yo quiero un suegro así, los míos ni me dirigen la palabra por separa a su hijo de su verdadera vocación- se escucho triste Mía aunque trato de hacerlo pasar por broma.

-Por lo menos no te parten la cabeza- bromeo Bella ganándose una sonrisa de Mía.

-Cierto estas más jodida que yo, además ¿Cómo va a ser mejor abogado penalista que chef? mi RS es el mejor de todos, ya probaron su sazón díganme si no sería un desperdicio además que se ve más sexi con su traje de chef.

-Sobre que cocina muy bien estoy de acuerdo contigo, es muy buen cocinero pero acerca de lo otro lo siento pero "no me gusta el arroz con popote*".

-Ya, yo tenía mis dudas- se burlo Mía.

-Olvídalo Purpure Girl- dijo Edward bajando de la camioneta con Tom en los brazos.

-¿Gustas pasar Mía?- ofreció Bella.

-Mejor nos vemos mañana en el hospital a la una para poner en práctica el plan maestro.

-¿Cuál plan maestro Mía?

-No jodas Edward y vayan que si no lo hacen ya sé donde viven.

-Si mamá- dijo besando su mejilla.

-Descansa hijo mío- rió jalándolo de los cabellos para besar su frente.

-Cuídalo Bella vale la pena- le dijo cuando se despidió.

-Lo sé- sonrió ella.

-Bien los espero y no hagan cosas que yo no haría… ¡El infinito es el límite!- guiñó el ojo antes de trepar a su camioneta y despedirse con la mano.

-Me agrada- susurró Bella pegándose a Edward.

-Es una gran amiga, no sabes cómo me arrepiento de haberme alejado de ella.

-Lo importante es que ahora están cerca y pueden renovar esa amistad.

-¿Qué hacen allí? entren- salió Carlisle y prácticamente los arrastro dentro.

-¿Qué pasa papá?- dijo Edward asustado temiendo que Tanya rondara cerca.

-Tanya vino esta en el hotel con Esme en este momento.

-¿Vino aquí a nuestra casa?- pregunto Bella dejándose caer en el sofá.

-No a la casa pero si está en la ciudad, llamo a Esme diciéndole que cuenta con ella y no sé que mas que ha viajado para darle su apoyo.

-¿Y qué le dijo Esme?- preguntó Edward dejando que Carlisle cargara a Tom.

-Al principio no le respondió pero no podía estar así siempre. Ideamos algo que pueda servir aunque no sé si estén de acuerdo aunque no hay marcha atrás…

-No nos asustes Carlisle.

-bueno lo que pasa es que pensamos en decirle…. Más bien le dijo Esme a Tanya que me pondría una demanda de divorcio, lógico es mentira, que está muy dolida y que está sufriendo por mi engaño y lo peor es que tú me apoyas, acusándole de frívola, alegando que con sus viajes me desentendía y lógico tenía derecho a buscar una compañera.

-Pero no es más lógico que la apoye a ella- pregunto Bella intrigada.

-No creo que lo puedan hacer creíble, somos consientes del coraje que le tiene Edward por lo que paso contigo…

-Eso es cierto pero…

-Mira Thomas es tu hermano, y Bella tu casi madrastra, estas en la casa con nosotros porque estas de mi lado, Emmett viene porque es el abogado que me defenderá y Jasper llega en un par de días porque será el abogado de Esme ellos se encargaran de montar todo el teatro para que sea creíble para Esme…

-Carlisle no sé si sepas pero yo mintiendo no soy muy buena…- dijo Bella sintiéndose mal.

-¿Me quieres?- dijo haciendo la cara graciosa del gato con botas.

-Sabes que si, eres como un padre para mí- sonrió Bella.

-Solo demuestra que me quieres, cuando salgamos me abrazas y ya, nada de besos y cosas así.

-No se- dijo ella poco convencida.

-Aunque este mal decirlo, pensando fríamente puede funcionar- reflexiono Edward.

-Nada perdemos con intentar, además Rosalie ha dicho que contamos con ella para lo que queramos, al parecer no le cae bien Tanya.

-Si, Emmett dice lo mismo, creo que ese par tienen algo.

-Ahora caigo, cuando llame a Emmett para decirle casi no me dejo hablar y me dijo que tomaría el primer vuelo y yo que pensé que era por "coquito" -dijo Carlisle acariciando la cabeza de su nieto…

-Creo que por proteger a Thomas podríamos intentarlo- aseguró Bella ganándose una sonrisa de su suegro y de Edward.

-Pero por favor que sea mañana- dijo Carlisle poniéndose de pie- toma para que acuesten a este chico que cada vez pesa más.

-Totalmente de acuerdo contigo Carlisle- dijo Bella dándole un beso de buenas noches.

-Que descansen hija y por favor no hagan mucho ruido- les guiño el ojo provocando que Bella se sonrojara completamente.

-Papá mejor ponte los tapones para los oídos- se burló Edward aumentando más si era posible el sonrojo de su mujer.

Después de poner a Tom su pijama y dejarlo bien cobijado se fueron a su recamara, ambos estaban agotados, era demasiado para un día, muchas emociones para unas cuantas horas.

-Creo que me daré un rico baño- dijo Bella soltando lo poco que le quedaba del recogido de cabello y desabrochándose la blusa.

-¿Hay lugar para alguien más?- ronroneo Edward abrazándola por la espalda.

-No se…- susurro Bella deslizando la blusa por sus hombros dejando sus pechos cubiertos solamente por un sostén blanco.

-Puedo ayudar bastante- siguió Edward mientras pasaba sus manos por la orilla del pantalón y lo desabotonaba hasta dejarlo caer.

-Parece que si puedes ser útil después de todo- susurro Bella entre gemidos. Giro su cuerpo para quedar frente a él y pasando sus brazos por su cuello.

-Y eso es solo el principio- dijo Edward acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios y haciéndola temblar de anticipación.

-Papá… nana… quito… mamá… cheche…- escucharon el balbuceo de Thomas en el monitor.

Unieron sus frentes y cerraron los ojos un momento para bajar la excitación...

-Yo voy con Tom mientras te duchas- dijo Edward saliendo de la habitación.

Bella se quedo un momento quieta calmando su respiración antes de meterse y darse una ducha rápida y fría, se coloco un pequeño camisón negro de transparencias sin sostén y con un tanga también de transparencias, regalo de Bree.

Se recostó a esperar a Edward pero el sueño llego primero.

-Thomas- dijo Edward ganándose la atención de su hijo.

-Papá cheche- señalo su mamila lavada que estaba sobre el mueble.

-Creo que es más hora de dormir que de tomar leche campeón.

-Nana Tom, "quito".

Al ver la insistencia del niño, lo tomo en brazos y fue a la cocina para prepararle su leche, miro una nota en el refrigerador donde daba las instrucciones paso a paso, agradeció al olvidadizo de su padre porque así pudo preparar la leche sin molestar a Bella.

Dos horas, un paseo por el patio y el cielo sabe cuantas canciones después Thomas al final se durmió en la mecedora de su cuarto, recostado sobre el pecho de su padre.

-Bueno campeón, creo ya no dejaste que mamá y papá jugaran esta noche.

Lo recostó y prendió el monitor al igual que la lamparita de noche y se fue a su recámara…

Al abrir la puerta casi se va de espaldas al ver a Bella acostada boca abajo con un intento de pijama que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, el cuerpo de Edward reacciono rápidamente, pero por más que deseara hacerle el amor no perturbaría su sueño.

Después de una larga y muy fría ducha, que no sirvió de nada porque en cuanto salió del baño y miro a Bella tal como la había dejado volvió a excitarse...

-Lo siento amor pero a este juego pueden jugar dos- susurro sonriente antes de quitarse la toalla con la que salió del baño y acostarse al lado de Bella totalmente desnudo y excitado.

Bella inmediatamente se acurruco contra su cuerpo y quedaron dormidos, estaba más cansado de lo que creía.

Esme marco temprano al móvil de Carlisle esperando alimentar la relación, más ahora que debía fingir odiarlo, pero haría todo lo posible para proteger a su nieto, y para resarcir el daño hecho a la única mujer que había conseguido el corazón de su hijo.

Ahora miraba todo claro y se golpeo mentalmente por lo estúpida que había sido al tratar de unir de nuevo a Tanya con Edward.

-Buenos días cariño.- fue la respuesta de Carlisle en cuanto leyó el id en el móvil.

-Siento llamarte tan temprano pero estoy algo inquieta, ayer que hable con Tanya la note dudosa y temo que no se lo crea del todo.

-No es temprano, este es mi horario desde que estoy con Tom, ese pequeño es un relojito se despierta todos los días a las seis de la mañana.

-¿En serio?- preguntó emocionada Esme de tener razón de su nieto.

-Y no importa a qué hora se duerma a las seis en punto pide su desayuno.

-¿En serio? Imagino que solo le darán su leche y ya.

-Ni lo sueñes, él se come su par de bananas con leche.

-Ah sí ya recuerdo que me dijiste eso de las bananas.

-Ya tratarás con él cariño, y veras que somos muy afortunados con nuestro nieto.

Esme se soltó llorando al recordar el rechazo y el miedo del niño cuando la vio el día anterior...

-Shhhh, tranquila cariño…

-pero no me quiere Carlisle.

-Lo hará, no será fácil y deberás trabajar mucho en ello pero lo conseguirás te lo aseguro.

-Es que fui tan tonta, no tienes idea cuanto me arrepiento de lo que hice.

-Lo hecho, hecho esta…- de fondo se escucho la voz de Tanya.

-¡Oh Esme que pasa!- grito al llega y verla llorar al teléfono.

-Hazlo- dijo Carlisle esperando que Esme entendiera a lo que se refería.

-Ni lo sueñes Carlisle, te dejaré en la calle, después de todo tienes a Edward de tu parte y aunque te quedes si un centavo tienes lo más valioso para mí.

-Pero Esme- le siguió el juego Carlisle hablando con voz contenida por si Tanya le escuchaba.

-Pero nada Carlisle Cullen, la elegiste a ella, pues a ver si ella te elige a ti ahora que seas un hombre arruinado y no puedas darle lo que busca.

-El niño necesita cosas- dijo Carlisle.

-Pues ponte a trabajar para comprárselas a tu bastardo- internamente rogo perdón por referirse así a su nieto pero debía ser lo más creíble para Tanya.

-No te pases Esme Cullen.

-No seré Cullen por mucho tiempo Carlisle, ah y ve buscándote un buen abogado que yo ya he contactado al mío y ya ha iniciado con los trámites.

-Tengo el mejor Esme.

-Vas a decirme que contrataras a Emmett, pues búscate otro porque ese está muy lejos.

-No lo hagas más difícil - siguió Carlisle.

A esas alturas Tanya sonreía como el ratón que se comió el queso, Esme era una tonta y la tenia comiendo de su mano, y pronto tendría la fortuna Cullen a su disposición.

Esme no la miro sonreír pero Rosalie si, y se sintió furiosa, pero al recordar de que se trataba la charla de Esme sonrió pensando en lo que dicen "el que ríe al último, ríe mejor" y ella sería muy feliz el día que esa maldita mujer pagara por todo lo había hecho…

Esme lanzó el teléfono contra el sofá, furiosa, lógico esa furia era provocada por tener que fingir con Tanya que "todo estaba bien" cuando lo único que le apetecía era golpearla mil veces más fuerte de lo que golpeo a Bella.

Tanya al verla la abrazo, en un principio se resistió pero después cedió, sintiendo asco pero fingió que era alguien más para soportar su toque.

Rosalie espero hasta que Esme la miro pidiendo ayuda.

-Señora es hora de sus pastillas- dijo mientras le extendía una botella de agua.

-Pero Tanya está aquí y estas me duermen.

-Es por tu bien Esme, tómatelas yo saldré a hacer algunas cosas y luego vengo a ver cómo estás.

-Gracias hija no se qué haría sin ti- _estaría con mi familia_ pensó Esme presionándose la sien.

-Y yo sin ti, sabes que te quiero como una madre…- dijo Tanya sonriendo- además creo que esta tarde podríamos ir al spa tanto estrés no te hace bien.

-Oh perdón por ser tan egoísta querida, ¿Cómo van tus cosas con Edward?- pregunto Esme con fingido interés.

-Podrían ir mejor pero no me quejo, no te preocupes por eso querida por ahora lo más importante eres tú y todo esto que te pasa.

-Oh cariño, que lastima que tengas que sacrificarte por mí.

-Nada esta de más, como ya te dije te quiero y cuentas conmigo.

Esme respiro tranquila al ver a Tanya salir…

-No sé si pueda seguir sin partirle su operado rostro.

-Animo señora piense que lo hace por coquito.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó confusa Esme al escuchar a Rosalie.

-Lo siento señora por el pequeño Tom.

-Eso de coquito es por Emmett verdad.

-Sí, el adora al pequeño.

-Y tú a él por lo que veo.

-Hay señora- se bochorno la rubia, era verdad estaba locamente enamorada de ese enorme hombre con sonrisa de niño.

-Me alegro por ti Rosalie, y creo que debemos llevarnos mejor, ven- tomo su mano y la sentó a su lado en el sofá- cuéntame de ti, lo único que sé es lo que leí en tu hoja de referencia.

-No hay mucho que contar señora- dijo tímida.

-Mira para empezar dime Esme, bueno solo frente a la innombrable me dices señora para seguir con la fachada pero solo entonces.

-Gracias se… Esme.

-Ahora cuéntame cómo es que decidiste ser enfermera particular, según leí trabajaste en un hospital muy prestigioso pero duraste poco tiempo.

-Es complicado- susurró con un nudo en la garganta.

-No te presiono cuando quieras hablar lo haces…

-Yo lo siento….- susurró Rosalie sintiendo el peso de su mentira.

-No entiendo que es lo que sientes hija…

-La verdad es que yo… yo rogué para que en la agencia me mandaran con usted.

-No entiendo.

- Es complicado- volvió a susurrar temiendo por su empleo.

-Porque no me cuentas hija.

-Mis padres murieron el día de la graduación de mi hermano Aron, ese día había llovido mucho y no vieron un accidente, quedaron en medio de la carambola de autos, fueron más de diez.

Murieron al instante, yo estaba en mi último año de enfermería y con la ayuda de Aron pude terminar, jamás hablamos de lo sucedido, pero el dolor siempre estuvo allí.

Un día llego sonriendo como nunca lo había visto, me dijo que había conocido a la chica de sus sueños, a partir de entonces vivía para ella, salían todos los días a comer, a bailar, de viaje a un país u otro, hasta que a la vuelta de un año mi hermano ya había derrochado toda la fortuna de mis padres que no era mucha y estaba muy endeudado.

Un día llego ebrio, me extraño porque Aron no bebía, jamás lo había hecho y me confesó que la chica lo había dejado, fui a buscarla para reclamarle y la encontré saliendo del brazo de otro hombre… su hijo Edward.

-Por dios- dijo Esme entendiendo la dirección que llevaba la charla.

-Era Tanya Denali, no me acerque, mi hermano jamás nos presento por eso es que ella no me relaciona con él, a partir de entonces Aron se volvió un resentido de la vida, primero fue alcohol, después drogas, llego a golpearme para que le diera dinero para pagar sus deudas.

En ese tiempo yo ya trabajaba en el hospital y entre solventar el vicio de Aron, pagar sus deudas y sostener los gastos de la casa no me alcanzaba y tuve que conseguir empleo en otro lugar, y así comencé a trabajar como enfermera particular pero solo de medio tiempo, me di cuenta que era mejor pagado y renuncie al hospital porque me absorbía mucho tiempo y necesitaba el dinero o perderíamos la casa.

A causa de las drogas mi hermano tuvo un accidente y quedo cuadripléjico. En el hospital donde lo trataron me recomendaron internarlo y para pagar su estancia en una clínica de buena calidad vendí la casa y todo lo que teníamos.

Me quede a vivir en un pequeño departamento que es en el que aun estoy, cuando de casualidad escuche decir a Caroline que necesitaban una enfermera de tiempo completo para la señora Esme Cullen.

Un par de días antes había terminado mi último trabajo y me caía de maravilla.

Pero la directora de la agencia ya me tenía asignado otro lugar, tuve que rogarle a ella y a la compañera que le habían asignado a usted para quedarme con este empleo.

-Entonces tu intención era…- dijo dudosa Esme.

-Estar cerca de ella, no sabía cómo ni que iba a hacer pero mi intención era hacerle daño de alguna forma para vengar a mi hermano, se que las propias decisiones de él lo llevaron allí, pero ella fue el detonante, por eso es que en un principio apoye a Emmett pero después de conocer la historia de Edward y Bella y saber las cosas que hizo ella, yo les apoyare en todo señora si es que aun me quiere con ustedes.

-Aunque no lo creas te entiendo, y lo que no me explico es como soportaste tenerla cerca todo este tiempo.

-Yo tampoco se lo aseguro señora.

-En qué quedamos Rosalie.

-Como digas- sonrió feliz de no haber perdido el empleo.

-Voy a necesitar mucho tu ayuda cuando sienta que flaqueo y le quiera partir la cara.

-Cuente con ello señora- sonrió Rosalie y al ver la cara de Esme- cuenta con ello Esme.

-Eso está mucho mejor.

Tocaron la puerta y por miedo de que fuera la innombrable Esme se fue a acostar.

Rosalie abrió la puerta y su sonrisa no pudo ser más grande. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando Emmett la tomo entre sus brazos y le dio un apasionado beso que la dejo mirando estrellas.

-Rosalie dime que si quieres ser mi novia por favor- dijo con esa sonrisa tan suya marcando sus hoyuelos.

-Sí- susurro Rosalie antes de que Emmett la besara de nuevo.

-Mmm- se compuso la garganta Esme para llamar su atención.

-Yo… se….Esme- tartamudeo incomoda Rosalie.

-Esme Cullen pero mira que hermosa estas y sin ese chicle que traías, que te digo luces perfecta mira te presento a mi novia Rosalie.

-Emmett Macarty no seas barbero, y te felicito Rosalie es una gran mujer pero si te atreves a dañarla te puede ir mal- lo amenazo con una sonrisa.

-Iré con pies de plomo Esme que ya supe cómo le fue a Isabella quien te viera- dijo riendo.

-Para que veas de lo que soy capaz- le guiño el ojo.

-Pues aquí me tienes tú sabrás para que soy bueno- dijo dejándose caer al sofá y arrastrando a Rosalie a su regazo.

La puerta sonó de nuevo y Rosalie salió disparada a abrir, esta vez sí era lo que tanto temían, Tanya pero no venia sola sino con dos hombres más, uno de ellos James el otro no lo conocían, les hizo pasar.

-Esme querida estuve buscando la forma de ayudarte y recordé a mi amigo Laurent Cam es uno de los mejores abogados del país y lo localice para que pueda ayudarte con lo de tu asunto.

-Oh querida no te hubieras molestado, perdón que grosera soy – Esme se puso de pie para saludar a sus "visitas"

-Oh cierto, Esme ya conoces a mi hermano James- el hombre muy galante le beso la mano, no paso desapercibido para nadie que estaba coqueteando con ella.

-Encantado de verla de nuevo señora Cullen- dijo james con una sonrisa.

-Igualmente- respondió deseando le soltara la mano.

-Y este es mi amigo Laurent Cam el abogado del que te hable.

-Encantado de conocerla señora Cullen- dijo el hombre alto y moreno estrechando su mano.

-Rosalie que esperas tráeles una bebida- dijo despectiva Tanya dándose aires de señora.

-Lo siento Tanya pero has llegado tarde ya he hablado con Jasper.

-Oh, pero él estaba fuera no es así.

-Sí, pero como tengo su número le llame…

-Precisamente por eso vine querida Tanya- dijo Emmett- recibí una llamada de Jasper donde me comunicaba como abogado de Esme que había interpuesto ya la demanda de divorcio y como yo soy el abogado de Carlisle vine a hablar con Esme en nombre de mi cliente.

-Pero la señora ya le dijo que se vaya y que no cambiara de opinión además de que ella necesita descansar el mareo que le dio no indica nada bueno y debe recostarse.

-Oh querida en ese caso te dejo, descansa y si Jasper no puede por alguna razón solo dime y te contacto con Laurent.

-Claro cariño y muchas gracias por tu preocupación, te llamaré cualquier cosa.

-Señor Macarty creo que usted también debe retirarse- dijo Rosalie de forma profesional.

-Nos vemos Esme- dijo con un asentimiento y un guiño que solo ella vio- con su permiso señorita Hale.

-Lo acompaño a la puerta.

-Emmett espera que le quiero enviar algo a ese hombre contigo- Esme se metió a su recamara, Tanya y sus acompañantes se fueron hechos una furia y Emmett aprovecho para besar a su novia hasta que recibió una llamada de Carlisle.

-Emmett a qué hora llegas- dijo preocupado pues según sabia hacia un par de horas por lo menos debía haber llegado.

-Estoy con mi novia Carlisle.

-Vaya que no pierdes el tiempo, ¿Cuándo y dónde nos vemos?- preguntó, no quería dejar ningún cabo suelto para Tanya.

-Que te parece a eso de las seis en el centro comercial, necesito hacer unas compras y por favor lleva a coquito que lo extraño mucho.

-Veré que puedo hace que está un poco enojado conmigo- sonrió Carlisle al parecer no le gusto verlo con Esme.

-Te lo encargo si- dijo como niño.

-Nos vemos Emmett- se despidió Carlisle riendo, su nieto tenia a todos en la palma de su mano.

Rosalie escucho atenta y se le ocurrió una idea solo esperaba que los demás la aprobaran, Tanya debía creerles si o si.

**Chicas espero les haya gustado...**

**y también espero poder estar actualizando mas seguido ;)**

**muchas gracias por sus favoritos, alertas y cada palabra que me dicen en sus reviews, lectoras silenciosas gracias por estar allí.**

**Besotes chicas prometo que cuando no me estén mandando a dormir a media publicación vuelvo a poner sus nombres jejejeje**

**Nos leemos pronto...**


	20. Chapter 20 La mirada

**Chic s aqui les dejo este nuevo capitulo, espero de diviertan leyendo tanto como yo lo hice escribiendo**

**Capitulo Beteado por Kristin, Gracias por tu ayuda...**

**"La mirada"**

Rosalie habló con Esme y Emmett de su plan y le pareció grandioso, sería un buen punto para que Tanya no tenga duda acerca de la "relación" entre Carlisle y Bella.

Esa tarde contra su voluntad Bella acompaño a Edward, Mía y Carlisle al centro comercial, ella no sabía lo que estaba pasando, aun así no le pasaron desapercibidas las miradas entre sus acompañantes, pero decidió no preguntar, porque casi estaba segura de que la repuesta no sería de su agrado.

-Ven aquí – le dijo Carlisle a Tom para bajarlo de la camioneta de Mía.

-Papá- respondió aferrándose a Edward, ese si podría ser un problema pero Mía ya maquinaba su plan B.

-Bien pero cuando quieras que te de banana yo te voy a desconocer- amenazo Carlisle pero Tom no estaba atento a él sino al hombre grande y sonriente que venía hacia ellos.

-¡Coquito!- gritó Emmett al llegar a su lado y cargando a Tom para después darle vueltas por los aires.

-¡Quito!- respondió alegre riendo fuerte por las cosas de Emmett.

-Hola amigo, cuánto tiempo sin verte- se mofó Edward pues para Emmett no había nadie más en ese momento.

-Hola gentes- respondió seco para seguir jugando con el pequeño.

- Vamos adentro- dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa.

En el restaurant se sentaron de forma que Bella quedara entre Carlisle y Edward, al lado de Edward estaba Mía, y junto a ella un muy entretenido Emmett jugando con Tom.

-He hablado con Jasper llega mañana en la noche, pero no viene solo.

-Otro que cayó- se burlo Carlisle.

-No sé, pero me dijo que vendría acompañado por Alice Brandon.

Todos se quedaron el shock por la noticia, principalmente Bella, ¿Qué podría hacer? No dijo nada, porque no sabía cómo reaccionar a esa noticia…

-Nena- Susurro Edward deseando sentarla en su regazo y abrazarla.

-Tranquilo-dijo Bella haciendo un intento de sonrisa.

Ya lo habían hablado Edward y ella, si se fingiría una relación entre Carlisle y Bella, ellos serian pareja solo dentro de las paredes de su casa, cosa que desagrado a ambos, pero solo bastó una mirada a Tom para tener el valor necesario.

Por su hijo harían cualquier sacrificio, aunque en momentos como ese desean de todo corazón estar en los brazos del otro.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto Carlisle al ver el semblante de ambos.

-No te preocupes Carlisle.

El pasó su brazo por los hombros de Bella tratando de reconfortarla un poco, le dolía que por culpa de Tanya no pudieran ser libres de gritar a los cuatro vientos su amor.

-Si no quiere verla no tienes por qué hacerlo, hablaremos con Jasper para que no lo permita.

-No te preocupes en serio estoy bien, fue solo la impresión.

-Mejor cuenten las nuevas que hay- trato de cambiar el tema Mía.

-Solo que Tom ha quedado prendado de Antonella y creo que seremos consuegros- dijo Edward para después reír por la cara de susto de su amiga.

-Desde este momento tu hijo tiene prohibida la entrada a mi casa- dijo teatralmente.

-Para eso lo estamos entrenando para que sepa como trepar y entrar por las ventanas- señalo al pequeño que escalaba por el cuerpo de Emmett queriendo quitarle su banana.

-Cullen- le reprendió mirándolo de una forma….

-"La mirada" no te funciona conmigo "Purpure Girl"- sonrió Edward dándole un guiño.

-Pero ya verás como tu hijo si- sonrió con malicia.

-Desde ayer me tienen intrigada con eso de "la mirada", ¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Bella.

-Veras amor- susurró Edward.

-Ey tú es "mí mirada" por lo tanto yo le explico- reclamo Mía.

-Adelante "purpure Girl"

-Esto empezó hace mucho tiempo creo que desde el instituto, no es que quiera presumir ni nada pero este bomboncito- señalo su cuerpo- traía babeando a toda la bola de idiotas hormonales, algo bueno para mi ego pero malo para mi seguridad porque donde sea me interceptaban para invitarme a salir y cuanta cosa se les ocurría, la verdad a mi no me interesaba nada de eso, pero un día uno no aceptó mi negativa y trato de forzarme, lo bueno que no lo logro. Pero a partir de entones cambié… primero de escuela, mi papi Cannon no dudó en hacerlo cuando le narre lo sucedido- suspiró- para entrar en el nuevo instituto cambie, compre ropa mas suelta y me teñí el cabello…

-Purpur- dijo Edward ganándose "la mirada" de nuevo.

-Calla Cullen- le mando y él cerró la boca- como decía me teñí el cabello con mechones purpura, adquirí un look algo gótico… pero seguían jodiendo en ese lugar.

-Y le copió a mami Cannon- la interrumpió Edward de nuevo pero esta vez lo ignoró.

-Una mañana estaba desayunando con mis papis y mami Cannon le dijo a papi Cannon que necesitaba que la acompañara a casa de mi abuela, pero papi Cannon y ella tienen la clásica relación suegra-yerno se odian y hacen la vida de cuadritos. Como es lógico papi Cannon dijo que no, "jamás me harás volver a pisar la casa de esa mujer" entonces mami Cannon lo miró de una forma que él se hizo bolita en su silla y lógico ese tarde fuimos a casa de la abuela.

Y a partir de esa noche y por los siguientes sesenta días ensaye frente al espejo, todos los días hasta que me salió, desde entonces es mi "arma miortal"- rió.

-Querrás decir mortal- le corrigió Carlisle.

-No, miortal porque se miaban* los jodidos cuando les daba la mirada- dijo provocando que todos los de la mesa estallaran en carcajadas.

-Vaya mira lo que vine a encontrar- dijo Esme parándose al lado de la mesa acompañada de Rosalie, Tanya y James.

-Madre- dijo Edward seco, eso no era fingido y a Esme se le encogió el corazón.

- Vamos Esme no creo que te haga bien ver esto- dijo Tanya, Carlisle aun tenia s brazo sobre los hombros de Bella y Mía le hizo un señal para que recostara su cabeza contra él, cosa que solo notaron Edward y ella.

Lo hizo y cerró los ojos, no quería que descubrieran la verdad por la seguridad de su hijo.

-Pero no vez Tanya, ¿Qué no te das cuenta?- señalo la mesa.

-Señora su presión- dijo Rosalie en su papel de enfermera.

-Sí, eso es lo que quiere este hombre verme muerta para ser feliz con esta- señalo a Bella despectivamente.

-Esme te voy a pedir que no le faltes al respeto a la mujer que me hace feliz- la defendió Carlisle.

-Imagino que si te hace feliz, pero a ver si es feliz ella cuando te quedes sin un centavo.

-Ella no necesita joyas, viajes ni lujos como otras- hablo Edward ganándose una mirada de parte de todos.

-Vaya con la desaborida, hasta a MI esposo lo tiene comiendo de su mano- gruñó molesta Tanya.

Bella sintió una punzada de dolor al escuchar a Tanya referirse a Edward como su esposo.

-No será por mucho tiempo Tanya el divorcio sigue adelante- le dijo Edward apuñando las manos bajo la mesa para no tomar a Bella y salir de allí, para no abrazarla y besarla para demostrarle a Tanya quien era su mujer, la que él ama.

-Con tu abogado aquí- se mofó ella.

-En realidad querida Tany- se rió Emmett por la mueca que hizo por llamarla así- Mi socio está a cargo del caso en Londres creo que no tardan el dar el fallo.

Fue más que evidente el desagrado tanto en las facciones de Tanya como en las de James.

-Pues mi abogado no ha dicho nada- aseguró ella tratando inútilmente de parecer desenfadada.

-Creo que deberías hablar con él- dijo Emmett guiñándole el ojo burlón.

-Queridas no creo que deban estar aguantando esto, ¿nos vamos?- dijo James poniendo sus brazos para que los tomarán Esme y Tanya respectivamente.

No paso desapercibido para nadie que James estaba coqueteando con Esme y menos para Carlisle, y aunque moría de coraje por levantarse y partirle la cara, era consciente que no podía, por su nieto, y por su ahora hija.

-Nos vamos- dijo Esme mirando a Rosalie que "casualmente" olvido allí una de las bolsas que venían cargando.

Tanya y Esme estaban por entrar al spa cuando notaron la falta de esa bolsa.

-¿Dónde está la bolsa con mis zapatos nuevos?- preguntó Tanya airada.

-Yo…. Creo que la olvide donde el señor Cullen- dijo con falso remordimiento.

-Eres una inepta, no sé cómo es que Esme aun te conserva en este trabajo.

-Voy por ella- susurro saliendo toda prisa.

-Señoras las dejo debo atender unos clientes- se despidió James explayando toda su galantería frente a Esme.

-Gracias por acompañarnos- le sonrió Esme más por cortesía que por que le agradara su compañía.

-Por nada querida es un placer, y por favor si necesitas con quien hablar, un hombro para llorar estoy a tu entera disposición- dijo en tono seductor que a Esme le hizo sentir cosas, el estomago revuelto y unas náuseas horribles.

-De nuevo gracias James lo tendré en cuenta- _en tus sueños _pensó.

-Vamos querida que ese masaje nos caerá de las mil maravillas con tanto estrés.

-Tienes razón cariño me urge ese masaje- _ y estar lejos de ti y de tu hermano_ agrego mentalmente.

- Vamos entonces- Rosalie había cometido el "error" de pedir tratamientos diferentes por lo que tuvieron que separarse para disgusto de Tanya y alegría de Esme.

Reconoció que realmente le hacía falta relajarse e hizo nota mental de decirle a Carlisle para que mandara a Bella a un tratamiento, pero no sabía que su nuera ya tenía quien le hiciera masajes.

Cuando Rosalie volvió por la bolsa se gano un guiño coqueto de Emmett que no paso inadvertido por los presentes.

-Olvide la bolsa- dijo tomándola.

-Hola Rosalie que tal las cosas- le sonrió Carlisle.

-Va bien señor Cullen, en éste momento están en ese spa.

-¿Piensas que se lo ha creído?- preguntó nervioso.

-Ahora sí, hubieran visto la cara con la que entro al spa.

-Eso es bueno, aunque creo que debemos hacer algo o ahora desfalcará a Esme- dijo Edward que tenía tomada la mano de Bella por debajo de la mesa.

-Es lo que quería decirles todas las bolsas que traemos y otras que están en el auto son de la señora Tanya y cada una de ellas las está pagando Esme.

-Eso está mal, se aprovecha de la situación y no podemos hacer que sospeche- aseguro Carlisle.

-Tengo una idea- sonrió Mía que había estado pensativa.

-Suelta de tu ronco pecho purpure Girl.

-Se supone que Esme quiere desfalcar a Carlisle ¿no?- todos asintieron sin entender.

-Pues allí esta que tengan una "pelea" y que un "juez" ordene se congelen las cuentas de ambos, hasta terminado el proceso dejándoles solo una ridícula cantidad para sus gastos.

-¿Eso es posible Emmett?- preguntó Carlisle esperanzado.

-Pulsando en los lugares adecuados sí.

-Encárgate de ello, por favor.

-No se preocupen que súper Emmett se encarga.

-Quito- le regañó Tom.

-Con la ayuda de súper coquito- concluyo haciéndolos reír a todos.

Rosalie volvió a buscar a Esme muriéndose por recibir los besos de su novio… _que raro se sentía eso._ El único novio que había tenido era en el instituto duro hasta que le dio un beso y lo abofeteo, le dio asco.

Pero con Emmett era diferente, él le hacía sentir cosas, muchas cosas.

Esme termino el tratamiento antes que Tanya, y se sentó al lado de Rosalie que leía una revista de moda mientras las esperaba.

-¿Aburrido?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Para nada- sonrió ella.

-Yo en tu lugar si lo estaría- alegó Esme.

Y Rosalie se sonrojo, cada página de la revista que pasaba se imaginaba que era ella en tal o cual lugar del brazo de Emmett y en ese momento estaba viendo un vestido de novia, y soñaba con campanas, flores y champagne.

-No te preocupes Esme en verdad estoy bien.

-Necesito ir al tocador- susurró Esme pero cuando se levantó ya estaba Tanya a su lado con una sonrisa radiante.

-Lista para irnos cariño, Rosalie me acaba de decir que me toca mi medicamento y la verdad me gustaría recostarme un poco después de eso.

-Lo que tú decidas está bien querida.- respondió Tanya con un falso gusto.

-Voy por lo que me encargo señora- dijo Rosalie pensando en cómo propiciar un encuentro con su novio… no tenía nada de malo un besito o dos.

-Ve y que sea rápido- dijo Tanya en su tono despectivo de voz.

-Déjalo así Rosalie mejor vamos a casa- lo que quería ella era deshacerse de la innombrable.

-Como guste señora.

Rosalie cargo las bolsas para llevarlas al auto y camino detrás de ellas…

-No puede ser- dijo Tanya llegando al estacionamiento.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?

-Olvide mis pendientes, y son un regalo de Edward tu sabes cómo valoro todo lo que él me ha dado.

Ambas mujeres se mordieron la lengua para no responderle como querían y por no confiar en su voz Esme solo asintió para que fuera.

El tiempo pasó y Tanya no llegaba, Esme ya no pudo aguantar las ganas de ir al baño así que se encaminaron de regreso al interior del centro comercial. Casi llegaban cuando se toparon con una muy acalorada Tanya.

-Lo siento no los encontraban- se disculpo pero era obvio que estaba en otra cosa.

-Tranquila cariño esas cosas pasan, entramos porque necesito entrar al tocador.

-Voy con ustedes entonces, así sirve de que me refresco.

Las tres se enfilaron hacia los baños, pero al entrar se encontraron con Bella y Mía en el tocador charlando animadamente.

-Vaya la zorra no se ha ido- dijo Tanya fulminando con la mirada a Bella.

-No deberías anunciarlo que ya te vimos Denali- respondió Mía dejándola estática por un momento.

-Y tu ¿Quién carajos eres?

-Vaya parece que no tienes buena memoria, deberé pintarme el cabello para que me conozcas- se burlo Mía que estaba disfrutando a lo grande.

-Cannon.

-Stell querida-respondió luciendo su anillo con orgullo.

-Vaya algo difícil de creer.

-Todo lo contrario de ti, mira que Edward se tardó demasiado en pedirte el divorcio, pero que le vamos a hacer el pobre necesito caer en una isla desierta para desintoxicarse de tu veneno y así abrir los ojos acerca de la clase de mujer que eres.

-No te permito…

-Tanya podemos irnos por favor- pidió Esme.

-Deja que le diga unas cuantas palabras a esta… porque no voy a permitir que se burle de ti.

-No es necesario- dijo mirando con disculpa a Bella.

-Claro que lo es, mira que ser la perra de un hombre casado.

-Yo no soy perra de nadie, a diferencia de otras, si estoy con ese hombre es porque lo amo y sé que el también me ama, y no me importa que este casado porque es mío un papel no detiene, lo que detiene a un hombre es el cariño, la comprensión, la entrega, no las marcas de la ropa o perfumes que uses, o cuantas horas dures en el spa.

-No te permito que…

-Yo soy la que no te permito que me hables así ni me digas nada, deja que la señora Cullen pelee sus batallas porque si eres su abogada pobre de ella desde ya está perdida.

-Eres una cualquiera- lo vio venir cuando Tanya se lanzo sobre ella y esquivo el golpe.

Pero Mía no permitiría que Tanya le pusiera una mano encima. La tomó del brazo y la jaló hasta dejarla entre el lavabo y ella.

-Mira pedazo de escoria, que sea la primera y última vez que intentas ponerle una mano encima a Bella porque te aplastare como la alimaña que eres.

-No me da miedo-respondió retadora.

-Vale más que sea así porque no me gusta atacar a lo cobarde, lo hago de frente Tanya "zorra" Denali- dijo antes de soltarla y lanzarle "la mirada" jaló a Bella y salieron de allí.

De reojo vio hacía atrás y soltó la carcajada al parecer la "mirada miortal" seguía funcionando, si no ¿Qué era eso mojado en el pantalón fino de la Denali?

-¿Ahora tú, que mosca te picó?- preguntó Bella.

-Voltea discretamente y mira el pantalón de la Denali- dijo y Bella la obedeció de inmediato- La "mirada miortal" sigue funcionando.

Ambas llegaron ahogadas de la risa a donde estaban los hombres esperándolas.

-Mira parece que se metieron al tanque de gas de la risa en vez de al tocador- se burló Emmett que daba de comer banana al pequeño Tom.

-Déjalo en que fue digno de ser filmado- remarcó Mía.

-Ya cuenten que nos queremos reír también- dijo impaciente Emmett mientras Bella se sentaba en medio de Carlisle y Edward, tomando la mano de su hombre.

-Cullen ¿Te acuerdas lo que les pasaba a los más débiles con "la mirada"?- Edward abrió los ojos como plato, el mismo había visto a varios y varias mojar los pantalones.

-Digamos que tu "esposita" es de los débiles- guiño el ojo y Edward no resistió soltó la carcajada.

-Este entendió pero a nosotros nos dejaste igual que antes- dijo Emmett y Carlisle asintió.

-Pues esta mujer perfecciono tanto esa forma de mirar que hubo quienes literalmente se mojaron los pantalones y al parecer Tanya se unió a ese grupo.

Ahora los comensales del lugar voltearon a verlos por la risa estruendosa de todos, pero era imposible quedarse callados, para Bella y Mía porque lo vieron y los otros por imaginarse a Tanya en ese estado.

Jasper llego como había prometido, acompañado de una chica pequeña con el cabello corto de una forma extraña, parecía que la habían trasquilado y las puntas señalaban a todos lados. Como Carlisle no quiso incomodar a Edward y Bella con la presencia de Alice se citaron en un restaurant a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Buenos días Carlisle- saludo Jasper.

-Buenos días Jasper.

-Te presento a Alice Brandon.

- Lo siento pero no puedo decir que es un gusto.

-Entiendo señor Cullen y le aseguro que pasaré la vida entera lamentándome por lo que hice… Y aunque Jasper me dijo que no harán nada en mi contra cosa que les agradezco, la vida se ha encargado de cobrarme muy caro lo que les hice a Bella y al señor Cullen hijo.

-Siéntense- señalo las sillas frente a él.

-Para empezar te digo que Alice viene dispuesta a declarar que fue el señor James Denali quién contacto a su hermana para que se lanzará del avión al igual que los pilotos y dejarán a Edward para morir en el avión.

-¿James?

-Si señor Cullen pero el cheque que recibió Gianna- se le quebró la voz al decir el nombre- estaba firmado por la Señora Tanya Cullen.

-¿Tenia destinatario?- pregunto Carlisle rápidamente.

-Iba a nombre de mi hermana, en un principio me enfurecí con ella por aceptarlo, y ella solo me dijo "pronto lo entenderás".

-No te entiendo ¿tenía ella algo en contra de Edward?

-No, por lo menos no que yo supiera.

-Entonces ¿Cómo se prestaron a esa… monstruosidad?

- Como le dije al principio me negué y le rogué que desistiera, pero dos días antes del vuelo se desmayó y la lleve al médico, estaba embarazada pero eso no era lo malo sino un tumor que tenía en la matriz.- lloró Alice con amargura.

Ambos hombres esperaron a que se calmara y continuara, Jasper ya sabía la historia pero Carlisle no lograba asimilarlo.

-Perdón- se limpio las lagrimas y la nariz- el doctor le recomendó abortar y hacerse una cirugía para salvarla pero se negó, desde pequeña su mayor sueño fue ser madre, entonces yo fui a la agencia y se negaron a cederme el vuelo y cambie su lugar por el mío.

Entonces apareció Bella que nos conto su triste historia- Carlisle ya la sabia y se quedo esperando a que continuara- sus padres habían muerto, y su novio la desfalco y la engaño, estaba sola… y pensé egoístamente que ella no tenía a nadie que la esperara o requiriera sus cuidados y yo sí, Gianna y su bebé me necesitaban así que le cedí el lugar pidiéndole que llevara un justificante medico que conseguí.

-Muy egoísta de tu parte Alice.

-Lo sé pero como ya le dije lo he pagado con creces, cuando dijeron del accidente y que declararon a todos muertos incluida yo, tuve miedo y nos fuimos a Denver para iniciar de nuevo, allí localizo James a mi hermana y le dijo muchas cosas y entre ellas que su hermana o sea yo, no diera señales de vida porque él mismo se encargaría de matarme, entonces nos mudamos a Washington y de allí a Vancouver. Con todo el estrés la salud de Gianna empeoró. En el séptimo mes se le vino una fuerte hemorragia, y no pudieron salvarla, la niña duro casi cinco meses internada yo trabajaba de…- se cayó pero Jasper la animó a continuar- en lo que pudiera, pero aun así no me alcanzaba para los gastos de la pequeña Cinthia, una señora me ofreció empleo en su local, era un prostíbulo, me resistí en un principio pero las cosas empeoraron y no me quedo otra opción… pensé estar allí hasta que a Cinthia fuera dada de alta y me la entregaran. Pero Zafrina no me lo permitió, me saco un sinfín de pagares que le firme y pagué pero ella juro que no, así que me quedé trabajando con ella.

Un día llegaron los de servicios sociales a casa, la pequeña Cinthia tenía apenas tres semanas conmigo, se la llevaron, me declararon no apta para cuidarla por el empleo en que me desempeñaba.

-¿No has sabido nada de ella?

-No, y aunque hubiera querido buscarla mis recursos eran limitados…- tomó aire- unas semanas antes de que Jasper me encontraba clausuraron el local descubrieron que solo era tapadera de unos mafiosos… yo conseguí trabajo en un restaurant limpiando la cocina y allí fue donde por casualidad me encontré con él.

-Es muy terrible lo que has pasado Alice y te agradezco que declares en contra de Tanya y James.

-Estoy en deuda con Bella y es lo menos que puedo hacer.

- De todas formas gracias.

Salieron del restaurant con la promesa de que Alice se entrevistaría con Bella al día siguiente…

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguen esta historias, alertas y favoritos, asi como las que me honran tomándose su tiempo para regalarme un review, inicialmente no lo hice por eso, y aun no lo hago pero como escritora no tienen idea como anima leer sus percepciones de la historia y porque no alguna critica, logico que ésta sea constructiva.**

** __****Giorka Ramírez Montoya , Vane Sweety Cullen, Maya Masen Cullen , Nora, kpatycullen , Narraly, Andrea 14 de Cullen, madeki ,Alizce, Cullen-21-gladys, cris, joselina, Nora, Girl Perverse …vanesscabs, viivii alice, teresa , Giorca Ramírez Montoya, ame ame, jolie love, isakristen, joselina madera, Yelidza, Cullen-21-gladys, breakis, Beastyle,alexf1994, Cullen-21-gladys,isakristen, pili, cielo carlie Cullen, nadiia 16,gavm, babi, anybella, J Cullen Swan, Susy. Kstorena, MAJO, ROOHH Guzman, aleja Maggie, y reviews anónimos… si alguien se me pasa… perdone y mil gracias también…**

**A cada una de ustedes, asi como a las lectoras y lectores silenciosos mil gracias**

**Besotes, nos leemos pronto.**


	21. Chapter 21 Situaciones Raras

**"SITUACIONES RARAS"**

Tras el escritorio Bella acomodaba la correspondencia de su jefe, Irina había pedido permiso medico al parecer tenía algún virus y ella estaba haciendo el trabajo de ambas.

-Señorita Swan puede venir por favor- le llamo Stefan.

-Enseguida señor.

Tomó la correspondencia y fue con una sonrisa, ese hombre era muy amable con ella y un excelente jefe. Se consideraba muy afortunada por trabajar para él.

-Pase señorita Swan- dijo al verla a través del cristal de la puerta.

-Diga señor.

- Como sabe Irina estará unos días ausente por su estado de salud- ella asintió- y al ser usted quien ha quedado con su cargo le quisiera pedir un favor muy importante.

-Si está en mis manos lo haré con gusto señor.

-Debo ir a Toronto, hay ciertas complicaciones con nuestra sucursal allá y urge mi presencia, y quería decirle que me acompañara.

-Señor yo…- titubeo indecisa.

-Nos iríamos en un par de horas y vendríamos mañana por la noche, créame señorita Swan si no fuera tan importante llevar a un asistente conmigo no la molestarías pues no forma parte de sus funciones, pero solo Irina y usted saben los manejos de esta oficina y como ella no puede no me queda otra más que pedírtelo a usted.

-Señor, yo no puedo decidir esto sola déjeme hablo a casa y le doy mi respuesta por favor.

-Anda, y por favor saluda a tus chicos de mi parte- rió al ver sonrojada a Bella. A veces le gustaba bromear con ella, y siempre le mandaba saludos a sus chicos refiriéndose a Edward, Thomas y Carlisle.

Ella sonrió y asintió sonrojada, jamás se acostumbraría a las bromas de su jefe.

Tomó el teléfono y marco el numero de su casa, al primer timbrazo respondió Edward provocándole mariposas en el estomago.

-Hola nena- fue su saludo.

-Nene, es el numero de la oficina ¿y si es el señor Alistair el que habla?- lo reprendió juguetona.

-No creo y si así fuera pues que se joda- rio Edward.

-Nene- suspiro Bella tomando valor para decirle- Irina está enferma y el señor Alistair me ha pedido que vaya con él a un viaje urgente que debe hacer a la sucursal de Toronto.

Edward se dejo caer en el sofá, apenas tenían unos días juntos, pasó su mano varias veces por el cabello tratando de calmarse.

-¿Nene?- pregunto Bella al no obtener respuesta.

-Amor, es tu trabajo y tu sabes lo que haces pero no quiero que te vayas- su voz sonó lastimera.

-Le puedo decir…

-No nena, es tu trabajo y debes hacerlo, no te preocupes yo me quedo con Thomas.

-Los voy a extrañar amor- susurro Bella.

-Y nosotros a ti ¿Cuándo salen?

-En un par de horas o algo así.

-Vendrás a casa por ropa.

-Si… salgo para allá.

Bella se levantó del escritorio para decirle a su jefe que iría por su ropa, él gustoso le dio permiso de ir y quedaron de verse en el aeropuerto, en el hangar privado de la compañía.

Mientras esperaba el ascensor llamó un taxi y cuando salió ya la esperaba en la calle, subió y le pidió ir lo más rápido posible a la dirección que le indico.

Cuando llegaron le extendió el monto con una propina y bajó disparada, en la puerta ya la esperaba Edward con Thomas en los brazos, no se besaron fuera por miedo a que Tanya los estuviera vigilando pero en cuanto cerraron la puerta se envolvieron en un beso lleno de pasión

-Mamá Tom- reclamó atención el pequeño.

-Hola mi amor- le dio muchos besos en el rostro y el pequeño rió feliz.

-¿Pasa algo Bella?- salió Carlisle de la cocina con un delantal rosa de encajes que le regalo Bree a Bella, se miraba bastante gracioso.

No pudo evitarlo estallo en carcajadas, secundada por Edward y Tom.

-Saldré de viaje con el señor Alistair, parece que hay problemas en la sucursal de Toronto.

-Lo siento hija-dijo Carlisle sabiendo que no se querían separar- ¿cuándo se van?

-En hora y media me espera en el hangar de la compañía.

-Hoy en la noche iban a venir Jasper y Alice- le recordó Carlisle.

-Lo siento Carlisle pero es mi trabajo. ¿Puedes encargarte de ellos por favor? Yo… yo…- titubeo Bella, el encuentro con Alice le provocaba sentimientos encontrados, por un lado estaba enojada por mandarla a una muerte casi segura, pero por otro si no hubieran sucedido las cosas como lo hicieron jamás tuviera a Edward o a Tom…

-Nena…- le llamo Edward al verla perdida, el estaba más o menos en la misma situación, aunque pensándolo fríamente como el hombre calculador que fue en algún tiempo, el que Alice cambiara lugar con Bella en ese vuelo fue lo mejor que les pudo pasar…

-¿Decías?- pregunto Bella volviendo al presente.

-No te preocupes amor, hablaras con Alice cuando estés lista no antes o después ¿Ok?- Edward tomó su rostro en una mano para que lo mirara- Todo estará bien nena, te lo prometo.

-Te amo-susurro Bella perdida en el verde mar de los ojos de Edward, siempre le pasaba, cada vez que miraba a Edward a los ojos todo su alrededor desaparecía.

-En ese caso…- dijo Carlisle mirándolos con una sonrisa picara- que me dices Thomas si vamos al patio a comernos unas bananas.

-Nana papá- le dio los brazos a Carlisle que tomo varias bananas de la cocina y salió con Tom.

_**(Inicia 18+)**_

En cuanto cruzaron la puerta Edward y Bella se abalanzaron a los brazos del otro, besándose con hambre.

-Nena- gimió el levantándola para que rodeara su cadera con las piernas.

-Te necesito- gimió Bella besando el cuello de Edward.

Caminó con dificultad hacia la recamara pero no llegaron a la cama, en cuanto cerraron la puerta Edward recargo a Bella en ella, metió la mano bajo la falda y le arranco las bragas de un tirón, bajó su pantalón deportivo y sus bóxers y entro de una sola estocada en ella al tiempo que atacaba su boca para acallar sus gritos y gemidos, se movió con fuerza, llevando una de las manos de ella hacia la unión de sus sexos instruyéndola para que se acariciara, afianzó con más fuerza sus manos en las caderas de Bella para que las estocadas fueran más profundas, sus bocas nunca se separaron solo para tomar pequeños respiros, hasta que los dos estallaron en un orgasmo demoledor.

Se deslizaron hasta quedar sentados en el piso con el cuerpo aun temblando del placer.

-No sé qué haré sin ti estos dos días nene- susurró Bella que tenía su rostro escondido en el cuello de Edward.

-Ni yo nena estos días me he acostumbrado a dormir y despertar contigo.

Se quedaron un momento tirados en el piso…

_**(Fin 18+)**_

-Es tarde nene- dijo Bella sin siquiera hacer el intento de levantarse.

-Vamos- dijo Edward levantándose y tomándola de la mano para guiarla a la ducha, se ducharon juntos y como es lógico terminaron haciendo el amor de nuevo.

Bella se despidió rápido de todos, y con mucho pesar se fue volando al aeropuerto porque el tiempo le había ganado solo esperaba no llegar tan tarde.

Edward se quedo como bobo mirando el camino… con Thomas en los brazos que llamaba a su mamá, una lagrima corrió por su mejilla y la limpió con pesar.

-Vamos dentro hijo- lo sacó de su trance Carlisle.

-Es tan difícil Papá- susurro agónico Edward- Si tan solo pudiera…

-Pero no se puede por el momento Edward y debemos acatar las cosas, solo espero que Emmett y su equipo puedan divorciarte cuanto antes de Tanya.

-También yo Carlisle.

Salieron a la playa para distraer a Tom, se les pasó la tarde haciendo castillos de arena con el niño, hasta que éste, agotado, pidió su leche y banana para dormir.

La noche fue un martirio, Bella llamo para desearles dulces sueños, y aumentó con ello la ansiedad de Edward por estar con ella.

Carlisle llamo a Jasper para avisarle que Bella había tenido que viajar por su trabajo y la reunión que tenían planeada para esa noche se suspendía.

-Es una lástima que no se pueda concretar hoy Carlisle- se lamentó Jasper.

-Creo que es lo mejor, Bella aun está mal por lo sucedido y si le damos un par de días puede aclarar sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

-Alice está muy arrepentida- defendió Jasper.

-Yo no puedo juzgar eso, lo que si te pido es que la pongas en contacto con Emmett para que se pongan de acuerdo en cómo van a proceder en todo esto, es urgente que Edward y se divorcie de Tanya.

-Hablare con el por la mañana e iremos avanzando todo lo que se pueda, Alice está dispuesta a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias…

-Me alegra escuchar eso Jasper, por ahora hay que solucionar eso y en cuanto vuelva Bella de su viaje concretaremos otra reunión.

-Estaré esperando tu llamada Carlisle.

-Hasta pronto Jasper.

Carlisle se fue a su recamara para hablar en privado ahora con Esme, por un lado toda esta situación les estaba favoreciendo en su relación, parecían un par de colegiales que cuando los padres no les dejan ser novios, se llaman a escondidas y se citan en lugares secretos.

Pero pasa Edward fue una noche muy larga, sumado a la tristeza de la separación por el viaje de Bella, debía cuidar y consolar a Thomas…

-Tom, duerme campeón.- eran las tres de la mañana el pequeño apenas si había dormido un par de horas después de tomar su leche y despertó llamando a su mamá.

-Mamá…mamá…- repetía entre sollozos, Edward no soporto mas y llamo a Mía para que le diera algo para dormirlo.

-Espero que sea importante Cullen- fue la contestación adormilada de Mía.

-Mía necesito tu ayuda- dijo con voz angustiosa que la alarmo.

-¿Que pasa Edward?- dijo más seria.

-Bella salió de viaje y Tom la extraña, se la ha pasado llorando ya hasta se le escucha la voz ronca.

-Es normal Cullen, mira revisa en el botiquín de Bella y dale un poco de Motrín* veras que se calma y se duerme, solo que acuéstalo contigo para que le dure más el sueño, así cuando se despierta no se siente solo.

-Gracias "Purpure Girl"

-Nada de gracias Cullen, para eso estamos los amigos- dijo Mía antes de colgar.

Edward siguió las instrucciones de su amiga y además baño al pequeño con agua tibia, a los pocos minutos de que se recostaron cayeron profundamente dormidos.

La mañana siguiente puntual se despertó Thomas para pedir su leche…

-Pensé que dormirías un poco mas campeón- dijo Edward abrazando a Tom.

-Nana ¿mamá?- pregunto volteando hacia todos lados, el corazón de Edward se estrujo, él también extrañaba a su "nena".

-Vamos por tu banana campeón- dijo cargándolo hacia la cocina.

Carlisle estaba sentado en el comedor frente a una taza de café…

-Buenos días papá- dijo Edward mirando las ojeras de Carlisle.

-Buenos días hijo- saludo desganado- he estado pensando y no creo que sea buena idea lo de fingir que Bella sea mi pareja, por lo menos no en público, tu sabes la prensa y eso, por ella aunque nosotros sabemos la verdad, pero Bella quedará como una cualquiera, porque imagino que en cuanto te divorcies de Tanya formalizaras todo con ella.

-Eso ni lo dudes papá, y sobre lo otro estoy de acuerdo contigo, no quiero que Bella salga perjudicada.

-Ya pensaremos en algo hijo, porque lo más importante es proteger a Thomas.

-Lo sé papá-dijo Edward dando por terminada la conversación.

Después de desayunar se sentaron en la alfombra de la sala a jugar con Thomas y sus cochecitos que tanto le gustaban.

-Papá ame- dijo estirando la manita y tanto Carlisle como Edward le tendieron el coche y el pequeño tomo el de Edward.

-Papá ame- volvió a pedir y ambos le dieron lo que traían en mano y esta vez tomo el de Carlisle.

-Papá nana- pidió y ambos se levantaron pero Thomas tiró del short de Edward para que se quedara.

Así se la pasaron toda la tarde haciendo ambos lo que el pequeño decía, porque al decir papá ambos acudían al llamado.

Thomas se enojaba cuando era Carlisle el que respondía y él le hablaba a Edward, o viceversa.

-¡Papá!- chilló enojado cuando Carlisle creyendo que llamaba a Edward no le prestaba atención.

-¿Qué pasa campeón?- el pequeño enojado se fue de allí, y ambos hombres estallaron en carcajadas al ver la pataleta del niño.

Antes de que se pusieran a charlar acerca de algo, sonó el teléfono de Edward.

-Bue…- no lo dejó terminar.

-Edward soy Mía te espero en el centro comercial en cuarenta minutos… mueve tu trasero Cullen que no tengo tu tiempo.

-Si señora- se despidió pero ella ya había colgado.

-¿Qué pasa hijo?- preguntó asustado Carlisle al ver la cara de desconcierto de Edward.

-Nada, eso creo… Mía me ha citado en el centro comercial en cuarenta minutos.

-Pues vale más que te muevas hijo- rio Carlisle palmeándole la espalda.

A los cuarenta minutos Edward bajaba del taxi frente al centro comercial, en su hombro colgaba la pañalera azul con cochecitos de Thomas y el pequeño feliz en sus brazos mirando hacia todos lados.

-Vaya, vaya no pensé que cayeras tan bajo Edward- esa era la voz que menos deseaba escuchar.

-Tanya- escupió su nombre con odio, en ese momento no tenía paciencia para soportarla, casi nunca la tenía pero en ese instante menos.

-Ahora la haces de niñero de "tu hermanito"- se burló al verlo cargado.

-No es de tu incumbencia lo que haga o deje de hacer- escupió de nuevo siguiendo su camino pero Tanya no lo dejaría en paz tan fácilmente.

-¿Qué?, como no puedes tener hijos estas dándole tu amor de padre al bastardo este- eso fue todo lo que pudo soportar y se volvió hecho una furia, Tanya sonrió triunfal, las cosas estaban saliendo como lo estaba planeando.

-Cullen por Dios pensé que no llegarían- llego Mía que no había perdido detalle del encuentro.

-Mía- dijo Edward don los dientes apretados.

-Le dije a Carlisle que no te dejaran a Thomas, ¿Qué no te conoce? Tú no tienes paciencia para cuidar bebés, pero hay vas te tonto a ofrecerte, si Carlisle quiso ir con Bella a ese viaje pues se hubieran llevado a su hijo.

Ni Edward, ni Tanya daban crédito a lo que escuchaban…

-Así que Carlisle se fue de "viaje" con esa- sonrió Tanya para después fingir pesar- La pobre Esme estará muy mal cuando se entere.

-Y lógico tú se lo dirás ¿No?- preguntó Mía.

-Por supuesto que sí, no voy a permitir que Carlisle y esa se estén burlando de mi amiga.

-A ver como la consuelas, tendrás que bajarle unos cuantos numeritos a tu cuenta bancaria, con eso de que solo las compras calman su estrés- se burló Mía.

- No sé de que hablas- se hizo la ofendida.

-Nada querida-se burló Mía tomando el brazo de Edward para entrar al centro comercial.

Se fueron directo a una tienda de ropa para caballeros…

-Mía de que se trata todo esto.

-Necesito que te midas unas cosas- dijo cargando el cochecito de las compras con un sinfín de prendas.

-¿Se puede saber por qué?- pregunto viendo como tomaba una prenda y otra.

-Mi bomboncito cumple años el fin de semana y quiero llevarlo a cenar y tengo planeada una velada romántica.

-Pensé que papis Cannon habían olvidado ponerte esa parte del cerebro- se burló ganándose "la mirada" aunque eso solo sirvió para que riera aun mas.

-Calla Cullen y metete a ese jodido probador y modélame todo lo que hay aquí- señalo el cochecito que casi no se miraba por la montaña de prendas que había en el.

-Yo no hare eso- se cruzo de brazos y Thomas que ahora estaba en los brazos de Mía imitó su gesto.

-Cullen no me hagas repetirlo- le reprendió

-Estás loca si crees que modelare esas prendas- siguió en su papel y Mía sacó el móvil y marcó un número.

-Bella dice que no lo hará así que no esperes ese video que te prometí y hay de ti si le das "aquellito" cuando vuelvas.- miró triunfal a Edward.

-Mía no tengo idea de lo que dices- dijo Bella que estaba en un receso de la reunión.

-Lo sé Bella pero Cullen no coopera ¿Me harías ese favor?- siguió hablando como si Bella estuviera al tanto de todo.

-Definitivamente estás loca Mía- rió Bella.

-Se llama la Sex&Beautiful es exclusiva de lencería femenina, ya sabes lo que te pedí, te los mides te tomas unas fotos y me las mandas al mail a ver qué conjunto me gusta más.

Edward se atragantó con el aire, y Mía se moría de la risa.

-Hasta pronto Bella besitos, yo te mando las fotos de Cullen modelando y tu lo premias ya sabes cómo.

Colgó la llamada ante la mirada atónita e incrédula de Edward, pero conociéndola valía mas no dudar, así que de mala gana se metió al vestidor con todas esas prendas.

El pequeño Tom tenía a todas las chicas del lugar comiendo de su mano y se desvivían por atenderlo, ¿O sería por su padre?

El desfile comenzó y Mía sacó su cámara tomándole fotos desde todos los ángulos, Thomas aplaudía feliz mientras comía la selección de galletas que las chicas le habían llevado, lógico que estaban más que contentas con el show.

-Lo siento señor está cerrado- dijo una pelirroja escultural vestida de diseñador a un hombre que entraba a la tienda.

-Después de todo no lo haces tan mal Cullen, tu sabes quién tomara el primer vuelo de regreso en cuanto mire las fotos- le guiñó el ojo Mía a Edward apartando la ropa que fue mas de su agrado.

-Es lo que más deseo, la extraño- suspiró Edward mientras cargaba al pequeño Tom.

-Quien te ve no te conoce Cullen, esa castaña te trae "cacheteando las banquetas"- se burló.

-Quien te viera a ti "Purpure Girl", toda una romántica- le devolvió la jugada Edward.

-Disculpen que los moleste mi nombre es Victoria Levefore y soy la dueña de este lugar, ¿podría hablar un minuto a solas con su esposo?- pregunto a Mía que tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse.

-Lo que sea lo puede decir frente a mi, "mi esposo" y yo no nos guardamos secretos- tomó las mejillas de Edward y se las estrujó- ¿Verdad amorcito?

-Claro "amorcito"- dijo Edward divertido con la situación.

-¿Qué les parece si pasamos a mi oficina?- señalo el camino y con asentimiento Edward y Mía caminaron tras ella.

-Tomen asiento por favor, ¿gustan algo de beber?- ofreció señalando la selección de vinos.

-No gracias- dijeron a la vez.

-Iré al grano ¿Cuánto me cobra por hacer una campaña de la próxima colección de la tienda?

Tanto Edward como Mía la miraron con cara de "Wtf", ¿en serio dijo eso?

-Es en serio señor…- dejo la frase.

-Cullen, Edward Cullen- la mujer abrió los ojos enormemente, en su mundo se sabía todo sobre ese hombre, bueno todo lo que la prensa publica.

-¡Es Edward Cullen!- chilló como si hubiera escuchado decir "Robert Pattinson" (no lo pude evitar jeje)

-S...si…si- titubeo Edward mirándola asustado.

-Por favor… por favor… por favor se lo suplico seria el bum de mi empresa si usted acepta, mire le daré todos los beneficios descuentos por todo el año un jugoso contrato lógico que por todo el año y todo lo que necesite pero por favor-suplicó la mujer perdiendo todo el porte.

-No soy modelo señorita Levefore- aclaró Edward.

-Lo siento pero vi lo que hizo para su…- miró a Mía ahora sabía que no eran esposos tal vez eran…

-Mi amiga- aclaro Edward.

-Por favor señor Cullen, mire no tiene que darme una respuesta ahora- saco una tarjeta de su escritorio- tome en una semana empezamos con los casting para los que serán los modelos pero si usted acepta será única y exclusivamente centrada en su persona.

-Lo pensaremos señorita Levefore – dijo Mía tomando la tarjeta y saliendo con Edward que aun no salía del Shock.

Se fueron a un restaurant pues se les fue el tiempo en la tienda y se sentaron en una mesa alejada, Mía pidió una copa de Whiskey para Edward y un jugo para Thomas y para ella un agua mineral… Edward seguía en silencio.

-Habla hombre me tienes en ascuas- le recriminó volviéndolo a la realidad.

-Aun estoy en Shock- dijo serio.

-Ni que lo digas, aunque ya quisiera verte modelando unos íntimos de Calvin Clain varias morirían del sofoco- se burló tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.

-No me jodas Mía, ¿en serio?, por Dios odio ese mundo de hipocresía como para entrar a él con gusto.

-¿Por qué no lo intentas?- la miró como si le hablara en chino- Es en serio Cullen, esa mujer te pagará bien por modelar su ropa, tú necesitas dinero y será solo eso y ya.

-No se Mía- dudó.

-Piénsalo, mientras pedimos algo de comer que me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Pidieron la comida y siguieron charlando de cosas principalmente de los niños, Antonella estaba con sus dientitos que la molestaban y lloraba mucho.

-Buenas tardes Edward- saludo una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Jasper?- pregunto al verlo.

-Hola, que casualidad verlos aquí, te presento a Alice Brandon- Edward la miró, no se parecía en nada a la azafata que alguna vez lo acompaño en sus viajes…

*** analgesico.**

**Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Kristin (mi beta), eres súper.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguen esta historias, alertas y favoritos, asi como las que me honran tomándose su tiempo para regalarme un review, inicialmente no lo hice por eso, y aun no lo hago pero como escritora no tienen idea como anima leer sus percepciones de la historia y porque no alguna critica, logico que ésta sea constructiva.**

**_Giorka Ramírez Montoya , Vane Sweety Cullen, Maya Masen Cullen , Nora, kpatycullen , Narraly, Andrea 14 de Cullen, madeki ,Alizce, Cullen-21-gladys, cris, joselina, Nora, Girl Perverse …vanesscabs, viivii alice, teresa , Giorca Ramírez Montoya, ame ame, jolie love, isakristen, joselina madera, Yelidza, Cullen-21-gladys, breakis, Beastyle,alexf1994, Cullen-21-gladys,isakristen, pili, cielo carlie Cullen, nadiia 16,gavm, babi, anybella, J Cullen Swan, Susy. Kstorena, MAJO, ROOHH Guzman, aleja Maggie, y reviews anónimos… si alguien se me pasa… perdone y mil gracias también…_**

**A cada una de ustedes, asi como a las lectoras y lectores silenciosos mil gracias**

**Besotes, nos leemos pronto.**


	22. Chapter 22 CON TODO

**"CON TODO"**

No sabía qué hacer o decir, nunca le había sucedido, tenía sentimientos encontrados, pero de una cosa estaba seguro el enfrentamiento con Alice no lo haría solo, sino con su mujer a su lado. Estaba tan ensimismado que no vio los movimientos de Mía un fuerte chasquido lo hizo abrir los ojos Mía había atravesado el rostro de Alice con una bofetada. La joven solo se llevo la mano a la mejilla, pero no dijo nada.

- Eso es por haber querido matar a Bella.

Edward se quedo aún más en shock, creía que era por defenderlo a él, por su amistad. No sabía si sentirse dolido o satisfecho. Tom estaba encantado comiendo sus galletas sin percatarse lo que sucedía a su lado pero el resto de los comensales estaban expectantes.

- Edward, Alice quiere hablar con ustedes.

- Estoy al tanto Jasper, pero por el momento no estamos en el lugar ni todas las personas implicadas.

-Entiendo, entonces los dejamos- dijo entendiendo la indirecta.

-Vamos Cullen antes que dejé más pelona a esa- dijo Mía poniéndose de pie y cargando las compras, él tomó las cosas de Thomas y se encaminaron a la salida.

Le extraño ver un taxi estacionado fuera de su casa y en contra de su instinto bajo a ver de qué o quién se trataba.

Entró y halló a Emmett, Rosalie y Carlisle charlando serios, no le dio buena espina. O sería que ya estaba espantado con tantas cosas.

-¡Coquito!- grito Emmett quitándole al pequeño de los brazos.

-Nana Tom- el pequeño no tenía fin, no paraba de comer.

-Vamos por tu banana coquito- rió Emmett entrando a la cocina.

-Hola papá ¿Qué pasa?- conocía cuando tenía el semblante serio.

-Tanya a metido una demanda en tu contra, por adulterio- aseguró dejándolo pasmado

-Pero - habían sido cautelosos en cada paso que daban.

-Al parecer presentó fotos tuyas con una mujer- siguió y Rosalie asentía.

-Pero como - estaba en shock, si Tanya sabia de la existencia de Tom y de Bella como parte de su vida estaba perdido.

-No es con Bella, yo las vi y es con la doctora Cannon- dijo Rosalie sería- la señora Esme me mando por sus medicinas y le hablé a Emmett para que me acompañara a avisarles lo que sucedía.

-Gracias Rosalie- dijo Edward con sinceridad.

- Necesitamos actuar con rapidez hijo- dijo Carlisle mirando a Tom.

-Lo sé carajo que lo se pero esa mujer es - no había adjetivos suficientes para llamarla.

-Tengo la declaración de Alice Brandon, dónde asegura que el cheque que recibió su hermana estaba firmado por Tanya Cullen.

-No creo que sea suficiente Emmett- Edward se sentía ahogado

-Tenemos otro As bajo la manga Edward, pero no creo que quieras sácalo

-Habla Emmett, no estoy para acertijos.

-Bella y Thomas- dijo y Edward negó con vehemencia.

-Piénsalo Edward, podemos presentar los estudios que te dio Alec dónde supuestamente se dice que eres estéril, te haces unos nuevos estudios con alguien de completa confianza y los presentas con la prueba irrefutable de Bella y su hijo, además tenemos la declaración de Alice donde dice cómo y por qué cambio su lugar con el de Bella.

-No quiero a esa mujer cerca de ellos- afirmó apretando el puente de la nariz entre el dedo pulgar e índice.

-Si quieres divorciarte luego y que el fallo sea a tu favor debemos echar toda la carne al asador.

-No estoy seguro- no quería a Bella implicada más, porque sabía que Tanya no jugaría limpio.

-Mira Rosalie debe volver antes de que sospeche es mujer pero porque no lo hablas con Bella cuando llegue y dependiendo del acuerdo al que lleguen me dices y procedo.

-Lo pensaré- dijo Edward cargando a Thomas para su baño y siesta de la tarde.

Stefan adelanto lo más que pudo todo, con la ayuda de Bella pudo terminar un par de horas antes, y todo favorable para la compañía.

-Me alegra que hayas venido Bella- sonrió mientras recogían las cosas de las reunión.

-Me alegra ser útil señor- alegó ella.

-Nos iremos de inmediato.

-Se lo agradezco señor- sonrió feliz a pesar del cansancio.

-lo único que necesitaría para mañana, son las notas que tomaste pasadas al computador para archivarlas.

-Lo hare señor- aseguro sin saber el plan de Stefan.

El vuelo de regreso Bella se la pasó redactando en la computadora que le facilito su jefe- para que puedas tomar el día de mañana libre y lo pases junto a tus chicos- pasó todo lo referente a las reuniones. Cuando llegaron a Jacksonville estaba exhausta y casi se quedaba dormida pero no podía dejarse vencer, además estaba cerca de Edward y su hijo que los había extrañado muchísimo.

Se despidió de su jefe antes de tomar el taxi que lo llevaría a casa, con un cuídate y salúdame a tus chicos se despidió de Stefan riendo por el sonrojo que producía en Bella.

La misma Bella le recomendó a su jefe que Bree la sustituyera, era una chica buena y responsable, merecía la oportunidad.

Llegó a casa entrada la noche, todas las luces estaban apagadas, uso sus llaves y entró con sigilo.

En la cama estaban Edward, Carlisle y Thomas, este último en el centro de los dos.

Le infundieron infinita ternura pero estaba agotada y no los despertaría.

Se giro para salir pero la voz de Carlisle lo detuvo.

-Bienvenida a casa hija- dijo incorporándose.

-Gracias Carlisle- sonrió agradecida.

-Pasa, necesitas descansar iré a mi cuarto- sonrió cómplice y Bella se sonrojo pero asintió.

Le dio un beso a Edward y otro a Thomas antes de meterse a bañar, necesitaba relajar sus músculos agarrotados, se desvistió lentamente, y cuando templó el agua se metió soltando un suspiro de satisfacción, estaba en casa.

Unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura y la pegaron hacia él, conocía esos brazos y esa piel, su aroma lo podría distinguir a lo lejos.

-Bienvenida a casa nena- susurro Edward en su oído mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo con suavidad.

-Me encanta estar en casa- susurro rindiéndose a las caricias, estaba agotada por el viaje, y Edward por el estrés de la demanda de Tanya. No intimaron en todo sentido de la palabra, pero si disfrutaron las caricias del otro.

Se acostaron, abrazados, Thomas ya estaba en su cuarto porque Edward lo había llevado en cuanto escucho la puerta del baño cerrarse.

Se quedaron profundamente dormidos, tanto que no despertaron cuando Thomas despertó pero Carlisle lo atendió para dejar descansar a Edward y Bella. Sabía bien que ese día sería muy pesado para ellos, no podían dejar tiempo al tiempo por lo mismo se había tomado la libertad de citar a Jasper y Alice allí mismo, esperaba que lo perdonarán, pero el estar en la incertidumbre lo estaba matando. Sin mencionar que ya no quería esconder más a su nieto como tal.

Tenía otros planes entre manos unos para ayudar a Edward a levantarse de nuevo, solo esperaba que su testarudo hijo aceptara, él conocía su lado débil y por allí lo atacaría.

Estaba concentrado jugando con Tom y sus cochecitos que no sintió a su hijo llegar.

-Buenos días papá- saludo Edward con una enorme sonrisa.

-Te noto muy sonriente -se burló.

-Buenos días Carlisle- saludó Bella saliendo detrás de Edward

-¡Mamá!- chilló Thomas corriendo a su encuentro ella se agacho para cargarlo y el pequeño se abrazo a su cuello escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su mamá.

-Hola mi amor también te extrañé- sonrió con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Papá, mamá- dijo el pequeño emocionado mirando a Edward.

-Aquí esta mamá y no la dejaremos ir de nuevo campeón- sonrió Edward abrazándolos a los dos. Allí comprendió que no tenía porque esconderlos más, necesitaban vivir como la familia que era, hablaría con Emmett y como dijo su amigo echarían toda la carne al asador.

-Ven con papá para que mamá coma- dijo Carlisle tendiéndole los brazos.

-Nop mamá Tom- dijo aferrándose más a ella.

-Vamos para que mamá, haga comida para todos vale- dijo caminando hacia la cocina.

-mamá nana- pidió como de costumbre.

-Creo que se terminaron las bananas ¿vino Emmett?- siempre era él que se las terminaba.

-Quito nana Tom- dijo orgulloso.

-Debí imaginarlo- rió dejándolo en su sillita para poder cocinar.

Tom balbuceaba y gesticulaba sin parar, no tenía idea de lo que decía, pero sus balbuceos eran la mejor música.

-Necesitas ayuda nena- preguntó Edward llegando a su lado y pasándole el brazo por la cintura.

-¿puedes poner la mesa?- dijo girándose y dándole un beso en los labios.

-Claro- respondió haciendo rápidamente lo que le pidió.

- Mama Tom papa Abu- dijo dejándolos en shock, por lo menos Abu, no lo había dicho.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto dudosa.

El pequeño le extendió los brazos y Bella no dudo en cargarlo

- le señalo a Carlisle y se acerco- los dos se quedaron expectantes.

-Papá Abu Tom papa- dijo estirando la manita, no les quedo más que estallar en carcajadas, ahora Carlisle era papa Abu.

- vamos a comer papá Abu- rió Bella al ver la cara de Carlisle.

-No me gusta- se quejó como niño pequeño.

-Papá Abu papa mama- y con eso derritió a Carlisle que rápidamente se puso de pie para caminar hacia la mesa.

Comieron entre risas, y Carlisle deseaba alargar el momento pero ya no podía, faltaba poco para que llegaran Jasper y Alice, y tampoco iba a ser tan cobarde como para dejar que cayeran de sorpresa.

-Hijos, yo tengo algo que decirles- dijo con cautela

-¿Pasa algo Carlisle?- preguntó Bella preocupada.

-La verdad sí, es algo complicado- dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello, mismo gesto de Edward cuando estaba nervioso.

-Habla papá o pensaremos que es peor de lo que realmente es.

-No sé si sea peor o mejor, pero he citado a Jasper y Alice aquí para que hablen.

-Está bien Carlisle es algo que debíamos hacer- dijo Bella en tono resignado.

-Nena hay algo que aún no te he contado- dijo Edward con voz culpable.

Bella lo miro expectante esperando sus palabras, él la miraba con angustia en los ojos y no pudo evitar acariciar su rosto y darle un suave beso en los labios- lo que sea lo enfrentaremos juntos- dijo con suavidad.

-Te amo nena, lo sabes verdad- susurro, Carlisle entendió, tomo a su nieto y se lo llevo a jugar al patio trasero para darles privacidad.

-Tanya me demando por infidelidad- dijo mirándola a los ojos- presentó fotos donde estamos Mía y yo, no sé qué clase de fotos son, pero sí que se trata de otras de sus tretas.

-Y que haremos- dijo Bella sin perder la tranquilidad.

-Emmett dice que vayamos por todo, pero tengo miedo ponerlos a ustedes en el ojo del huracán- acarició su rostro desde su sien hasta la barbilla.

-Es un momento que temíamos pasará pero no podemos retrasar más nene, además como te dije estamos juntos en esto, vale la comparación amor pero es como cuando los lanzamos al mar con un solo paracaídas sin saber si nos resistiría o no.

-Pero el proceso serían como esos días en el mar, sin comida y con agua hasta que llovió- siguió él con la metáfora.

-Pero estaremos juntos amor, además llegaremos a nuestra isla donde nos amaremos y seremos libres- sonrió besando sus labios para sellar esa promesa

Sí, se lanzarían de nuevo al agua pero esta vez llevaban un lazo más fuerte que los unía para que la caída fuera más confiable, su hijo.

Recogieron la mesa y se arreglaron un poco para recibir a sus visitas, tampoco serían tan descorteces cómo para hacerlo en pijama.

Tom también fue acicalado para su disgusto pues quería seguir disfrutando de su juego en la playa.

-Vamos amor debes estar guapo- insistió Bella poniéndole una bonita polera roja con un auto en la parte de enfrente, ese color resaltaba su piel blanca y sus cabellos rubios

-¿Quito mamá?- preguntó con un poco de entusiasmo.

-¿Quieres que venga Emmett?- preguntó Bella con una sonrisa.

-Nana quito- rió frotándose la barriga como lo hace Emmett.

-Le hablaré para que venga y te traiga bananas.

El niño ahora más animado se dejó poner el resto de la ropa y que lo peinaran

El timbre sonó y a Bella se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. No había marcha atrás, el momento había llegado de enfrentar a la mujer que la traicionó.

No se apresuró, terminó de arreglarse ella y hasta que Edward fue para salir juntos, lo hicieron presentando un frente unido, como una familia.

-Bella yo lo siento de verdad, yo - lloró Alice en cuanto la vio.

Al principio se le apuño el corazón, habían pasado más de dos años sin verse, pero Alice pareciera haber envejecido diez.

-Necesito que me expliques cosa a cosa porque hiciste eso.= dijo seca y más tosca de lo que había querido ser.

Edward la atrajo hacia él y se sentó en el sofá pegadito a ella y con Thomas encima de los dos.

-Es un niño hermoso-susurró Alice.

- No es de mi hijo de quién has venido a hablar Alice.

Alice se enfrasco narrando todo lo que le contó a Carlisle, y Bella no pudo evitar que se le rodaran las lágrimas, para bien o para mal Alice y Gianna eran las únicas que en algún momento de su vida considero como sus amigas.

Escuchó atentamente todo el proceso del embarazo y posterior muerte de Gianna así como lo sucedido con su hija, tampoco era una mujer de piedra, y eso era mucho sufrimiento.

Le dolió el que valorarán menos su vida que la propia, pero ¿Quién no lo hace?

- Aunque me daba asco lo que hacía, lo soportaba por ella, por Cinthia mi pequeña, pero de nada sirvió, me la quitaron y no he tenido más contacto con ella. El karma fue para mí peor que el triangulo de las bermudas, me absorbió y me hundió en una espiral de desgracias que parece no tener fin Bella no te pido que seamos amigas porque sé que es imposible después de lo que te hice, que les hice, para bien o para mal creo que el destino tenía esto para ustedes, aunque quizás no en una isla desierta por que los hayan intentado matar.

-Alice esto es difícil, para mí por un lado tu traición y la de Gianna me hirió en lo más profundo de mi corazón, porque eran las únicas personas que yo podía considerar mis amigas, y prácticamente me lanzaron a los leones, sin remordimientos- ella quiso protestar pero Bella la calló con una señal ya había pasado su turno de hablar- Alice por lo que escucho no es arrepentimiento lo que tienes sino remordimiento de conciencia y pesar por todas las cosas malas que te han pasado, y te juro que jamás te deseé ni te desearé algún mal, porque como tú dijiste bien o mal ese accidente nos unió a Edward y a mí y ahora tenemos la bendición de nuestro hijo y te juró que si tuviera que pasar por todo eso de nuevo para tener lo que tengo hoy, lo haría. ¿Quieres mí perdón? Lo tienes, yo no pienso ni quiero amargarme la vida con rencores estúpidos que lo único que hacen es empañar lo bonito que pasa en la vida. Pero te aseguro que no te hará feliz, ni te hará sentir tranquila porque tú misma no te has perdonado y no lo harás hasta que encuentres a tu sobrina y de corazón espero que lo hagas.

Alice como te dije te perdono, pero a partir de hoy seremos dos desconocidas, porque esos somos yo no te conozco, no tienes nada de la chica que conocí, y consideré mi amiga, y qué decir de mi ya no soy la Bella tonta que se rindió a la primera cuando su novio la desfalcó, ni la que estaba deprimida por la muerte de sus padres, ahora soy una mujer con una familia que ama y es capaz de todo por defenderla y mantenerla unida.

Alice miro a Edward interrogante pero el solo dijo.

- lo que Bella decida para mí está bien, yo no te conozco y no deseo hacerlo, dicen que el que traiciona una vez lo hace siempre y la verdad no quiero averiguarlo.

-Ya tiene Emmett la declaración firmada, Jasper me llevará a Vancouver a ver si encuentro algo entre las cosas de Gianna que puedan servir y volveremos cuando así lo pidan.- dijo Alice sorbiendo por la nariz.

-Por nuestra parte es todo- dijo Edward diciendo en pocas palabras se pueden ir ya.

-Aún falta Edward, quiero que sepas que he iniciado una relación con Alice, y me gustaría saber si aún trabajo para la familia Cullen.

- Tu vida privada es eso, privada y puedes relacionarte con quién sea siempre y cuando sigas cumpliendo con tus funciones como hasta ahora-afirmó Carlisle.

- Eso te lo aseguro Carlisle.

Alice y Jasper se fueron dejando la sala en un silencio total, ni siquiera los balbuceos de Thomas porque hacia un rato se había quedado dormido. Cada uno encerrado en su propio mundo pero todos deseando un mismo fin que al fin Edward pudiera ser libre de Tanya y formar una familia con todas las de la ley con Bella y Tom.

El timbre sonó sobresaltándolos a todos, como Tom tenía de cama a ambos padres; sobre las piernas de Edward tenía la cabeza y sobre las de Bella su cuerpecito Carlisle se levantó a abrir.

Al entrar Emmett ahogo el gritó que pensaba dar llamando a coquito, traía entre sus manos varias bolsas llenas de fruta, en especial bananas.

- Hola tortolos- Saludo en un susurro.

- Hola Emmett- respondieron de igual forma.

- Al parecer coquito se canso de esperarme, y yo que no comí por venir a merendar con él.

- Tardaste más de lo esperado y le llego la hora de su siesta.- Dijo Bella acariciando las piernitas del niño.

- Fue por algo importante, ya me han enviado los papeles de la demanda por adulterio, esa mujer no es tan tonta y no debemos subestimarla, ha presentado fotos tuyas con Mía de cuando eran jóvenes ese pelo en mechas purpuras y maquillaje exagerado me dio escalofríos- rio Emmett.

- Como conseguiría esas fotos- pensó Edward en voz alta.

- Se las facilitó Esme, pero solo para que no sospechará, pero también me ha mandado las que tiene de ella con Dimitri, recortes de periódico sobre la boda y varias cosas más que nos serán de mucha utilidad, tenemos las armas para defendernos pero no podemos dormirnos.

- ¿Crees que podamos hacer algo más? No sé, algo que pudiera reforzar más lo nuestro.

- He pensado en eso y lo único que serviría es que hubiera algo que le acusará desde antes del accidente.

Edward se quedo pálido, y se golpeo mentalmente... no se acordaba de los papeles que recibió justo antes del viaje y postrer accidente, pero esas pruebas estaban en la que hasta ese día había sido su oficina.

- Nene, no me asustes- Dijo Bella después de llamarlo varias veces y ver que no reaccionaba.

- Lo siento nena, es solo que recordé algo- nervioso se pasó la mano varias veces por el cabello ¿Como pudo ser tan tonto para olvidar algo tan importante?

- ¿Algo malo?- pregunto Bella en un hilo de voz.

- No sé si sea bueno o malo, pero yo tenía pruebas del robo hormiga que hacia Tanya a mis cuentas bancarias así como unas fotos comprometedoras de ella con Dimitri.

- Eso nos cae de las mil maravillas Edward- alabó Emmett.

- Lo malo es que quedaron en la que era mi oficina y ahora según tengo entendido está ocupada por Dimitri, a quien Tanya le cedió los derechos de la empresa.

- Eso es algo en lo que estoy trabajando Edward, Tanya tomo muchas decisiones estúpidas referente a las empresas como tu viuda y al estar tu vivo todo eso pierde validez.

Carlisle le mandó una mirada envenenada era justo en lo que él estaba trabajando con otros abogados y un presta nombres, al parecer Dimitri aún no podía levantar la empresa y estaba buscando la forma de comprarla, pero si era como Emmett decía la recuperarían sin necesidad de soltar un centavo, mejor así ese capital podría inyectarse a la misma y con la capacidad de Edward y según le ha contado Stefan la de la misma bella esa empresa en un par de años volvería a la cima… sonrió para sí mismo, ahora se vislumbraba un horizonte mejor.

**Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Kristin (mi beta), eres súper.**

**Yolanda mil gracias por tu ayuda**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguen esta historias, alertas y favoritos, asi como las que me honran tomándose su tiempo para regalarme un review, inicialmente no lo hice por eso, y aun no lo hago pero como escritora no tienen idea como anima leer sus percepciones de la historia y porque no alguna critica, logico que ésta sea constructiva.**

**_Giorka Ramírez Montoya , Vane Sweety Cullen, Maya Masen Cullen , Nora, kpatycullen , Narraly, Andrea 14 de Cullen, madeki ,Alizce, Cullen-21-gladys, cris, joselina, Nora, Girl Perverse …vanesscabs, viivii alice, teresa , Giorca Ramírez Montoya, ame ame, jolie love, isakristen, joselina madera, Yelidza, Cullen-21-gladys, breakis, Beastyle,alexf1994, Cullen-21-gladys,isakristen, pili, cielo carlie Cullen, nadiia 16,gavm, babi, anybella, J Cullen Swan, Susy. Kstorena, MAJO, ROOHH Guzman, aleja Maggie, y reviews anónimos… si alguien se me pasa… perdone y mil gracias también…_**

**A cada una de ustedes, asi como a las lectoras y lectores silenciosos mil gracias**

**Besotes, nos leemos pronto.**


	23. Chapter 23 primer paso

"Primer paso"

El día de la cita para enfrentar a Tanya llegó. Antes de eso se reunieron diariamente por las tardes en casa de Edward y Bella para ver los pros y contras de cada cosa que pensaban hacer, al final y por decisión unánime, pensaron ir con cautela, atacar a Tanya en ese momento sería como tomar una serpiente por la cola. Ella tenía a James de su lado y ese hombre no se tentaría el corazón para atacarlos y al principal que querían proteger era a Thomas.

Esme había viajado a Londres haciéndole creer a Tanya que traería pruebas para ayudarla a recuperar a su marido, cuando en realidad iba por pruebas para que al fin su hijo pudiera deshacerse de ella.

Mientras ella en Londres llevaría a cabo la parte del plan propuesta por Mía…

—Querida yo— "sollozó" Esme a través del teléfono mientras hablaba con Tanya.

—Esme cariño no me asustes— dijo con voz alarmada y Esme tuvo que morderse la mano para no reír.

—No creí que Carlisle cayera tan bajo, ¿Por qué me hace eso a mi después de tantos años?— dijo "dolida"

—No me asustes ¿Qué pasa?— había un deje de pánico en la voz de Tanya y entonces Esme soltó la bomba.

— Me contra demando y por decisión del juez nos han congelado las cuentas de ambos, solo tendemos acceso a una ridícula cantidad que no alcanza ni para lo básico.

Tanya se dejó caer en el sofá, en una de las tantas veces que salió con Esme, ésta le había dado una tarjeta, extensión de la suya con la que cubría sus necesidades, sin exagerar en gastos para que no notara, aunque nunca le reclamó.

—Cariño lo siento la tarjeta que te di, ya no sirve todas han sido canceladas— Tanya deseaba gritarle "vieja estúpida, ruégale haz lo que sea peor recupera el dinero" pero siguió en su papel de comprensiva.

— Cariño eso es lo de menos, ya veré como le hago lo importante es que tu estés bien.

— No lo estaré hasta que esa esté lejos de mi marido— aseguró Esme.

—Te dejó querida me está entrando otra llamada, pero tranquila verás que todo saldrá bien.

Al colgar aventó el teléfono que quedó hecho trizas en el piso, y caminó como fiera enjaulada, tenía un dinero en el banco pero era una miseria que no le alcanzaría para nada, y menos pagando hotel… necesitaba una estrategia.

Tomó el teléfono del hotel y llamo a su abogado.

—Eric te necesito aquí, ahora— fue lo único que dijo y se metió a bañar, se puso un neglillé negro completamente transparente con unas bragas de la misma tela y color, encima se puso una bata cortísima que dejaba ver sus piernas…

Ya había notado la mirada lujuriosa de su abogado, y aprovecharía eso, no podía darse el lujo de gastar más y usaría todas las armas a su alcance.

— Me rogarás de rodillas que te perdone Edward— dijo mirándose al espejo.

Tocaron la puerta y el nervioso abogado entro quedándose de piedra al ver a semejante mujer con tan poca ropa.

Ella se aventó a sus brazos, pegando todo su cuerpo a él y "lloró" por un rato, el hombre no hallaba que hacer

—Señora Cullen, ¿puede decirme que pasa?—dijo nervioso cuando encontró su voz.

— Ha sucedido una tragedia Eric—sollozó.

—Cuénteme señora a ver en que podemos ayudarle.

—Se acuerda que le conté de mi ex esposo y todo lo que sufrí con él—el hombre asintió con la vista fija en los senos casi libres de la mujer.

— Mis ahorros y lo poco que tenia lo metí en una cuenta conjunta con Esme, mi suegra y me acaba de llamar para decime que por el divorcio con su esposo le han congelado todas las cuentas, incluida la nuestra pues estaba a su nombre para que el animal de Dimitri no me quitará eso también.

—Que mal señora, ¿No sabe porque les han congelado las cuentas?

—Es que ella quiso que se las congelaran a su esposo para que la amante de este no gastara la fortuna familiar, pero la muy perra convenció a Carlisle para que contra demandara y ahora ambos tienen las cuentas congeladas.

—Entiendo.

— No, me entiende, sin eso no tengo con que pagarle, tengo que dejar el hotel y me quedaré en la calle porque ni siquiera tengo para pagar un hotel de quinta.

— Por mi honorarios no se preocupe señora— la miro lascivamente— y creo que por el hospedaje tampoco. Las manos del hombre bajaron por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero acariciándolo para después pegarla a su cuerpo haciéndole notar como cobraría su trabajo.

—Licenciado yo…— fingió no entender cuando desde un principio ese había sido su plan.

El la calló con un beso fiero y hambriento la cargo hasta el sofá y la tomo allí sin importarle si ella quería o no, o si lo había disfrutado… desde el primer momento que entro en la oficina la deseo y ahora ella sola se ponía en charola de plata.

La hizo recoger sus cosas y las llevo a un modesto apartamento cerca de la playa, era un lujo que se dio hacía mucho tiempo, nadie de su familia sabía de la existencia de ese lugar.

Y mientras sirviera de abogado a esa mujer tendría una amante gratis…

Edward y Bella estaban abrazados en la sala de espera del juzgado esperando que los llamaran, Carlisle y Emmett jugaban con Tomas y sus cochecitos en las bancas del lugar.

—Vaya Carlisle ¿No te dan celos?— llego Tanya escupiendo su veneno al ver el abrazo poco fraternal entre Bella y Edward. Ella tenía el rostro enterrado en el pecho de él, mientras Edward tenía el suyo entre los cabellos de Bella.

— No creo tener porque estarlo, al contrario estoy feliz de que mi familia esté tan bien— sonrió Carlisle mientras chocaba su coche con el de Thomas y éste reía embocinado balbuceando sus palabras mochas.

— Parece que Edward y tu juguete son muy unidos— dijo con desprecio.

Bella atrajo más a Edward hacía ella y giro su rostro para dar pequeños besos al pecho de este mientras el miraba con dagas en los ojos a la mujer que hace tiempo fue su pareja ¿Qué vi en ella?, Se pregunto mientras buscaba algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera ser atrayente pero todo lo encontró repulsivo.

—Así debe ser, la familia debe estar unida en todo momento— dijo Carlisle como si no entendiera el doble sentido de las palabras de Tanya.

—Señora…— dijo el abogado señalando la puerta que se acababa de abrir al costado de ellos.

Carlisle, Emmett, Bella, Edward y Tom entraron detrás, pero ahora el pequeño iba en brazos de su madre que temblaba por completo, lo único que le daba fortaleza era precisamente él.

Mía llego cargando la bolsa de Antonella mientras que RS tenía en sus brazos a la pequeña completamente dormida. Se sentaron al lado de bella y Carlisle.

— Siento llegar tarde— se disculpó, saludándolos de beso.

— Tranquila que apenas va a empezar—dijo Bella tomando su mano entre las suyas.

— Creí que no llegaríamos a tiempo— sonrió Mía.

— Lo importante es que ya están aquí— sonrió Bella acariciando el poco de cabello que tenía en la cabeza la pequeña Antonella.

Después de las formalidades iniciales, y la presentación de la juez Christine Pelt, una mujer mayor de cabello cano recogido en un apretado moño, gafas gruesas y una mirada fría y calculadora, se leyó el expediente correspondiente y después le cedieron la palabra al abogado acusador para que afianzara la demanda.

— Señoría, cabe destacar que mi clienta hace y ha hecho todo lo posible para que su matrimonio salga a flote, ha asistido a un psicólogo para que la ayude a superar el hecho de no ser madre a causa de la esterilidad de su esposo, vivió con él en un pequeño cuarto de azoteas para demostrarle que para ella lo más importante era estar juntos.

—Entonces para que presento la demanda licenciado Sherman.

— Mi cliente quiere dejar como antecedente que sí hay divorcio el único responsable es el señor Cullen, puesto que ella es de la convicción de que el matrimonio es para toda la vida.

— Por eso fue que se casó con el señor Dimitri Volterra, dando por hecho que su hasta entonces esposo tenía dos meses de desaparecido.

La juez lo dijo de forma fría, Tanya sintió el suelo abrirse a sus pies, así que ellos o habían estado tranquilos y sacarían sus secretos a la luz.

— Señoría, mi cliente se casó con el señor Volterra bajo amenaza, cuando sus padres se enteraron se mudaron a otro país para así ayudar a su hija a liberarse del yugo de ese hombre que desde que la conoció, siendo aun esposa del señor Cullen la estuvo acosando, ella no dijo nada a su esposo porque bastante tenia él con sus propios problemas.

— Aquí dice el licenciado Macarty que su defendido el señor Cullen aún quiere el divorcio.

— La señora Cullen está dispuesta a llegar a un acuerdo para que eso no suceda, es consciente de los traumas que trae el señor Cullen después de tan fatídico accidente y está dispuesta a ir con consejero matrimonial, o a quién haga falta para reconstruir su matrimonio.

— Nos hemos desviado bastante del tema señores— cortó la juez el discurso del licenciado Sherman— Licenciado Macarty ¿Qué dice su cliente acerca de la causa que lo trae aquí?

— Su señoría, la supuesta relación con la señora Mía Stell es completamente falsa, el señor Cullen y ella son amigos desde el instituto y se acaba de reencontrar después de años de no verse, y lógicamente se han encontrado un par de veces para ponerse al día.

— ¿Qué me dice de las fotografías señor Macarty?

—Totalmente falsas señoría, por lo menos en el contexto que las han querido poner, usted sabe que un beso en la mejilla tomado desde cierto Angulo puede ser vista como algo más.

— ¿Tiene testigos que avalen su declaración señor Macarty?— preguntó la juez secamente.

—Por supuesto señoría la misma señora Stell está aquí para declarar.

Mía dejó el bolso sobre las piernas de Carlisle y caminó hacia el estrado. Después de que le tomaran el típico juramento y le hicieran la pregunta de rigor.

—… desde entonces fue como mi hermano, lo amo como tal, jamás lo he visto como algo mas, si antes que ambos estábamos solos no los hacíamos, ahora que tengo a mi esposo que amo y mi pequeña Antonella mucho menos.

— El nombre de su hija ¿es por algún familiar suyo señora Stell?— preguntó el abogado de Tanya tratando de acorralarla.

— No señor, es por mi mejor amigo y mi esposo estuvo de acuerdo en ello, ni él ni yo quisimos ponerles nuestros nombres y cuando le dije que quería ponerle así por el segundo nombre de Edward, Anthony, me dijo que le gustaba la idea, aunque debo decirles que en un principio pensé ponerle Sophie como Edward decía le quería poner a su primera hija, pero no quise robárselo.

— No le parece ilógico ponerle el nombre de su amigo y no el suyo o el de su esposo.

— Creo que el nombre de los hijos es decisión de pareja licenciado, y con el debido respeto si yo le hubiera querido poner "firulais" era mi problema y de mi esposo nada que ver con usted y este tonto interrogatorio— se escucho el quejido de Antonella señal que necesitaba un nuevo cambio de pañal.

—Si eso es todo, señoría me gustaría ir a atender a mi hija.

— Adelante— dijo la juez de mala manera mirando al pobre RS que se hacía loco tratando de consolar a la pequeña.

La juez pidió un receso para tomar una decisión del caso ya que Tanya no contaba con un testigo además de las fotos tomadas por Taylor, un detective novato que acepto hacer el trabajo por una noche con ella.

Lógicamente el fallo fue a favor de Edward y éste aprovecho para presentar la demanda de divorcio allí, porque no pensaba volver a Londres y separarse de su mujer e hijo.

Como dijo Emmett todo estaba en mover los hilos adecuados.

Edward se quedó con Emmett firmando documentos y haciendo algunas cosas, Mía se fue a casa junto a su esposo e hija, ambos debían ir a trabajar.

Mientras tanto Carlisle y Bella esperaban en los pasillos con un dormido Tom…

Carlisle cargó al pequeño Tom y Bella recargo la cabeza en su hombro, se sentía agotada.

—Pobre Esme, ¿No te da remordimiento hacerle esto?— dijo Tanya parándose frente a ellos.

— No le estoy haciendo nada a Esme Tanya—aseguro Carlisle.

— Te parece poco que por darle gusto a esta le han congelado las cuentas— se tuvo que morder la lengua para no reírse.

— Yo no lo he hecho sino el Juez— defendió Carlisle con indiferencia.

— Debes de estar de lo más feliz ¿no?— dijo mirando a Bella.

—Por si no te dijo Esme a mí también me congelaron las cuentas— habló Carlisle serio.

— ¿Y no te ha dejado?— dijo pensativa, en eso miro que Edward venía acompañado de Emmett y una joven— ahora entiendo.

—Ella no es interesada Tanya, lo que menos le importa es el dinero y puede vivir con lo poco o mucho que haya— continuo Carlisle en su defensa, a esas alturas Bella casi se mordía la lengua por hablar.

Edward llego ignorándola olímpicamente. Quitó a Thomas de los brazos de Carlisle, se lo acomodo en un brazo y con el otro le tendió la mano a Bella que gustosa se la tomó y se levantó. Mientras Carlisle cargaba el bolso con las cosas de Tom.

— Señora es hora— dijo el abogado y no paso desapercibido el gesto de la cara de Tanya al escucharlo, una mueca de asco cruzo por su rostro pero inmediatamente se recompuso.

— Con permiso— dijo de mala gana yéndose con su abogado a "pagar" los honorarios de este.

En cuanto cruzó la puerta Edward atrajo las a Bella a su cuerpo y la beso con ansias, ella correspondió gustosa, pero a Tom no le gusto que lo apretaran entre los dos y se movió inquieto.

— Vamos a casa nena— dijo Edward feliz, sabía que pronto estaría divorciado de Tanya.

— Nene, debo ir a trabajar— respondió con un deje de pesar en la voz.

— Pronto dejaras de trabajar nena, por lo menos para alguien que no sea yo— le sonrió de forma cómplice y la besó de nuevo antes de salir y montarse en el Mercedes de Carlisle.

— Creo que Tanya no esperará que le llegue la notificación tan luego— dijo Emmett acomodándose en el asiento del copiloto y abrochándose el cinturón.

— Casi estoy seguro que llegara primero que ella, prácticamente la mandaron la notificación cuando estábamos aún firmando los benditos papeles.

— Nos veremos las caras de nuevo en tres días— dijo Emmett como si hablara de la hora.

Carlisle manejó despacio hasta la oficina y se bajaron los cinco, Bella se quedó sorprendida porque desde que Carlisle la llevaba en el auto nunca se bajaba.

Edward pasó su brazo por los hombros de Bella Mientras que Tom reía divertido por las caritoñas que le hacia Emmett.

Bree y Tía se les quedaron viendo, principalmente Mía, según ella la pareja de Bella era el señor Cullen padre no hijo.

— Buenos días— saludo Bella llegando hasta ellas, Bree le sonrió cómplice, ella sabía que el "buenote" como le dice a Edward, era la pareja de Bella y padre de Thomas.

— Papá, Tom aba, papá Abu— dijo el pequeño tirando de la camisa de Edward.

— Ven aquí campeón — dijo cargándolo y lanzándolo a los aires provocando que riera emocionado.

Thomas vio a Bree y le brillaron los ojitos, había hecho un amiguito y hacia mucho que no lo miraba.

— Ego, papá ego, amo quito amo ego— chillo emocionado señalando el camino hacia la guardería de la empresa.

—También me da gusto verte Tom— rió Bree al ver el entusiasmo del niño— Diego está en la guardería esperando para jugar a los cochecitos contigo.

— Quito amo ego, papa Abu amo ego fuga quito— decía desesperado Thomas.

—Vamos pues, y también comeremos bananas con Diego— aseguró Emmett señalando su maleta.

El pequeño chilló emocionado y se fue con Emmett hacia la guardería.

— Diego ha estado poniéndose difícil para venir desde que Thomas no viene, se han hecho grandes amigos— dijo Bree mirando con nostalgia hacia el pasillo.

— Thomas todo dice que es Diego, o que quiere Diego— dijo Edward con diversión.

— No te había dicho pero ha llegado un pediatra nuevo a la guardería— le dijo Bree a Bella y se sonrojó al nombrarlo.

— Me alegro, hacia mucha falta— la misma Bella le había comentado a su jefe la importancia de tener un médico para los niños de la guardería de la empresa, alegando así que se ahorraría mucho en gastos y puestos dejados solos porque el hijo de uno u otro empleado enfermó y habría que llevarlo al hospital cuando podía ser fiebre de un simple resfriado que bien podía atenderse allí mismo.

— Es muy joven— dijo Tía batiendo las pestañas.

— Si, apenas ha terminado su carrera, pero trae muy buenas recomendaciones— dijo Bree defendiéndolo.

— Como sea, yo no le tendría tanta confianza, es un chiquillo— continuo Tía.

— Riley no es un chiquillo tiene veintisiete años— Bella miro suspicaz a Bree, la vehemencia con la que defendía al nuevo médico no era lógica.

— Después hablamos ya casi es hora— dijo señalando el enorme reloj que se encontraba en la pared.

— Claro Bella— sonrió Bree mientras Tía no dejaba de comerse a Edward con los ojos.

— Vamos nena quiero saludar a Stefan.

Caminaron hacia los acensares y se montaron en el primero que paró, estaba vacío y en cuanto cerraron las puertas Edward atacó la boca de Bella con hambre.

— Quiero que vayamos a casa— susurró sobre sus labios pasando su nariz por la mejilla hasta llegar al punto donde se sentía su pulso, pasó lenta y tortuosamente su lengua por toda la extensión de la vena desde abajo hacia arriba, se acercó a su oído y le susurro un "te necesito" que provocó que las piernas de Bella se volvieran gelatina.

— Ne…nene— tartamudeo ella con sus brazos afianzados en los hombros de él.

— Vamos a casa amor, necesito tenerte entre mis brazos, hacerte el amor— dijo con un susurro sensual mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja.

— Nene, te prometo que cuando salga ahhhhhh— dijo entre gemido Bella cuando una mano traviesa de Edward se coló por su blusa y comenzó a acariciar su seno.

— Está bien— dijo como niño haciendo pataleta sacando la mano y separándose de ella — tú te lo pierdes amor— sonrió de forma traviesa al ver como bella tragaba grueso al ver su muy abultado pantalón.

— Eres malo amor— dijo ella haciendo un puchero y juntando las piernas

— Te amo— dijo con un guiño abrazándola por la espalda al tiempo que se abrió el ascensor.

Así entraron al piso de presidencia donde Irina se quedo como piedra viendo semejante cuadro, caminaban unidos completamente unidos y con una sonrisa de enamorados que encandilaba a cualquiera.

— Buenos días Irina— saludó Bella dejando su bolso en el escritorio

— Buenos días Bella— saludó mirando a Edward.

Irina al igual que Bree era amiga de Bella pero la primera no sabía quién era el padre de Thomas, pero al verlos así de juntos y enamorados solo habría que sumar dos más dos.

— Buenos Días, ¿se encuentra Stefan?— preguntó Edward cortésmente.

— En estos momentos está en una reunión con los socios— dijo señalando hacia la sala de juntas — si gusta esperarlo.

— Gracias señorita— tomo una silla y la puso cerca del escritorio donde se encontraba Bella revisando correspondencia.

— Nena, voy por un café ¿quieres?— dijo Edward después de un rato de esperar.

— En Starbucks de enfrente venden un late delicioso— sonrió ella.

— Eso significa que quieres un late del Starbucks de enfrente— acercándose y dejando un beso en los labios de ella para después levantarse y desaparecer tras las puertas del elevador.

— Así que él es el padre de Thomas— dijo Irina mirando a Bella suspicaz.

— Él— susurro Bella avergonzada por no haberle contado.

— Pero— Irina recordó lo que había leído en los periódicos acerca del accidente.

— Yo era la azafata del vuelo— dijo Bella atendiendo a que se refería.

— No me suena tu nombre— dijo pensativa, ella había devorado los periódicos y revistas que hablaban sobre el asunto, odiaba profundamente a Tanya "víbora" Denali, por su culpa su hermana Stacy se había quitado la vida, y aunque no es bueno alegrarse del mal ajeno, deseó que a ella le fuera mal aunque para ello hubiera falleció un ser inocente. Cuando se entero de su boda con Dimitri se sintió aún más furiosa, de seguro nunca había dejado de ser su amante. Lo fueron mientras él tenía la relación con Stacy, y de seguro mientras ella estuvo casada con Edward.

Al ver la mueca de odio de Irina Bella se sintió mal sin saber que no tenía nada que ver con ella.

El intercomunicador de Irina sonó y el jefe le pidió los documentos que habían redactado esa misma mañana.

Mientras ella iba a entregar las carpetas, Bella se quedó incomoda e su lugar, ¿Le molestaría a Irina el hecho de que Edward fuera el padre de Tom? Esa y otras preguntas se quedaron rondando en su cabeza.

— Nena ¿Qué pasa?— dijo Edward al verla con el semblante alarmado.

— Nada malo nene solo pensaba— trató de recomponer el gesto.

—Amor se que no estamos para celebraciones pero estaba pensando, en unos días es cumpleaños de Carlisle y me gustaría hacerle algo en casa, digo si tu quieres amor.

— Eso es genial nene, sabes que le tengo mucho cariño a Carlisle y estaría encantada de festejarle el cumpleaños.

— Amor, después de la audiencia con Tanya no tendremos que esconder más lo nuestro.

— Me alegro, quiero salir contigo y Tom sin tener que cuidarnos de que nos vaya a ver.

Siguieron charlando acerca de la cena que le prepararían a Carlisle y otras trivialidades hasta que termino la reunión, Edward saludo a todos, que ya le conocían, lo que le extraño fue que le felicitaron. Stefan se disculpo porque debía hacer algunas diligencias y se fue, Edward y Carlisle le siguieron y Bella se quedo a terminar su jornada de trabajo.

La audiencia con Tanya llego, esta vez solo se presentaron Edward y Emmett pues sabían cómo se pondría de rabiosa Tanya.

Desde que inicio el juicio la mujer fingió dolor y pesar, se limpiaba las lágrimas con unos pañuelos desechables, representando el papel de la típica chica sufrida por el abandono de su marido.

—… señoría, mi clienta desea luchar por salvar su matrimonio— concluyo él con un largo discurso acerca de las razonas por las cuales su clienta no aceptaba el divorcio.

— Algo que argumentar licenciado Macarty— la juez se dirigió a Emmett seria.

— Mi cliente insiste en el divorcio señoría, para él no hay marcha atrás quiere el divorcio.

— Lo mejor sería que llegaran a una acuerdo, por lo que ve no hay bienes ni hijos de por medio que puedan retardar el proceso de divorcio, aunque una de las partes no esté de acuerdo hay atenuante que ayudaran a agilizar la situación.

— Señoría debo recordarle que no hay hijos porque el señor Cullen es estéril— anotó el abogado de Denali.

— Señoría si me permite desmentir, mi cliente no es estéril y tenemos prueba de ello.

—Necesito que sean contundentes licenciado Macarty, porque la señora ha presentado los documentos del laboratorio que acreditan lo que ella dice.

— Señoría tenemos la mejor prueba de todas, un hijo….

C**hicas me tengo que ir pero no lo quise hacer sin dejarles el capitulo, no me datiempo de dedicarles pero ustedes saben quienes son... un millon de gracias por cada review, alerta y favorito **

**Un besote a todas mis lectoras.**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	24. Chapter 24 Thomas Cullen Swan

**Actualizando a horas no aptas pero con mucho cariño...**

**Mil gracias Kristin y Yolanda por su ayuda...**

**"Thomas Cullen Swan"**

La expresión de Tanya no tenia precio, pasó por muchas emociones hasta que al final explotó gritando.

— ¡Imposible! — estaba de pie con el rostro desfigurado y las manos apretadas tan fuerte que los nudillos estaban blancos.

— Le pido que guarde la compostura señora Cullen.

A regañadientes se sentó en su lugar mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Edward.

— señor Macarty ¿Tiene usted pruebas de lo que afirma?

— Por supuesto señoría— sacó un folder con el acta de nacimiento de Tom así como fotografías y lo más importante una prueba de ADN.

La juez los sacó y revisó uno a uno pero no se notaba satisfecha.

—Licenciado Sherman me podría facilitar los papeles que avalan la esterilidad del señor Cullen.

— Enseguida señoría.

Hizo lo mismo que Emmett le entrego un folder con "las pruebas" que "amablemente" Esme le consiguió.

—Me gustaría cotejar con más cuidado ambas cosas, se pospone la sesión hasta dentro de tras días a las diez de la mañana. Licenciado Sherman me gustaría que presentara testigos de lo que afirma así como usted señor Macarty, si es posible vaya a esta dirección— le entregó una tarjeta— y repita la prueba me enviarán a mi directamente los resultados.

—Como ordene señoría.

La juez dio por terminado todo y salieron del lugar, Tanya no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado. Aún escuchaba la voz de Emmett diciendo "un hijo", eso era imposible, James dijo que la azafata estaba a salvo al igual que los pilotos, pero de Edward no se supo nada hasta que apareció en esa isla, apenas que haya sido una mujer del pasado. Alguien con quien se haya metido antes de casarse con ella.

Conocía a la mayoría, le daría la lista a Sherman para que investigara quien de ellas tenía hijos mayores de cinco años y se encargaría de silenciarla para eso tenía a James.

Sintiéndose más tranquila salió del juzgado, por un lado pero por otro la carcomía pa incertidumbre. Emmett y Edward se habían fugado por algún lado de seguro se fueron a hablar con la mujer esa.

No se habían ido a casa, llamaron a Carlisle para encontrase en el laboratorio, él se encargaría de lleva a Thomas.

Edward llamó a Bella mientras iban en el taxi.

— Hola nene— saludó inmediatamente.

— Hola nena, ¿Cómo estás? — saludó cauteloso.

—Esperando tú llamada amor— rió.

— ¿Y no trabajas?

— Claro que si nene, pero eso no quita el hecho de que piense en ti.

— Te hablaba, además que porque te extraño, para decirte que la juez ha ordenado volver a hacer las pruebas de ADN para Tom, además de que casi estoy seguro que te llamaran a declarar.

—Estaré allí amor, veras que todo estará bien.

— He llamado a Carlisle, llevará a Tom al laboratorio para que nos repitan la prueba de ADN en el laboratorio recomendado por la juez.

— Está bien nene, nos vemos en casa— dijo cuando sonó el intercomunicador de ambas señal de que las ocupaba el señor Alistair.

— Nos vemos en casa, un beso.

— Otro para ti nena.

Edward terminó la llamada, Emmett lo veía con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios.

— Te tiene bien cogido he— se burló.

— Totalmente Emmett, no veo la hora de salir libre y gritarle a todo el mundo que es mi mujer y pronto reclamarla como mi esposa.

— En serio que Bella te tiene bien dominado.

— Y yo feliz de estar así Emmett, mira que ella y Tom son mi vida entera.

— Voto por ello, coquito nos tiene cogidos a todos.

— No sabes cómo me molesta que le digas así—le dijo Edward con una mueca.

— ¿Y crees que me importa?

— Para nada— rieron, se conocían bastante bien— además la venganza es dulce y el mismo Tom se encaja de eso, o es que te gusta mucho que te diga coquito.

— Claro que me gusta yo soy su coquito y él el mío— dijo con orgullo mientras Edward negaba con la cabeza.

Carlisle llagó como veinte minutos más tarde, Tom estaba merendando y no quiso interrumpirlo, así que esperó hasta cambiarlo para ir al juzgado.

— ¡Papá, quito! — gritó al verlos pero con sus brazos a su padre.

— Ven aquí campeón.

— Quito, Tom come nana.

— ¿y no me trajiste una? — pregunto Emmett "triste"

— No, too Tom, papá Abu men— dijo el pequeño.

- Tendremos que comprar más bananas he- rió Emmett cuando el pequeño asintió rápidamente.

Emmett presentó a la recepcionista la orden del juez, lo pobre chica temblaba como una hoja al ver semejantes hombres, hasta el pequeño era de una belleza inigualable.

Les entrego una ficha que llenaron y después pasaron a que les tomaran la muestra.

— Vamos a recoger a Bella, ya casi es hora de que salga.

— ¡Mamá! Tom becho mamá- dijo emocionado mientras subían al auto de Carlisle, Emmett se sentó en el asiento trasero al lado de la sillita de Thomas mientras Edward iba en el asiento del copiloto.

Tanya estaba desesperada, ninguna de las mujeres de la lista tenía hijos, por lo menos de la edad que ella buscaba, una de ellas tenía una niña de poco más de tres años pero el padre no era Edward sino su esposo. Estaba en una encrucijada, pensó que quizás se le habría pasado alguien y la única que le podría ayudar era la estúpida de Esme. Inmediatamente le marcó pero como era de esperarse la que contesto fue la fastidiosa de la enfermera.

— Casa de la familia Cullen

—Comunícame con Esme de inmediato— Rosalie gesticulo el nombre de Tanya en dirección de Esme y ella se negó a responder.

- Lo siento pero la señora está dormida.

- No me importa tu llámala ahora.

- Imposible señora, si quiere hable dentro de unas horas para ver si ya despertó.

- Dile que me urge, que me llame en cuanto se despierte.

Tanya colgó el teléfono antes de que Rosalie pudiera responder algo.

— ¿Que quería esa ahora? — Pregunto Esme con fastidio.

— De seguro que le ayudará, dijo que le llame en cuanto se despierte.

—Que fastidio, lo bueno que pronto dejare de tener que fingir.

— No sabe cuánto me alegro.

— Que te parece si vamos empacando las cosas así en cuanto Carlisle nos hable podemos tomar el primer vuelo e irnos.

— Con todas las cosas que les lleva a Bella y Tom tendrá que pagar por carga extra.

— ¿Crees que a Bella le gusten?- preguntó dudosa, aún le remordía la conciencia lo que le hizo.

— Yo digo que si, según lo que dijo Emmett a ella le gustan las cosas sencillas.

— Carlisle me dijo que Edward quiere casarse con ella en cuanto se divorcie de Tanya y he pensado en darle el anillo de mi madre, Anne Platt, para que le proponga matrimonio.

— Es un gran gesto de su parte y ese anillo es hermoso de seguro le encantará.

— Mi padre lo mandó reparar, es un diseño exclusivo.

— Los diamantes rosados que forman la flor son hermosos.

— Y el oro del que está hecho es de tres colores y las esmeraldas que tiene como hojitas y tallos eran de unos pendientes de mi bisabuela Stella madre de mi papá, esos se los regaló mi bisabuelo cuando se casaron.

— Vaya que tierna historia…

— Este anillo viene de varias generaciones, al principio era la argolla de matrimonio de los padres de mis abuelos ellos lo heredaron a mi abuelos, en un principio se suponía que pasaría de generaciones por medio de los hijos varones así que lo heredó mi padre que se lo entregó a mi madre cuando le pidió matrimonio y ahora yo, ya que no tuve hermanos, mi padre lo recibió de mi abuelo ya con este diseño mi madre le mando grabar la frase "This Love is For Ever" cuando lo recibió, y yo le mande poner el engarzado en oro como base de la flor.

—Vaya que tiene historia, disculpe la intromisión pero porque no se lo dio para Tanya.

—No te preocupes, la verdad es que si había pensado hacerlo pero no le comente nada cuando lo mande al joyero para que le pusiera el engarzado y para cuando me lo entregaron, Edward ya le había propuesto matrimonio con un anillo Tifany de los más caros, por no decir el más.

— Entonces le tocaba Bella por eso es que no se lo entregaron a tiempo.

— Tienes razón, espero que Edward lo acepte.

Ambas se pusieron a empacar el mundo de cosas que Esme tenía, principalmente para Tom.

Ya era muy tarde cuando llamó a Tanya, después de todo debía seguir con la farsa. Le extraño el pedido de los nombres de las chicas con las que salió Edward pero aun así le dijo los nombres de las mujeres que ella tenía conocimiento, lógico sin mencionar a Bella.

Emmett se quedó a cenar con coquito dándose un festín de bananas, Bella les cocinó algo rápido para poder irse a dormir, el trabajo estaba muy cargado últimamente, por eso el día en la oficina estuvo muy cansado, tanto que le dolían los pies.

Su jefe les dijo que él dejaría la presidencia de la compañía en un par de meses y se iría a hacer cargo de las oficinas de Vancouver que estaba creciendo muy rápido y el actual presidente de la sucursal no se daba a basto. Todos estaban siendo muy herméticos con el nombre del sucesor, ni siquiera ella o Irina que eran secretaria y Asistente respectivamente sabían de quién se trataba.

Después de bañar y dormir al Pequeño Tom, que cayó rendido por haber jugado toda la tarde y parte de la noche con Emmett, Bella se duchó con agua caliente y se puso una pijama de seda que no era más que un mini camisón que apenas si tapaba lo indispensable, en un principio dudo en comprarlo pero a ver la reacción de Edward cuando se puso el que le regaló Bree no lo pensó más. No era de marca fina, la misma Bree los vendía por catalogo, eran tan bonitos que no le pedían nada a esos de los escaparates del centro comercial.

Carlisle y Edward se quedaron platicando mientras bebían un Whiskey, habían prometido no beber frente a Tom de nuevo después de que les quitara la copa y bebiera él mismo para después llorar porque eso quemaba y quería tirarlo. Así que ahora la licorera estaba al fondo de la alacena.

— Hijo hay algo que quiero decirte.

— Dilo- contesto mirándolo su piscas.

— He puesto mis acciones de StAll a nombre de Tom, y a ti como albacea, además he comprado un paquete de acciones de un par de socios eso nos hace dueños del cuarenta por ciento dejando a Stefan con el treinta y el otro trente se divide entre los otros socios.

— No debiste hacerlo papá.

— Lo hice porque quiero, no me parece justo que seas un simple empleado cuando yo puedo ayudarte a ser el dueño de la compañía, además piensa en Bella ¿No es menor que trabaje contigo que con otros? digo, porque conociéndola lo dudo que quiera dejar de trabajar, es una mujer muy independiente.

— Lo sé, mi mujer es una guerrera.

—Lo he notado hijo.

— Pero no puedo tomar el cargo hasta que esté resuelto lo de Tanya.

— No te preocupes Stefan y yo hemos hablado, si en un mes no te has divorciado de Tanya yo asumiré el mando y tu lo harás cuando todo esté resuelto.

— Vaya que has pensado en todo.

— No podemos darle armas a esa mujer hijo, ya nos vio la cara por bastante tiempo.

— Tienes razón papá... en fin será mejor que vayamos a dormir.

— Buenas noches hijo.

— Buenas noches papá.

Cada quien se fue a su cuarto, Carlisle a hablar por teléfono con Esme por horas mientras Edward...

— Cielos... — Se quedo estático en la puerta disfrutando de la visión que tenía. Bella estaba acostada boca abajo profundamente dormida, casi se cae al ver el diminuto camisón que se le había subido dejando a la vista su trasero apenas cubierto por una tanga de encaje del mismo color que el camisón.

— Me vas a matar nena— gimió entrando al baño, se quitó la ropa y se duchó con agua helada, por más que se estuviera muriendo de ganas de hacer el amor con ella no tenía corazón para despertarla.

Salió del baño solo envuelto en la diminuta toalla y se acostó a dormir completamente desnudo. Atrajo a Bella hacia él y se quedo dormido.

_(Inicia 18+) _

_Bella se despertó con la garganta seca, se movió inquieta y se levanto. Busco la bata y se la puso para ir por un vaso con agua._

_ Cuando volvió Edward estaba acostado boca arriba con su brazo flexionado tras la cabeza y la otra mano en su estomago._

—_ Eres tan hemosa_—_ susurró mientras se devoraba con la mirada el cuerpo desnudo de Edward._

_Se sentó a un lado y con las yemas de los dedos comenzó a delinear su rostro, naríz, pómulos, labios la barba un poco crecida; bajó hacia su pecho cubierto por una fina capa de bellos, pasó a su abdomen dibujando las líneas de sus músculos, siguió al sur guiándose por la V de su cadera hasta llegar a su dureza... estaba más que excitado... la acaricio con delicadeza de arriba abajo se giro hasta quedar de frente y beso la punta saboreando la gota de líquido pre-seminal. Saboreo lentamente toda la longitud hasta que un gemido fuerte la hizo voltear a ver a Edward que estaba con la vista clavada en ella. Sacó la lengua y beso toda la longitud provocando que el rodara los ojos perdido en la sensaciones._

—_ Nena, joder_—_ Gruñó fuertemente._

_Siguió con su tarea degustándolo, amaba los gemidos, gruñidos y maldiciones que salían de su boca mientras ella le daba placer._

—_ Joder nena, estoy cerca_—_ gruñó desesperado y eso solo sirvió para que Bella lo engullera lo más posible chupando de forma frenética hasta que sintió en la garganta la explosión de su orgasmo. Limpio con la lengua hasta la última gota antes de subir por el cuerpo de Edward repartiendo besos desde su abdomen hasta su boca._

_El los giró quedando ella debajo, con cuidado y caricias la despojo del camisón gruñendo al ver que no tenía sostén._

—_ Me toca mi postre dijo_—_ juguetón antes de atacar sus labios, sus manos acariciaban los costados de Bella mientras que su boca dejo la de ella para defender repartiendo besos húmedos hasta llegar a sus senos los cuales degusto a sus anchas mientras Bella se retorcía y gemía de placer._

_Continuo descendiendo pasando por su vientre hasta el borde de las bragas las cuales tomó entre los dientes y bajó lenta y tortuosamente sin despegar sus ojos de los suyos, la respiración de ella era cada vez más agitada, su corazón y su sexo latían fuertemente. Cuando al fin las quitó subió dejando besos húmedos por sus piernas, Bella no podía controlar sus gemidos que cada vez eran más audibles._

—_ Delicioso_—_ Murmuro sobre su sexo antes de pasar su lengua._

_Con ese contacto su mente se despegó de su cuerpo, lo único que podía era sentir el placer que provocaba él en su cuerpo._

_La bola de fuego en mi vientre fue en creciendo hasta que llego al limite haciéndola explotar en mil pedazos._

_Edward no se detuvo hasta beber todo y después se incorporo para darle un beso ardiente en los labios mientras entraba lenta y tortuosamente en ella._

_Los dos se movieron al ritmo hasta que el orgasmo los golpeo como una gran ola dejándolos exhaustos y satisfechos, Edward se giró dejando a Bella sobre él permaneciendo en su interior y jaló las mantas para cubrirse cayendo los dos en un profundo sueño._

_(Fin 18+)_

La cita con el juez llegó; ahora iban Carlisle, Bella y Tom pero ellos esperarían en una sala contigua donde Tanya ni su abogado podrían verlos.

Todo dio inicio a la hora indicada, Tanya trataba de parecer serena pero no podía, había algo que se le escapaba, ese famoso hijo con el que no pudo dar.

— Tengo en mi poder el resultado de laboratorio y lo abriré en este momento para saber si ese niño verdaderamente es hijo de el señor Cullen.

La juez abrió el sobre y leyó todo lo anotado en el, desde nombre y dirección del laboratorio hasta que por fin llegó a la parte donde indicaba como positiva la prueba de paternidad entre Edward y Tom.

— ...Además me gustaría que nos presentara al niño.

—Con gusto señoría ¿Me permite ir por él?, es un poco arisco y no creo que quiera venir con el oficial.

— Adelante.

Emmett fue a la sala contigua y con el corazón en un puño Bella permitió que se lo llevara.

Tanya, al ver al niño exploto como la vez anterior.

— ¡Es imposible señoría!

— Le pido guarde la compostura señora Cullen.

— Señoría, le presento a Thomas Cullen Swan.

— ¿Quito?- dijo confundido el pequeño pues Emmett nunca lo había llamado por su nombre.

- ¿Hola Thomas Y tu papá?- pregunto la juez al pequeño que inmediatamente comenzó a buscar a Edward y al verlo gritó extendiendo sus bracitos hacia él, la juez con un asentimiento de cabeza permitió a Edward acercarse y poder tomar al niño que inmediatamente lo abrazo y colgó de su cuello escondiendo su carita en el sacudiéndose con un sollozo.

— ¿Que pasa campeón?

— Quito no tee Tom.

— Si te quiere.

— No tee, no quito dijo Tom.

— Pero era para que ella supiera tu nombre porque no te conoce— dijo señalando a la Juez.

— ¿Si tee quito?

— ¿Mucho campeón?

— Tom tee quito, tee papá, tee mamá, tee papá Abu.

— Y nosotros te queremos a ti campeón— Edward besó la frente de Tom y el pequeño sonrió feliz.

La juez no había perdido detalle de la interacción padre e hijo.

— Papa, Tom tee nana.

— Ahorita vamos a ir a comprar bananas— aseguró Edward suspirando.

—- Veo que se lleva bien con su hijo señor Cullen, ¿Ha tenido mucho contacto con él?

— Desde que nació señoría.

— ¿No se le hace extraño? tomando en cuenta de que el nacimiento del pequeño coincide con el periodo de tiempo que estuvo desaparecido postrer a su accidente.

— En efectivo señoría, la madre de mi hijo, mi mujer, es la azafata del vuelo.

La juez sacó unos papeles leyó y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Alice Brandon?

— No señoría Isabella Swan.

— Su nombre no es el que aparece en la lista señor Cullen.

— Lo sé, ella y la señorita Brandon cambiaron de lugar pero sin cambiar los nombres en la lista de vuelo.

— Tome asiento señor Cullen, Tengo la sensación de que este juicio nos demorará mucho más tiempo.

Edward tomo asiento con Thomas en las piernas.

— Me gustaría hablar con la señorita Swan.

— Se encuentra en la sala contigua señoría- Dijo Emmett.

— También me gustaría hablar con la señorita Brandon.

— Ella vendrá cuando usted lo indique señoría.

— Pospongo este juicio hasta mañana a las diez, esperando estén presentes todos los testigos requeridos en el caso.

Edward salió cargando a Thomas ante la atenta mirada de Tanya y el licenciado Sherman.

Afuera los esperaba Bella que los abrazó de inmediato cuando los vio salir.

— Se supone que esta era mujer de Carlisle- dijo Tanya despectivamente.

— Pueden suponer lo que quieran, Ella es mi mujer.

— ¿Y porque fingió ser pareja de Carlisle? — dijo ofuscada.

— No se fingió nada Tanya, Carlisle y Bella se ven como padre hija y eso es lo que se demostraban.

— Dejaron que creyera... hasta Esme

En eso entraron Esme y Carlisle escoltados por Rosalie. Ambos parecían un par de adolecentes enamorados. Y la cara de horror de Tanya no paso desapercibida para nadie.

**De carrerita pero aqui está el nuevo capitulo...**

**mil gracias a todas y cada una de las personas que me han regalado sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, ustedes me animan a seguir adelante escribiendo y esforzarme por mejorar..**

**les dejo el link del trailer de este fic...**

** espero lo disfruten que esta hecho con mucho cariño...**

** www. youtube watch?v=1hC1qytls2o (sin los espacios)**

**nos leemos...**

**besotes**


	25. Chapter 25 Verdades

**Chic s lo logré aquí está el capitulo espero lo disfruten.**

**Mil gracias Kristin y Yolanda por su ayuda...**

**" Verdades"**

Nadie estaba preparado para la reacción de Esme frente a Tanya, solo Rosalie que había charlado con ella durante el vuelo. Ambas sopesaron las cosas y decidieron que sería bueno seguir con la farsa. Principalmente por el Bien de Thomas.

Esme se soltó del brazo de Carlisle y se abrazo de Tanya muy efusivamente.

— Cariño que alegría verte.

— Esme, lo mismo digo— miro de reojo como Carlisle se acercaba al niño y lo cargaba.

— Siento lo que estas pasando querida y más que mi felicidad sea tu desdicha.

— Quieres decir que Carlisle y tu...

— Hemos hablado y hemos decidido detener el proceso de divorcio, ahora resulta que soy abuela ¡Y tan joven! — rió Esme.

— Me hubiera gustado darte nietos Querida— gimoteo lastimosamente Tanya.

— No te pongas así cariño, las cosas suceden por algo.

— Solo creo que es un milagro la existencia de ese pequeño— suspiró Tanya mirando a Edward y Bella abrazados, mostrándose como nunca lo fue con ella. Luego vio al niño feliz bailando con Emmett, era difícil distinguir cual era el más infantil de los dos.

— Lo mismo pienso— Esme no pudo evitar un fuerte suspiro.

— Es extraño pero siento que ya quiero a ese bebé, es hijo del hombre que amo— Sonrió falsamente— creo que es lógico ¿No Esme?

Ésta se tensó, y sus sentidos se pusieron alerta, Rosalie al ver su expresión llegó a su rescate con la excusa de siempre. Sus medicinas.

— Insisto en que no sé como aguantas a esta mujer Esme es de lo más molesta— gruño Tanya.

— Pero también es eficiente querida y en estos tiempos es difícil encontrar alguien que sepa hacer bien su trabajo.

— En eso tienes razón.

Se despidieron con un beso y un hasta pronto. Rosalie ayudo a Esme a sentarse y la miró interrogante.

— Temo que tiene a mi nieto en la mira.

—No permitiremos que le haga nada Esme.

— ¿Crees que debemos decirles?- Preguntó mirando a su hijo y nuera.

— No sé, creo que sería bueno que lo hablases con Carlisle primero.

— Tienes razón, mi esposo actuará mas fríamente, creo.

Edward y Bella salieron cargando a Thomas sin dirigirles la mirada siquiera al par de mujeres.

Emmett y Carlisle las acompañaron al hotel solo que este último no se quedó, tenía algunas cosas que preparar para el siguiente día.

Bella se quedó trabajando mientras Edward y Tom se iban a casa, aparentemente con la rutina adoptada últimamente pero Edward planeaba algo especial.

Sacó el cofre con las joyas y las examinó, separó todos los anillos que venían allí y los puso aparte. Revisó uno a uno hasta que se encontró con uno que le pareció perfecto.

Era una banda de oro en dos tonos, estaban enlazados en espiral y tenía una esmeralda ovalada con diminutos diamantes alrededor, era perfecto. Solo había un pequeño detalle ¿Le quedaría a Bella?

Se metió a la red y buscó lo referente a medidas de anillos, pero de nada le servía si no sabía la medida de Bella. Revisó a Tom que estaba profundamente dormido abrazado a la almohada de su mamá; cogió el teléfono y llamó a la única persona que se le vino a la mente.

— Hey amigo a que debo el honor de tu llamada, Iremos a celebrar que al fin te has librado de la víbora que elegiste por esposa.

—Aun no pero te prometo que será pronto. Te hablo por otra razón purpure Girl.

— Soy toda oídos chico.

— Quiero proponerle matrimonio a Bella.

— Mira que te habías tardado.

— Nada de eso, ya lo hice una vez cuando aun estábamos en la isla pero ahora lo quiero formal y definitivo, te juro Mía que si por mi fuera saliendo de firmar el divorcio me casaba allí mismo con mi mujer.

— Quieto tigre, no caminas y ya quieres correr— rió Mía feliz por su amigo— Pero en tu lugar haría lo mismo.

— Entonces me ayudas.

— Qué es exactamente lo que quieres que haga Cullen.

— Tengo el anillo perfecto pero no sé si le quede.

— Y quieres que yo lo averigüe por ti— concluyó ella riendo— espera un momento y lo resuelvo.

Edward se quedó con el teléfono en la mano esperando la llamada de Mía mientras ella le hablaba a Bella.

— Hola Mía que sorpresa- dijo Bella al recibir el traspaso de la llamada.

— Hola Bella, necesito tu ayuda, mi cuñada cumple años y queremos regalarle un anillo que quiere hace mucho pero he perdido el papel donde tenía anotado el numero que usa y no quiero molestar a mi bomboncito, y como ella y tu tienen más o menos igual las manos creo que tu medida me servirá.

— La verdad no se mucho de medidas pero por qué no vienes y te presto un anillo que traigo puesto a ver si te sirve.

— Excelente idea, nos vemos en un rato, llevare unos muffin y café para charlar un poco.

— Aquí te espero, en una hora es mi almuerzo.

— Hasta entonces.

Bella siguió trabajando como si nada, consciente de que su almuerzo seria con Mía.

Edward no recibió de buen agrado la noticia, estaba desesperado y quería preparar todo si era preciso para esa misma noche.

Thomas se despertó y cuando Edward se dio cuenta jugaba con sus cochecitos cargados con las joyas. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la expresión emocionada del pequeño. Las joyas habían sido sus juguetes en la isla. Se sentó junto a él y jugaron un raro hasta que Thomas se canso.

— Papá, nana Tom papa mamá— dijo señalando la puerta.

— Vamos a comer campeón pero primero vamos a guardar esto y lavarnos las manos.

—Aba papá uga— dijo emocionado.

— Después jugaremos con el agua Tom, primero vamos a comer.

— ¿Quito papa Tom?

— No creo que coquito venga a comer, pero lo podemos invitar otro día ¿Qué te parece?

— ¿Papa Abu pome Tom?

— Temo que por ésta vez seremos tu y yo solos campeón.

— Nana papá— dijo señalando el frutero de la cocina.

— Primero vamos a comer lo que mamá nos dejó y después las bananas— aseguró Edward colocando a Thomas en su sillita y sirviendo el pollo al horno.

— Meno papá, pome quito— dijo comiendo.

— Claro que si campeón— rio Edward comiendo de su plato.

Al terminar llevo a Thomas a lavar pues tenía comida hasta el cabello, pero gustaba de comer solo, así que debían bañarlo después de comer.

El niño se quedó jugando con los cochecitos en la sala mientras su padre seguía pensando cómo podría pedirle a Bella que fuera su esposa… sonrió de solo imaginarla con su vestido blanco, con su ramo de flores…

— Te estás volviendo un Cursi Edward— se recriminó riendo.

— ¿Cuchi Papá? — dijo Tom ganándose la risa de Edward.

—Así es campeón tu papá se ha vuelto un cursi que quiere darle la mejor boda a tu mami, lo malo es que no tengo dinero para hacerle lo que ella se merece— dijo compungido.

…

Bella esperaba a su visitante, Irina la había invitado a almorzar juntas al igual que Bree pero rechazó a ambas diciendo tener un compromiso previo.

Aprovechó para responder unos correos y acomodar la correspondencia que hacía unos momentos había llegado

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando ver a Mía que venía cargando lo prometido, Bella rápidamente le ayudó a colocar todo en el espacio que previamente había desocupado en el escritorio, acomodaron las cosas antes de saludarse con un efusivo abrazo y beso en la mejilla.

— Me alegra mucho verte Mía.

— Lo mismo digo Bella— sonrió ella ofreciéndole su café Late como le había dicho Edward.

— ¿Cómo está Antonella?

— Cada día más hermosa, igual a su madre— dijo riendo.

— Espero verla pronto, es una niña encantadora— dijo bella con una radiante sonrisa.

— Es nuestro orgullo, esa pequeña tiene bien controlado a su padre— rio feliz— y a mí ni se diga.

— Creo que eso pasa con todos los hijos, Thomas nos tiene a todos comiendo de su mano.

— Hablando de mano préstame tu anillo para ver la medida.

— Toma— bella se quito el anillo y se lo entregó, ella sacó una hoja donde venían las medidas y numeraciones y lo midió después dijo guardarlo en el teléfono pero lo que hizo fue mandarle un mensaje a Edward con la medida del anillo.

— Gracias me has salvado, RS aun me regaña por ser tan despistada.

— Todos tenemos algo de despistados

— Como sea— dijo restándole importancia— mejor cuéntame como van las cosas con el juicio.

— parece que bien, mañana declararemos Alice y yo espero que ahora si Edward al fin se pueda divorciar.

— Para casarse contigo picarona— se burlo mía.

— No te lo voy a negar, nada me haría mas feliz que ser la esposa de mi nene— suspiró Bella...

— Claro y sueñas con la gran boda ¿No?

— Hasta eso que no, con que vayamos al juzgado y firmemos y cenemos en casa con nuestros amigos más allegados es más que suficiente.

— ¿Y el vestido?, ¿el carruaje?, ¿La iglesia?, ¿Las flores? — insistió Mía.

— No me gustan los lujos, tal vez una ceremonia sencilla en la playa seria perfecta, el mar trae buenos recuerdos— sonrió Bella.

— Demasiada información para mí Isabella casi de Cullen— dijo tapándose los oídos.

— Pero por ahora lo mas impórtate es que se divorcie.

— No solo eso Bella, también que esa perra pague por todo lo que ha hecho.

— Estoy de acuerdo contigo pero creo que necesitaremos muchos testigos y cosas para lograr que esa mujer pague.

— Perdón que me entrometa pero están hablando de Tanya Denali— ni Mía ni Bella se habían percatado de la presencia de Irina que estaba atenta a su platica, ambas asintieron.

— Me gustaría ayudarte Bella, tal vez mi testimonio ayude a inclinar la balanza más a su favor.

— No te entiendo Irina.

— Dejen les cuento….

Así Irina por primera vez narró la historia de Stacy y Dimitri, de todo lo que le hizo Tanya y cuanto deseaba verla hundida en prisión para el resto de su vida.

— Hablaré con Emmett, creo que seria de mucha ayuda Irina— sonrió Bella agradecida.

— Será un placer declarar Bella, y estoy segura de que lograremos que esa perra se pudra en la cárcel.

Bella llamó a Emmett pero la mando a buzón así que le dejó un mensaje de que se comunicara con ella en cuanto pudiera que era importante.

— Así que tú y Edward piensan casarse— dijo Irina.

— Esa es la idea, bueno el me propuso matrimonio cuando estábamos en la isla, no sé si habrá arrepentido.

— Con la cara de idiota que pone cada vez que te ve, lo dudo— rio Mía.

Siguieron charlando hasta que terminó la hora del almuerzo y Mía se fue a trabajar, y Bella e Irina se pusieron con lo suyo.

… Emmett estaba con Jasper viendo el traslado y la declaración de Alice, así como los detalles de la última intervención de James Denali.

— Entonces ese hombre asegura saber del paradero de la pequeña Cinthia.

— Eso le dijo a Alice por teléfono, prometió decirle el lugar exacto donde está si desiste de declarar contra Tanya.

— Ella que dice— dijo Emmett serio, y se podría decir que enojado.

— En un principio le creyó, pero después lo pensó y decidió declarar a favor de Edward, solo les pide de favor le ayuden a encontrar a Cinthia que es lo único que le queda de su familia.

— No quería decírtelo pero el equipo de investigación de Carlisle esta precisamente trabajando en ello.

— Es todo lo que necesita saber. Cuenta con nuestra presencia mañana.

— Espero que así sea— dijo también en tono amenazante antes de despedirse de su amigo e ir a buscar a Rosalie, la había extrañado mucho y quería llevarla a cenar a un lugar romántico.

Al sacar el móvil para llamarla se encontró con el mensaje de Bella e inmediatamente le llamó, al enterarse de lo sucedido con Irina pensó en ir directo a StAll para hablar con la chica, ésta sería un as bajo la manga.

Había decidido verla pero desistió por miedo a que Tanya lo tuviera vigilado, por la misma razón es que había citado solamente a Jasper y no a Alice, si lo hacía estaría arriesgando demasiado.

Llamó a Bella y le pidió que Irina fuera al juicio al día siguiente.

Las cosas parecían estar acomodándose, esperaba que su amigo se viera libre de esa mujer cuanto antes.

…

Edward recibió el mensaje de Mía e inmediatamente midió el anillo notando que era de la medida perfecta, sonrió satisfecho.

Miró la hora y se percató de que faltaba poco para que Bella saliera del trabajo. Se baño junto con Tom y vistió a ambos, salió tomando un taxi rumbo a StAll para recogerla.

—Hola Bree— saludo en la recepción a la amiga de su esposa.

— Hola Edward, hola Tom— saludo cogiendo las mejillas del niño.

— ¿Ego? — pregunto emocionado.

— En la guardería, estaba por ir por el ¿quieres verlo? — dijo sonriente y Tom asintió feliz.

— Creo que este par será cosa seria cuando sean adolecentes.

— Estoy de acuerdo contigo Bree.

—Tom— gritó un niño que venia en los brazos del doctor de la guardería.

— Ego— Chillo emocionado Tom pidiéndole a Edward que lo bajara a la vez que el doctor hacia lo mismo con Diego.

Rápidamente los pequeños se pusieron a jugar emocionados.

— Ve con Bella, yo cuido a Tom— dijo Bree.

— Gracias, ahora volvemos.

Edward se fue a los ascensores y se fue al piso donde estaba Bella, una enorme sonrisa estaba en sus labios, en cuanto la vio concentrada en algo, se acerco sigilosamente abrazándola por la espalda y depositando un beso en su cuello.

— Hola nena— rió al sentir como se estremecía ante su contacto.

— Hola nene— rio ella girando su rostro para darle un suave beso en los labios.

— Hola Irina— saludó Edward a la otra secretaria que los miraba sonrojada de la envidia al verlos así de enamorados.

— Hola señor Cullen— rió ella nerviosa.

— Solo Edward por favor— sonrió él y a ella se le atasco el aliento, ese hombre era demasiado guapo.

Solo se limito a sentir antes de tomar su bolso y despedirse con la mano.

— ¿También sales nena? — dijo el al ver desaparecer a Irina en el ascensor.

— Si, solo apago el computador y nos vamos— dijo cerrando y guardando los archivos antes de apagar el equipo.

— Tom se quedo abajo con Diego y Bree— dijo Edward.

—Se han hecho muy buenos amigos— dijo Bella tomando su bolsa y poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de Edward.

— Ya te digo, creo que juntos pondrán a temblar la ciudad— aseguró abrazándola.

— Si Tom es igual de galán que su padre estoy segura que traerá a todas las chicas a sus pies.

— La única que me interesa tener, y no a mis pies sino entre mis brazos eres tú.

— Ya me tienes nene.

— Y tú a mi nena— dijo antes de apretarla contra si y besarla apasionadamente.

Bella suspiró y escondió el rostro en el pecho de Edward.

— Te amo nene— susurro con voz amortiguada.

— También yo nena— dijo besando su cabeza.

Ambos entraron en el elevador, siguieron así hasta la recepción donde Tom felizmente corrió a los brazos de su madre.

—Mamá Ego— dijo señalando a su amigo que estaba en esos momentos en brazos de Bree.

— Ya lo vi corazón— rio al ver la emoción de su hijo.

— Amo cacha— dijo bostezando.

—Vamos a casa para que tomes tu leche y te duermas.

— Ego cacha mamá— dijo señalando a su amigo.

— No creo cariño Diego irá a su casa.

— Mene fuga Ego— dijo dudoso arrugando el entrecejo.

— Claro que si campeón, te traeremos a jugar con Diego.

Se despidieron de sus amigos y tomaron un taxi rumbo a casa.

La mañana siguiente llegó demasiado pronto para gusto de todos, Edward ayudó a Bella con Tom mientras ella preparaba el desayuno, después de su rutina matinal salieron rumbo al juzgado.

Esta vez solo Alice e Irina estuvieron en la sala contigua mientras Bella y Tom estaban en la sala principal.

Cada quién tomó su respectivo lugar, Bella se sentó junto a Rosalie que tenia de lo mas entretenido a Tom con la trenza de su cabello.

La juez fue presentada y se leyeron los pormenores del caso. Esperaron a que la Juez cediera la palabra a cualquiera de los abogados.

— Creo que quedamos pendientes con algo licenciado Macarty— Dijo y Emmett rápidamente se puso de pie.

— Señoría aquí está la pareja del señor Cullen y madre de su hijo Isabella Swan.

— Que pase al estrado— dijo señalando el lugar.

Después de que le tomaran el juramento y diera a sus datos personales Emmett le pidió narrara lo sucedido.

— Alice me dijo que estaba todo listo que solo me presentara en la dirección que me dio. El vuelo iba normal hasta que las turbulencias se hicieron cada vez mas fuertes, fui a revisar a la cabina para preguntar la razón de tanta turbulencia pero estaba vacía con la escotilla de emergencias abierta, volví y busqué paracaídas pero solo había uno, y un solo bote salvavidas...

Contó cada detalle del accidente, estancia en el mar y llegada a la isla. Mientras narraba por momentos se le quebraba la voz y otras sonreía como boba enamorada.

Edward sonreía y suspiraba por su valiente azafata, al recordar cada muestra de valor de su mujer.

—... ellos temían por la seguridad de Tom al igual que por la mía por eso fue que se mantuvo oculta nuestra existencia.

— Gracias isabella. Es todo Señoría.

— Tiene algo que preguntar a la testigo licenciado Sherman.

El hombre se puso de pie y se acercó al estrado.

— Señorita Swan, porque no dijo que usted y el Señor Cullen se conocían de antes- dijo descolocándolos a todos.

— Porque no es así— dijo seria.

— ¿Está segura?, hay personas que afirman lo contrario.

— Quien lo diga miente, Edward y yo nos conocimos hasta ese día del vuelo.

— ¿Puede asegurarlo Señorita Swan?

— Por supuesto que puedo, es como si yo quisiera imponer en su vida algo que no ha sucedido.

— Pudo ser en algún vuelo en el cual usted sirvió— insistió Sherman

— No lo creo, para empezar este era el primer vuelo privado al cual asistía y para seguir los vuelos comerciales en los que trabajaba me gustaba mas asistir a la clase turista o segunda, nunca a los de primera clase.

— Es usted racista señorita Swan— no lo hizo en tono de pregunta.

— No señor, solo eran las aéreas que menos piden las otras compañeras por obvias razones.

— Licenciado Sherman se está saliendo del contexto del interrogatorio—llamó su atención la juez.

El licenciado asintió de mala gana antes de continuar.

— Tengo entendido que usted mantenía una relación de dos años con el señor Black antes de este… episodio.

— Mucho antes, nuestra relación había acabado meses atrás.

— Muy conveniente no le parece.

— No se que tenga de conveniente encontrar al hombre que fue tu pareja por dos años en la cama con otra mujer.

— Entonces se enredo con el señor Cullen por despecho, o por su dinero. Tengo entendido que usted se encontraba en la ruina justo antes de que asistiera el vuelo.

— Señoría las preguntas que hace el licenciado Sherman están fuera de contexto— dijo Emmett.

—A lugar, Señorita Swan usted puede o no responder a la pregunta del licenciado Sherman.

— Gracias señoría. Licenciado Sherman no debiera responderle pero lo hago, cuando mi pareja y yo volvimos a tierra, o la civilización como usted quiera llamarlo nos quedamos en una favela pequeña con lo básico, y fui feliz allí, después mi suegro nos regalo la casa donde actualmente vivimos pero ha de entender que una casa tiene gastos por lo mismo trabajo en StAll como secretaria, y no es por palancas que estoy en el puesto que tengo sino por mi buen desempeño, se trabajar desde siempre, mis padres— se le quebró la voz al nombrarlos— me educaron bien, y no me importa si Edward es un magnate millonario de Londres, un naufrago en una isla desierta, el asistente de contabilidad en un empresa o amo de casa cuidando a nuestro hijo lo amo de igual forma porque los ceros que tiene en su cuenta bancaria no lo definen como persona sino sus sentimientos; y por que lo voy a negar es el ser más guapo sobre la tierra, y me siento afortunada de que corresponda mi amor.

Edward no pudo contenerse y le lanzo un beso y gesticulo un te amo que no paso desapercibido por la juez.

— Es todo señorita Swan— dijo de mala gana Sherman antes de volver a su lugar.

Bella bajó del estrado y se fue a sentar con Rosalie quien tenia en los brazos a Tom y éste al verla se fue rápidamente hacia ella.

— Su siguiente testigo licenciado Macarty— dijo la juez.

— Señoría la señoría Alice Brandon se encuentra en la sala contigua.

— Oficial llame a la testigo— dijo mandando a uno de los agentes que allí se encontraban.

Alice entró y le regaló una débil sonrisa a Bella antes de tomar asiento, le tomaron el juramento y sus datos personales antes de que Emmett tomara la palabra.

— Señorita Brandon ¿Fue usted contratada para asistir el vuelo de el señor Cullen?

— No, fue mi hermana Gianna, que en paz descanse.

— ¿Y porque en el vuelo estaba usted registrada como asistente del mismo?

— Mi hermana estaba embarcada y enferma y no podía.

— ¿Por qué cambio lugar con la señorita Swan?

— Ella llegó con nosotras y nos contó lo que el perro de Jacob le había hecho y le cedí el lugar.

— Vaya que buena amiga— dijo con sorna — No necesitaban acaso el dinero del trabajo.

— La verdad si pero…— titubeo nerviosa.

— Pero qué señorita Brandon— dijo Emmett tendiéndole un pañuelo para que se limpiara las lágrimas.

— Gianna me dijo que el vuelo estaba arreglado, que ella y los pilotos debían saltar del avión y dejar que el señor Cullen muriera en el "accidente".

— ¿Le dijo eso a la Señorita Swan cuando le cedió el lugar?

— No, me dio miedo que nos delatara… y pensé… pensé que como ella no tenia a nadie…— no pudo seguir hablando porque el llanto la ahogo.

—… pensó que como ella no tenia un bebé en el vientre, o una hermana enferma que cuidar, en pocas palabras nadie que le llorara o echara de menos no importaba si moría o no.

Alice asintió entre sollozos, su cara estaba marchita y demacrada, el cabello negro y brillante que tubo en antaño ahora era de un color cenizo y opaco, casi se podían apreciar los huesos a través de la piel.

— ¿Quién le pagó a su hermana para cometer tal atrocidad señorita Brandon?

— El cheque se lo entrego un hombre llamado James, pero este venia firmado por Tanya Cullen— un jadeo general recorrió la sala.

— Señoría no hay pruebas de lo que la señorita asegura— protesto Sherman furioso.

— En realidad si lo hay, las hermanas Brandon tienen un archivo con copia de todos los cheques que han cobrado, por sus trabajos como azafata, o los que recibieron en pensión tras la muerte de sus padres así como el que se ha mencionado, es una precaución que han tenido— fue y sacó la copia de cheque así como otros papeles y se los entrego a la juez.

— Por mi parte es todo señoría— dijo Emmett volviendo a su lugar.

— Licenciado Sherman su testigo— dijo la juez y el hombre se levanto dejando a una Tanya pálida y temblorosa.

— Señorita Brandon está usted segura que es la firma de la señora Cullen— preguntó el hombre.

— Gianna era muy supersticiosa y siempre le gustaba saber de quien recibía dinero decía que eso le daba suerte por eso es que pregunto quien había expedido el cheque y en el banco nos dijeron que la señora Tanya Cullen.

— ¿El cheque fue hecho al portador o personal?

— Esta a nombre de la señorita Gianna Brandon licenciado— dijo la juez mostrando la copia.

— Señoría ha de saber que Tanya ayudó mucho económicamente a su hermano y éste muchas veces le pidió que los cheques los expidiera con el nombre del destinatario final para no hacer tanto trámite, y creo que este pudo ser el caso.

— Eso podrá aclararse en un momento, algo más que preguntar a la testigo.

— Es todo señoría.

Alice bajó del estrado y un oficial la condujo a la sala contigua de nuevo, la juez se quedó en silencio, como asimilando lo sucedido, el giro que había dado ese juicio.

— Señoría, mi clienta desea se siga adelante con el juicio de divorcio, debo decir que ella esta totalmente en contra de la separación con su esposo el señor Edward Cullen.

— Si me permite señoría, la señora se casó con el señor Dimitri Volterra a los pocos meses de la desaparición de mi cliente así que creo que es un poco contradictorio el que quiera seguir casada con el cuando ella también tuvo otra relación.

— Señoría ya se había aclarado este punto en alguna sesión anterior, el señor Volterra acosó a mi clienta hasta que logró su cometido.

— Si me permite señoría me gustaría presentar un testigo de que afirma que la señora y el señor Volterra vienen arrastrando una relación de años, desde antes del matrimonio con el señor Cullen.

— Pase a su testigo— señalo la juez e inmediatamente paso Irina.

Tanya no la ubico, puesto que ella no se revolvía mucho en el ambiente de su hermana.

Como en los testigos anteriores le tomaron el juramento y sus datos generales.

— Señorita podría decirnos su relación con la señora Cullen— dijo Emmett de forma profesional.

— Yo no tuve relación con ella, mi hermana Stacy era pareja de Dimitri y ella se metió en su relación, provocando que terminaran.

— Eso sucedió antes o después del matrimonio con el señor Cullen.

— Antes.

— Y usted o su hermana notaron que el señor Volterra acosara a la señora Denali.

— Al contrario era ella la que se aparecía por donde quiera que él andaba, casi podría asegurar que era ella la que perseguía a Dimitri.

— Entonces asegura que la señora Cullen tuvo una relación con el señor Volterra previa a su relación y postrer matrimonio con el señor Cullen.

— Y también durante, Stacy los vio juntos.

— Gracias señorita de mi parte es todo.

— Licenciado Sherman su testigo— señaló la juez.

— Señorita me podría decir cual es la relación que tiene usted con la señorita Swan.

— Somos compañeras de trabajo.

— Y la señorita Swan no la coacciono para que declarara.

— Ella jamás haría algo así, ni yo lo permitiría, yo misma me he ofrecido a hacerlo.

— Algo personal señorita.

— Si el hecho de que mi hermana esté en una clínica por culpa de lo que provoco la Señora sirve si lo es.

— Reconoce entonces que lo hace por venganza.

— por justicia licenciado, no me parece justo que Bella este viviendo como la amante porque esta mujer se niega a darle el divorcio a un hombre al que no ama.

— Creo que eso no es para que usted lo juzgue.

— Eso lo puedo juzgar yo, y cualquiera con dos ojos en la cara, esta mujer se casa a escasos meses de la desaparición de su "amado esposo" despilfarra toda su fortuna y cuando vuelve no lo quiere dejar libre la verdad me parece patético.

— Señorita usted no esta aquí para juzgar a mi cliente.

— No estoy juzgando solo exponiendo mi opinión.

— Si no tiene mas preguntas pido a la testigo se retire del estrado— dijo la juez molesta por la actitud de Sherman.

De mala gana el licenciado dejo que Irina se fuera y miró el rostro desencajado de Tanya, tal vez era el mismo reflejo del suyo.

— ¿Hay mas testigos para el caso?

Ambos abogados negaron.

— En ese caso tendremos un receso de dos horas y se procederá dictar sentencia.

**...**

**Chicas espero les haya gustado...**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguen esta historias, alertas y favoritos, asi como las que me honran tomándose su tiempo para regalarme un review, inicialmente no lo hice por eso, y aun no lo hago pero como escritora no tienen idea como anima leer sus percepciones de la historia y porque no alguna critica, logico que ésta sea constructiva.**

**_Giorka Ramírez Montoya , Vane Sweety Cullen, Maya Masen Cullen , Nora, kpatycullen , Narraly, Andrea 14 de Cullen, madeki ,Alizce, Cullen-21-gladys, cris, joselina, Nora, Girl Perverse …vanesscabs, viivii alice, teresa , Giorca Ramírez Montoya, ame ame, jolie love, isakristen, joselina madera, Yelidza, Cullen-21-gladys, breakis, Beastyle,alexf1994, Cullen-21-gladys,isakristen, pili, cielo carlie Cullen, nadiia 16,gavm, babi, anybella, J Cullen Swan, Susy. Kstorena1, MAJO, ROOHH Guzman, aleja Maggie,Ashleyswan, Shatzie0713, Vanee joaa, Ale74,calla, marieisahale, esmeraldamr, belssroxy, sarA,Mary de Cullen, Belu Vampire Cullen, pilica shaman king, dulcesito, y reviews anónimos… si alguien se me pasa… perdone y mil gracias también…_**

**_Nos leemos pronto _**

**_Besotes_**


End file.
